Scarlet Kunai
by ScarlettKunai
Summary: Before the Massacre, Itachi had a lover...And he wasn't the only ANBU to have a dark side...Some are loyal to both Konoha and a much more sinister plot, willing to give anything for the sake of old bonds. Even their old life...
1. Author's Warning

**Author's Note: **

Hey all! Okay, I know that it's been awhile since I've written anything, so here's my new story.

Naruto fic, SPOILERS (a lot of them), Itachi and Original Character. The original nine gennin are all mentioned, Akatsuki plays a big part, as well as Konoha, Team Seven, and Tsunade.

Full list of characters (there won't be spoilers for all of them):

Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Pein (And the Six/Seven Ways of Pain), Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Uchiha Mardara, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Hakate Kakashi, Yamako-taichio, Nara Shikamaru, Sarutobi Asuma, Chouji, Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akumaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Gaara, Tsunade-hime, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Baki, Chiyo, the Uchiha Clan, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Umino Iruka, Team Snake/Hawk (Uchiha Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu Hozuki)

Characters That May Be Mentioned:

Haku, Zabuza, Anko, Mizuki, Uchiha Obito, Rin,

Oh, and I won't be able to update this one a lot, because I have to study big time for my finals, I'm determined to make A's.

Okay, on with the fic!!!

**--Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl **


	2. Flash Forward The Last Fight and a

**Scarlet Kunai**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence and language._

_*This story starts with the Uchiha brothers' last fight._

**Chapter One: Flash Forward! The Last Fight and a Strange Chakra**

Sasuke leaned back as Itachi lifted his finger, readying himself for whatever genjutsu his older brother might try on him. Instead…

"I'm sorry Sasuke. There won't be a next time."

Then Itachi's finger--_that_ finger, that had cast genjutsu over so many--simply poked Sasuke's forehead, the same as Itachi had done so often only years before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours later, after speaking to Madara and learning the truth about Itachi's "betrayal," Sasuke stood staring, motionless, at his older brother as Itachi lay where he had left him, then started.

'_Chakra?_ _It's not this Zetsu guy's, or Madara's…it feels like…Deidara? No…Definitely female…a female bomber? What the fuck?'_

Sasuke reactivated the Sharingan and spun on the spot towards the strange chakra he had felt. Nothing. Nothing, except…

'_Was that a braid?' _he thought, as something black--too black to be a shadow--seemed to move. '_This chakra…I can almost smell it. Gunpowder. Definitely an explosives expert…and…tears? This kinoichii is…crying? Why?'_

Sasuke tensed, all thoughts of his brother left; he placed one hand on his katana; the other reached for a kunai. The shadow moved again. Then again. She was coming towards him. Sasuke gripped the kunai harder. He tensed again, and released. The kunai sunk solidly into the trunk of a thick tree, three inches from the face of the kinoichi with the strange chakra…then Sasuke straightened, confused. She hadn't even flinched. And now that he was closer, her chakra seemed almost familiar. There was no way that it could be Karin… She had to be from the Leaf. Sasuke heard something behind him and jumped around, katana drawn.

'_What the…?!?'_

A young ninja, clearly an member of the ANBU Black Ops, and with the mask of a dog, held Itachi's lifeless corpse, his arm slung over her shoulder. The kinoichi ignored him.

Sasuke smirked. He didn't know what Konoha wanted with Itachi's body, but he wasn't about to let this girl get away. Defeating his brother hadn't worn him out; instead, Sasuke was now practically twitching, he had so much energy. Besides, how hard could a normal ANBU be to defeat? His brother had been ANBU as well, right before he had destroyed their clan and joined Akatsuki.

But he couldn't move. He glanced down, then froze. The ANBU had placed two clones in the ground, and they now held him in place.

Growling, Sasuke threw a second kunai. The ANBU kinoichi jumped, but the weight of Itachi was too much, and the blade still caught her mask. The face of the dog fell away in two pieces and Sasuke stared.

Tears were falling softly across skin softer and paler than Sakura-chan's, over high cheekbones and blood red lips. But the color of her mouth was dull compared to her crimson eyes.

'_SHARINGAN!'_ Sasuke's thoughts screamed. But that was impossible! There were only three--two--Uchiha now alive. And even if that weren't the case, this girl might have black hair, but she definitely wasn't an Uchiha. She almost looked like…

"_Kyoko_?" Sasuke asked, shocked. The ANBU just stared at him, before turning away and running back into the trees, Itachi's cadaver at her side.

'_What the fuck is going on?' _Sasuke thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Okay, that concludes the first chapter. If I misspelled anything, please tell me! Um…Review, constructive critisism is greatly appreciated, as this is only my second _Naruto_ fic…okay, I'm going to star the next chapter now, before I start to ramble… **

**--****Fangirl**


	3. Flashback! The Academy and the Miss

**Scarlet Kunai**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence and language. _

_*This chapter is a flashback from Sasuke's perspective, taking place when he was a young academy student, before his clan was killed (and before he became a heart-throb)._

**Chapter Two: Flashback! The Academy and the "Missing" Student**

_Sasuke glanced over at the door as it opened in the middle of class. Whoever it was, they were late. Then his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, rushed in. Next to Sasuke, Haruno Sakura stared, although Sasuke could understand why: Itachi was in full ANBU gear, his mask covering his face. Most of his classmates had never even seen a member of the ABBU Black Ops, let alone an ANBU _Captain _in a white shroud, followed by three other ANBU covered in black. Especially an ANBU Captain who just so happened to be more than a foot shorter than the ANBU following him. Although (and he hated to admit it), the only reason Sasuke recognized Itachi was because Itachi had shown him his mask. The ANBU's disguises were so effective that Sasuke doubted that even his father wouldn't have been able to recognize Itachi, if not for the fact that Itachi was so much shorter than the shinobi that he commanded._

"_Can't you wait to take her?" Iruka-sensei's whisper to Itachi carried across the room to Sasuke. Mizuki-sensei attempted to distract the class' attention but failed. _

_Sasuke cocked his head to the side. Who were they talking about?_

"_I need her now, Hokage-sama's orders," Itachi murmured. _

"_Now? Are you sure?"_

"_It can't wait."_

"_She's not here."_

"_I realize, Iruka. I knew before I opened the door."_

"_Then why come in?"_

"_Where is she?"_

"_I don't know. She wasn't in class this morning, either."_

_Sasuke glanced around. There were several people missing from the class. He hadn't been in class this morning either--his mother had kept him home to bandage the burns on his mouth from the Fireball Jutsu--so he didn't know who hadn't been in class earlier either._

_He leaned over towards the pink-haired girl on his left._

"_Sakura-chan."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Were you here this morning?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Who wasn't here?"_

"_Only Kyoko-chan, why?_

"_Because my-- that ANBU captain-- is asking for a girl. And Iruka-sensei said that she wasn't in class this morning. So--"_

"_So the ANBU want Kyoko-chan!"_

"_I guess. Sakura-chan?"_

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Why do you think they want her?"_

"_I guess that they have to take her to the Hokage because he needs to see her. And the Hokage is always busy, right?"_

"_Right."_

"_Maybe he was just too busy to come himself."_

"_Maybe. But then why would he send the ANBU? Why not another ninja, or someone from his office?"_

"_I don't know." Sakura shrugged._

'I'll have to ask Big Brother about it when he comes home,' _Sasuke thought, then flinched when he realized that Itachi was watching him; the thirteen-year-old shook his head slightly. Sasuke bit his lip. _'Maybe not…'

"_If she's not here, then do you know where she could be?" one of Itachi's subordinates asked._

"_She may be with her mother," Mizuki whispered. "At the hospital. She's been getting ill in class lately."_

"_They're definitely talking about Kyoko-chan," Sakura whispered to Sasuke. "She's fainted in class three times in two weeks!"_

_Sasuke nodded. _

"_That's true," he whispered back. And it was. Their black-haired, grey-eyed classmate had fainted in the classroom the previous week, and then again this week during the girls' kinoichi training; Ino and a few other girls had (loudly) reported it to Iruka later that afternoon when they had joined the boys for class._

"_Do you know what's wrong with her?" Nara Shikamaru leaned over Sakura to look at Chouji on Sasuke's right side._

_Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads. Inuzuka Kiba turned to look up at them from the row in front of the four. He had brought his new puppy, Akumaru, to class with him; Akumaru barked. Sakura giggled and reached out to pet him. Kiba grinned._

"_I think it's just stress," the red-marked boy said, pulling a large lock of his hair out of Akumaru's mouth; the puppy began to chew on his ear._

"_Stress? That's a lame excuse. We're not ninja yet, so what could she be stressed out about?" Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes. "What a drag." _

"_I dunno, I get pretty stressed out right before lunch," Chouji said, popping a potato chip into his mouth._

"_You know Chouji, not every break we have has to be a snack break."_

_Chouji just grinned at Shikamaru. _

"_Want one?" he asked, offering the bag of chips._

_Shikamaru sighed. "You're so troublesome, Chouji."_

"_And yet you took one anyway!" Chouji laughed._

_Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino leaned down from the row behind her._

"_Wouldn't you hate to have to work with those two?" she asked. Sakura giggled._

"_Come to think of it, though," the cherry-haired kinoichi-in-training said, thinking out loud, "Naruto-kun isn't in class today, either. Maybe we're just imagining that Hokage-sama needs to see someone for our class. I mean, we're not even gennin yet, so what would the ANBU want with one of us?"_

"_You're right, Sakura-chan," Ino said, "but Naruto is always playing pranks. Just because he's not in class doesn't mean that the Hokage didn't send the ANBU in for one of us. Maybe he sent them for Naruto!"_

"_Ino, that's ridiculous," Shikamaru said, bored. "Naruto might be a real drag, but even he's never pulled a prank that would be bad enough to send ANBU after him."_

"_They sent chunin after him once!" Ino snapped._

"_That's chunin," Sasuke said, "not the ANBU Black Ops. And they only sent the chunin because they weren't busy and Iruka-sensei was."_

_Ino blushed, realizing that arguing was pointless._

"_Maybe Hokage-sama needs one of the sensei," Kiba said. "That would make a lot more sense."_

"_True," Ino said. "But why would he send the ANBU?"_

"_Maybe because there wasn't anyone else around at the mo--" Sasuke was cut off by a hand on his head. He tilted his head back to see what all his fellow students were staring at._

_Itachi stood over him._

"_Are you paying attention to your lessons?" Itachi asked the academy students in a whisper._

_Sasuke gulped. He hated when Itachi used that tone. He sounded like their father when he did, and he knew it; he did it on purpose, to scare Sasuke sometimes._

"_Yes," they all whispered, and Itachi nodded._

"_Sasuke," he whispered into his baby brother's ear._

"_Yes, Big Brother?"_

"_Where's Kyoko? The Hokage needs her."_

_Sasuke swallowed. He and Sakura had been right. The Hokage wanted an academy student. But why?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**A/N: Hey! Okay, that's it for this chapter. See ya in the next! (Sorry 'bout the cliffy, by the way.)**


	4. Scarlet Kunai: The Story Begins!

**Scarlet Kunai**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence and language._

_*This chapter is the real beginning of the story, about four years later (first series, before the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, after chunin exams). This whole story will be spaced out over the first and second _Naruto _series. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Three: The Story Begins!**

An ANBU lieutenant, draped in a black shroud, glanced up as the fifth Hokage entered her office. She had been called in for yet another mission. She wasn't surprised. Not only had she known Tsunade before the female Saanin had become the fifth Hokage, it seemed that the Hokage favored her team's work above all the other ANBU teams she had seen. Apparently, the Third's written reports on Kyoko's team had impressed her as well, as Tsunade had only sent Kyoko on the most difficult of missions.

"Lieutenant." Tsunade nodded to her, sitting down.

"Hokage-sama." The ANBU with the dog-masked face glanced around; she was the only other person in the room. A solo mission?

"Congratulations on another successful mission. Take off your mask, Kyoko."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Thank you, Hokage-sama." The ANBU pulled her mask away, revealing grey eyes, red lips, and pale skin. Tsunade stood up.

"For your next mission, you will be able to use your real name," the Hokage said, circling the young kinoichi in the middle of her office. "You're to pose as a gennin. There will be three other gennin on your team."

"And a jounin?"

"Yes. Other than your rank, Kyoko, you are free to be yourself. All four of these ninja know you. You're story as to your whereabouts these past few years are that you were with a relative who's health was failing in a neighboring village. You received private training from one of our ninja, and became a gennin a year before the rest of your class here. Are we clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Your team will be traveling from the Land of Fire to the Land of Wind. You will stop in Suna before continuing north on your journey to the Land of Earth and the Village Hidden in the Stones."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Are you ready to meet your teammates, Kyoko?"

"Hai!" Kyoko let her cloak slip down from her shoulders and pulled the ANBU armor off, placing it behind the Hokage's desk.

"You can come in now," Tsunade called; the door opened and Kyoko caught a brief glance of white, black, and yellow, before a rush of bright pink shot towards her, enveloping her in a crushing hug.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Sa-- Sakura-chan?" Kyoko gasped. Haruno Sakura pulled away from Kyoko, all smiles, before hugging her again. Over the pink-haired gennin's shoulder, she saw Hakate Kakashi smiling at her, as well as Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, both of whom were staring at her.

_Sasuke!_

Kyoko flinched as she saw the boy who looked so much like his older brother, the shinobi that had trained her to be an ANBU in the first place. Sasuke stared at her a full five seconds before glaring. Not that she could really blame him. Kyoko had spent a great deal of time at the Uchiha's home with his brother, just days before she had been taken by the older Uchiha to start her training as an ANBU. It was only natural that Sasuke had been jealous then, and that he could seem to hate her so much now; she was only a reminder of the few weeks before Sasuke's world had been destroyed. Still, she smiled. A fake smile. But a smile.

'_Damn it, Tsunade!'_ Kyoko thought. '_Why'd you have to team me up with Teichou's baby brother?!?"_

Outside, however, Kyoko continued her fake smile. "Hello, Sasuke-kun!"

"Keh." Sasuke turned away; Kyoko continued to smile. She turned to the blond. "Naruto-kun!"

"Uh…" Naruto looked confused; he walked up to her. Kyoko raised an eyebrow as Naruto circled her, looking her up and down. Kyoko frowned.

"Hmm…" Naruto stared at her another moment. Finally…

"Do I know you?" he asked. Both Sasuke and Kyoko's eyebrows shot up far enough to disappear into their hair. Sakura looked annoyed.

"Damn it, Naruto!" she yelled. "It's Kyoko! We went to the Ninja Academy with her! She always sat with Sasuke-kun before class, and walked with him afterward! We ate lunch together!"

"She was friends with my brother," Sasuke muttered. Only Kakashi and Kyoko heard him; they both frowned. Sasuke's scowl deepened. Kyoko turned away. Kakashi came to stand next to her.

"Kyoko-san," he whispered.

"Kakashi-sempai."

"It's been a long time."

"I've had missions."

"Quite a few, for an eleven-year-old."

"Twelve."

"When did that happen?"

"Last month."

"I'm sorry."

"Why's that, Sempai?"

"Because I forgot."

"You had your own problems."

"I wouldn't call a birthday a problem."

"I meant your own missions."  
"Ah."

"I didn't care."

"Hmm?"

"My birthday. It's just one more day, one more mission."

"Is that all? Just one more? Or one more since your teichou--"

Kyoko glared at Kakashi, who shrugged.

"Just don't get in my way on this mission," she hissed. "I'd hate to have to use a ninjutsu on you."

Hakate Kakashi chuckled.

"If I remember correctly, that's how you came to be one of the ANBU Black Ops in the first place."

"Speaking of which…" Kyoko nodded towards Naruto. "I think he's found my mask."

And, sure enough, Naruto, who had stepped behind the Hokage's desk to complain closer to their leader, had stumbled upon the puppy-like mask Kyoko had placed there. At first Naruto looked stunned, then nervous. His whisper carried over to the two ANBU ranked ninja as he asked the Hokage if he was in trouble. The old ninja only shook his head, muttering that it didn't concern him. The relief on Naruto's face was immense.

"I take it the Kyuubi Jinurichi has had a few run-ins with people meaning him harm," Kyoko said quietly.

Kakashi nodded. "He ran into a few…old friends of the village, I guess you could say. One of them was, anyway."  
"Who?"

"Just how long have you been gone?" Kakashi asked, surprised. "I was told by the Hokage that all the ANBU had been informed of the incident with Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? Is Naruto-kun okay?"

"You didn't know?"

"I've been doing non-stop missions since the Third's death," Kyoko snapped, "and even more since Tsunade-hime was appointed as the fifth Hokage."

"Yes, I had heard. And quite a few of them were solo missions, correct?"

"Hai."

"That's not exactly healthy, for so young a girl to travel so often alone. Even if she is an ANBU."

"I'm not just an ANBU," Kyoko muttered.

"Oh?"

"I'm a lieutenant now."

"Congratulations. One more step and you'll be a captain."

"No thank you. If this is the first 'break' I get in six months since Sarutobi-sama's death as a lieutenant, then think how bad it would be if I were a captain."

"Nonstop missions, assassinations, and paperwork," Kakashi muttered, nodding. "I've been there."

"Hai. Then you see my point."

"Kakashi! Are you paying attention?" Tsunade snapped.

"Hai, hai, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, bored. "We go to Suna, stop for supplies and to rest, then continue on to the Village Hidden in the Stones. We get the documents, bring them here, mission complete."

"Then…why do we need another teammate?" Naruto asked. "Ow!"

"Idiot," Sakura muttered, unclenching her fist and watching with satisfaction as Naruto rubbed furiously at the knot she had just given his head. "It's a long journey, and a fifth comrade will make it easier on all of us. Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Right."

"Oh?" Sasuke snapped. "And just how is having _her_ around going to help?"

"Yeah, I'm with Sasuke!" Naruto said, then rounded on Kyoko. "Just where have you been all these years, anyway? You left in our first year at the Academy. How do we even know that you're a real ninja?"

"I have the regulation ninja forehead protector, aren't I?" Kyoko asked, pointing to her forehead.

"Hmm…" Naruto glowered. "Just don't slow me down, Sister," he said.

"I highly doubt that that will happen," Kyoko said coolly. "If what I've heard about you is correct, then it will be you who slows _me _down."

"You're a regular Sasuke, aren't you?" Naruto snapped.

"No. I'm considerably different from Sasuke-kun," Kyoko said calmly. "For one thing, I'm a girl. For another, he knows Chidori and his fire techniques are far superior to mine." Seeing Sasuke's smirk, she added, "However, I have a few skills that Sasuke cannot possibly hope to match any time soon."

Naruto looked pleased. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Sakura said. "And what's that?"

Kyoko just smiled. "The ability refrain from calling Naruto-kun a loser."

Sasuke chuckled and Kakashi laughed. Even Tsunade looked amused.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"So, Kyoko-chan?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan?"

"Why _were_ you gone for so long?"

Kyoko paused a moment, hitching her bag higher up on her back; they were walking through the Fire County towards the Land of Wind.

"I was with the monks at the Fire Shrine," she said, knowing that the monks had already been informed that she would be using the Fire Temple as her cover story. Not that it was much of one. No matter the mission, she stopped at the shrine in the Land of Fire before coming home. "And before that, I was with a relative. My uncle. His health was failing, and I was sent to help my aunt care for him."

"Then, how'd you get to be a ninja, if you didn't graduate from the Academy with us?" Naruto asked, catching up to the two girls at the head of the group and walking on Kyoko's other side.

"Special training," she said shortly, quickening her steps; behind her, she could feel Sasuke staring at her.

"What kind of special training?" Naruto asked, catching up with her.

"Weaponry. Taijutsu. Genjutsu. Ninjutsu. Everything that you learned."

"Really? Then…how was it special?"

"I only had one sensei."

"Really?"

"I was taught a lot in a very short period of time. If I didn't learn fast, I would have been a burden, and not worth teaching."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Sounds kinda like Ero-sannin."

"Jiraiya-sama?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Huh?"

"No. Not like Jiraiya-sama."

"What do you mean?"

"If _you_ did not learn quickly, it was alright, Naruto-kun." Kyoko turned to look at him. By now, she was running, too restless to walk. It was a habit she had quickly picked up from her "sensei." She continued, "You were already a ninja when Jiraiya-sama started to teach you. I was still in academy when I had my training, and my sensei didn't have the time to stay with me all day to teach me. If I didn't learn the lesson that day, I would be too far behind to keep up with your class."

"But, didn't you graduate a whole year before us?"

"Hai."

"How did that happen?"

"I'm a fast learner." Kyoko pushed off hard from the ground and jumped into a tree, continuing her running from there. She heard the sound of shoes and chakra hitting the wood behind her. Annoyed, she turned to face Naruto, fully intending to tell him off for his constant questioning. Instead, she found herself facing Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," she nodded.

"Kyoko-chan."

Sasuke glared at her; Kyoko glared back.

"What?"

"That was a nice story you told Naruto."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, why don't you just go ahead and tell him who your 'sensei' really was?" Sasuke asked, glowering.

"Because he doesn't need to know. _You_ don't need to know."

"How could I not know, you trained right in front of me!"

"If you want to know if he said anything to me, you can forget it," Kyoko snapped. "Do you honestly think that Teichou would have told a little girl what he was going to do?"

"No. But why are you still calling him 'Captain'?" Sasuke snapped back. "And why did you even start to call him that in the first place?"

"That has nothing to do with you!" Kyoko hissed, before speeding up yet again, leaving a very pissed off Uchiha behind her.

"_What do you mean, I'm going to be an ANBU?" eight-year-old Kyoko asked. "I'm still an academy student."_

"_Let me explain it like this." One of the ninja in masks knelt in front of her and pulled out a kunai; he was much shorter than the others. "Kyoko, you know what happens when you're about to be hurt?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Hokage-sama believes that you have amazing talent. You're so far ahead of your class. All you need to learn now is Shadow Clones and perfect your ninjutsu, and you could qualify for genin. Now…I'm going to show my team what you can do. Are you ready?"_

_Kyoko closed her eyes and nodded._

_And without another word, Itachi had thrown the kunai, headed straight for Kyoko's temple._

_One of the ANBU made to block the blade, but Itachi stopped him. _

"_Look." Itachi pointed. Kyoko had simply lifted her left hand, and the kunai fell away before even making contact. "She's channeled the chakra to her other hand without a single thought, and built up enough to deflect the weapon without even touching it."_

_Itachi drew another kunai. Then another. The three ANBU watched as their captain threw weapon after weapon at the young girl, kunai after kunai, shurikan after shurikan, aiming to kill every time._

_Kyoko didn't even attempt to dodge. After the seventh kunai was blocked by merely raising one hand or the other, she stood still. She was radiating chakra, and the weapons still fell away, just before making contact with her body. She stared blankly at Itachi as he finally stopped throwing his weapons, and the aura of chakra fell away._

"_Like I said, she's far ahead of her class," Itachi said. "And what she's doing now is no Kekki Genkai."_

"_I've never seen anything like this," one of the ANBU said. "And she was able to stop the chakra from flowing?"_

"_It's still being channeled, just not as defensively. She's perfected her use of the chakra, and control."_

"_But she's only eight! I haven't seen anyone so skilled with chakra at this age since--"_

"_Hakate Kakashi," Itachi finished. "And even he wasn't this good until after he made ANBU."_

"_But she's right; she's still in the Academy. She's not even a genin."_

"_So she'll go in front of the Hokage. He'll determine if she's ready to graduate or not. This whole mission was his idea."_

"_But to become an ANBU…Are you sure she can handle it?"_

"_That's for the Hokage to determine," Itachi said. "Her graduation exam is in three days. If Hokage-sama thinks it's appropriate, then he'll send her to the Sand for the chunin exams; she may even be able to skip the exam to become jounin."_

"_But the chunin exams are in two months. How will she be ready in so short a time?"_

_Itachi only smiled._

"_I'll teach her."_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A/N**__: Hey! Yeah, the first couple of chapters are going to be just a little childish, and Itachi will only be mentioned in thoughts and conversation (Kyoko calls his "Teichou," it means "Captain""). But don't worry, he _is _in this story, he'll be along once Team Seven reaches the Stone. For those of you who are further in the anime/manga, you probably know what I mean, and can probably guess what's going to happen._

_Review._

_Fangirl_


	5. Fights and Suspicion

**Scarlet Kunai**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters._

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence and language._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**Chapter Four: Fights and Suspicion **

Sasuke glared at Kyoko from across the fire; she glared back. Kakashi sighed. This was the fifth day of the five of them traveling together, and Sasuke had yet to stop glowering.

Kyoko sighed as well.

"If you have something to say to me, Sasuke-kun, then say it."

Sasuke just continued to glare; Sakura stood up.

"I'm going to bed," she said shortly. "Goodnight, everybody. Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," she blushed.

"'Night," he muttered; Kyoko stood up as well, following Sakura into the tent. As soon as she had closed the flaps of the canvas, Sakura rounded on her.

"Okay, spill."

"Spill…what?" Kyoko asked, looking confused.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, frowning. "He hasn't stopped staring at you since we found out you would be joining our team for this mission. What is going on between you two? He really doesn't seem to like you!"

"I don't know what you--"

"Yes you do!" Sakura said. "I just don't get it. You two used to be friends! You always went to his house after school, and you even walked with him to class sometimes."

"That was over six years ago, Sakura-chan."

"But still!" Sakura crossed her arms as Kyoko pulled off her jacket.

"But still what?"

"Come on! Why doesn't Sasuke get along with you anymore? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Kyoko sighed.

"Sakura, until six days ago when Tsunade-sama gave us our mission, Sasuke and I hadn't seen each other for six years. I haven't seen anyone from the Leaf in six years, other than Tsunade-sama. When would Sasuke and I have had the chance to fight?"

"I don't know. Maybe before you left the village?"

"Un-uh." Kyoko shook her head. "I never said much to Sasuke before I left. I never really did talk to him much, actually."  
"But you were always at his house!"

"So?"

"So you were always with the Uchiha clan, and you never talked to Sasuke? Who _did_ you talk to? His older brother?"

Kyoko froze, then turned to look at Sakura.

"No," she lied. "I never talked to him."

Both girls jumped as they heard a tapping on the canvas walls of the tent.

"It's just me and Sasuke!" Naruto called. "Can we come in yet?"

Kyoko sighed and unzipped the tent opening.

"Be my guest," she muttered, pulling her jacket back on over her fishnets and black tank top.

"Kyoko-chan, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Nowhere," she said. "I'm going to sleep outside."

"What?" Naruto looked shocked. "But it's really cold out here!"

"I'll stay by the fire."

"But even Kakashi-sensei is sleeping in the tent."

"I'll be fine. I sleep outside all the time," Kyoko muttered, stepping out.

Kakashi smiled at her from his place next to the fire and gestured to the place next to him. Kyoko scowled, but went to sit next to him.

"Sempai," she said.

"So…why _does_ Sasuke seem to hate you, Kyoko-san?" he whispered.

"For all the obvious reasons, I suppose," she muttered. "Teichou."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked. "Could it really be that simple?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I'm hoping that that's the answer, or if I hope it's not."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi looked confused.

"I guess…If it's just because of Teichou that Sasuke-kun is angry with me, then it's only because he thinks that Teichou might have said something to me before he ran off--"

"And--"

"And that," Kyoko said quickly. "But, if it's not because I was always with Teichou, then it's something a lot less…complicated."

"Complicated?"

Kyoko sighed. "This whole thing with Teichou is complicated. I was always at Sasuke-kun's home, but only Sasuke knows the real reason, even if he doesn't know why. I was always there for his brother. He's the one who made me ANBU in the first place. He was there for my chunin exam, and then when I became a jounin. And maybe Sasuke-kun was jealous. All that he wanted was for Teichou to help him train, but Teichou was always on a mission, with me, or with the Third Hokage."

Kakashi nodded.

"And then Teichou completely corrupted Sasuke-kun's life, ran off, and I was the one who was so close to Teichou…" Kyoko continued. "Sasuke-kun has asked me twice now if I knew what Teichou was going to do, and three times why I started to call him Teichou in the first place."

Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke has had a very rough time," he said. "First you, taking away his idol's attention. Then Itachi killing their entire clan. Using Genjutsu on Sasuke when he was so young…And now, you again."

"Me?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "If seeing me again after six years is what finally drives Sasuke insane, then he was just a ticking time bomb."

Kakashi laughed.

"Well, you are the explosive expert," he said. "So, if that's your diagnosis…"

"At least a time bomb is better than those pathetic paper bombs you people call explosions," Kyoko said, laughing as well. "So I guess it's just a compliment."

Kakashi shook his head before standing up.

"I'm going to turn in," he said. "Are you sure you want to sleep outside? Naruto does have a point: it is very cold out."

"I've slept in worse weather," Kyoko said. "So have you."

"True…" Kakashi yawned. "Just stay close to the fire, or Sasuke will be even more suspicious than he already is."

"Hai, Sempai."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Mmm…hmm?" Kyoko felt a strange chakra standing twenty feet beneath her. Strange, but familiar…

"Teichou!" she gasped, sitting up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped; Kyoko glanced down to the base of the tree she had fallen asleep in , realizing that it had been Sasuke who was standing beneath her.

"Sasuke!" she snarled. "What are you doing?" Kyoko jumped to her feet on the branch she had been lounging on.

"I got up before everyone else," Sasuke said, glaring up at her. "What are you doing in a tree?"

"I _was_ sleeping," Kyoko snapped. "Then you woke me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you were dreaming of your _precious captain_!" Sasuke snarled.

Kyoko jumped to the ground, face inches from Sasuke's; he didn't even flinch.

"I'm sorry," she said sweetly. "But maybe your brother just couldn't be bothered by a pest like you."

Sasuke glared, then opened his mouth; Kyoko paled. Behind his back, Sasuke had been performing hand signs.

"_Fire Style_! _Fireball Jutsu_!"

Kyoko shrieked, dodging the flames, placing her index and middle fingers in a cross.

"_Water Clone Jutsu!_"

"Ah!" Sasuke ducked as two water clones jumped. surging themselves towards him, and a third shielded Kyoko from the flames spewing from his mouth; Sasuke pulled out several shuriken.

_Inu_…_Tora…Hebi…Hebi…Inu…Neki…Muton…Tora…Hebi…(A/N: Dog, Tiger, Snake, Snake, Dog, Rat, Sheep, Tiger, Snake)_

Sasuke dropped his shuriken as Kyoko abruptly stopped making handsigns.

"_Water Style: Water Dragon Prison!_"

Sasuke dodged twice as a dragon made of water-small, but very fast--launched itself at him. He began to make hand signs as he dodged a third time.

"_Fire Style!_ _Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"_

The dragon and the large, petal-like tongues of flame were about to collide when Hakate Kakashi stepped between them. Kyoko broke her hand sign, making the dragon fall to the ground as mere puddles. The flames quickly followed.

Kakashi glared at both shinobi and kinoichi.

"Both those Jutsu were so charged with chakra, it was almost as if they were meant to hurt, instead of a mere training session between teammates," he said calmly.

Sasuke scoffed. Kyoko stared blankly at Kakashi. To the side, she could see Naruto staring at her; Sakura ran to Sasuke, placing a hand on his shoulder. She stared at Kyoko, who continued to look blank.

"Just training," Sasuke muttered at last; Kyoko turned away and jumped back into the tree to retrieve the blanket that she had fallen asleep with; beneath her she heard Sasuke's sharp intake of breath and hurriedly began to stuff the blanket into her pack.

In the very center of the dark grey blanket was the Uchiha crest. It looked remarkably similar to the blanket that had once covered Itachi's bed…

"If we keep moving, we can make it to the Stone in just two more days," Kakashi said, breaking the silence.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Review.**

**-Fangirl**


	6. Answers and Frustration

**Scarlet Kunai**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence and language._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**Hey! Okay, since this is original character, I'm going to post a link to a picture of her, it's on Deviant Art, go to my profile page for the link.**

**It's not my only picture of her, there's one in color, and I'm about to put a lot more up, Itachi, Sasuke, ect. Anything that has to do with this story. I also have some other stuff, but that's not important. What's important is that, if you want, you can check out the picture, and maybe it will help you to visualize this story better, ne? It's all up to you… Right now I've only got two pictures, they're the same, one is just digital coloring, the other is the original sketch…I think they look pretty good, although she's only twelve. I haven't yet uploaded her as fifteen/sixteen . I'm almost done with the one I'm working on now, of Kyoko and Sasuke. And now I've fallen back into my old, bad habit of rambling, so…**

**On with the fic!**

**Chapter Five: Answers and Frustration **

Kyoko sighed.

"I'm only going to say this once more, Naruto-kun," she said. "I was with a relative. I don't know any super cool techniques. And no, I am not hiding anything."

"Oh?" Naruto crossed his arms. "Then what was that dragon made out of water? And why do you use Water Clones instead of Shadow Clones?"

"The Water Dragon Prison Jutsu is not a super cool technique!" Kyoko said. "It's more of a distraction unless it hits! And I _do_ use Shadow Clones. But my Water Clones are stronger."

"But everyone in Konoha uses Shadow Clones!"

"Not everyone."

"Yes, ever--"

"Tell me, when Kakashi fought Zabuza, did he use Shadow Clones, or Water?"

"Water. Oh." Naruto frowned. "I forgot about that."

"Wait, Naruto-kun does have a point," Sakura said, quickening her steps to walk beside Kyoko, after grabbing Sasuke's hand to pull him with her; surprisingly, he wasn't paying attention, and allowed her to lace her fingers through his. Even more surprisingly, Sakura hadn't seemed to notice her actions either.

"What point is that?"

"Most shinobi in Konoha _do_ use Shadow Clones, even when they know how to make different clones. Why do you use water instead of shadow?"

Kyoko shrugged. "Water is my chakra element, so I guess my Water Clones are just better than my Shadow Clones."

"That makes sense, I guess," Sakura said, but Sasuke cut her off.

"Are you sure that it's not because your _sensei _always used Water Clones?"

"Sasuke! On your right!" Kakashi said suddenly.

"Huh? Hey!" Sasuke shouted as Kakashi dragged him off the road they were following along the river.

Once out of earshot, Kakashi glared at Sasuke.

"Alright, knock it off."

"Knock what off?" Sasuke snapped.

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" Kakashi said. "Stop bringing up Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke just glared at Kakashi, who sighed.

"Look," he said, "I know that you don't want to hear this. But what your brother did…it was just as hard on Kyoko as it was on you."

Sasuke snorted.

"I'm serious." Kakashi watched Sasuke for his reaction as he continued, "Kyoko is out there trying her damnedest not to let on that she was taught by an S-class criminal. And you're not making it any easier on her. When Itachi ran off…her world just came crumbling down."

Sasuke glared. Kakashi sighed and sat down, pulling Sasuke down as well.

"Think about it," he said. "You had a very loving family. She didn't. You were well off. She wasn't. You had, and still have, a lot of friends, many people who care about you. Until Itachi, Kyoko didn't know any of these things. He didn't just train her. He took care of her. For a whole year, he practically raised her."

"Yeah. Right," Sasuke muttered. "She's just another loser."

"For being just another loser, you really had to work hard against her Jutsu a few hours ago," Kakashi said; Sasuke scowled. Kakashi continued, "Itachi was Kyoko's world. Learning of what he had done, and that he would never be coming back…She spent quite a while in shock at the hospital, Sasuke. Itachi used the same Sharingan technique on her that he used on you that night. I don't know what her made her see. But you were obviously much stronger than she was; you only spent a week in the hospital. And…" Kakashi sighed before continuing, "You lost what you had had for your entire life, but also what you knew you could regain. Kyoko…she wasn't exactly 'well cared for' by her family…and after she got out of the hospital, she was, well…shunned. She was so close to Itachi, quite a few ninja thought that she may have known what he was up to. Or maybe they thought that she resembled him too much in personality…"

"She's nothing like my brother was," Sasuke snarled.

"You didn't see her in the hospital. She acted exactly like him," Kakashi said quietly; Sasuke didn't hear him.

"Wait…I thought that she left to be with a relative after…"

"No. She was in the hospital."

"For how long?"

"Only a month or two.'

"Then after that?"

"Hmm?"

"After she got out of the hospital!" Sasuke yelled, jumping up. "Where was she then? How do you know that she wasn't out with Itachi!?"

Kakashi remained calm.

"Do you really think that she wasn't under constant surveillance after all that happened?" he asked, shaking his head as Sasuke's stupidity. "She stayed with the monks at the Fire Temple for a few months. Then she returned to Konoha, as soon as she was healthy, physically and mentally."

"But how can she be?" Sasuke scoffed. "She's carrying around a blanket with the Uchiha crest."

"So?"

"So? It looks a hell of a lot like the blanket that was on Itachi's bed!"

"Ignore it," Kakashi said firmly, standing up. "It's none of your, or my, concern. Come on; let's go catch up with the others. Oh, and Sasuke?"

"What?"

"About the whole Itachi-Kyoko thing. She's thinks that he's dead."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kyoko glanced back behind her at Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, unsettled.

"He's still staring at me…"

"What?" Sakura inclined her head towards Kyoko as they walked ahead.

"Sasuke. He's staring at me. Not glaring. Just…staring."

Sakura glanced back as well.

"Sasuke?" she called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

Sakura slowed until Sasuke was beside her, before grabbing his arm and pulling him to walk between her and their raven-haired teammate.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked. "Because you've been acting weird ever since Kakashi-sensei pulled you off the road to talk to you."

"Of course he's acting weird!" Naruto said, catching up with the three. "Sensei just scolded him!"

"He did not," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, he told you off and you know it!"

"Whatever."

"Oh, come on! I'm just teasing!"

"Loser."

"Jerk."

Kyoko giggled and leaned over Sasuke to look at Sakura.

"Are they always like this?"

Sakura sighed. "Sometimes. Sometimes worse."

"They're pretty much brothers," Kakashi said, walking behind Kyoko so that he could place a hand on each boy's shoulder. "Fight like brothers, compete like brothers…"

"Keh." Sasuke jerked away from Kakashi and moved to Sakura's other side, who sighed.

"I just don't see why you two can't get along!" she said, then looked at Kyoko. "Don't you have teammates who fight like they do?" she asked.

"No." Kyoko shook her head. "All of my teammates are older." She looked away. "We don't have time to fight. We go to our mission and get it done as quickly as possible, so that we can move onto the next one."

"Whoa. I bet you're loaded," Naruto said, pulling out his wallet, "Gama-chan." "Ero-sannin keeps raiding my stash."

"Huh?" Kyoko was confused.

"Don't you get paid for your missions?" Sakura asked.

"Oh. Yes." Kyoko looked uncomfortable. "But all my money goes quickly."

"On what?" Sasuke asked. "There's no way it could go faster than the loser's over there."

Naruto scowled. Kyoko shook her head.

"Weapons," she said. "My kunai have a bad habit of breaking on me."

"Maybe you're just not going to the right place," Sakura suggested, but Kyoko shook her head.

"When I'm not on a mission, I'm training," she said. "And I don't have a lot of free time, so by the time I'm actually able to find the time to buy anything new, most of my weapons are completely worn out or broken beyond repair, so I never have enough money for anything else."

"That explains the blanket," Sasuke muttered; Kyoko's eyes narrowed.

"What was that, Uchiha?"

"Nothing."

Kyoko glared.

"So if you spend all your money on weapons, then where do you stay?" Naruto asked.

"I have accommodations," Kyoko said shortly. "Sasuke-kun, is there a reason that you keep glaring at me?"

"I'm not glaring, idiot."

"Then stop staring."

"I'm not staring either. You're imagining things, loser. "

"Idiot."

"Keh."

Sakura and Kakashi sighed at the same time; Naruto remained oblivious.

"Maybe you should talk to Tenten-chan," Sakura said finally.

"Tenten?"

"Hey, yeah!" Naruto said. "You should talk to Tenten-chan!"

"Who?" Kyoko asked. She was starting to get annoyed. '_I'd never have to ask my team twice for information!'_ she thought irritably.

"Tenten," Kakashi said, "is one of Gai's genin. She's quite skilled with--"

"Gai?" Kyoko stopped so abruptly that Kakashi actually tripped on her. "Oh, sorry Sempai."

"It's alright," he muttered, massaging his stomach where Kyoko's pack had hit him.

"Gai is still around?" Kyoko asked. "Maito Gai?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Sakura looked shocked. "He says that he's Kakashi-sensei's great--"

"Greatest rival," Kyoko finished. "Yes, I know. But he was so embarrassed when Kakashi-sempai beat him at Rock, Paper, Scissors, I thought that he might have quieted down a little."

"Not exactly…" Kakashi muttered. "And the next challenge is his to decided."

"Oh." Kyoko sighed. "It's getting a little ridiculous, Sempai."

"I know. But tell that to Gai."

"What about his student?" Kyoko asked.

"Tenten-chan?" Kakashi said.

"Hai."

"She's wonderful with weapons," Sakura said. "Maybe she can help you make yours last longer."

"Maybe," Kyoko said, doubtful. "I'm never home much…"

"Hn…" Sasuke glanced again at Kyoko.

Kyoko scowled, but said nothing.

'_I can't believe it…_' Sasuke thought. '_She really thinks he's dead._'

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Kakashi."

"Hmm?"

Kakashi looked up from the fire as Sasuke exited the tent.

"She's asleep."

"Who?"

"Kyoko. So are the others."

Kakashi sighed and leaned back. "Alright. What is it that you want to know?"

"Why does Kyoko think that he's dead?" Sasuke asked without preamble. "Why does she call Itachi 'Teichou'? Why does her blanket have the Uchiha crest?"

"Sasuke--"

"Where was she after she came back from the Fire Temple? Who's on her team? Why does she know such advanced techniques?"

"You know that I can't answer all that."

"And how did she know about your fight with Zabuza? Why does she even use Water Clones? That's Itachi's jutsu. No one else in Konoha even bothers with Water Clones, so why does she?"

"Sasuke, calm down, your getting loud!" Kakashi said. When Sasuke sat down, breathing hard, Kakashi looked concerned.

"This isn't like you, Sasuke," Kakashi said, "to be so anxious."

"I know, I know," Sasuke said. "Answer the questions!"

Kakashi sighed. "I can't do that, Sasuke."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Sasuke snapped.

"It's classified."

"Classified?"

"Classified."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'll tell you what I can, if you'll stop questioning me, and stop unnerving Kyoko."

Sasuke glared. "Fine."

Kakashi drew a long breath before saying, "I can't tell you anything about what she's been doing since she left the monks at the Fire Temple…I don't know why she has anything with your family symbol. And I can't tell you who any of her teammates are, because I don't know myself. She said so herself that her Water Clones are stronger than her Shadow Clones. Whether that has anything to do with Itachi or not, I don't know, but I've seen her Shadow Clones. They're far better than average, but her Water Clones really are better."

"And the advanced Jutsu?"

"She was taught by an ANBU, Sasuke," Kakashi said. "Your brother. An ANBU captain, who was only twelve. Itachi is a genius, Sasuke, no matter what we would rather think. He taught Kyoko many different techniques. We let Kyoko believe that Itachi is dead because, well…It was just easier. We were going to tell her the truth when she got out of the hospital, but she was too shaken. Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kyoko was made a genin before your clan was killed."

"What?" Sasuke rounded on Kakashi. "What do you mean, she was a genin before we were?"

"Well, you know the qualifications to graduate from the Academy: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Shadow Clones. Genjutsu isn't required…But when Itachi started to train Kyoko, she was already very skilled in Ninjutsu and chakra control. She mastered Clones in less than a week. Her Taijutsu was perfected after she was made a genin. And her weaponry…well, you've seen it yourself. You were the only one who could beat her."

"Well, at least she's still only a genin. She _is _still a genin, isn't she?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi made a noncommittal noise in his throat.

"I'm not obligated--or allowed--to tell you any ninja's rank," Kakashi said. "And she's not obligated to tell you either."

"Hn…"

"And you may not want to make that noise around her," Kakashi added. "You sound exactly like Itachi."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Hey! Yes, yes, I know. This all seems very childish, especially compared to my other fics. And a lot of it seems pointless. But all of this pointless crap is actually very important, and a lot of the unnecessary-seeming information about Kyoko and Itachi, even Tenten…it's for later chapters, so no flames on that. Okay-kay? It's about to get serious, okay? Just one more chapter and they'll be in the Stone.**

**Review. **

**-Fangirl**


	7. Nostalgia and Training on the Road

**Scarlet Kunai**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, lime, maybe IMPLIED lemon_

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**Hey! Okay, since this is original character, I'm going to post a link to a picture of her, it's on Deviant Art, the link is on my profile page. I just put up a few more, one of which includes Sasuke-kun and Itachi-sama another is a picture from Kyoko's preliminary round for the Chunin Exams, it's really good.**

**Chapter Six: Nostalgia and Training On the Road**

"We reach the Village Hidden in the Stones tomorrow," Kakashi said, shaking Naruto wake. "As we're only retrieving documents from their Kage, I doubt that we'll come across any trouble. However, I think that we should be prepared, just in case."

"What do you mean, 'prepared?'" Sasuke asked.

"Since Kyoko-san has never fought with us before, we're going to train together today in two-man groups. After a while, we'll trade partners, until all five of us have worked together for at least an hour."

Naruto nodded.

"Uh-huh…so, who trains with who?"

"You'll train first with Sakura-chan, while I go over our gear and sharpen weapons. Sasuke, Kyoko-san…you two work together."

Kyoko scowled; so did Sasuke. Kakashi sighed and beckoned for both Sasuke Kyoko to walk with him, as Naruto and Sakura immediately began to practice her Ginjutsu and his chakra control.

"Kyoko-san, I've already told Sasuke you became a genin four years before everyone else your age."

"Anything else, Sempai?"

"Why do you call Kakashi 'sempai?'" Sasuke asked.

"He's not my sensei, he's a fellow shinobi."

"Whatever."

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly. "To answer your question, Kyoko-san, I also told him how you were another victim of the Mangekyo Sharingan, how long you were in the hospital, and where you were after that."

"The Fire Temple?"

"Hai. And I'm sure that Sasuke has quite a few questions to bomb you with. Question each other all you like, but Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Don't get too personal about the past."

"Hn."

"And I told you not to make that noise."

"Tch."

"That's better."

_**XXX**_

"So…what did you want to ask me, Sasuke-kun?" Kyoko asked, after Kakashi had taken half their weapons to inspect, leaving them the other half to train with.

"What's the real reason you use Water Clones instead of Shadow Clones?" Sasuke asked, making hand signs for his Fire Style Jutsu.

"I already told Naruto-kun, my Water Clones are stronger. Do you want me to show you?"

"It might convince me that's the only reason."

"Fine. _Water Clone Jutsu_!" Kyoko said, producing a single clone, who looked at her expectantly. "_Shadow Clone Jutsu_!"

"I don't see any difference," Sasuke said.

"Fight them."

"What?"

"Fight them," Kyoko repeated. "Then you'll see what I mean."

"Okay…"

"Use your Sharingan," Kyoko said. "You'll see it faster."

"_Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu_!"

Both Water and Shadow Clones jumped out of the way, but one slightly faster than the other, Sasuke noted, looking closely with his Sharingan.

"Throw weapons!" Kyoko commanded, joining her clones in the "fight." "We can train while I prove my point. You now which is which, right?"

"Yeah, I can tell!" Sasuke said, running ahead on the path while drawing his shuriken.

"Duck!" Kyoko's Shadow Clone yelled at her, while her Water Clone threw a kunai at Sasuke.

"Here!" Kyoko dug into her bag and threw a shuriken at Sasuke; he actually smiled.

"_Demon Wind Shuriken_!" He threw it straight between both Clones, who dodged. There was a puff of smoke, but no water.

"You hit the Shadow Clone," Kyoko panted. "My Water Clones are always faster. And they can take more than one hit before vanishing. You got my Water Clone too, see."

She pointed to her double's ankle. Looking closely, Sasuke could see a cut; but water, instead of blood, dribbled down the Clone's foot. Kyoko dismissed her clone, which fell into a puddle before soaking into the road.

"I see," Sasuke said.

"My turn to ask a question," Kyoko said, pulling out her water flask.

"What?"

"What's with glaring at me all the time? It's annoying."

"I'm not glaring."

"Not now, but you were."

"Tch."

"I can't help what happened in the past, Sasuke-kun. The Hokage thought that I needed special training, and that your brother would be the best to teach me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Special training. What could the Third possibly have seen in you that he didn't see in anyone else in our class."

"I was more advanced in some areas," Kyoko shrugged, pulling Sasuke's shuriken from the ground.

"What areas?"

"Chakra control. Ninjutsu. Genjutsu isn't required to pass the Genin graduation exam. Accuracy with weapons."

"And were you taught during your training?"

"How to think on the battlefield, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, what my chakra element was and how to control it."

"Basically everything we had to learn."

"Hai."

"How fast did you learn it?"

"As fast as you would have, I guess," Kyoko shrugged, aiming a kunai at Sasuke's stomach; he caught it easily. "Just…faster."

"That makes no sense."

"I only had one sensei. You had several. I trained nonstop all day, on everything all at once, and I had to learn it then. You spent weeks on the same subject. So, while you and everyone else were able to take your time learning, I didn't have that luxury. Besides, if I didn't show immense progress, I would have had to join your class again, and I wouldn't have been able to stay where I was."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I would have had to go back to my parents' house," Kyoko muttered bitterly.

"Oh." Sasuke said nothing. He remembered perfectly well how Kyoko had reacted anytime someone had mentioned her family when she was at his house…

"Hello? Sasuke? Do you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"Stay sharp, Pretty Boy, or you're going to end up with a kunai in your head."

"Hn."

_**Boom!!!**_

"Or a foot blown off!" Kyoko giggled; Sasuke gaped at her in disbelief.

Kyoko was holding a small box of what looked like paper tags. But when she held one up, Sasuke could see that it was really just a label. The real bomb was tiny, and, upon closer inspection, looked a lot more like…a heart.

"I also learned to find my own specialty!" Kyoko grinned. "I think these might not have enough gun powder. They're really more of a distraction, all they do is make a big bang."

"Are you crazy?!?" Sasuke yelled; Kyoko just broke into hysterics.

"He--here!" she gasped, holding out a bright blue heart. "They're color-coded according to how loud they are, and how much smoke they'll give off. The brighter the blue, the higher pitched the bang. The darker the blue, the deeper the bang. Try one!"

Sasuke looked at her skeptically; Kyoko shrugged.

"They're still a work in progress, but they're perfectly safe!"

"It's a bomb."

"Well, as safe as a bomb can be."

"And all it does is make noise?"

"Yup! It's supposed to make a lot more smoke than that one earlier did, but I guess I didn't use enough gun--"

"So, I can throw this at someone, and they won't get hurt?"

"No. It's like I told you, it's just a distraction. If you want a real bomb, then you should try these! Sasuke-kun, wait!"

Kyoko ran after Sasuke, who was clearly headed straight towards Naruto.

"It's still undergoing some work! I haven't perfected it yet! Damn it, Uchiha, get back here!!!"

_**BANG!**_

"Argh!" Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's way, just as the Uchiha genin threw the "heart" at him.

"What the hell was that?!?" he yelled at Sasuke; Kakashi glanced up, then decided to ignore the oncoming argument.

"It's one of Kyoko's, ask her," Sasuke said with a shrug and a smirk, bending down to pick up the spent bomb.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun! It's not--"

_**BANG!**_

"--done." Kyoko sighed as Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were all engulf in a huge puff of purple-grey smoke. Kakashi came to stand beside the ANBU, who crossed her arms, her head in her right hand.

"I told him I was still working on them," she said.

Kakashi sighed as well, saying, "Well, he can be a little rash sometimes, competing with Naruto. Let's just say…This is Sasuke's version of being immature."

"Sounds accurate," Kyoko said, head still in her hand, as she and Kakashi heard Sasuke yelling inside the smoke, "You said you hadn't used enough gunpowder!!!"

"I know I said that!" Kyoko yelled back. "I just didn't say which one!"

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto yelled.

"The dark bombs don't have enough gunpowder!" Kyoko cried. "The lighter bombs do!"

"This is enough?" Sakura screeched. "I can't see anything! Sasuke-kun, do something!"

"I'm trying! You're hugging my throat, Sakura, I can't breathe!"

"That's me!"

"Ugh, get off me, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at the blond.

Kakashi sighed. "Is there anyway to get rid of all this smoke?" he asked.

"Uh…"

"Kyoko-san?"

"Well, it's really a distraction," she said. "It's meant to slow the enemy down by confusion."

"Well, they're confused alright," Kakashi said as they heard Sasuke continue to yell at Naruto for grabbing him around the waist, only to find out that this time it had been Sakura.

Kyoko sighed. "Maybe a lot of wind would clear the smoke just long enough for them to see and come to us," she said after examining the tag on another bomb, identical to the one Sasuke had thrown. "C2, C1, gunpowder…H2...Um, we might want to get them out of there soon…"

"Why? None of what you just said is toxic."

"No, but they are starting to cough really badly…" Kyoko said. Sure enough, all three could be heard coughing. "Breathe through your nose, Naruto-kun!" she yelled; his coughing was the worst.

"Why are they coughing so soon after the explosion?" Kakashi asked. "Most smoke bombs are clean enough that--"

"It's just the color," Kyoko said. "The purple mixing with the grey…it's almost like a Genjutsu. The smoke is thin enough, and clean enough, that a shinobi can breathe it for nearly an hour before it begins to irritate the throat. But I designed the purple smoke to swirl around and in the grey smoke, it tricks the mind into thinking that the smoke is really much, much more dense."

"Ah. I see how that could work," Kakashi said, pulling up his forehead protector and peering at the smoke through his left eye.

"Do you see how it works now, Sempai?" Kyoko asked, before yelling, "Sakura-chan, think of it as a jutsu!"

Sakura's coughing ceased almost immediately, and both shinobi could soon hear her calming Sasuke and Naruto's coughing.

"Hai…Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled. "Use the Sharingan! Do you see where the two smokes separate?"

"Hai!"

"Run through the smoke at it's thinnest point!" Kyoko yelled; moments later, all three genin were in front of Kyoko and Kakashi, gasping.

Finally, Naruto whacked Sasuke in the back of the head.

"Baka!" he yelled. "Just what the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh, shut up, you loser!" Sasuke yelled.

Kyoko just sighed, uncrossing her arms and handing her water flask to Sakura, who smiled sheepishly.

"It was kind of like a Genjutsu, right, Kyoko-chan?" she said, taking a grateful drink.

"Yeah, that's how it's meant to be," Kyoko said. "My Genjutsu is weak compared to my teammates, so I make up for it in my other abilities."

"Did you make that bomb?"

"Hai. It's not finished yet, I can't believe Sasuke-kun just took off with it like that!  
Sakura just shrugged. "He's been acting strangely lately, ever since we started this mission."

"It's because of me, isn't it?"

"No!" Sakura said, too quickly; Kyoko raised an eyebrow and the pink-haired kinoichi sighed. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well…yeah. I mean, you were always at his house when we were all still academy students. Maybe you just remind him of his family too much."

"I guess…" Kyoko glanced over at Sasuke and Naruto, who were deep in an argument, with Kakashi standing between then, on hand holding _Icha_ _Icha Paradise_, the other on Naruto's shoulder, holding him away from Sasuke, who had his arms crossed.

"You want to train together for now?" Kyoko asked.

"Sure."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Flashback: Training for Graduation.**_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Hai, Kaa-san!" Eight-year-old Sasuke turned to his mother._

"_Your classmate, Kyoko-chan…she's going to be coming here after school today, alright?"_

"_Oh…Okay." Sasuke helped himself to one of Itachi's cookies; the ANBU captain just grinned at him and continued polishing his katana. _

"_Is she coming over to play?" Sasuke asked._

"_No." Time it was Itachi who answered. "She's coming over to train."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Training," Itachi said. "She's coming here so that I can train her."_

"_Oh…" Sasuke looked down at the cookie in his hand. "Is that why you were looking for her a few days ago, Nii-san?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Why are you going to train her?"_

"_She needs the help," their mother said, before muttering quietly, "and a good meal."_

"_What, Kaa-san?" Sasuke asked, but Itachi put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Kyoko knows already that she's coming home with you, Sasuke," he said. _

"_Okay…" Sasuke said. "But, Brother?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_She's always sick."_

"_What?"_

"_Kyoko-chan. She's always sick. She keeps fainting, and yesterday she vomited after we ran laps and practiced the Shuriken Jutsu."_

"_She'll be fine," Itachi said. "Now, get to class."_

"_Okay…"_

_**XXX**_

"_Big Brother?" Sasuke called, walking through the door, kicking off his shoes; Kyoko placed hers by the door. "Big Brother, are you home?"_

"_He's with the Hokage," his mother said, walking into the room. She smiled warmly. "Welcome to our home, Kyoko-chan!"_

"_Arigato, Uchiha-san," Kyoko whispered, looking at her feet._

"_Sasuke, why don't you go put your bag in your room," his mother said, before smiling again at Kyoko. "Would you like something to eat before Itachi gets home?"_

"_No, thank you," Kyoko whispered._

"_Are you sure? It's no trouble."_

"_It's okay."_

"_Alright…"_

"_I'm home!" Itachi called, slipping out of his shoes; Kyoko turned to stare at him blankly._

"_Hello, Itachi-Teichou-sama," she whispered._

"_It's okay to call me something shorter, Kyoko-chan," he said._

"_Hai, Teichou," she murmured._

"_Are you ready?" Itachi asked, checking to see that his kunai was safely sheathed._

"_Hai."_

"_Then let's go to the backyard."_

"_Hai."_

_**XXX**_

"_Kaa-san!!!"_

"_What, what is it!?!"_

_Itachi stood up with something in his arms as his mother came running into the yard._

"_She…she just fainted!" he said, shock apparent on his face; Sasuke peered out into the yard._

"_Kyoko-chan!" he yelled, running to Itachi, who held the unconscious girl in his arms._

"_Is she alright?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_What happened?"_

"_She was just throwing shuriken, then she collapsed."_

_Kyoko groaned softly. She could hear the voiced talking and tensed, readying herself for the sharp sting of the slap that would surely be used to bring her around._

_Instead, groggily, she realized that she was being lain on a soft surface, and a woman's voice that wasn't her mothers above her._

"_Itachi, take Sasuke out to eat, you'll both be in the way…Kyoko? Kyoko-chan? Kyoko-chan, are you alright?"_

"_What happened?" A man's deep voice entered Kyoko's head._

"_Oh, thank goodness you're home!"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Itachi was training her, and she just collapsed." The woman's voice…_

"_It's no wonder. Look at how thin she is. Is she even cut out to be a kinoichi?"_

"_I don't think this has anything to do with how thin she is."_

"_Should we take her to the hospital?"_

"_No, she's waking up, see!"_

"_I'll go get some water. She should stay here for tonight; I'll contact her parents."_

"_Okay…"_

'NO!' _Kyoko's thoughts screamed, but she couldn't find the strength even to open her mouth. _

'Not my parents…anyone but my parents…'

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Review!!! Next chapter: "Chapter Seven: Land of Earth. The Village Hidden in the Stone, and the Story Behind the Explosions!!!"**_

_**-Fangirl**_


	8. The Stone and the Start of Explosions!

**Scarlet Kunai**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, lime, maybe IMPLIED lemon_

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

_**Hey! Okay, since this is original character, I'm going to post a link to a picture of her, it's on Deviant Art, the link is on my profile page. I just put up a few more, one of which includes Sasuke-kun and Itachi-sama.**_

_**Oh, and I was going over my stats, checking up on messages and stuff, and I realized something:**_

_**Most of you guys who read and review/favorite my stuff…are either hopeless romantics, or more perverted than Gure-kun and Ero-sannin put together! Don't worry, though, it's going to get romantic in later chapters, and it involves Jiraya-sama, Hidan, and even Kakashi-sensei is a bit of a perv, so it will be that too, lolz. Don't worry, it's about to get really interesting.**_

_**This is going to be a shorter chapter, gomen.**_

**Chapter Seven: Land of Earth. The Village Hidden in the Stone, and the Start of Explosions!!! **

"Finally!" Naruto yelled.

Just below, at the end of the road, The Village Hidden in the Stones could be seen. Kyoko sighed as well. Yes, finally. Just one more week of traveling, and she could be rid of this team of genin. It wasn't that she minded so much that they were only genin. Compared to her ANBU missions, this was a vacation. It was just that…

'_He reminds me so much of Teichou,_' Kyoko thought as Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Kyoko-san."

"Hai, Kakashi-sempai?"

"I heard that there is an explosives expert here."

"Hai. I look forward to seeing his work."

"We'll rest here a few days; you'll have plenty of time. One thing, though."

"Hai?"

"He's a terrorist for higher. I don't know how easy it will be to find him."

"I know. I already looked into it, after Tsunade-sama gave us our mission. I doubt that anyone would tell a ninja from another village where he is; if I go without my gear or forehead protector, I should have better luck."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I'll have my bombs, and the shuriken attached to the soles of my shoes. I'll strap kunai to my waist, and hide them with my jacket, though I don't think that any of that will be necessary. This bomber and I are old friends."

"Oh really?"

"Hai. I met him on my first mission after I made chunin."

"I see."

"I just don't know where he is. I haven't seen him in five years."

"That could be a problem. Do you know what he looks like now?"

"No, and I doubt he'll recognize me, at least not until he sees the bombs; I'm not worried, though."

"Then why the extra kunai?"

"He's a terrorist, Sempai, and an excellent bomber. His level is far above mine. If there's anyone looking for him, they'll not hesitate to fight whoever's with him at the time."

"And would you fight?"

"I'm on vacation, Sempai, not dead. I have my duty as a shinobi. Just because I'm not wearing my mask doesn't mean I'm not to act as I would with my own team. Unless he fights me as well, I'll have to do what I can."

"This is a vacation? How hard has the Third been working you?"

"My last three missions were all solo."

"A twelve year old doing solo missions?" Kakashi looked at Kyoko, confused. "What kind of mission can you do on your own that you would be sent on."

"Short missions, close to home, while my captain took the rest of my team on a two month mission," Kyoko said shortly. "The rest is classified."

"Of course."

Kakashi and Kyoko fell silent, not wanting the others to hear their conversation.

What they hadn't realized was that Sasuke had overheard nearly every word, including that Kyoko was no longer a genin.

_**XXX**_

"Anno…Are we done here, Sempai?"

"Hai, Kyoko-san. We'll go check into a room now."

"Hai. I'll fine you later, if that's alright."

"Hai, hai. We'll see you later."

"Hai!"

Kyoko left the Kage's Tower, taking off her bandana forehead protector as she descended the stairs. With a sigh, she gently folded the cloth around the metal so it wouldn't be scratched anymore than it already was, before placing it in her jacket pocket. Next, she strapped her weapons pouch around her waist, hiding it in her jacket; her bombs she shoved deep into her pockets.

Shaking off the strange feeling that someone was standing behind her, she took off, taking the rest of the stairs two at a time, tying her hair up at the same time.

_**XXX**_

"Excuse me…" Kyoko tapped the shoulder of a shopkeeper.

"Hai, little girl?"

'_Little girl?!?_' Kyoko ignored him.

"I'm looking for someone, do you think you could help me?"

"Of course, what's the name?"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. The instant she had said the name, the old man had blanched, such that she was surprised he hadn't fainted. She sighed. This could take a while…

"Excuse me…"

Unknown to Kyoko, she was being followed, and it wasn't by Kakashi.

_**XXX**_

Kyoko sighed.

'_Finally!_' she thought, annoyed. It had taken her over an hour to find someone willing to give her the information she wanted. Eventually, she had given up and pulled out her ID badge; like every other ninja, in every village, she was required to carry it with her anytime she travel as a normal shinobi, and not an ANBU.

It had the desired effect, though not as quickly as she had hoped. At least people were a little more cooperative, knowing that she could kick their ass if she were to get angry enough.

With another sigh, she pushed through the doors and entered the building she had been directed towards.

"Hello?" she called.

No one answered.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Well, hello, un."

Kyoko jumped, turning to see a young man with blond hair longer than her own raven locks, who could only have been a few years older than she.

"I heard a young ninja had been looking for me, un. I never would have expected a kinoichi. I suppose your village sent you to arrest me."

"What? No, I--"

"Well then…"

_**BANG!!!**_

"AHHH!!!"

Kyoko dodged, knowing exactly what this youth was capable of.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Review.**_

_**-Fangirl.**_

_**Oh, and for those of you who are a fan of my Bleach songfic, "Watching Her Sleep," I've just added a new chapter.**_

_**Review! It's greatly appreciated.**_

_**-Fangirl**_


	9. Stalker! Sasuke Learns the Truth!

**Scarlet Kunai**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence and language._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

_**Hey! Okay, I've just put up a few new pictures for this story on my Deviant Art, the link is on my profile. So now I have several of Kyoko, one with Kyoko and Itachi, and one with Kyoko and the Uchiha brothers(kinda, it involves Itachi).**_

_**Oh, and I was going over my stats, checking up on messages and stuff, and I realized something:**_

_**Most of you guys who read and review/favorite my stuff…are either hopeless romantics, or more perverted than Gure-kun and Ero-sannin put together!**_

**Chapter Nine: Stalker! Sasuke Learns the Truth!**

"Well, hello, un."

Kyoko jumped, turning to see a young man with blond hair longer than her own raven locks, who could only have been a few years older than she.

"I heard a young ninja had been looking for me, un. I never would have expected a kinoichi. I suppose your village sent you to arrest me."

"What? No, I--"

"Well then…"

_**BANG!**_

"AHHH!!!"

Kyoko dodged, knowing exactly what this youth was capable of.

"I'm so flattered!"

"Ahh!" Kyoko dodged as he threw another bomb.

"But you're too late!"

"Un!" Kyoko dodged again.

"What the--?!?" The blond terrorist gaped as Kyoko threw one of her own bombs, stopping his in midair.

_**BOOM!**_

"How the Hell…You little brat!" He lunged at Kyoko, drawing another bomb from his pocket, this time a bird.

"Die-kun!" Kyoko gasped as the bird began to expand.

"Kat--"

"Die-kun, it's me, you idiot!!!"

"--su!"

_**BANG!**_

__The blond-hair terrorist stared at Kyoko through the dust and rubble that his bomb had created.

"Kyo-chan?"

"Yes, Deidara, you fool!"

Kyoko glared at the sixteen-year-old, who had begun to laugh.

"What?" she snapped.

"You…You've gotten so tall, un!" Deidara laughed.

"And you find that funny?" Kyoko scowled, then sighed. "Dei-kun, you've changed."

Deidara stopped laughing.

"What do you mean, un?"

"You're a terrorist, Deidara. You're not a ninja anymore because of it."

"So?"

"So?" Kyoko stared at him. "Dei-kun, look at you! This village gave you your life, and when you became a ninja, you swore to protect it! And now look. You've been stripped of your rank, you're an outcast! It took me hours to find anyone who would tell me where you are, I had to let them know that I'm a ninja. You've changed!"

Deidara scowled.

"So have you," he said. "You've changed, un. You were never this uptight about being ninja. I heard that you made jounin a few years ago, un. So look at you! And I know all about how you've been traveling around with a pack of genin, so don't point fingers at me, un!"

Kyoko sighed.

"Dei-kun, I'm not here to arrest you, 'kay?" she said. "I'm here to be with my friend. And by the way, I'm not a jounin. I'm an ANBU Black Ops lieutenant."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Deidara stared at her. "You're a lieutenant already? You're almost a captain, un!"

"Don't remind me," Kyoko said. "Traveling around with genin is the closest I get to a break."

"Really, un?"

"Really, un." Kyoko grinned at Deidara, who chuckled at her teasing.

"Come here, un," he said, opening his arms.

Kyoko grinned broadly, rushing to Deidara, who folded her in a hug.

"I've missed you!" she said; he just laughed.

"How did someone like you manage to become an ANBU?" he asked, squeezing hard before letting go of her.

Kyoko shrugged.

"I know what you mean," she said. "My personality just doesn't say that I could ever be capable of assassinating anyone. But the truth is, I've been in the ANBU Black Ops since I was eight."

"Really?" Deidara's bright blue eyes widened. "You were ANBU a whole year before we met, un?"

"Almost. I made ANBU four months before my ninth birthday."

"Wow…"

Deidara stared at the girl in front of him.

Finally, he asked, "You've been an assassin for over three years?"

"Hai."

"And now you're just a few steps away from being a captain?"

"Hai."

Deidara shook his head.

"You're something else, un. You know that, right?"

Kyoko grinned.

"I can't help it," she said. "Teichou trained me to be the best."

"Who?"

"My ANBU captain. He trained me while my friends were at the academy. He never gave up on me, even though I got sick a lot." Kyoko smiled. "I owe him. I owe him a lot."

"That's right…How are you feeling?" Deidara suddenly looked concerned. "You haven't been vomiting anymore, right, un?"

"No. No fainting either. The medics were finally able to find a combination of medicines that will keep the toxins from settling; my Kage thinks she may be able to get all the poison out, but she won't be able to for a few years."

"Why not?"  
"It's such an advanced surgery," Kyoko said. "She's never had to extract so much poison from a single body, especially not that of a twelve-year-old. And the toxins have been in my system for--"

"Nine years," Deidara finished. "So it will be a long time before she can figure out how to do it?"

"Hai." Kyoko began to look sad. "It's starting to hold me back, Dei-dei."

"Un?"

Kyoko sighed and sat on the floor, bending her legs to rest her head on her knees.

"I'm tired, Deidara. I could hardly make it here, of all places! A five day journey with a team of genin, and I began to get dizzy the third day."

Deidara sat across from her and gestured for her to continue.

"I can't handle any real ANBU missions. I have to do solo missions, and all they are is patrol. I walk around in the Fire Country for a week, and report back to Hokage-sama. I walk around the border of Konoha, then report to the Hokage. I'm not sick, I'm just so…tired. Dei-kun?"

"Un?"

Kyoko looked up, tears in her eyes.

"If Tsunade-sama finds out I was only able to make it here walking, what am I going to do?"

"Hey, maybe you were already tired, un." Deidara scratched his head. "What mission did you do right before this one, un?"

"Assassination. Five days to get there, ten to come back. One day to rest, then I was given this mission. I started towards the Stone the next day."

"Ten?"

"Hai. We ran the entire way, and didn't stop, save two hours every night."

"See?" Deidara reached over to wipe away a stray tear from kyoko's cheek. "You were tired anyway, yeah. You're being over-worked, Kyo-chan. You're still a kid, un. Maybe you should ask for some time off."

Kyoko shook her head.

"I don't even want to think about what hokage-sama would say if I asked her that. ANBU don't take vacations. We take on less stressful missions."

Deidara sighed and stood up.

"Come on, un. I want to show you my new bombs."

Kyoko grinned, wiping away the rest of her tears and stood.

What neither of the two bombers had realized was that they were being watched by a pair of onyx eyes, beginning to bleed red.

_**XXX**_

"Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled, bursting into the hotel room through the window; Sakura looked up, surprised.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Where's Kakashi?" Sasuke yelled.

"I think he went with Naruto-kun to get some supplies for when we head back. What's wrong?"

"Never mind!" Sasuke said, turning to go back out the window, but then someone spoke.

"Looking for me?"

"Kakashi!" Sasuke turned and glared at him.

"Na-nani?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!?!"

Kakashi sighed. "It would appear that you've heard the news…Come on."

Sasuke glared but followed Kakashi out the door and down the hallway; Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, confused, then shrugged and went back to their own devices.

Once outside, Kakashi sighed again.

"Alright, what do you know?"

"Everything! ANBU, lieutenant, why she really stopped coming to class--"

"And how did you happen to come by all of this information?"

Sasuke glared. "That's not the point!"

"Spying, right." Kakashi sat on the hotel's garden fence. "What else?"

"Something about a poison…" Here, Sasuke looked confused. "Kakashi, how can someone survive if they've had a poison in their body for _nine years_?"

Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a moment before saying.

"That's just how it works, I guess."

"How what works?"

"Well…the poisons in Kyoko's system…there a lot like that mark on your left shoulder."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…not really like it…but those poisons in Kyoko's blood…were given to her by the same person who gave you that curse."

_**XXX**_

Outside Deidara's building, crimson eyes blinked slowly as a blue hand beckoned their body forward, followed closely by a short man with a scorpion's tail.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cliffie!!!!! Two of them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review, un!**


	10. Orders and Tears

**Scarlet Kunai**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence and language._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

_**Hey! Okay, so now that I've done all of that stuff in the previous nine, introducing Dei-kun, explaining some stuff, the rivalry between Sasuke-kun and Kyoko-chan, ect, it's time to bring in the rest of Konoha! Lolz, just kidding. Sort of. But I will be bringing in another team in this chapter, maybe even two. Three? Definitely not…I think…It all depends, I guess. Do you guys even read this part, or do you just skip down to the chapter title, and then read from there? I read this part. In your fics, I mean. I find most of them funny… You guys don't have to answer my question…**_

_**Anyways, I'm just going to get on with this story, sorry that I didn't update last week. But this is a long chapter, I promise, and it's about to get a lot more interesting, now that Team Seven's mission is done and over with.**_

_**OH! And before I forget, sorry if any of this is out of character at all, I've not been able to watch the first series lately, so anything involving Sasuke-kun may be a little messed up. Maybe.**_

**Chapter Ten: Orders and Tears**

"Kakashi-sempai?"

"Hai, Kyoko-san?"

"Do we have to go back today?"

"Well, we're not really in much of a hurry…Why do you ask?"

Kyoko sighed. "I haven't been able to find Dei-kun, to say goodbye."

"Oh, is that his name?"

"Hai. I went back to see him again, but he wasn't there, just a lot of rubble."

Kakashi's eyebrows raised and he looked down at Kyoko, who was walking beside him on the team's way to the village gate.

"Could he have gotten into a fight?" Kakashi asked.

Kyoko smirked. "He _did_ get into a fight."

"Oh?"

"Hai. He attacked me," Kyoko said with a grin. Then she shrugged. "He didn't recognize me, not until I counterattacked."

"I see…You weren't hurt at all?"

"Iie. It's okay, really. I didn't really recognize him either, until I saw his bombs and heard him talk, so it wasn't all him."

"You didn't overwork yourself?"

"Iie!" Kyoko glared up at Kakashi, who laughed.

"You can't blame me for being concerned about a teammate, Kyoko-san," he said; Kyoko's glare lessened, but she still looked angry.

"There's no need for you to be concerned," she said. "There's no need for anyone to be concerned about me."

Kakashi sighed.

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yes!" Kyoko was starting to get annoyed. She had enough medics asking her every time she came home from a mission if she felt better, worse, or the same. Medics asking if she needed more pills, medics asking if she had overworked herself. And the fifth Hokage…

'_I don't need Sempai on my back as well_.'

"I don't think that Dei-kun could have gotten into another fight, but anything's possible," Kyoko said, then sighed. "Let's just go home."

Kakashi nodded. "Let's go."

_**XXX**_

"I see…Dismissed." Tsunade waved her hand, signaling that Kyoko and Team Seven could leave her office after giving their report on their mission.

At the door, Kakashi hesitated; he waited until his students and Kyoko had turned around the corner in the hall before closing the door to the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi?"

"Tsunade-sama…" Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his hair, "There are a few more things you need to know…about the mission. I think we may have come close to an encounter with the Akatsuki. And I think that Uchiha Itachi may have been involved."

_**XXX**_

Kyoko sighed, tired, then blushed, pressing one hand against her --loudly-- growling stomach; Sakura giggled as Naruto grinned.

"Hungry?" the pink haired kinoichi asked.

Kyoko nodded, blushing an even brighter pink; Naruto cheered.

"Alright!! Ichikaru Ramen!" he howled, pumping his fist; Sasuke gave a sigh.

"I'm going home," he muttered.

"Oh! Are you sure?" Sakura asked, but Sasuke was already halfway down the street.

"Ichikaru Ramen?" Kyoko asked, cocking her head.

Naruto stopped his "celebration" and rounded on Kyoko, who stepped back, startled, as Naruto stared at her, incredulous.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT ICHIKARU RAMEN IS?????"

"Of course I do!" Kyoko yelled back. "What about it?"

"WHAT ABOUT IT???" Naruto looked like he was about to have a seizure.

"He means that he wants to go eat there," Sakura said.

"Oh…" Kyoko looked away. "I guess I just wasn't paying attention."

Sakura sighed.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's treat Kyoko-chan to lunch."

"Oh, no! You don't have to--"

"Relax!" Sakura said with a smile, cutting Kyoko's protests short. "We haven't seen you in so long! Besides, maybe we'll see Tenten there, Team Gai almost always goes out to lunch at this time!"

"Oh, um, okay…" Kyoko said, biting her bottom lip until it was an even brighter shade of red. '_Damn it! Who's Tenten again?_'

Reluctantly, Kyoko allowed herself to have both arms seized by Naruto and Sakura, and for them to drag her off in the opposite direction Sasuke had gone, and towards the sign of Ichikaru Ramen.

_**XXX**_

"Tsunade-sama…" Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his hair, "There are a few more things you need to know…about the mission. I think we may have come close to an encounter with the Akatsuki. And I think that Uchiha Itachi may have been involved."

"Hmm…" Tsunade regarded Kakashi for a moment, silent. Then…

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. "We were sure that we wouldn't be seeing them again soon after their run-in with Jiraiya."

"I know…But I don't think that they were in the Village Hidden in the Stones for Naruto."

Tsunade's eyebrows shot up.

"But…the Stone doesn't have a Jinuchiru, do they?"

"No, they don't, and that's what worries me." Kakashi sat down.

"Really?"

"Hai. It…Kyoko--"

"What about Kyoko-chan?" Tsunade said sharply. "Is she alright?"

"I'm getting to that," Kakashi said, "but this information may be a little more important."

"Well, then…Continue."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. Kyoko-san has--_had_--a friend in the Village Hidden in the Stones."

"Yes, she told me that before she left after I gave your team their assignment. A bomber, right?"

"Hai."

"And did she find him?"

"Hai. They were together for a few hours, before Kyoko-san met back up with us at the inn. She went to see him again, but he was gone.

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi looked intensely uncomfortable. "This young man…he's a terrorist, and, according to Kyoko-san…His bombs are a whole new level compared to hers."

"But…" Tsunade looked shocked. "But, Kyoko's bombs are the most advance we have here in the Hidden Leaf!"

Kakashi nodded gravely.

"I know," he said. "I haven't see his work for myself, but Kyoko's word is one you can count on."

"Are you sure that she's just not being overly critical of her own work?" Tsunade asked hopefully; she had seen Kyoko's work many times before. "Kakashi, you were there during her chunin exam. That girl obliterated half the forest at the edge of the Wind Country's territory!"

"I know, Tsunade-sama, I know!" Kakashi's shoulders seemed to sag. "But she wasn't being too critical of herself, she was admiring him!!"  
"Admiring?"

"That's what I'd call it. She said that his level is far above hers, that he's an excellent bomber…and she even expressed that she thought it entirely possible that someone might come to fight him. Tsunade-sama." Kakashi looked at her, his visible eye clouded with worry. "I think that Akatsuki may have come and dragged him off."

"But…what would Akatsuki want with a kid?" Tsunade asked.

"Not much of a kid," Kakashi said. "The information I was able to get from Kyoko is that he's about sixteen, and a ninja besides." He sighed. "I don't think the Akatsuki came to see him just to chat."

Tsunade sighed as well.

"And you think that Uchiha Itachi may have been involved?"

"Well…It's more I'm worried that he was involved. If he had run into Kyoko-san, or if she had run into him…We've made it such a point to keep her convinced that Itachi is dead…And I have no idea how Itachi would react to seeing his former student and comrade…Hokage-sama?"

"Hai?"

"I know that you weren't able to, but…I was able to observe many of Uchiha Itachi's interactions with Kyoko-san. And I believe that…well…It was very clear to me that Itachi cared for Kyoko-san very deeply."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade's voice was harsh, her tone sharp, and Kakashi grimaced.

"It's a bit hard to explain…He was often with her, but that's normal, he taught her every spare moment he had…But sometimes, if they had been only a few years older instead of eight and thirteen, they way they had acted together could have been almost…inappropriate, for student and sensei."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade repeated.

"He…held her."

"Held her?"

"Hai…Often…I know that they were both kids, but they really seemed to love each other. Itachi seemed to view Kyoko as a major part of his life, and a very important, valuable part of his life at that. And we all know that Itachi was the sun and the moon to Kyoko. Without him, she may well not have survived. You know it, I know it, the medics know it. If Itachi hadn't reported that Kyoko's conditions were worse than her mother was letting on, we may well never have realize that the poisons were gaining in potency."

"That is true…" Tsunade looked suddenly angry.

"Na-nani?" Kakashi looked a little nervous, and started to edge away from the fifth hokage.

"It's nothing…It's just…Well, to do that to your own flesh and blood…Especially to a three-year-old!" Tsunade now looked furious.

"Ah." Kakashi nodded in understanding.

Tsunade was speaking of her former teammate, Orochimaru, the man who had poisoned Kyoko in the first place. Kakashi agreed, as did Jiraiya, and all else who knew of Kyoko's condition.

"…How could a mother do that to her own child!" Tsunade was saying. "And her father! Beating her as a kid was bad enough, but as a baby?!? She was only three! And always hard enough to ensure she's bleed, just to sell it to that snake! What the hell kind of twisted people would sell their child's blood to a man suspected of morbid human experimentations!?!"

"Uh, Tsunade-sama?"

"And then to give the potion _to _Kyoko-chan, it's just--"

_**XXX**_

"Hey! Bushy Brows!" Naruto yelled, as he and Sakura continued to pull the reluctant (but starving) Kyoko behind them.

"Ah, Naruto!" Rock Lee, who had been leaving Ichikaru Ramen with Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, spun around as well and as quickly as his crutch would allow. Upon seeing Kyoko, however, he stopped.

"Who is this?" he asked, beaming; Kyoko immediately began to look nervous, taken aback by Lee's eccentric looks and sparkling teeth.

"Uh…" Kyoko stared.

"This is Kyoko-chan!" Sakura said with a smile of her own. "She was in our class after yours!"

"Oh!" Lee gave a "bow" of sorts. "Kyoko-chan, it is wonderful to meet you! I am Rock Lee!"

"Oh, um…" Kyoko reached into her pocket…

"Neji! Tenten-chan!" Lee called. Kyoko's hand tightened on a smoke bomb.

'_Just incase they start asking too many questions,_' she thought, forcing a smile.

"What, Lee?" A boy with the Hyuuga eyes turned around, annoyed.

"Lee, we have to train!" the girl beside the Hyuuga said impatiently.

"Hai, hai! But we have a new friend!"

'_Friend???'_ Kyoko thought, eyebrow raised.

"Friend?" the girl with the chestnut buns cocked her head. "Who?"

"Meet Kyoko-chan!" Rock Lee exclaimed. "She is from Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun's class!"

"Oh, um…heh…" Kyoko let go of the bomb in her pocket to steady herself as Lee and Naruto pulled her forward to meet Neji and Tenten.

"Hey, Billboard Brow!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she whipped around to face the girl behind Kyoko.

"Ino-pig."

Kyoko looked from the blond-haired girl to the pink before deciding right then and there that life outside of her ANBU missions was just too confusing. And maybe Deidara had been right. Maybe she had just been tired from her previous mission…hopefully.

_**XXX**_

"Tsunade-sama, I agree with you," Kakashi said, finally having calmed the Fifth Hokage from her rant. "It was horrible, how her family treated Kyoko…and about the poisons…"

"Hai? What about them?"

"I think that they may be gaining in potency again. Kyoko wasn't exactly…her best on this mission, and I don't think it was because she was taking things lightly. She's getting sick again."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Hai. She was out of breath after just a few minutes of training with Sasuke. She gave signs of being dizzy around our third day of traveling to the Stone. And Tsunade?"

"Hai?"

"It's not just the poisons and her physical health that I'm worried about," Kakashi said. "I think her mental health may be failing as well."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Tsunade-sama…she still has the blanket that Itachi gave her, with the Uchiha crest."

"What?" Tsunade looked shocked. "Why? I know for a fact that she has other blankets, she doesn't need that one!"

"I know." Kakashi sighed. "It shocked both Sasuke and myself to see it. I think that, for the time being…Kyoko-san should be taken out of ANBU, at least until we can be sure that the toxins in her body haven't begun to cause damage again."

Tsunade sighed.

"Kakashi, you may be right," she said. "I'll call Kyoko in later, let's give her a chance to relax a little. Testing her blood has always been an anxious time for her, waiting for the results."

Kakashi nodded.

"I'll go find her," he said, standing up, "and bring her to you in a few hours."

"Alright," Tsunade said, waving her hand to dismiss him.

_**XXX**_

"Billboard Brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

Kyoko looked from girl to girl, confused. She remembered Ino from classes. She and Sakura had always gotten along! So why were they glaring at each other like that?

Then behind the blond, Kyoko saw two familiar faces and grinned. She had always gotten along with Chouji, and especially with Shikamaru. Maybe the lazy genius could explain this to her…

"Eh? Kyoko-chan?" said genius said, staring at her; Kyoko's smile widened.

"Hey, it _is_ Kyoko-chan!" Chouji said, quickening his steps to reach her; he clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Where have you been for so long?"

"Oh, um…" Kyoko unconsciously reached for her smoke bomb again. Explosions were one of the few things that managed to calm her down, although even she was able to admit that that didn't make much sense.

"She's been training!" Naruto said, putting a hand on her other shoulder. "Right, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko just nodded.

"That's right!" Sakura said. "She was with a relative who's health was failing, and she's been training the entire time!"

"Um, right," Kyoko whispered. This was the one thing that she hated about being in the ANBU Black Ops. She had always known that she would have to lie whenever she went out in public and met anyone she knew. But this was the first time it had happened. And she hated lying to those who had once been her friends.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked, narrowing his eyes; behind him, Sakura and Ino had begun to argue.

"Really," Kyoko said. "Um…why are they…?

"Arguing? Oh, they both want Sasuke's body, but he doesn't want either of them, it's some big long complicated story," Chouji said, pulling out a bag of chips. "All the girls are obsessed with Sasuke."

"With _Sasuke-kun_!?!" Kyoko shrieked. "That idiotic brat?!?"

Chouji, Lee, and Shikamaru all stared at Kyoko for a moment before laughing, clutching their sides. Even Neji cracked a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Shikamaru gasped, "I've never heard anyone call Sasuke a brat before!"

"Yeah," Chouji said. "We all expected you to be obsessed with him too!"

"Me? Obsessed with Uchiha?" Kyoko said, laughing.

"Someone say my name?"

Teams Ten, Gai, and Seven spun around to see Sasuke walking towards them.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura squealed; Kyoko and the boys rolled their eyes.

"Kyoko." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke-kun." Kyoko scowled. "I thought that you had decided to go home."

"It's not really your business what I do, is it, you _liar_. Maybe you should tell them what you were really up to all these years."

"Watch it, Uchiha," Kyoko snarled. "I'd hate for another _mishap_ to occur and for you to get lost in my smoke again."

Sasuke scowled.

"I've seen it once, and with my Sharingan," he sneered back. "You won't get me like that again."

"Oh really?" Kyoko gave a crooked smile; Sasuke had no idea just what she was capable of.

"Really," Sasuke growled. "Do you honestly think that your pathetic techniques can beat me?"

"HAI!" Kyoko shrieked, raising her hand, before throwing the bomb she had been fingering in her pocket, right at Sasuke's feet. The last thing anyone saw of Sasuke was his confident smirk turning into a look of utter confusion.

Kyoko smirked. This bomb was entirely different from the unfinished bombs that Sasuke had seen before. For one, these had been perfected years ago. For another, they engulfed only their target, and (disappointingly to Kyoko, but necessary) they didn't make a bang; only the most elite of shinobi were able to pick up on the tiny cracking sound they made as they spit open.

"Try to get out of that one!" Kyoko yelled. "Your Sharingan is useless in this smoke!"

"What the hell!?" Sasuke yelled. Even with his Sharingan, he couldn't see a thing; outside of the smoke, he could hear Kyoko's laughter.

"Good luck with this one, Uchiha, you won't get out until the smoke clears!"

"You bitch!" Sasuke yelled.

"Kyoko-chan!" Sakura cried. "Why do you and Sasuke-kun keep fighting! It's worse than when he and Naruto-kun fight."

"You know, Sakura-chan has a point," Chouji said. "You guys are worse, and I've only seen you together for four minutes."

"Shut up!" Kyoko said; she was concentrated solely on Sasuke. She had used this bomb on his brother, when they had trained together. Uchiha Itachi. He, of course, had been able to get rid off the smoke at once, but that was to be expected. Like her newest bomb, this was meant to imitate a Genjutsu. Itachi, of course, being the Genjutsu expert that he was, had had no problem stepping out and away from the smoke. Not that Kyoko had been too disappointed. She had used this bomb on several other Sharingan users, including Fugaku. Even he hadn't been able to get out of it, not for a while. She highly doubted that Sasuke would be able to get out of this one, his Genjutsu was nowhere near as powerful as those Sharingan users who hadn't been able to escape either.

Someone like Kakashi, she knew, would be able to see straight through it as well, after only a moment's thought. And from what she had seen of Sakura, with a little more training, the cherry-haired kinoichi's Genjutsu skills would eventually be able to release the spell of the smoke as well.

But this time, fighting Sasuke, she had the upper hand! Just as long as he didn't use Chidori…she couldn't fight a lightening technique, not with fire and water techniques. Water could only strengthen it, and fire would be useless. Kyoko began to perform hand signs.

"Release!"

With that single word, the smoke cleared; Sasuke's back was to her.

"Heh." Kyoko gave another crooked grin, and pulled back her arm. Seconds later, the Uchiha gasped as Kyoko's fist landed squarely in the small of his back.

"Big mistake!" he growled; Kyoko giggled, taking up her stance. Taijutsu wasn't her specialty, but she could deliver a punch that could knock out even Jiraiya.

Unfortunately, today that wouldn't be the case. She managed to dodge all of Sasuke's kicks and punches, then paled.

Sasuke froze, confused. Kyoko was shaking. Badly. She looked as though she had no blood at all left in her face.

"Kyoko-chan!" Shikamaru rushed to her side. "Guys, I think she's getting sick again!"

'_Poison!_' Sasuke thought, just as Kyoko began to fall. Both Shikamaru and Chouji made to catch her, but instead there was a blue and silver-grey blur, and the young genin and chunin all looked up.

Kakashi stood on the roof of Ichikaru Ramen, a limp and obviously unconscious Kyoko in his arms.

"Sasuke, the Fifth wished to see you, about the information you 'acquired' on this mission," he stated simply. "Sakura, Kyoko's bandana fell, would you get it please? We'll be at the hospital, with the Hokage. Sasuke, come with me."

"Ha-hai." Sasuke followed Kakashi as the Copy Ninja ran towards the hospital. "Is--is she going to be okay?" he asked finally, as they rushed through the hospital doors; Tsunade stood up and rushed over to them; she took Kyoko in her own arms and frowned. She was much too light for a twelve-year old.

"I'm not sure," Kakashi said. "We'll have to wait."

_**XXX**_

Hours later, Kyoko lay in her hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. Tears were threatening to spill over, and Shizune gave Kyoko a small smile as Tsunade adjusted the young kinoichi's IV bag.

Just moments before, the Fifth had given her the news: Kyoko's position of Lieutenant of the ANBU Squad Thirteen had been given to someone else. Kyoko's mask and katana had been traded in for a chunin's vest and a new regulation forehead protector.

Although Tsunade had said that it was temporary, and only until she was able to stop the poisons maturity and Kyoko's health had recovered, to Kyoko, she may as well have stripped her publicly of the title and banished her from the village.

ANBU was her life; it had been for the past four years. She couldn't live with other ANBU anymore; she was no longer one of them. And she certainly couldn't go home.

What was she to do?


	11. Akatsuki Interlude

**Scarlet Kunai**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence and language._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**Chapter Eleven: Akatsuki Interlude **

"No, un! This is ridiculous, un! I'm not leaving until I say goodbye, un!"

Itachi sighed.

"You are in Akatsuki know. You cut all ties when you lost to me."

"She's gonna be worried, un!"

"We don't care, you're not saying goodbye to your stupid girlfriend!" Kisame snapped.

"She's not my girlfriend, un! She's four years younger than me!"

"So you're a pedophile?" Sasori said.

"No, un! She's my friend! We trade bombs, un!"

Itachi sighed.

"We don't have time. We are to report straight to Pein-sama immediately."

"I have to say goodbye to Kyo-chan!"

Itachi stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Who?" he asked.

"Kyo-chan! She's another bomber!"

"How old is she?" the Uchiha asked quietly.

"She's twelve, un! Four years younger than me!"

"A bomber?"

"Un!"

"And she's…"

"Kyoko-chan!" Deidara snapped.

Kisame glanced over at Itachi; he had fallen silent, his hair shielding his face.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Review. Sorry it's so short, btw. Next chapter involves Shikamaru and the Sand Siblings!**_


	12. Mission! Journey to the Sand!

**Scarlet Kunai**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence and language._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**Hey! Okay, now that I've introduced Akatsuki to this fic, in *most* of the chapters will be…how to I put this…split? Yeah…no. Okay, one chapter will be Konoha, then Akatsuki. Konoha, Akatsuki. Um…just read, that'll explain. This chapter is Konoha.**

**Chapter Twelve: Mission! Journey to the Sand! **

_**Previously:**_

_Kyoko's position of Lieutenant of the ANBU Squad Thirteen had been given to someone else. Her mask and katana had been traded in for a chunin's vest and a new regulation forehead protector._

_Although Tsunade had said that it was temporary, and only until she was able to stop the poisons maturity and Kyoko's health had recovered, to Kyoko, she may as well have stripped her publicly of the title and banished her from the village. _

_ANBU was her life; it had been for the past four years. She couldn't live with other ANBU anymore; she was no longer one of them. And she certainly couldn't go home._

_What was she to do?_

_**XXX**_

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Hmm…nn?" Kyoko stretched and rolled over to see Sakura standing over her; Kyoko frowned. "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty."

"In the evening?!?" Kyoko shrieked, sitting up; Sakura pushed her back down, straightening the blankets and stilling the IV stand.

"Six-thirty in the morning," Sakura said, sitting down beside the hospital bed.

"Ugh…So I still overslept?" Kyoko groaned.

"You're in the hospital, Kyoko-chan," Sakura said. "There's no such thing as oversleeping. I know you're dedicated to being an excellent kinoichi, but do you really have to get up at five every morning?"

"Habit," Kyoko said.

"You're IV drip is almost empty…I'm going to call for the nurse," Sakura said, standing.

"No." Kyoko grabbed the pink-haired kinoichi's arm.

"Kyoko--"

"The nurse will be here in about five minutes," Kyoko said, closing her eyes. "She comes in at six-thirty-five. Always at six-thirty-five."

"You've been here too long, haven't you?" Sakura asked sympathetically.

Kyoko nodded. She had been confined to her hospital room for five weeks now. The fifth Hokage had run test after test, to see just how bad the damage was. The good news? The damage was no more than it had been before, and, there was a way to remove enough of the poison for it to be studied and, hopefully, an antidote could be created. The bad news? Kyoko's body wasn't strong enough. She was too light, too thin. And her health was more than frail as it was. Tsunade refused to even attempt the procedure until Kyoko had built up her strength, completely. She refused to do the surgery for another three years.

Whether that meant that Kyoko would have to pose as a chunin for the entire time was undecided. Shizune had told Kyoko that there was a chance she would be able to rejoin the ANBU Black Ops within a year or so, if her health had recovered enough. Kyoko just hoped that it would be soon enough that she wouldn't have to work her way back up to lieutenant. As much as she had complained about it to Kakashi, she now realized that nonstop assassinations and paperwork weren't the worst thing in the world.

It was boredom.

"I've finished all my paperwork for my team, sharpened weapons, polished weapons, read over Hokage-sama's team reports…" Kyoko sighed. "Sakura-chan, I'm bored!"

"If you read over the team reports, I believe you!" Sakura said. "No one in their right mind would read those for fun!"

"Well…some of them are kind of interesting…the ones that Hokage-sama doesn't realize are in there!"

Both girls laughed.

"But never mind about me, Sakura-chan," Kyoko said, suddenly serious. "What about you? I read the reports about Sasuke-kun. How are you holding up?"

Sakura sighed and looked out the window. Only a week after Kyoko had been hospitalized, Sasuke had left. He had abandoned the Village Hidden in the Leaves to join another betrayer of the Hidden Leaf, the Saanin, Orochimaru.

For Sakura, this had been particularly hard. She had been the last one to see Sasuke in Konoha, and had been unable to stop him. For Naruto, it had been even harder. He was the last one of them to see Sasuke at all, and had nearly been killed by his own best friend, his teammate. Neji, Kyoko knew, was still in the hospital as well. He had been all but dead when he was found, as had Chouji. Luckily, Chouji's condition had had an antidote. Shikamaru had been lucky enough to escape with only a broken finger, and severely hurt pride.

"Oh! I have good news!" Sakura said.

"I can leave this Hell Hole and go back to my own team?" Kyoko asked, sarcastic. Sakura didn't know that Kyoko's team was that of the Black Ops, but she did know that Kyoko was being assigned to a new team.

"No."

"Damn."

"But you do get to leave the hospital in just a few days! _And_ I know who you'll be teamed with for your first mission!"

"Who?" Kyoko sat up, grimacing as the IV tube tugged. "Am I with you guys again?"

"Hai!" Sakura grinned. "Naruto's not going, he got injured a few days ago during our last mission, and Kakashi-sensei isn't going either, because we'll have two chunin with us."

"Oh? Who's the other chunin?"

"Knock, knock!" Chouji stuck his head around the curtain surrounding Kyoko's bed. "Ino, she's awake!" he called over his shoulder.

Sakura grinned.

"Team Seven is going to be with Team Ten!"

"Really?" Kyoko's eyes lit up. "So, Shikamaru-kun will be with us?"

Chouji laughed.

"I'd watch it, Kyoko-chan!" he said. "From what I saw during the chunin exams, I think he's got a thing for Temari!"

"For who?"

"Temari," Sakura said. "One of the Sand Ninja of Suna."

"Temari…Isn't she the older sister of Gaara of the Desert?"

"Hai!" Sakura looked surprised. "You know Gaara-kun?"

"Hai…I met him a few weeks ago, after Shikamaru-kun led the squad to bring back Sasuke-kun. He helped Lee to fight against Kimimaru."

Kyoko grew silent…

It had been so…sudden. One moment she was lying in her hospital bed, silently cursing the nurse for leaving the door open, and the next, there he was, standing over her. Gaara of the Desert.

To say that she had been shocked would be an understatement. To think that Kyoko had been unable to detect his chakra presence was almost insane; it was so strong! But even stranger than the strange youth with the kanji for "love" scarred on his brow was that he had pulled a chair to her side and sat there, staring at her. Staring until she finally began talking. Kyoko hadn't told him everything, but she had told him a lot. How long she had been in the hospital, how long she had been sick. How she had come to be a ninja. How her friend had gone missing and how worried she was about him. Even that she was ANBU, and how afraid she was that she would be useless as a shinobi unless the poison was brought under control.

And Gaara had listened. Kyoko wasn't sure if he understood any of what she said, or even if he really cared. But it had been so long since she had told anyone what she was really feeling that she didn't care. Even if he hadn't been paying attention, she would have told him.

Gaara hadn't said much to her. He had introduced himself, told her why he and his brother and sister were in Konoha. And he had told her that, really, there was nothing that she could do but wait.

Kyoko didn't know why, but it had helped.

Thinking back on all this, she remembered that Gaara had also told her the names of his siblings, Kankuro and Temari. He hadn't told her any of their techniques, which was to be expected. It wasn't necessary information, as Kyoko had been one of the ANBU stationed around the arena during the final stage of the last chunin exams. Gaara had asked Kyoko her technique and she had answered him truthfully.

Soon afterward, the boy had left, although not before Kyoko had realized that his chakra was that of a Jinchuriki (sp).

_**XXX**_

"Mmn…" Kyoko raised her arms over her head, arching her back. Sakura and Ino smiled at her, both knowing full well how badly the dark-haired girl had wanted to get out of the hospital, Sakura having visited her almost everyday with a flower from Ino's family's flower shop.

Shikamaru and Chouji both grinned at Kyoko before Shikamaru began telling his plan to their group.

They had all been chosen to go to Suna, the Village Hidden in the Sand, to deliver reports and messages from Tsunade to the council of Suna. It shouldn't be too much trouble. Right?

_**XXX**_

Deidara glared at Itachi; Itachi ignored this.

"I'm partnered with Sasori no Danna, un!" Deidara complained. "Why do I have to go with Itachi-san to Konoha?"

"Because you have the information I need," Itachi said, "which you will not give. I am not in the mood to torture you, so instead you will accompany Kisame and me until we gather the information ourselves."

"Unless you'd rather save us the time," Kisame growled.

Deidara glared at the blue man as well. He had been in Akatsuki for just over a month now, and still hadn't gotten used to it. And he certainly was never going to forgive Itachi for tricking him with his damned Sharingan eyes, either!

"I don't even know what you want me to tell you, un! You just keep saying 'Tell me what you know about her,' un! What the hell does that even mean?!?"

"We are going to Konoha. If that is not clue enough for you, you were obviously a bad choice for a friend on her part," Itachi said.

"…You can forget about me telling you anything about Kyo-chan," Deidara said finally. "And I'm not telling you if you're even right about her home, un!"

Itachi glanced at him.

"You assume much," he said, "to think that I don't know how to find her." He turned to Kisame. "I hear voices. Deidara."

"Un?"

"Go ahead of us. If they're not Konoha ninja, leave them be."

"And if they are, un?"

"Stay there. Keep them in sight. If she's not there, listen for any information that could tell us where she could be. If she is there, send word, we'll join you. And Deidara… If you lie to me," Itachi said, ruby and black spinning, "I will know."

"H-hai." Deidara ran ahead, not bothering with flying. It would not have been fast enough to get him away from those crimson eyes.

Not five minutes later, he caught up with the voiced Itachi had heard.

"Ichi…ni…sun…Three girls," he muttered. "Two boys." He pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Two chunin…one a boy, other a girl…un…the other three are genin…It's crazy that Itachi-can would think that Kyoko would be here…" Deidara focused on the girls. One blond, one raven, and one pink. _Pink_. That was unusual…Why would he think that Kyoko would be with them? She was an ANBU, not a chunin. Although she had been posing as a genin…He looked closer at the female chunin. Black, long hair? Check. Height? Check. Bandana…No. No bandana…This couldn't be her, Kyoko had always hated the regular forehead protectors. This was confusing. Everything about this girl said Kyoko, but Deidara knew from experience that Kyoko's smell and chakra had always, for as long as he had known her, indicated that she was a bomber. This girl didn't smell like Kyoko at all, and oh yes, he was close enough to smell the scent of flowers on the blond. He would have been able to smell the gunpowder on Kyoko was twice as far.

Deidara was about to turn back to tell Itachi that he was wrong when the chunin turned towards the pink-haired genin; he bit his lip.

It was Kyoko. Itachi had been right.

And Deidara was afraid to even think of what the Sharingan-eyed man wanted with the young kinoichi who's position he was about to give to two of the most infamously notorious criminals in all the five Ninja Lands.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sorry it's kinda short. Next chapter: Danger! Two Chunin Against the Sand!**_

_**Review!**_


	13. Danger! Fight Against the Sand!

**Scarlet Kunai**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence and language._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**Chapter Twelve: Danger! Fight Against the Sand!**

Deidara sighed. Itachi and Kisame ignored him. He and the other two Akatsuki members had been following Kyoko and her fellow Konoha Shinobi for the past two days as they made their way through the Fire Country. Although they had been keeping a far enough distance that they could sense their chakra, they were unable to make out the words that they voices of the Konoha Ninja formed. By now, however, it was obvious that they were headed towards the Village Hidden in the Sand.

"Kisame," Itachi said, "it's getting dark; fall back. Find a place to camp far enough they won't find us."

"Right." Kisame took off to the right, and away from Deidara and Itachi.

"Deidara."

"Yeah, Itachi-san?"

"Just what is your relationship to Kyoko?"

"It's not your business, yeah!" Deidara said, glaring. "You don't know her! You hardly know me!"

"What makes you so sure that I don't know her?"

"She never mentioned you, yeah!" Deidara said, angry. "What do you even want with Kyo-chan, un? If she wanted anything to do with you, she would have said something about you to me, yeah!"

"Deidara--"

"If you think you know her, then what's her specialty, un?" Deidara sneered. "You don't know it! You don't know her rank! You don't even know how I know her, yeah! You don't know Kyo-chan at all!"

"Explosions, ANBU, she met you after I left the Hidden Leaf, and you have no right to speak to me like this," Itachi said placidly.

Deidara stared at him.

"There is a lot that you still have to learn," Itachi said. "The first is that any person, even if they are not a shinobi, are wise not to give too much information about their pasts. Kyoko knows this; she obviously kept it in mind when you spoke with her, especially as being involved with an S-class criminal could severely jeopardized her career as a shinobi."

"And what are you to her, un?" Deidara snapped. "Her sensei?"

"That and more," Itachi murmured. Deidara didn't hear him.

"Deidara," Itachi said.

"What, un?"

"After they reach the desert, I will cast a Genjutsu. You are responsible for bringing Kyoko to me."  
"Ha-hai." Deidara stared at Itachi. He wasn't quite sure what to think of this "mission" anymore.

_**XXX**_

"Shikamaru-kun?"

"Nani, Kyoko-chan?"

"We'll reach the desert early tomorrow," Kyoko said. "We should check our supplies, and refill our canteens."

Shikamaru nodded. "Good idea." He glanced around; Ino, Chouji, and Sakura were all sleeping. "I'll do it now," he said.

"I'll come with you." Kyoko jumped to her feet, snatching up the water containers and following Shikamaru. "Chouji can handle things if anything happens."

Shikamaru nodded. "I've told him before that if anything happens to me, he's in charge." He glanced back at Kyoko. "In the unlikely even that we run into trouble, he'll be in charge; Ino knows this, so does Sakura."

Kyoko nodded.

"How likely is it that we'll run into trouble before we reach Suna?" she asked. "Gaara-kun told me that sand storms are quite common."

"Oh, you know Gaara?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah, I guess they're common. Didn't you travel through the Wind County to Suna on your last mission?"

"Hai, but nothing eventful happened. We were able to travel without incident."

"I heard that you got into a fight."

"Yeah, with an old friend."

"Troublesome."

"I guess. We didn't exactly recognize each other."

"What a drag."

"You're telling me." Kyoko bent next to the stream. "If we run into a storm tomorrow, I know a cave near here."

"How long could a storm last?"

"Gaara-kun said anywhere from a few minutes to a few days."

"Man, that would be a real drag." Shikamaru sighed, reaching for a canteen to fill; he watched as Kyoko set up the rest of the water containers in a line. "What are you doing?" he asked as she started to make hand signs.

"Saving some time," she said, stopping with the sign of the monkey. Water began to rise from the stream and fall into the canteens.

"Nice," Shikamaru said appreciatively.

Kyoko grinned and stood up with the canteens.

"Hey, Shikamaru-kun?" she asked as they walked back.

"Mm?"

"Want to play shouji when we get back? Kakashi-sempai isn't the best player."

Shikamaru grinned.

"Sure."

_**XXX**_

"Deidara."

"Un?"

"I'm going to cast the Genjutsu now," Itachi said, performing hand signs.

It was now late in the morning, and the Konoha Ninja they had been following had reached the desert just over an hour earlier.

"Shouldn't we wait another hour, un?"

"No. Did you not hear Kyoko last night? She knows a cave near here. It may only be a Genjutsu, but Kisame will also be performing a Ninjutsu."

"What?" Deidara turned to the other member of Akatsuki. "What kind of Ninjutsu, un?"

"Wind," he grinned. "We're gonna make a sand storm!"

Deidara stared.

"But…That's not even necessary, un! Genjutsu will make them think that they're in a storm, so what's the point of a real one?"

Itachi just looked at him for a moment.

"You are a shinobi, Deidara," he said. "You know what Kyoko is capable of. If she is attacked, she will counter. You may not have seen her take a fight seriously, but I have. It could cause problems, especially if she were to have backup from her companions."

"The girl is going to be put in the Genjutsu," Kisame said. "The Ninjutsu to cause the sand storm is to keep the others from coming after her."

"What about when they notice she's missing, un?"

"They will stay sheltered, if they are smart," Itachi said, continuing with his hand signs; Deidara eyed the Sharingan-user's hands as he formed the signs faster than Deidara could see.

"Why don't you just use your Sharingan?" he asked bitterly.

"The Sharingan may be powerful," Itachi said, "but it requires eye contact. Kyoko has been subject to my Sharingan before, she would recognize anything I could use on her without overdoing it.

"Let's go," he said, finishing his hand signs.

"Un."

_**XXX**_

"Shikamaru!" Kyoko yelled as the sand surrounding them began to swirl, "We've got to get out of here!"

"I know!" he yelled back, taking Sakura by the hand; he found Ino and took her hand as well. "Chouji, take Kyoko's hand! One of you grab onto Ino or Sakura!"

"Right!" Chouji yelled, reaching towards Ino. "Kyoko, where are you?"

"I'm right here!" Kyoko shielded her eyes as a particularly hard gust of wind blew sand into her eyes. "Ugh!"

"Kyoko!" Shikamaru called. "Where's that cave?"

"Straight ahead and to your left!"

"This is such a drag!"

"We don't have time for you to say that!" Ino yelled.

"I see it!" Sakura yelled. "The cave is right ahead!"

"Kyoko, take my hand!" Chouji yelled.

"Where are you?" Kyoko cried. She couldn't see a thing! The sand was everywhere; in her eyes, her hair, her mouth. Then she saw the cave opening.

"You guys go ahead!" she yelled. "I see the cave, it's okay!" She turned to her right; she must have stepped a few paces to many to the left.

"Kyoko!" Sakura and Shikamaru yelled together.

"Where are you?" Sakura cried.

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sakura had reached the cave Kyoko had directed them towards, but she did not seem to have followed them.

"Don't worry," Chouji said. "She's a shinobi, she'll be okay."

But he didn't sound so sure.

Only a few meters away, Kyoko felt someone much taller than any of her companions wrapping their arms around her and carrying her away. The familiar chakra made her gasp and her "captor" turned her around such that her front was to his front and lifted her up.

"Teichou?" she gasped. '_This is impossible…I must have passed out and hit my head…'_ she thought, just before a sharp pain spread from her neck to her toes.

_**XXX**_

Hours later, Kyoko awoke, in the black clothes arms of someone holding her in their lap.

"Teichou?" she whispered, sitting up. The one holding her cupped her chin, turning her towards him.

"You should sleep, Kyoko," Itachi whispered. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, then I have to return you to your friends."

"But I--"

"Shh. I'll tell you everything later."

"Okay…" Kyoko rested her head on Itachi's shoulder, not bothering to even question her situation. She was soon asleep.

Itachi smirked. He had sent Deidara and Kisame in the opposite direction, under the false pretenses that he had sensed something. Kisame, he knew, was suspicious that he had been lying, but one look from the Sharingan had sent Deidara away and Kisame had followed.

He closed his eyes as well, breathing in the scent that was as familiar as it had been in his dreams.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Review, sorry about the shortness and the cliffy!**


	14. Good Morning Beautiful

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, lime, maybe IMPLIED lemon_

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

***This is the last chapter including Kyoko. For awhile. Well, she'll be mentioned, but you know what I mean…**

**Chapter Fourteen: Good Morning, Beautiful**

"Mmn…" Kyoko moaned and rolled over to see that Itachi had fallen asleep. She giggled, and buried her head in his shoulder; Itachi groaned, trying to push her away. Kyoko giggled louder.

Irritated, Itachi opened his eyes, then softened slightly when he saw Kyoko smiling down at him.

"Good morning, Teichou," she whispered.

"Hn…Morning."

Itachi sat up and arched his back, stretching.

"I have to go back," he muttered.

"What?"

"He'll be looking for me. Pein. He'll have sent out Zetsu by now."

"Zetsu?"

"He's our spy."

"Spy?"

"Hai. Pein doesn't exactly…trust us. Zetsu, he trusts. Konan…Sasori, maybe. Me? No. Deidara? Not particularly…"

"Deidara?" Kyoko sat up with a gasp. "You've seen Dei-kun? Where is he? Is he alright?"

"He is with Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Kyoko stared at Itachi. "And you…?"

"I am a member of Akatsuki as well."

Kyoko bit her lip.

"And…Pein? Your leader? He'll be mad if he knows about…?"

"If he finds out I ran into a Konoha ANBU and didn't kill her, he'll be pissed," Itachi said bluntly, and Kyoko stared at him. She'd never heard him say more than "damn" before. She also didn't bother to tell him she had been removed from ANBU; he didn't need to know. He would only be disappointed.

Itachi gazed at her for a moment, Sharingan spinning, before saying with a slight smirk, "You sleep like you did when you were eight."

Kyoko blushed, remembering…

"_Did you see that, Teichou-Sensei!?!" Kyoko cried, turning towards Itachi for approval, who laughed. "I got it on my first try!" _

"_Very good!" he said, smiling. Kyoko had just thrown a kunai into the throat of a fish, the steam a full fifteen feet below them. Itachi watched as she grabbed the rope she had tied to the throwing knife, dragging the trout up as she did._

_Kyoko grinned, then blushed as her stomach growled. Kakashi laughed._

"_Sorry," Kyoko muttered._

_Kakashi laughed it off._

"_What do you think of the Chunin Exams so far?" he asked._

"_Easy!" Kyoko said, before performing the necessary hand signs. "_Fire Style! Flaming Jet Jutsu!"

_Kakashi just laughed. It was day three of the second level of Kyoko's Chunin Exam. As agreed, Kyoko had been able to come to the Village Hidden in the Sand for her Chunin Exam with another team. It had also been agreed that Kakashi and Itachi, as well as two tracker nin from Suna would come to Kyoko as soon as they had been informed that she and her team had completed their task. While they were allowed to speak to each other, Kyoko was to do everything on her own or with her exam team, even though they had already made it to the rendezvous point. _

_They had already completed the mission assigned to them to complete in the forest at the edge of the Land of Wind. It hadn't been easy. While Itachi and Kakashi had both been able to take their exams in Konoha, where the forest had been much more dangerous, the forest for Kyoko's exam had been riddled with traps, illusions, and shinobi who had been asked to attack the examinees, with Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and even Taijutsu. Watching from a distance, the Sand Ninja and Kakashi, who had never seen Kyoko's temper on the battlefield, and even Itachi, were all shocked to see how Kyoko had taken charge of the two ninja she had been teamed up with for the exam, both over twice her age. Itachi was even shocked to see how well-developed Kyoko's bombing skills had become over the few weeks she had been working on them, as she had engulfed entire trees in smoke, blown huge craters into the ground, and even a bomb that she had kept a secret from Itachi, one that caused tiny lacerations over the entire body of her victim, the sharp, stinging pains enough to distract them long enough for her to snatch up her weapons and leave them behind--and often enough time to snatch up the other teams' weapons as well._

_As Kyoko finished eating, Itachi noted that she was nearly asleep sitting up, and scooped her up into his arms. She immediately buried her head into his shoulder, barely hearing Kakashi as he said, "Itachi-kun, you're going to hurt her eventually. She has to know that…"_

_Kyoko didn't hear the rest. She was already asleep, folded into Itachi's arms._

"_I know," Itachi said. "And I've already told her the risks of the preliminary round. She knows that it won't be easy. She's just too cocky."_

"_She's only looking for your approval. And that's not what I was talking about."_

"_I know," Itachi sighed._

"_She…she does know that she might not become a Chunin, even if she wins in the final exam, right?" Kakashi asked._

"_I tried to tell her…but she was so excited…" Itachi sighed. "If you had seen her before I started training her, you'd understand."  
"Understand what?"_

"_How devastating it is to see her looking so defeated."_

"_What exactly did her parents _do_?" Kakashi asked. "Why was she always in the hospital?"_

"_Blood loss," Itachi muttered. "Her parents beat her…and used the blood from her wounds to…"_

"_To what?"_

"_They sold her blood to Orochimaru. For his experiments."_

"_But Orochimaru left when Anko-chan was eight. Kyoko-chan wasn't even three."_

"_I talked to the medical ninja, and the Hokage after she kept fainting our first two weeks of training. Apparently, Orochimaru did a few 'experiments' on Kyoko as well."_

"_A curse mark?"_

"_No…he drained her of most her blood, mixing it with other chemicals. Then…she was forced to drink it."_

"_What?"_

"_Apparently, Orochimaru was experimenting with different immortality jutsu. He tried to create an elixir that would create longevity, and tested it on Kyoko. The chemicals are still working themselves out of Kyoko's system." Itachi sighed, before rummaging in his kunai pouch. He threw a small bottle a Kakashi, who caught it, examining the pills through the walls of the plastic. "These are to help stabilize her. If she doesn't take them, the poisons will stop moving and settle in her bloodstream."_

"_They can't be removed?"_

"_It would take a miracle poisons expert to even begin to hope for that," Itachi said, sighing. "And they would have to know Orochimaru very well."_

_Kakashi fell silent. Finally he said, "You know that this can't last forever, right Itachi?"_

"_What?"'_

"_She won't be able to stay in your arms forever; as soon as we get her back to the village, chunin or not, she's going to be put to work, studying to be an ANBU. She's going to have to grow up quickly."_

"_I know."_

"_I know you know. I know that you understand. You just haven't realized it yet. Itachi, the moment we get back to the Leaf Village, she's going to be taken and honed into an unstoppable killer. We're assassins; ANBU. That's all we are, Itachi. Faceless, nameless. Her entire life will be a secret. No friends outside the Ops. She's going to be forced to grow up, Itachi. That's all there is to it."_

"_Then…I'm just going to have to keep her happy until that happens," Itachi said, looking down at the girl whose arms were tightly wrapped around him…_

"Teichou?" Kyoko asked, peering up at him, confused. "Are you alright?"

"Hai…" Itachi sighed, wrapping his arms around Kyoko again.

"Last night…last night you said that you would explain everything," Kyoko said hesitantly. "Teichou?"

"Hn?"

"I…I thought…They told me that you were dead!" Kyoko said.

Itachi stared at her, stunned.

"They what?"

"Hai…after you left and I was able to leave the hospital…Kakashi-sempai and the Third Hokage…they came to me and asked me if I had known anything about what you had been planning to do…"

Kyoko looked up at Itachi, tears beginning to brim in the corners of her eyes.

"When I couldn't tell them anything, they said that it didn't matter, because you were dead.

"Teichou, what's happened to you?"

_**XXX**_

Hours later, Kyoko stumbled through the gates of Suna. Shikamaru ran up to her, concerned.

"What happened?" he asked. "You were right behind us and then--"

"I'm here now, so it doesn't matter," Kyoko coughed. She shook the sand out of her hair. Itachi hadn't told her much, only that he had joined Akatsuki shortly after leaving Konoha. He had then told her to act as though weakened by the sand storm, so that as few questions as possible would be asked.

Later, as she rested in her room, Kyoko glanced out the window and smiled as she saw Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro gathering their students to teach the ninja arts.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Next chapter, "Sand Sibling Rivalry"!**_

_**Review!!!**_


	15. Sand Sibling Rivalry

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, lime, maybe IMPLIED lemon_

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**A/N: Okay, I know that most of this chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but I don't care, and I just couldn't resist. You can skip the first half of this chapter if you want, but I really think that you'll get a kick out of it! **

**Chapter Fifteen: Sand Sibling Rivalry**

"Gaara, smile, smile!" Temari hissed at him. "No one is going to want to learn from you if you keep that sour look on your face all the time!"

She, her two brothers, and Shikamaru were all outside teaching the Sand Ninja Students, while Sakura, Ino, and Chouji began to lay out weapons.

Gaara ignored her; Kankuro sighed.

"She has a point, Little Bro," he said. "You know she does."

Gaara just stared blankly at him.

"Gaara," Temari said, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "I'll give you whatever you want later when we're done for the day. You just have to smile, okay?"

Gaara gave a minute shake of his head.

Kankuro sighed, but Temari didn't give up.

"How about a cookie?" she said, then grinned. She had his attention now!

Gaara thought for a moment.

"How many?" he asked finally.

"Two."

"No."

Temari sighed.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"How about three?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Please, Gaara, just smile! For me?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!" Gaara shouted, earning a gasp from the students in front of the three siblings; Shikamaru sighed. Gaara scowled.

"Gaara--" started Temari patiently…

"Ugh!" Gaara's head snapped forward and he grabbed the back of his neck; Temari stared incredulously at Kankuro.

"Did you just _hit_ him?!?" she shrieked.

"Uh…" Kankuro quickly lifted his (guilty) hand higher and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You know what happens when he gets hurt or angry!" she yelled.

"Yeah, well--"

Temari and Kankuro were interrupted by the students starting to gasp. They turned to look at Gaara, who was staring over the students heads, shoulders shaking, a slightly crazed look on his face.

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed, turning away.

"Oh no!" Temari ran backward a few paces before…

"Hey! GAARA!!! Give it back!"

Kankuro was glaring at Gaara, who stared back; Temari had gotten her wish. Somewhat. Gaara was grinning at Kankuro with the same crazed look he had had on his face minutes ago, his sand holding Kankuro's favorite puppet twenty feet above his older brother.

"Give me back the Crow!" Kankuro yelled.

"Uh-un!" Gaara said, crossing his arms.

"Give it back now, you little brat!"

"NO!" Gaara lifted the puppet higher with his sand.

"That's it!" Kankuro reached over his shoulder. "GET READY FOR THE BLACK ANT!!!"

He let his second puppet fall over his shoulder, and began to twitch his fingers; Gaara dodged as the Black Ant surged towards him, then blocked again with his sand…

**Twenty Minutes Later, Give or Take**

"Come here!"

"NO!!! Stop it!" Gaara yelled as Kankuro attempted to put him in a head lock. They had abandoned sand and puppets and had instead settled instead for their fists.

"OW! You little shit, you bit me!" Kankuro screamed at Gaara as the red-head staggered away from him, rubbing his bruised neck.

"LOSER!" Gaara yelled; Kankuro clutched his (slightly) bleeding forearm.

In the background, Temari had her head in her hands as Shikamaru rested his head in his palm and their students were staring, wide-eyed, at the "demon" their parents had all warned them about.

"GET BACK HERE!!!!" Kankuro yelled, running after his brother as he began to run towards the students and Temari.

"NO!!" Gaara began to kick and yelled as Kankuro tackled him. "No! No no no no no no NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"This will teach you to mess with the Crow!" Kankuro yelled, punching Gaara's stomach.

"CUT IT OUT!!" Gaara yelled, before holding out his hand in an all-too-familiar way. Kankuro's eyes went wide.

"SAND BURIAL!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Kankuro yelled as he began to pummel Gaara's stomach. The red-haired boy laughed crazily between grunts of pain. Behind Kankuro, he could see the remains of the Black Ant falling, sticking out darkly amongst the bright sand.

"That is it!" Kankuro yelled as he began to perform hand signs; Gaara's eyes dilated as his mouth opened in shock, then…

"NO! I'm sorry! Don't! Kankuro! No! Please!!! AHHH! TEMARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara howled, just as cascade after cascade of icy cold water washed over his entire body, melting his sand armor, as Kankuro cackled overhead.

"KANKURO!" Temari yell, running forward.

"What?"

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!!"

Kankuro began to yell in pain as he was sliced over and over by the wind Temari had created with her fan.

Temari dropped her fan as she ran to Gaara, who was struggling to sit up.

"Temari!" he gasped, reaching out to her.

Temari wrapped her arms around her baby brother, ignoring the fact that the front of her dress had become soaked the instant she had.

"Shh…Shh, it's okay. Breathe, Gaara! Just breathe, okay?" Temari gripped Gaara's shoulders as he struggled to stop hyperventilating; finally, he stopped, and buried his head in Temari's shoulder; she could have sworn she felt tears against her neck, but couldn't quite tell, Gaara was so wet. Helping Gaara up so he could stay in her arms, she stood and glared at Kankuro, who was panting.

"How could you do that to our baby brother!?!" she yelled.

"HIM?!? What about me?" Kankuro yelled, shaking sand out of his hair. "Look at what he did to my Black Ant!"

"I don't care about your damn doll, Kankuro! Look at Gaara!" she yelled back, hugging him tighter.

"It's not a doll!"

"This isn't the first time Gaara has obliterated one of your puppets, remember when he was eight?!?! You've been able to fix the last eleven, so just fix this one!! Shikamaru, get my fan!"

"That's not the point, it's--Hey! Look at me when I'm talking! Temari!"

Temari ignored him, and began to walk back to the students, Gaara's face still hidden.

"Come on, Gaara, let's get you into some dry clothes," she said, as the students parted to let her pass.

"Damn it, Temari!" Kankuro yelled, running after her. "He's not a baby, stop treating him like one!"

He caught up to his older sister, only to end up back on the ground. Temari had let go of a still terrified Gaara and slapped Kankuro with all she had.

"He might not be, Kankuro, but after all he's been through, he deserves to be babied! Shut up!"

"It's not good for him!"

"How would you know what's good for him!?" Temari yelled; she opened her arms and Gaara fell into them, clinging to her, not caring what anyone thought; he buried his face in the crook of her neck as his siblings began to shout.

"But--"

"You know how terrified he is of water!" Temari yelled. "Why the fuck did you do this to him?" she screamed as Gaara began to shake again, at the mere mention of the hated substance.

"I--I--"

Shikamaru sighed again and put a hand on Kankuro's shoulder.

"You know better than I do that it's no use trying to argue with her," the lazy Konoha shinobi said with a grin; Kankuro sighed as Sakura and Ino ran to Temari.

"Gaara-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked, pulling a small towel from her pack and handing it to Temari, who began to towel-dry the boy's hair as they walked, Shikamaru trailing behind with Temari's fan on his shoulder.

"He's okay," Temari said. "He's changed a lot since fighting Naruto, though, so sometimes Kankuro loses his patience."

Gaara nodded, squirming away from his sister as they reached their home and ran up the stairs to his room.

Temari sighed.

"He's been acting so strange," she sighed.

"Maybe he's just growing," Sakura said.

"Maybe," Temari agreed. "But Kankuro sure isn't."

The three girls laughed, not realizing that red eyes were watching them just outside of Suna.

_**XXX**_

Deidara sighed. He, Itachi, and Kisame had just returned to the Akatsuki hideout closest to Suna. He hadn't seen anything since finding Kyoko and telling Itachi where she was.

Pein's image flickered as he glared at the three. Konan glanced at Pein as Hidan and Kakuzu's argument died away. Zetsu came in from a cavern chamber as Sasori didn't bother to glance up from working on his puppet; Pein and Konan were the only two not there in person.

Zetsu leered at Itachi as Deidara went to stand with Sasori and said Sharingan user remained beside Kisame.

"It's would seem that you've been distracted lately," he said. "Of course he's distracted. His student has been hanging around. I wouldn't be surprised if he started looking for her."

Deidara stared at the plant-like man.

"What are you looking at Deidara? He's looking at us. Do you find us amusing?"

"No, yeah."

"No or yeah? Which is it? Maybe we should start snacking on him and see…"

"Zetsu, contain yourself," Pein said. "Itachi."

"Hai."

"Zetsu has a point. If this girl is going to be a problem, then just fuck her and get it over with. I'll not have you distracted."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Un…She's only…twelve, Leader-sama," Deidara said tentatively, edging his way behind Sasori; Zetsu was staring to drool.

"Oh?" Pein glared at Itachi. "You're seventeen and distracted by a child?" he asked.

"You're mistaken," Itachi said simply. "My only concern for her is that she could easily match for most of us."

Pein's eyes narrowed as Itachi continued.

"Her bombs are at Deidara's level," Itachi said; Deidara nodded in agreement. Itachi turned to Kakuzu and Hidan. "If Hidan and Kakuzu weren't immortal, she could bring them down with her bombs; Hidan's fighting skills are lacking and her Lacerating Heat bombs would rip Kakuzu's stitches apart. Konan…she uses paper. It's useless against water, and that is Kyoko's main chakra. Here who could beat her are only you, Leader, and Sasori. I know her, she would refuse to fight me, and Kisame's sword is too much for her, she would retreat."

"And Zetsu?" Pein asked.

"She would throw a bomb and report back to her Kage, un," Deidara said. "A weird guy like Zetsu? She wouldn't risk it, un."

"I see…" Pein's image looked thoughtful.

"If you're thinking of recruiting her, Leader, you might want to ask Itachi if it's even a good idea," Sasori said, looking up from his puppet. "He knows her. He'll know if she's Akatsuki material."

"NO!" Deidara said. He blushed as everyone turned to him. "Un…"

"I agree with Deidara," Itachi said. Deidara's blue eyes went wide. "Kyoko is too loyal to Konoha. She's of no use to us."

"Un? But…What about her--?"

"She's not fit for Akatsuki," Itachi continued. "She's ill. Her body has been poisoned by Orochimaru. Had there been any opportunity, I would have killed her on one of our missions just to get rid of her. She would only be a burden."

Deidara stared at Itachi, who turned away, saying, "She may be a highly skilled kinoichi. But she won't live much longer without a cure. She's not even worth the time to find, let alone the trouble. She would only get sick at a bad time."

As Itachi left the massive cavern to go through the tunnels of the cave, Deidara jumped up and followed him.

"Hey…Itachi-san?"

"Hn?"

"Un…Why'd you say all of that? I don't think Kyoko really needs you to protect her anymore."

"I'm well aware of that, Deidara," Itachi said. "And I'm not trying to protect her."

"Then what--?"

"If we have any run-ins with Kyoko, she will die. If one of Akatsuki doesn't kill her, the strain of the battle will. It wouldn't matter what I had said in there. Unless the poison is removed, she'll die in a few years regardless." Itachi glared at him. "Don't screw this up, Deidara. Leave it alone."

"But--"

"I don't want anything to do with my old life," Itachi said.

"Then why did you want to see her--?"

"She was passing through unclaimed territory, territory near this cave. If she had and her friends had stumbled upon it, there could have been hell to pay."

"Then why the Genjutsu?"

"I wanted to see if my teachings were sufficient. It was to test my abilities, to see how someone I had taught cope with a sand storm. She came through the Genjutsu admirably. I taught her well, which means that my own powers were enough that I was able to form a powerful ninja."

Deidara stared at him, trying to understand.

"So…un…By testing Kyo-chan…you were testing yourself, un?"

"Hai." Itachi swept passed Deidara, who still looked confused. Not that Itachi cared. He continued down the twisting labyrinths until he reached the room he occupied in this particular hideout.

Sighing, he ran his hand over the stone walls of the room before he pulled a scroll from his cloak and began to make hand signs before placing his hands on the unfurled parchment in front of him.

With a small bang and a puff of smoke, a crow holding a battered book in its beak appeared in front of Itachi, looking at the Uchiha expectantly. Itachi gazed into space for a moment before taking his old bingo book from the immense black bird. Opening the book, he looked the old hit list given to him by the third Hokage; all but three of the men and women listed there had been crossed out, a sign of just how able an ANBU captain he had been. Elite. Efficient. Every mission completed successfully. Those three men he had yet to kill…He was assigned them only a few days before his clans massacre. He wouldn't even have been cleared to seek them out until a week later.

And now there was Akatsuki. He couldn't deny that it was less stressful. Kill, listen, give chakra. No paperwork, no Kage leaning over his shoulder, no father pressuring him for information on the Konoha government, no Konoha government pressuring him for information on the Uchiha. By now, Itachi was on the bingo book of every ANBU in Konoha; he wouldn't be surprised if their allies had him on their hit lists as well. By now Sasuke may very well be in at least one book, having run off to Orochimaru of all people, just one more complicated thing that Itachi wanted nothing to do with but would surely be dragged into.

The only thing Pein asked for was complete and unwavering loyalty. Compared to the elders of Konoha, Akatsuki was paradise.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Yeah, some of this was OOC, but that's okay, it was still good…Next chapter will most likely include only Akatsuki. Or only Itachi. I'm not sure yet.**_

_**Review.**_


	16. Silence

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted to let you know… This is the last chapter for this story to be in the first series and then in the next chapter, this will be in Shippuuden, and…there _is _a sequel…Actually, this is more of a set up for it…So it's not really so much as a sequel as this is a prequel. Kinda like Lord of the Rings, you don't _have_ to read _The Hobbit_ first, but it makes the Trilogy so much better…And it won't be Kyoko in the next series, it will be a real _Naruto_ character, I won't say which yet…. Like I've said, Kyoko is really more to help establish Itachi-sama for later chapters, and for the next story. So, yeah.**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who has corrected my spelling!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Silence**

Itachi sighed; it had been several weeks since the Leaf nin had left the Village Hidden in the Sand.

He had never wanted to be a criminal. He had never wanted to betray his clan. For that matter, he had never wanted to be a ninja. At least, not the kind of ninja that his father had wanted. Not the ninja the village had wanted.

No. Itachi had wanted to be a shinobi, an elite. What his father and the Hidden Leaf had trained him to be didn't deserve the title of Shinobi. No…a criminal. The elders knew…they knew that what they had ordered of him would destroy not only his family but him. All that he had hoped to achieve, all that he had strived to be…Itachi was none of these things. He was elite, yes. A genius…Well, he hadn't given himself the title, but neither could he deny it. But an elite Shinobi, one worthy of the honor of such a position? No…he was only a ninja, a mere tool. And now, for four years, an abomination.

_**XXX**_

Deidara glanced uneasily at Itachi. The Uchiha had been silent for the few months he had known him, but lately…Itachi hadn't said a word in over a week. Even Kisame had no idea what was going on.

Toby, however, Zetsu's subordinate, was oblivious to all of this. He still bothered everyone, just as before…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Yeah, short, but you're getting several chapters all at once…Sorry that it took so long, by the way. Finals. I PASSED!!!!!!!!!!!!! BANZAI! HORRORAY! BOOM! CHA! BANG! AND ALL THE OTHER WEIRD STUFF THAT I SAY TO CELEBRATE!!!**_


	17. Shyness, Followed By Akatsuki

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime_

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**A/N: Now in Shippuuden mode, lolz. A couple years later, Naruto-kun is still off with Ero-sannin, all that stuff…**

**Chapter Seventeen: Shyness Followed By News of the Akatsuki**

_Two years later…_

"Hmm-mmm…" Kyoko smiled and sat up--or at least, she attempted to sit up. She glanced down, smile turning to a smirk as she reached into the jacket she had used for a pillow the previous night.

"Akumaru," she whispered; the dog, no longer a puppy, but a huge, towering beast strong enough that two people could ride on his back, lifted his head, ears pricked forward.

Kyoko handed him the treat she had pulled from the leather, pointing through the opening of the tent and towards the stream in the woods near their campsite.

"Go out and look around," Kyoko whispered; Akumaru turned and started in the direction he had been pointed in, nose to the ground.

Kyoko sighed, laying her hands at her sides, trying to shift into a more comfortable position for what she was about to do. She reached up and slipped her hands beneath the blanket…

"ARGH!!!"

Inuzuka Kiba jumped up, hitting his head on the canvas ceiling of the tent he was sharing with Kyoko.

Kyoko giggled. The nin had turned over in his sleep and lain on top of her the entire night.

"Kami, you're hands are cold!" Kiba scowled, rubbing his stomach where Kyoko's slender fingers had splayed against his warm skin.

"Shouldn't have fallen asleep on me!" Kyoko laughed; Kiba just growled and pushed her away as she reached for him.

"I don't see why you have to do that, just because I fell asleep on top of you," Kiba scowled as Kyoko pulled his jacket on to cover her bare chest.

"And I don't see why you have to let Akumaru in the tent right after we have sex," Kyoko said. "Have you never heard of having a _whole_ night to be intimate with a girl?" she complained.

Kiba scowled. "What, I should just leave him out in the cold?"

"It's August!" Kyoko said. "The only reason we even have the tent is for privacy!"

Kiba groaned. "For being so hot, you're a real pain in the ass," he said, gathering up his clothes and pulling on his pants. "Thank Kami you're good in the sack. I'm guessing you've had a few lessons?"

"You're a real jerk, you know that!?" Kyoko yelled, shrugging out of Kiba's jacket; despite her nakedness, Kiba didn't spare her a single glance.

Instead, he threw her clothes at her, growling for her to get dressed; glaring, Kyoko obeyed.

"You're such an ass, Inuzuka Kiba!" Kyoko yelled, storming out of the tent as she pulled her shirt over her head and bursting into tears.

"Ah, damn it!" Kiba groused, following her. "C'mon, Kyoko, I didn't mean it that way!"

"Yes, you did!" Kyoko sobbed, pulling on her sandals. "You think I'm a whore!"

"Kyoko, wait!" Kiba groaned, pulling on his own shoes. "Kyoko, c'mon! I'm sorry!"

"If we hadn't left all our weapons back in Konoha, I'd kill you and make it look like you fell on your own kunai!" Kyoko yelled.

Above her, that was all the three ninja needed to hear, and they dropped down from the trees.

Kyoko shrieked, running to Kiba, who held her tightly.

"Step away from each other!" one of the strange nin said, readying his shuriken.

"Ready?" Kiba whispered to Kyoko; she nodded. "Ichi…ni…"

The two stepped away from each other, Kiba holding a kunai between each finger and Kyoko ready with her bombs.

"What the--"

**BOOM**

The foreign ninja didn't have a chance to finish. The Lacerating Heat bombs had hit the ground at the man's feet, surrounding him and the woman with miniature, white-hot shuriken, which formed a cloud around the two, ripping their skin apart.

The second man--who had told Kiba and Kyoko to step away from each other-- backed away as he pulled weapon after weapon from his bag, throwing them nonstop at Kiba, who retaliated each time with a weapon of his own; the Konoha nin grinned as his opponent realized he was out of shuriken.

"_Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu_!"

Akumaru ran up behind Kiba, a clone of his master, and joined the fight.

"_Water Clone Jutsu_!"

Kyoko, meanwhile, had made three clones and set her open water-container on the ground in front of her; as the two bombs she had set on her two opponents began to fall to the ground, she shouted for Kiba and Akumaru as she and her clones began to perform hand signs.

"_Tunneling Fang_!"

Kiba and Akumaru surged towards the three nin as Kyoko finished her hand signs; water began to rise in a steady stream from her bottle, much more than the small container could possibly have held.

"_Water Style! Water Arena Jutsu_!" the four Kyokos cried, creating a high wall of rushing water, surrounding Kiba, Akumaru, and their three attackers; she grimaced as Akumaru and Kiba bounded off the wall of liquid, making it harder to hold the Jutsu…

_**XXX**_

Later, Kiba and Kyoko left the Hokage's office, exhausted. The three rogue nin were now being "cared for" by Ibiki, who would undoubtedly know by sundown why they had been stalking the Leaf Village's shinobi for the past few weeks.

"So…" Kiba blushed. "That's how you look naked."

"Yeah…" Kyoko blushed as well.

"You look good," Kiba murmured, embarrassed.

"You too…"

She and Kiba had been chosen for this mission because they worked well together, and because they had the least awkwardness between them than any other "couple" Tsunade had been able to come up with. While Kiba and Kyoko enjoyed working together, this time the mission had required something that neither of them had been prepared to hear: Adult situations.

"_What?!" Kiba yelled, turning red._

_The Hokage sighed._

"_I'm sorry," she said, although she certainly didn't look it; she seemed too annoyed. "It's the only plan we haven't tried. Apparently, these three nin follow the team for a few hours, then attack. If we can make them hold off from attacking you long enough, then Akumaru will be able to sniff them out while you two are in the tent alone together. If you talk loud enough and steer the conversation in the right direction, then they'll think that you're both only there to "be together," so to speak. If you're convincing, they'll also think that you're unarmed. _

"_Stay the night there in the tent. In the morning, fake a fight. When you come out of the tent, one of you is still to be in the process of getting dressed, so Kiba, Kyoko, whoever is the most comfortable being half-naked while fighting, that will be up to you--" _

"_Wait." Kyoko spoke up for the first time since hearing just what was expected of her for this mission. "We're to spend the night together… and we really have to be naked and together the entire night?!?"_

"_Hai." Tsunade nodded. "And use caution; we don't know if these nin will be courteous enough to wait until you're dressed or not to attack."_

_Kiba and Kyoko nodded, turning to leave._

"_Just a minute, Kiba." Tsunade beckoned him forward. "Kyoko, he'll meet you downstairs."_

_Kyoko nodded and Tsunade turned to Kiba, reaching into her pocket._

"_You and Kyoko have worked very closely during several missions," she said, "and you know how she is; she'll do whatever she has to do to make the mission work. So when it all comes down to it…" Tsunade sighed and handed a small cardboard box to the shinobi. "Just be gentle, alright?"_

"_Uh, right." Kiba blushed even harder, tucking the condoms into his jacket._

"Kiba-kun?" Kyoko asked, touching his arm; they both blushed.

"Nani?"

"Um…thanks," Kyoko whispered.

"For what?"

"For not freaking out when you saw my…you know…" she pointed to her right arm.

"Oh, right…" Kiba blushed. Personally, he had thought that the first thing he would have noticed when Kyoko took off her shirt would be her breasts--for being so frail and thin from her illness, she had developed quite nicely--but no. It had been the trace of black on her arm that had made Kiba reach out and grabbed Kyoko's arm; the black ink of the kinoichi's ANBU tattoo had stood out in the faint light in the tent, stunning Kiba.

"So…" Kiba said, looking away. "You're with the Black Ops."

"Hai."

"How long?"

"That's classified," Kyoko said. "But I can tell you that I haven't been assigned ANBU missions for awhile now."

"Really?" Kiba stared at Kyoko, trying not to think about the previous night—he had returned the box of condoms to Tsunade, red-faced, opened and missing a few.

"Hai." Kyoko was trying not to think about it either.

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

Kyoko ducked into Ichikaru Ramen and sat down beside Sakura, who smiled at her.

"Last night was the first mission I've had in awhile," Kyoko said, "because I'm having surgery soon. Tsunade-hime wants me to rest as much as possible."

"I see…Oh, crap! I was supposed to meet Hana-ni-chan ten minutes ago! Come on, Akumaru!" Kiba said. He clapped a hand over Kyoko's shoulder, slightly pink in the face. "I'll see you around, right?"

"Right."

"When's your surgery?"

"In a few weeks."

"Remind me before you go in, and I'll come see you in the hospital!" Kiba called over his shoulder, blushing, as he and Akumaru ran off.

Sakura smiled again at Kyoko after Kiba had left.

"He seemed embarrassed."

Kyoko blushed. "You'll read our mission report tonight, I don't want to spoil it for you."

"Oh? Is it that good?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Detailed and wonderfully naughty, full of action," Kyoko said, sliding down from her stool. "I think I'll eat later," she said to Ayame, who had been about to take her order. "I'm not hungry at the moment."

"You sure?" Sakura asked. "I'll pay."

"Yeah…no, thanks. I think I'm going to go ask Shizune-san to go through the surgery again with me," Kyoko said. "Will you be assisting, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai." Sakura paid her bill and left the restaurant with Kyoko. "It's a complicated procedure and it will require five people, and I'm the only one free that day…I'm surprised that you don't want to wait awhile, until it has a better survival chance."

"I have been waiting," Kyoko said. "I've had to wait for three years, just to become strong enough for Tsunade-hime to consider it…but this is the only surgery that will get rid of the toxins, it's my only chance to stay in ANBU," she continued.

Sakura nodded. She had given enough Kyoko enough pre-op exams to know by now how badly the ANBU lieutenant was faring. She had recovered enough to rejoin ANBU Squad Thirteen, and had been able to take her place again as lieutenant. After the surgery, Tsunade planned to make Kyoko captain. If she made it through the surgery, that was. For a fully healthy person, the chances were fifty-fifty of survival. For Kyoko, it was forty-sixty.

"Well, I'm going to go gather the traffic reports for Tsunade-sama," Sakura said. "Want to come?"

"No, but thanks," Kyoko said. "I'm going to go find Shizune-san."

"Right. I'll see you later."

"Hai."

Halfway towards the Hokage's tower, however, Kyoko froze; above her, a hawk circled three times. She shook her head as if to clear it, before running towards Tsunade's office.

"Hokage-sama!" Kyoko burst when she threw open the doors to the Hokage's office.

"Hai?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Kyoko's flushed appearance.

"Tsunade-sama…um…I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well, since I don't have anymore missions, and my team doesn't need me until after I've recovered from my surgery, I was wondering if I could go to Suna," Kyoko said, pulling a scroll from her pocket. "I got this message from Gaara-kun yesterday…And he wants to know if I'd like to spend a few weeks training the students there, before I have to have my surgery, that is."

"Hmm…" Tsunade read over the scroll. "Three weeks…I think I can spare you."

She looked sternly at Kyoko. "But you are to _walk_ to Suna, Kyoko, I'll be sending a note ahead of you. If you arrive sooner than four days, I'll know you weren't taking your time. I'll arrange an escort for you—"

"No! That is, I mean," Kyoko blushed, "I can go on my own. There aren't many Shinobi to spare as it is."

Tsunade nodded.

"Very well. I'll see you off in an hour."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama," Kyoko smiled, bowing before she left the office. As soon as the door had closed behind her, she smiled. This was perfect. She had four days before she had to be in the Village Hidden in the Sand, and she could stretch it to five without making it look suspicious. She had more than enough time for what she was planning. Thank goodness a hawk wasn't an obvious signal…

_**XXX**_

"Kyoko-chan!" Sakura called.

Kyoko turned from her seat in a restaurant booth and grimaced; Sakura was running towards her, followed by Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Temari no Suna, who was followed by Nara Shikamaru.

"Hey!" Kyoko smiled.

Ino grabbed her arm, laughing.

"Is it true?" the blond gushed. "Are you and Kiba an item now?"

"Item?" Kyoko looked confused, then saw the medic nin trying to hide a grin. "Sakura! Those mission reports are classified information!"

"I didn't tell them about the mission!" Sakura said as she and the other girls sat down; Shikamaru leaned against the wall, looking annoyed.

"Shikamaru, I don't really need an escort at the moment," Temari said.

"Oh, thank Kami!" Shikamaru said, giving Kyoko a lazy wave and a grin, before heading towards the booth where they could all see Chouji waiting for him, laughing.

"Are you and Kiba-kun really dating now?" Hinata asked, pressing her two index fingers together.

"Why do you ask?" Kyoko asked suspiciously.

"Well--"

"Well, for one he kept blushing when he was talking to you this morning," Sakura said with a rather evil grin.

"Sakura-chan!" Kyoko glared at the pink-haired medic.

"And he's been talking about you all day," Hinata said with a smile, "to Shino and Kurenai-sensei."

"Really?" Kyoko was surprised. She and Kiba had never been more than comrades, maybe friends. They got along well and fought well together. But this…Had Kiba really never done a mission like the one they had done last night together? But maybe that wasn't that surprising…After all, he was a regular ninja. Shinobi of his rank weren't normally sent out on a "sex mission" until they were higher ranked, and older. ANBU were expected to be able to perform any mission imaginable. Kyoko had already done two missions that required her to sleep with someone. Luckily, the first had been a lot like last night, where she had been required to sleep with a friend.

Speaking of that…

"Hey, Kyoko-chan," Ino said.

"Hnn?"

"That man is staring at you," the blond said, pointing towards the corner, where dark eyes were peering over a book.

"Really?" Kyoko said, recognizing the emotionless orbs at once. She stood up and crossed the bar, saying to Sakura, "Tell them about the mission, that should clear things up."

The "man" didn't lower his book as Kyoko sat down.

"Kyoko-chan."

"Sai-kun."

"You know those girls?"

"Hai. I went to the academy with them."

"Hmm…Kyoko-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I heard that you had another fuck mission while I was away."

Kyoko was silent, then said "Are you over here eavesdropping, Sai-kun?"

Sai ignored this and continued, "I hope you thought of me the entire time. Remember?"

"Not really," Kyoko said icily. "And I hardly think that you have enough emotion in you to even know the word 'hope.'"

Sai "smiled."

"I think you remember," he said. "Or was it only a clone that screamed so much as I ate you--"

Kyoko stood up and walked away, annoyed. So Sai wasn't exactly a "friend." But at least it _had_ been pleasurable. And as much as she had hated to do it, she was glad that her first time had been with someone she trusted. Even if he was an emotionless ass.

"You and Kiba-kun _did it_?!" Ino hissed in a loud whisper as Kyoko rejoined the girls.

"Hai, but it was required of the mission--" Kyoko started but was interrupted.

"Mission, shmission, how _was_ it?" Ino demanded.

"How was what, Kyoko-chan?" a voice behind her asked.

The girls jumped and turned to see Rock Lee standing behind the dark-haired kinoichi. Tenten ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Lee, they just want to know if the tea here is any good!" she said, laughing; beside her, Hyuuga Neji sighed.

"Lee, you're pathetic," he muttered, before acknowledging the girls with a nod. Turning to Tenten, he said, "I assume you want to stay with them?"

"Oh! Well, if you don't mind, Ne-"

"Mind? Of course we don't mind!"

Inwardly, everyone but Lee groaned, as Maito Gai came up behind them.

"We don't mind having the extra company at our table!" Gai continued, ignoring Tenten shaking her head furiously. "The more the merrier! And what with so many youthful faces around me, I feel inspired! Perhaps I should tell you all about how Kakashi, my number one eternal rival, and I once--"

"Gai, let's go to another table," Neji said, turning away. Gai's face fell, as Neji continued, "The girl's want to talk. I'm not interested. Come on, Lee."

"Thank you!" Tenten mouthed at him; Neji nodded.

"So," Tenten giggled as she sat down beside Kyoko. "You and Kiba?"

Kyoko groaned.

"It was for a mission, I told you!" she said.

"And I told you 'mission, shmission,' didn't I?" Ino said. "Now spill the goods, and you had better not leave _anything_ out!"

"Yeah!" Tenten said.

Temari grinned. "Come on, Kyoko!" she said, "Tell us!"

Kyoko glared. "You can wait until we're in Suna!" she said.

"Yes, but I won't even be headed back to Suna for a week," Temari said, "And then I have to come back after two weeks."

"Being the Sand's Ambassador must be a real drag sometimes," Kyoko said sympathetically.

"No, not really." Temari grinned. "You sound like Shikamaru. But we're not talking about me, we're talking about you! How was it?"

Seeing no way out of this, Kyoko sighed.

"It was…good," she said.

"Just good?" Hinata asked.

"No fireworks?" Sakura asked.

"You're just trying to be nice about Kiba-kun, aren't you?" Tenten asked.

"No!" Kyoko said. "I mean," she blushed, "it was _good_."

"Oh…" Ino winked at her knowingly. "So…how many?"

"How many what?"

"_Orgasms!_"

"_Ino!_" Kyoko shrieked as the girls around her began to giggled.

"So?" Tenten said. "And be honest!"

"It was great, okay!?!" Kyoko said finally. "I'd be really surprised if last night was the first time he did any of that. He was great, okay? Ouch!" Kyoko rubbed her temple and picked up the paper airplane that had just hit her.

"_Better than me?"_ it read.

"Yes!" Kyoko mouthed at Sai from across the room; Ino picked up the note.

"You slept with him, too?" she asked incredulously.

"Mission!" Kyoko said, irritated. "You'll all have to do sex missions too, so just think about that before you start to question me again!"

Temari laughed.

"Uh, Kyoko?"

"You've already done that kind of mission, I know," Kyoko said. "Stop teasing, Temari-chan, or I'll tell Gaara-kun!"

Temari laughed harder.

"Oh? And just what do you think my baby brother would do to his own favorite sister?"

"You're his only sister, and I'll just _suggest_ to him that you might want to have more missions that will get you closer to Shikamaru-kun," Kyoko said slyly; Temari's eyes widened.

"What?!"

The other girls laughed as Temari tried to keep from going red. Kyoko glanced up at the clock on the wall of the restaurant.

"I have to go," she said. "Tsunade-hime is seeing me off in a quarter hour."

The girls groaned, disappointed, but waved as Kyoko stepped out into the sun.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hey. Yeah, so most of this was just me being bored, and I wanted to have Kiba-kun in the story…so, yeah…I don't know…I thought it was kinda cute. Besides, what better way to introduce Sai-kun? Well, you know, other than having him attack Naruto-kun and insult him…**_

_**Review!**_


	18. The Deal

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**Chapter Eighteen: The Deal**

Not more than a day later, Itachi paced across the floor of his room. Once again, he was in the Akatsuki hideout closest to Suna. Kisame lounged on the hair in Itachi's room, watching the nin through half-lidded eyes--he was exhausted. He and Itachi had just finished a mission a country away, when Itachi had suddenly felt the need to come back here, of all places, instead of the hideout closest to them at the time.

"Not that this isn't fun, watching you pace," Kisame said, "But I'm going to go do something interesting."

"Have fun," Itachi muttered. If he was right, then it would be best if he stayed in his room.

_**XXX**_

"Pein."

The eyes of Pein's hologram flashed in anger at being so informally addressed.

"Kyoko."

"You signaled for me?" the ANBU asked, indicating the hawk that had landed beside her.

Kyoko was in the woods; she had gotten the signal--a hawk circling three times above her--that indicated that Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, wanted an audience with her.

"Have you considered my offer?" Pein asked as the ANBU sat on a boulder.

"Have you considered mine?" Kyoko retorted, leaning back; Pein's eye's flashed again.

"I have…" he said slowly. Kyoko sighed.

"You couldn't have summoned me at a better time," she said conversationally.

"Oh?"

"Hai. I was just invited to Suna," Kyoko said, blinking as rain began to fall, wetting her hair and making her jacket cling to her form. "I'm to stay there as a guest for almost a month." She sat up and grinned as Pein. "You'll have me practically at your disposal the entire time, Gaara-kun has always trusted me, given me free rein, as long as I do what he asks of me." Growing serious, Kyoko added, "If I accept your offer, that is."

Pein glowered.

"I think it would be wise if you accepted my offer," he said slowly.

"And I think it would be wise if you agreed to my terms," Kyoko said, just as cautiously. She met Pein's gaze steadily.

"I'll help you, but only on a few certain conditions."

"And they are?"

"Oh, I think you know, Pein." Kyoko stood up. "No one lays a hand on Gaara-kun, or Naruto-kun. Not that you'd have much luck with either of them, Naruto is always with Jiraya-sama or Kakashi-sempai, and Gaara-kun is, well…maybe you should go after Gaara-kun," Kyoko said, flashing a smile. "It would be interesting, to see if any of you could actually make it more than five minutes against him."

Pein looked annoyed. "Continue," he snapped.

"Hai. No one harms Gaara-kun or Naruto-kun. _No _harm is to come to my village," Kyoko said, glaring at Pein's hologram. "I am able to do this in my own way, by my own terms. And you are not to tell Uchiha Itachi a word of any of this. I will tell him myself."

"Very well," Pein said. "Do we have a deal?"

Kyoko inhaled deeply.

"Hai."

Pein smiled. "Itachi is at the hideout closest to Suna. Go there, Deidara and Sasori are waiting for you. Go into the _left_ chambers, not the right."

"Itachi is staying in one of the right chambers," Kyoko said. It wasn't a question.

"Hai. Sasori will be the one to mark you," Pein looked in annoyance at Kyoko's forehead protector, "and he and Deidara will show you to your room. You'll be sharing with Hidan."

"Why not Dei-kun, or even Konan-san?" Kyoko asked with a grimace.

Pein glared. "You never specified your living arrangements when you stated your terms."

Kyoko glared back.

"Fine," she said. "But the moment he complains, I'm tearing his head off."

"Be my guest," Pein smiled; Kyoko shook her head as his hologram disappeared.

"Bastard," she muttered. "If Hidan-san complains once about my bombs, I'll take out his vocal cords and pin him up on the wall!"

Sighing, she started towards the Akatsuki hideout in the land of wind. It had taken only a day to travel here from Konoha.

A year after she had found out that Uchiha Itachi was still alive, Kyoko had finally managed to seek Deidara out, something that she had been trying to do every chance she had gotten. She had managed to convince the bomber to talk to Pein for her--without letting Itachi know. Three weeks later, she and Pein had made a deal to meet regularly. Then, just a month earlier, Pein had offered Kyoko a deal; she had countered with one of her own. They had come to a compromise: Kyoko would be Pein's own spy, and in exchange, Kyoko's friends and home would not be harmed by Akatsuki. But, in a last minute attempt to make Kyoko agree, Pein had offered this: Walk away or become his spy, and he would give her the Sharingan eyes.

"You can do that?" Kyoko had asked skeptically.

"I am God," Pein said.

Kyoko ignored this. "I've been the test subject of too many experimental jutsu," she said. "Find someone else."

"But no one else has the insight to Konoha that I need, or the skill for assassination," Pein had said.

"Is Itachi's information not enough?" Kyoko had snapped bitterly.

"It is…but think of how much more information you could give. And this is no experiment. This jutsu is forbidded…because it allows Kekki Genkai to be shared."

"Shared?"

"Hai. You and Itachi will share a real bond, a physical bond, not some mere emotional attachment."

Kyoko paused.

"Then do it…Leader-sama."

_**XXX**_

Deidara looked up eagerly as Kyoko walked across the water towards him and the puppet master, smiling.

"Sasori no Danna," Kyoko smiled. "Dei-kun."

"Kyo-chan!" Deidara hugged her; Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Kyoko," he said, as the three entered the dark cave.

"Hai."

"Are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Good. I hate waiting."

"I know." Kyoko followed the two into Sasori's chamber, removing her jacket.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this in my room, Kyoko-chan, un?" Deidara asked anxiously. "There's going to be a lot of blood, un, you'll want to sleep when this is done, yeah."

"This is fine," Sasori snapped, climbing out of his puppet shield. "She'll be fine, she's a shinobi."

"Danna's right," Kyoko smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Well…You'll be quite the work of art, un, Kyo-chan," Deidara smiled.

"If she really wanted to be a work of art, then she'd let me turn her into a puppet," Sasori snapped, spreading a clean cloth over his table; Deidara lifted Kyoko up to sit on it, as Sasori pulled out a kunai and began to clean it.

"But then I'd be dead," Kyoko pointed out. "And I don't really feel like dying quite yet."

"You would be a fine work of art, though," Sasori said, pulling black and red ink towards himself. "Deidara, put your coat across the chair, I need to see the clouds."

"I don't see why I don't just do it," Deidara complained. "You're so wooden, danna," he laughed. "You wouldn't care if she bled to death right here on your table."

Kyoko sighed.

"Sasori no Danna, you can turn me into a puppet _after _I die," she said, annoyed. "Then I can be a work of art."

"But true art isn't meant to last forever, yeah," Deidara said as Sasori motioned for Kyoko to undress.

"You think those silly little fireworks of yours qualify as art?" Sasori said. "How stupid."

"Art is a bang, un!" Deidara argued. "It lasts for a single fleeting moment before withering away, like life. That is true beauty."

"No…" Sasori turned to Kyoko, who sat on the table with her bare back to him. "Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future."

"Un-uh." Deidara shook his head. "Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion." He stood in front of Kyoko, who had her arms crossed over her naked chest. "Right, Kyo-chan?"

"All I know," Kyoko said, wincing as Sasori began to cut into her upper back with the kunai, "is that you both have a point. Eternity is appealing, so I guess it could be called beautiful, but it can't be appreciated, it lasts forever. When something lasts only for a moment, it's so much more lovely, because you know it will only be there for so long. I have to agree with Dei-Dei on this one. So shut up, Danna."

"What?!?" Sasori stopped cutting. "Hidan was right, you really are a bitch, Kyoko."

"And you're a girly doll!" Kyoko retorted, biting her lip as Sasori resumed digging his sharp blade into her skin.

"How did you even get to be Pein-sama's spy?" he muttered.

"You're really something, un," Deidara said. "You know that, yeah, Kyoko-chan?"

"I can't help it. And to answer you, Danna, I don't really care what Leader-sama was thinking when he agreed to let me be in Akatsuki. I only became a spy for Itachi-sama. I could care less about fighting for a cause."

"Hey…" Sasori stopped cutting and began to apply black ink to the cuts he had made. "Does that sound like something a shinobi would say?"

"I don't know," Kyoko admitted. "All I do know is that I like to blow stuff up, and I like to do it my way. What was your reason for joining Akatsuki, Danna? I know Dei-kun's and Itachi-sama's. And technically I'm not really a member, so I don't really count."

"I'm not obligated to tell you that," Sasori said curtly.

"I'm not forcing you, I was just curious," Kyoko said as Sasori wiped the blood from her back and began to remove a thin layer of skin within the pattern he had just made between Kyoko's shoulder blades.

"Curiosity is a waste of my time," Sasori snapped.

"Well, isn't curiosity what prompted you to start using humans as puppets in the first place, Pinocchio?" Kyoko snapped back. (**A/N: Yeah, super original, ne? Lolz, sorry.**)

Deidara began to laugh hysterically, and fell from his place sitting in front of Kyoko to the ground.

"What?!?" Sasori snarled.

Kyoko lowered her arms and smiled innocently at him, saying, "If you hadn't been curious, you wouldn't have started to make your human puppets. You might not have joined Akatsuki." Kyoko pressed a finger to her red lips, pouting. "You may even have stayed in Suna, like a good little boy, Sasori no Danna, and then Dei-kun would never have been taken away from me."

"Ha! She's go you, Danna!" Deidara gasped, struggling to sit up on the floor.

"Shut up," Sasori snapped, rubbing red ink in to the fresh wounds on Kyoko's back. "Feeling faint yet?" he snarled at Kyoko.

"A little."

"I should just make you into a puppet," Sasori groused. "You and that idiot on the ground. Then you'd both know what it means to be real art, true beauty!"

Deidara, who had calmed down, stood up.

"I think that we can agree on one thing, Danna, un," he said.

"What's that?"

"That true beauty has shown itself today, yeah, and it's Kyo-chan, half-naked and covered in her own blood, yeah!"

Sasori paused.

"I agree," he said at last and Kyoko blushed.

"Just take me to your room sleep a few hours without having to hear Hidan-san complaining," she said, lifting her arms above her head so that Sasori could wrapped her torso thickly in bandages; the blood and ink from her back leaked through the white cloth, in the unmistakable impression of a cloud.

Deidara nodded, picking her up in his arms like a bride.

"Un…You'd better rest," he said. "As soon as you wake up, Pein is going to perform a forbidden jutsu, so that you'll--"

"I'll have the Sharingan eyes," Kyoko finished, nodding. "Die-kun?"

"Un?"

"Will you be mad?"

"What?"

"Will you be mad, that I'll have the same eyes that tricked you into Akatsuki?"

Deidara looked away as he lay Kyoko on his bed.

"I hate Itachi-san, un," he said. "And the Sharingan."

Kyoko nodded, happy, falling asleep, just before Deidara added, "And anyone who uses it."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I have short chapters, but I don't care, I'm going to go do something else now, like work on the other fic…**_


	19. Bombs and Jutsu

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

Okay, when Zetsu is speaking: White Side = "Aloe Vera?" Black side = "**Just ignore him**." (Lolz, quote. Naruto calls him Aloe Vera.) And if both sides are speaking together, it will be in italics.

**Chapter Nineteen: Bombs and Jutsu**

Back in Konoha, Sakura glanced up from gathering the morning traffic reports from Kotetsu and Izumo as Akumaru walked through the Village Gates and into the woods--without Kiba.

"What's Akumaru doing without his master?" Kotetsu asked, watching the dog as he disappeared through the trees.

"I think I might know," Sakura said, handing the reports back to Izumo. She sighed. It had been three days since Kyoko had left the village--and Kiba had been nowhere to be seen for the past two.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned to see Hinata behind her.

"I think Akumaru has gone after Kiba-kun," the Hyuuga whispered; Sakura nodded.

"I don't think he's taking Kyoko-chan's absence very well," the pink-haired kinoichi said, sighing.

"He misses her."

"There's just one problem," Sakura said.

"What's that?"

"I don't know that Kyoko-chan likes Kiba-kun the same way."

_**XXX**_

In Deidara's room, Kyoko laughed as said blonde-haired shinobi emerged from a cloud of smoke, coughing.

"I think that one had too much gun powder," she giggled.

Deidara glared.

In the two days Kyoko had been with the Akatsuki, she had quickly learned two things: One, explosions were a regular occurrence when around Deidara; and, two, Hidan was _not _a deep sleeper. Kyoko couldn't even turn over without waking him up. As such, she had spent the previous night in Deidara's room, and had spent all of her waking time with either him or Sasori, who had warmed up to her considerable as she had promised him that she would become his puppet.

"_So…you were just joking when you told Danna that he could turn you into a puppet, right, un?"_

_"No, I was serious!" Kyoko said cheerfully; Sasori looked up at her, surprised._

_"What, un?"_

_"Dei-kun, unless this poison is taken out of my system, I've only a few more years to live. Sasori no Danna can always use more puppets. Besides, I kind of _like _the idea of being art to someone."_

_"Huh?" Deidara looked confused. "But I thought that you agreed with me about art, yeah."_

_"I do. And while I live, we'll have our art together, Dei-dei. But after I die, I'll be Danna's art. I like both of you, and I agree with you both. Besides, that way I'll be useful."_

_"Useful?" Sasori raised an eyebrow. _

_"I know that I'm just a burden right now," Kyoko said. "All that I can really do in my condition is make bombs and assassinate people. How useful is that?"_

_"You know, I don't really think that that's something a shinobi would say," Sasori said._

_"I don't care. Right now, I'm pretty useless. Once the poison is out--if it ever gets taken out--I won't be useless anymore. I'll be stronger, faster, and I won't have to hold back because Tsunade-hime is worried about the poisons hurting me or getting stronger."_

_"I don't think you're useless, Kyo-chan," Deidara said roughly._

_"I know you don't. But that's because you've never seen me on the battlefield. I get out of breath quickly, and I can't run as fast as I would like. Compared to the rest of the ANBU, I'm inadequate."_

_"You're right," Sasori said. "ANBU are elite. If you can't keep up, you shouldn't be one."_

_"Thanks for your vote of confidence," Kyoko laughed, while Deidara scowled. _

_"That wasn't nice, Danna," he said._

_"I don't care."_

Kyoko sighed and picked up her kunai, cutting a length of fuse.

"Why don't you just make your bombs so that they'll explode on impact," Deidara said.

"Why should I have only one kind of bomb? Personally, I think that that's a weakness. If I only have bombs that explode on impact, my opponent may catch on to when I'm about to attack. If I only had paper bombs like most shinobi, that would be a weakness too, because not only would we have the same weapons, it means there are no surprises. If my bombs only had fuses, then there would be a delay for every one of them. When I have bombs of all kinds, it makes the fight more interesting. For me."

Deidara looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No," he said finally. "I like my bombs better, yeah."

Kyoko sighed.

"To each his own."

Deidara's gaze softened as he smiled at her. Over the past few years, Kyoko had undergone quite a few changes.

Now a sister to him more than anything, not only had her body developed to that of a young woman's, but Kyoko's mind had developed as well. She had become a fast thinker, a creative bomber, and her Genjutsu had improved so quickly Deidara was shocked; he had helped her train, using his scoped eye to help her become stronger. And Sasori had noticed quickly several weeks ago when he had first met the ANBU with his partner, that, when fighting, Kyoko was quite violent, almost to the point of sadism; she enjoyed the battle a little _too_ much. Not that Sasori minded. He was actually quite anxious to spar against her, but he could wait until she had the Sharingan eyes; it was one of the few times he felt that waiting enhanced the battle.

Itachi, amazingly, had not yet discovered that Kyoko had had anything whatsoever to do with the Akatsuki since the time he had met up with her three years ago when she was in Suna, nor did any of Kyoko's friends in Konoha.

In the meantime, Deidara spared against Kyoko.

"Come on, un," he said. "Let's leave these new bombs of yours in here and go spare, un."

"But what about Itachi-sama?" Kyoko asked, having finally been convinced by her blond-haired friend to stop calling the Uchiha her captain.

"He's on a mission, yeah," Deidara said dismissively.

"Another of the demons vessels?"

"No, un, Pein thought there might be some kind of group after the same thing we are, so Zetsu-san went out and confirmed it; Itachi-san and Kisame-san are on an assassination mission."

"Oh…" Kyoko picked up her bombs and kunai, checking to make sure that her shuriken were still strapped safely to the bottoms of her sandals.

"They'll be back in a few hours, un, so this one will have to quick, yeah."

"Right." Kyoko stopped in the hall and rapped sharply on the door to Sasori's room.

"Enter."

"Danna?" Kyoko leaned into the room. "Dei-dei and I are about to spar, want to come?"

"Iie. Later."

"Hai…"

Once outside, Kyoko noticed that Zetsu had followed her as Deidara had led her out of the cave.

"I don't think we've met, have we? **Of course we haven't. Deidara practically keeps her under lock and key**."

"I do not, un!"

"**There he goes with the 'un' again.** _Let's just ignore him_. **We **_**are**_** only here to talk to the girl, after all.**"

Deidara stared uneasily at him as the spy started towards Kyoko; Kyoko, however, stepped forward to meet him.

"So. You must be Pein's spy."

"Yes. _We're here to see you in action._ **Show us what you've got**."

"Why should I?" Kyoko asked, eyes narrowed. "You're a spy. You've already seen it."

"**And how would you know that**?"

"Because Pein has already informed me that he had you watch me."

"_What_?"

"And he complimented my abilities as well." Kyoko turned away to take her fighting stance. "So unless _you're _here to help me train, back off."

Deidara smiled nervously as Zetsu glared.

"If she wants us to back off, we'll back off," Zetsu said, turning away. "**We'll be snacking on her in no time anyway, she only has a while to live.** How do you think Itachi-san will react when he finds out? **He might just kill her himself. **Or Deidara. _He might kill both of them…_"

Kyoko rolled her eyes as Zetsu retreated into the cave. Just as she was about to re-take her stance, however, Hidan came out of the cave.

"Hey, bitch, our fucking Leader says for you to come inside."

Kyoko ignored him, drawing a kunai and running at her fellow bomber; he countered with a shuriken.

"Hey, cunt, I'm fucking talking to you."

"Kya!" Kyoko managed to slash through Deidara's cloak as he cut through her leather jacket.

'_Kiba-kun's gonna kill me for ruining his jacket_!' Kyoko thought.

"Damn it, you fucking slut! Would you listen to me? Ow!" Hidan had walked in front of Kyoko just as she had jumped, about to come down to slash at Deidara's outstretched arm; she had ripped open Hidan's face instead.

"Get out of the way!" Kyoko snarled, throwing a bomb at the immortal (and this wasn't the first time in the short time--less than forty-eight hours--she had known him). He sidestepped and glared at her.

"Damn it, I don't care if you are Itachi's old whore, or even that you're Deidara's fucking slut, get your fucking ass the fuck over here and listen to me--"

_**BOOM**_

Both Kyoko and Deidara had thrown bombs at Hidan, who had laughed, dodging them--before noticing that each bomber had thrown a second explosive--and he couldn't avoid both; nor could he tell them apart. He dodged to the left, coming into contact with Kyoko's; her specialty, the Lacerating Heat bomb, exploded and began to rip Hidan's flesh apart, as Kakuzu came out of the cave.

Standing next to Kyoko, he just stared at Hidan as his partner howled in pain.

"Don't call her a whore, un, you bastard!" Deidara yelled, ignoring Kakuzu, while Kyoko gathered up the few weapons she had used.

Looking up at Kakuzu she asked, "Leader-sama wants to see me?"

Kakuzu just nodded, watching as the bomb did it's damage; Kyoko hurried inside before Kakuzu could realize that he was going to have to sew Hidan back together again, Deidara right behind her.

_**XXX**_

Pein turned to Kyoko as she walked up behind him, gazing regretfully at Kiba's ripped jacket--he had met up with her just as she had been leaving Konoha, muttering about the desert being cold at night and forcing her take his jacket; bewildered, Kyoko had taken the coat and Kiba had run off before she could even thank him.

"Itachi-sama is back?" she asked; Pein nodded.

"Are you ready to receive a Kekki Genkai?" he asked her, Rinnegan eyes gleaming.

Kyoko took a deep breath.

"Hai."

"Then lay down," Pein grinned stepping out of the shadows, for once not a hologram, but his own physical being; Kyoko noticed that Itachi was already there, unconscious. "Ready."

"Hai. Give me the Sharingan eyes," Kyoko said, just before blackness washed over her.

_**XXX**_

Itachi lay on his bed, deep in thought, nearly drifting off to sleep; his mission had left him exhausted, and just hours earlier, Pein had called Itachi to him, although the genius ex-ANBU still had no idea why. He didn't hear the soft steps outside his room, nor see the burgundy and onyx orbs spin.

The room seemed to blur and Itachi fell back against the pillows, deeply asleep. White teeth flashed, almost a snarl, and a pale hand reached for a kunai.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hey all! Yeah, short, but don't worry, the next one is going to be super long, I've already started on it! Don't have any idea if I know how to end it, though, it's going to be a hard chapter to write…**_

_**Anyways, it's called "Scarlet Dreams" or something to that effect, I don't even remember, and I'm too lazy to check. Of course, I might randomly change the name of the chapter that is in no way related to the name that I just gave you, so whatever.**_

_**Do you guys even read this part?????????? Hello? Anyone out there???? I don't know what I'm doing…**_


	20. Scarlet Dreams

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

Okay, when Zetsu is speaking: White Side = "Aloe Vera?" Black side = "**Just ignore him**." (Lolz, quote. Naruto calls him Aloe Vera.) And if both sides are speaking together, it will be in italics.

**I just realize that I've messed up my chapter numbers. Eh. I'll just leave it alone, it'll only confuse me. 18 and older only for this chapter, for language and some other stuff…**

**Chapter Twenty: Scarlet Dreams**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Itachi lay on his bed, deep in thought, nearly drifting off to sleep; his mission had left him exhausted, and just hours earlier, Pein had called Itachi to him, although the genius ex-ANBU still had no idea why. He didn't hear the soft steps outside his room, nor see the burgundy and onyx orbs spin._

_The room seemed to blur and Itachi fell back against the pillows, deeply asleep._

_White teeth flashed, almost a snarl, and a pale hand reached for a kunai._

_**XXX**_

Kyoko smiled, closing the door and slipped her kunai beneath it and began making hand signs, such that no one could get into the room until the blade was removed. She then placed a tag on the door and activated it; sound could come in or get out.

She turned to the bed, smiling softly when she saw that Itachi was softly sleeping. The Sharingan had worked for her. So far.

"Itachi…"

The whisper carried across the room and Itachi's eyes snapped open at once; he had jumped up with his Sharingan spinning, before he saw that he was not in his room but in the woods, and that a young, pale skinned woman stood in front of him, with black hair past her waist.

"You're dreaming," the vision whispered. Itachi didn't relax.

"Who are you?" he demanded, pulling out a kunai.

The woman giggled softly and he froze; the tinkling sound, though delicate and foggy, almost a whisper, was very familiar.

"Who--?"

"Don't you remember me?" the vision pressed a finger to her carmine lips and Itachi noticed that she wore an Akatsuki cloak, opened and revealing that she wore only a mesh shirt and red lace panties; the Uchiha prodigy couldn't help but notice that the apparition wore no bra, her breasts almost straining against the black material, and that a wind he couldn't feel made her raven waves flow about her frame. She pressed her white fingers against Itachi's chest and it finally registered in his mind that he was no longer wearing his cloak; _she_ was.

Outside of the illusion, Kyoko smiled; Itachi had yet to realize what was going on. With the Genjutsu, she had been able to take off Itachi's cloak without him realizing it, as well as her own pants and breast binding. It was interesting, to see his eyebrows raise slightly at her revealing attire and the way his eyes lingered the almost carnal way she bit her bottom lip, and how his crimson eyes followed her thin fingers as they moved; all the while, he also seemed confused, trying to recognize where he was and the young woman in front of him.

"Shh…" Kyoko whispered to Itachi as he made to speak; she placed two fingers on his lips, letting him feel the coolness of her skin within the Genjutsu. The sensation made Itachi close his eyes.

"You're dreaming," she whispered.

Inside the "dream," Itachi nodded mutely as the girl began to trace patterns on his chest, fingers gazing across the mesh of his shirt.

"You're dreaming…" the apparition breathed again for the third time "…Taichou."

Itachi's eyes, which had been hooded with pleasure in the massage, snapped open.

"Kyoko!" he breathed.

"Hai…" Kyoko smiled softly, standing on tiptoe and leaning her head back, exposing her throat; Itachi stared at her pulse, visible through her pale skin.

"Ky-Kyoko…" Itachi's hands came up and rested on his old student's shoulders. "You…"

"Hai?" Kyoko arched her back and moaned, although Itachi had not moved his hands; looking down, Itachi noticed that Kyoko was grinding her hips in his direction, almost but never quite touching him and he groaned silently.

"Why do I dream of you?" he wondered out loud as Kyoko began to circle him, hands just barely brushing against him.

"Tell me," Kyoko murmured, trailing a hand over the curve of Itachi's spine, "when did you last think of me?"

"I…" Itachi swallowed and Kyoko grinned; the Genjutsu had made Itachi forget that he had secrets; in dreams, there were none. And with the Sharingan, Kyoko's Genjutsu was foolproof--as long as Itachi didn't know she had the it, that was. If she could keep from showing him the new, garnet version of her eyes, if she could just keep them their usual dark grey, Itachi would never suspect.

"Hai?" Kyoko cooed, wrapping her arms around him from behind and pressing her lips against his back; he could feel the contour of her lips through his thin shirt and he groaned again; Kyoko rolled her hips against his buttocks and Itachi instinctively pressed back.

"I-I…"

"You can tell me…"

The illusion changed and Itachi opened his eyes to find himself back in his room at the hideout near Suna.

"Last night." Itachi pressed his hips backward to again make contact his Kyoko's lower region.

"Last night?" Kyoko raised her eyebrows outside of the illusion, still running her hands over Itachi's stomach from behind; only the scenery and the haziness that kept Itachi from realizing he was trapped in an illusion were a part of the Genjutsu, and Kyoko bit back a moan as Itachi rolled his hips again, harder.

"Hai…" Itachi whispered, eyes closed in ardor as one of Kyoko's small hands wandered beneath his shirt and splayed across his lower abdomen; he flinched at the chilled feeling.

"And what was the dream?" Kyoko pressed, careful not to overdo it, although it was getting hard. He really _did_ dream about her? What was the dream?!?

"You--you…" Itachi sighed as Kyoko's other hand slipped beneath his shirt and her fingers began to run up and down his spine.

"Hmm?"

"You were beautiful," Itachi murmured, capturing her hand as she made to slide it away from his abdomen, pressing the fingers to his mouth.

"Beautiful?"

"Hai…not so beautiful as now…You were only a vague concept…not so real, so…solid…"

"Solid?"

"Hai… More a mirage…" Itachi sighed as his room became sharper. "You didn't touch me like this," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"How did I touch you?" Kyoko breathed.

Itachi turned to her so that her breasts were pressed against him.

"Show me," she whispered, and was amazed to see Itachi's unfocused eyes sharpen, before his spinning Sharingan gaze went misty with lust; Kyoko's breath caught in her throat as Itachi's grip on her became tighter, almost to the point of bruising.

Itachi leaned down and bit into her neck, hard, and it was all Kyoko could do not to cry out; she felt a slight trickle of liquid and Itachi pulled away to confirm that it was her own blood; it escaped from the corner of his mouth to his chin as Itachi hastily pulled his shirt over his head, splitting a seam. He lowered his head again, this time to her shoulder; he ripped through the mesh of her shirt with his teeth and sucked roughly on her skin before kneeling and sucking on the jutting bone of her hip; she was much too thin.

Kyoko's breath hitched, this time, not out of lust, but out of shock.

'_He dreams about…rough…sex? With me_?' she thought, as Itachi caught one of her hands in his; he began to nip at her fingers, not enough to draw blood, but sharply enough to sting. He guided Kyoko's hand to his own chest and forced her fingers to dig into his flesh and left her hand to work on it's own as he shoved the now-useless cloth away from Kyoko's upper body, biting down on her naval; Kyoko let out a soft scream just before Itachi breathed hot air on the bruise he had created on her hip and lifting his head.

"But before that…" Itachi whispered, and Kyoko threw her head back as Itachi's tongue ran across her cold flesh, dangerously close to the rosy peak of a breast.

Itachi moaned at Kyoko's reaction as the kinoichi loosened his hair and ran her hands through the inky locks, massaging his scalp and rolling her hips against his chest.

"And then what?" she started to rasp, but was interrupted by Itachi snaking his arm around her waist, locking her into place.

His lips encased the pink tip…And Kyoko moaned. As Itachi ravished her breast, one hand gripped her rear, holding her to him, and the other found its way to her neck, caressing the magnolia-white column, stroking her pulse as a roseate glow began to flush around Kyoko's collarbone and her skin began to grow pleasantly warm, as Itachi began to grind his arousal into her thigh.

Satisfied that Itachi thought of her often--and surprised that it was in the same ways that she sometimes thought of him-- Kyoko used the Sharingan-supported Genjutsu to convince Itachi that he was exhausted--or she tried to, only to find that she couldn't. She was no longer in charge. Somewhere amongst Itachi's task of pleasuring her, Kyoko had lost control and released the Genjutsu; but Itachi hadn't noticed and Kyoko recognized his look. Itachi was aroused, and such to the point that he didn't care whether he was dreaming or not.

"I-Itachi…" Kyoko groaned as Itachi leaned up to kiss her, rising from his kneeling position; just before his lips sealed over hers, however…

"Don't try to beat me with Genjutsu, Kyoko-chan," Itachi whispered.

Kyoko's eyes widened; Itachi stared down at her, taking in the paleness of her color, the dark shadows beneath her eyes, and the chilled feeling of her skin.

"I knew it was you, the moment you called me Taichou," he whispered. "And when I bit you, I knew that the Kyoko I was holding was no mere illusion. And no one here knows way you smell, except Deidara. And his Genjutsu is lacking." Itachi looked away. "You've improved," he said.

"I only smell like gun powder, it's not hard to duplicate," Kyoko said quietly. "Itachi-sama?"

"How did you find this place?"

"Deidara-kun."

"I'll kill him," Itachi said simply.

"No!" Kyoko looked up at Itachi in shock. "Don't, Itachi-sama, it's not Deidara's fault!"

"Oh?"

"No! I'm the one who went after him, I'm the one who made him how me the way here!"

"Kyoko--"

"I only wanted to be with you! Itachi--"

"Why are you calling me by my name?" Itachi asked.

"I--huh?" Kyoko looked confused. "What?"

"You've been calling me by my name and not captain."

"Oh, I-I…"

"It's not important." Itachi glared at her. "Why are you here?"

Kyoko paused.

"In ANBU," she said finally, "we learn medical jutsu. Not much, but enough to heal minor injuries."

"Answer my question."

"Itachi-sama…When you left, it broke me. And when I found out that you had been alive for all this time…And had never come back for me…" Tears began to spill from Kyoko's eyes. "Why didn't you come back for me!?"

"Kyoko--"

"Why, Taichou?" Kyoko gripped his arm with one hand and fingered the cloak she wore with the other. "Why didn't you come for me?"

"You were only eight."

"So?" Kyoko cried. "I would have come with you!"

"No."

"Itachi, please!" Kyoko sobbed, following him as he walked across the room and sat on his bed.

"Medical jutsu?" Itachi said, looking at his hands.

"Taichou…" Kyoko whispered. "You broke my heart. But I learned to heal." She knelt in front of him, placing her hands on his knees. "I'm afraid the only broken heart I will never be able to heal…Is yours, Itachi-sama."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Please, Itachi-sama. You just have to let me into your life again."

"You know I can't do that, Kyoko--"

"But why?" Kyoko whispered. "Itachi-sama, please! I've missed you!"

"Kyoko-chan--"

"I want us to be together again!" Kyoko affirmed; Itachi's eyes widened slightly as Kyoko leaned forward. "Itachi-sama, please! If you had any idea what I've been through, what I've done just to get here--"

"You need to go," Itachi said firmly. "Before anyone finds out you're here. I'm only going to help you out of here once, so don't come back--"

"Deidara-kun knows that I'm here," Kyoko said softly. "And so does Sasori no Danna."

"What?"

"Danna and I have already argued about whether art is to last eternity or if it is meant to last for only seconds," Kyoko smiled; Itachi stared at her.

"How long have you--"

"You always did show more emotion when you were around me," Kyoko smiled. "It's so unusual for you."

"Kyoko."

"Two days. I go to Suna the day after tomorrow."

"Who else knows you're here--" Itachi started, but was interrupted Kyoko pressing her lips to his collar bone.

"It doesn't matter," Kyoko whispered. "There's a seal on the door. No one can get in, no one can hear."

"Kyoko--"

"Mnn…" Kyoko pressed her mouth to Itachi's pulse.

"Kyoko--"

"Nani?" Kyoko ran a hand through Itachi's hair and he sighed. "What's wrong, Taichou?"

"Nothing."

"Taichou?"

"Hn?"

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"Hn? Nani?

"You knew that it was a Genjutsu. Why didn't you stop me?"

"I wanted to see just what you were planning," Itachi said simply, rolling his hips against Kyoko's; his arousal, which had begun to fade when he had begun to question Kyoko, was swiftly returning. "It's been three years, you came here, and attempted to trap me with a Genjutsu. I was curious."

"Sasori no Danna said that curiosity is a waste of time," Kyoko said, straddling him.

"Oh?"

"Hai. I think I made him mad. He wasn't happy, anyway."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I told him that I agree with Dei-kun about art more than I agree with Danna." Kyoko closed her eyes and smiled, rotating her hips in a circular motion, to press firmly against Itachi's hardened length. "And I told him to shut up. After I called him a girly doll."

Itachi groaned, smirking.

"I bet he didn't like that."

"No."

"It's a wonder he didn't kill you."

"Mn…It's a wonder a lot of people haven't killed me," Kyoko said softly, rolling her hips again and removing Itachi's cloak from her form to drop on the pillow behind him; Itachi took advantage of Kyoko's hands leaving his shoulders to remove what was left of her shirt and release it over the edge of the bed.

"I don't doubt that," Itachi said, arching his neck to give Kyoko more access, more room to scatter kisses across his throat. "If I remember correctly, the genin you fought during your Chunin Elimination Round swore vengeance for his humiliation at being defeated by a girl, especially as he was nearly three times your age."

Kyoko giggled at the memory.

"And Kakashi-sempai telling me not to celebrate yet?"

"After you embarrassed me by yelling from the arena to me, asking me if I had seen you kick his ass or not." Itachi smirked as Kyoko sucked at his pulse point.

Why none of this seemed awkward was beyond him--at the moment anyway, as it was a little hard to think with a girl wiggling in his lap and licking his neck. Perhaps it was only because they were both so aroused that it did not matter. Or perhaps they both

had known all along that this kind of contact was inevitable.

"Mm-mn…" Kyoko pushed Itachi down onto the bed, allowing his strong, calloused hands to take her with him. "Teichou?"

"Hn?"

"Do you really dream of me?"

Itachi was silent.

"Taichou?"

"Yes," Itachi said, not making eye contact.

"You do?"

"Hai. But not the way I said I did."

"You-you don't?" Kyoko's smile faltered.

"No."

"Then how--"

"I see you dead," Itachi said simply; in the pale grim light of his room, Kyoko's magnolia skin almost glowed, but as impossible as it seemed, at Itachi's words, Kyoko blanched, her creamy color fading to an ashy hue.

"Kyoko-chan?" Itachi sat up. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, um…"

"Is it the poison?" Itachi asked, feeling her wrist for her pulse; Kyoko jerked violently away from him, backing away to the foot of his bed. "Kyoko-chan?"

"The poison, the poison!" Kyoko snarled. "Is that all anyone ever thinks about?" She jumped to her feet and Itachi moved to grasp her hands lest she fall from the bed; she ignored him.

"Kyoko--"

"Is that all anyone sees?" Kyoko snapped. "Really? Just some girl who needs medical treatment or she'll die before she even reaches the age of eighteen?"

"Kyoko--"

"I'm not _made _of the poison! There's more to me than that! I'm a fucking assassin! Not some terminally ill patient in Tsunade-hime's hospital!"

"I never said--" Itachi was starting to become slightly alarmed. This was one battle he was sure that he would lose--the battle of attempting to calm an angry woman without rendering her unconscious or using a Genjutsu to "sedate" her.

"I'm not sick!" Kyoko snarled at him as he attempted again to check her pulse. "I'm fine! Hokage-sama put a seal on me to keep the poison from getting stronger while I was in Suna! Don't touch me--Mmn!"

Kyoko was effectively cut off as Itachi pulled her to him and pressed his mouth to hers, dominating the kiss; he slid his tongue from his mouth, slipping the pink muscle against the seal of Kyoko's lips, who in turn willingly opened her mouth to his.

Discreetly, Itachi checked her pulse by grabbing both her wrists, then placed a hand over her heart to be sure the muscle was pumping strongly enough; he pulled away, looking deeply into her coal-toned orbs to confirm that the fading anger and looming lust were the only signs of cloudiness to the dark depths. The faint color of Kyoko's skin was slowly returning, but the shadows beneath her eyes remained as dark as they had been when the Genjutsu had first broke.

"Kyoko," he said, "I didn't mean that I think only of your medical condition."

"You see me, in your dreams," Kyoko whispered, tears threatening to spill over. "But I'm no longer living. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Why did you kill your clan?"

"Kyoko--"

"Didn't you even consider what it would do to Sasuke-kun? To Konoha? To Squad Thirteen? To me?" Kyoko breathed, drawing her knees to her chest.

Itachi sighed. This was not something he was prepared for--mood swings. One second Kyoko was aroused, the next she was yelling at him. She was aroused again, before she suddenly began to cry.

Why couldn't she just jump him or be happy? Itachi would gladly have dealt with the yelling or even the tears, but not all of them at once.

"Kyoko," he muttered, pulling her down into his lap; the kunoichi's tears spilled from her eyes, wetting Itachi's neck as she shook against him. He reached towards the head of his bed where Kyoko had placed his cloak and wrapped it around her, though her shivering did not cease.

"Is it too cold?" he asked.

"Hai," Kyoko whispered; Itachi sighed, standing up. He pulled back the blankets from his bed, placing Kyoko between the sheets.

"Uh!"

Itachi let out an involuntary gasp of surprise as Kyoko pulled him down roughly on top of her to seal her lips to his; this time, _she _was the one to ask for entrance to Itachi's mouth. Entrance that he was _not_ willingly going to give. She had been keeping him waiting for over an hour now--he wasn't going to give into this mood again lightly.

"Sleep," Itachi whispered. "This can wait."

"But--"

"Sleep."

"Hm…" Kyoko closed her eyes, whispering, "Stay with me."

Itachi stared at her for a moment before lowering his body next to hers and pulling the blankets up over his shoulders; Kyoko smiled, pressing her bare chest to his warm skin. Itachi lay his chin over her head.

Finally…

"It's not just gunpowder, you know."

Kyoko sat up.

"What?"

"Underneath," Itachi said. "Underneath the smell of explosives, there's the scent of jasmine."

Kyoko gazed softly down at him for a long moment, thoughtful, before whispering, "I think you're the only person in years who has seen more to me than just an explosives expert, as more than an ANBU. As more than just a kunoichi."

Itachi closed his eyes again, sighing as Kyoko rested her head on his chest, sticky from the sweat of their earlier "play."

"You never were any of that to me," Itachi murmured, low enough that Kyoko, despite her closeness, could barely hear him. "And the stench of bombs never did overpower the jasmine, not to me."

He glanced down at Kyoko, who was staring up at him. She blinked. And for a single moment, the Sharingan stared back at him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**You give reviews, I'll give less cliffies. You want sex, you review.**_

_**Lolz, I love this!**_

_**Review!!!!**_

_**-Fangirl**_


	21. Ill News

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**Previous Chapter:**

"_Underneath the smell of explosives, there's the scent of jasmine."_

_Kyoko gazed softly down at him for a long moment, thoughtful, before whispering, "I think you're the only person in years who has seen more to me than just an explosives expert, as more than an ANBU. As more than just a kunoichi."_

_Itachi closed his eyes again, sighing as Kyoko rested her head on his chest, sticky from the sweat of their earlier "play."_

"_You never were any of that to me," Itachi murmured, low enough that Kyoko, despite her closeness, could barely hear him. "And the stench of bombs never did overpower the jasmine, not to me."_

_He glanced down at Kyoko, who was staring up at him. She blinked. And for a single moment, the Sharingan stared back at him._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-One: Ill News**

"Itachi-sama?" Kyoko asked sleepily. "Taichou, what's wrong?"

"No-nothing…" Itachi muttered. Kyoko had blinked again, revealing eyes of their normal grey hue. He passed off this Sharingan as having only been reflected in his eyes. For now.

"Itachi-sama?"

"Go to sleep."

"Hai…"

Itachi's gaze softened slightly, as Kyoko lay on his chest, her breathing deep and even--he doubted that she had slept much lately; he allowed his own eyes to close, ignoring all pressing matters for the moment, sinking with a sigh into the familiar fragrance of explosions and blossoms.

Outside of Itachi's room, Deidara sighed. He couldn't hear any words or even movement inside, but he was sure that that was where Kyoko was.

_**XXX**_

_**Meanwhile, in Suna…**_

Gaara scowled as he looked over the day's traffic reports, pacing his study; occasionally, he would glance out at the night sky.

"Gaara…" Temari sighed. "Gaara."

"What?" he snapped.

"Gaara, if Kyoko hasn't been in Suna at all today, it only means she's still on the road."

"Hmm…"

"Besides, you read the Hokage's letter: 'If Kyoko arrives sooner than four days, send her straight to your best medical shinobi.'"

"Hmm."

"You know Kyoko-chan better than any of us, Little Bro," Kankuro said. "She hates anything and everything to do with medical jutsu, she's not going to risk being poked and prodded as soon as she gets here--"  
"She'll have it done anyway," Gaara said; Temari sighed.

"Gaara, she's our ally, not our patient. It's not up to us to determine her medical treatment."

"Yeah. Besides, isn't it a lot more likely that she's just outside the Sand and biding her time until she can come inside the village without being attacked with ninja in white uniforms and syringes, than it is that she's hurt?" Kankuro added; Gaara's eyes flickered towards him before he sat down.

"We don't have enough time to teach the students ourselves," the redhead said, attempting to keep his voice level. "And our teaching standards are still low compared to Konoha; we need to get our ninja to the same level as our ally, so that we do not put them at a disadvantage, should we enter battle together or if one of us should call for reinforcements."

"I know, I know!" Temari said, throwing herself into a chair.

"It's a shame we couldn't ask for more help," Kankuro muttered, stretching. "But Konoha--"

"--Is still suffering from a shortage in shinobi," Temari finished. "It's too bad we can't send any of the Sand's shinobi to help."

"No…What shinobi we could spare would be of little help," Gaara muttered, pressing his forehead to the glass of a window. "We may have more ninja than Konoha, but we need to keep up our own defenses; two allied countries with weak defenses are much worse than one Country with elite but too few shinobi, and one Country with many shinobi that are only average."

Kankuro shook his head.

"This is why I never wanted to be Kazekage," he said. "Too much pressure and thinking about the whole picture; I'd rather be a part of the action."

"If what the Hokage said is true about Akatsuki is true," Temari whispered, "then we're going to need all the help we can get to make our shinobi as elite as possible."

_**XXX**_

In Konoha, Inuzuka Kiba paced; Hinata and Kurenai watched him warily, and Shino randomly threw shuriken into the trunk of a tree. Akumaru barked worriedly. Shikamaru frowned and Ino pressed a knuckle to her mouth. Sakura and Chouji sat side by side, Sakura staring at her master, Chouji staring at his hands; Shizune bit her lip.

"Two." Tsunade stood up. "Missing here are two of the original nine rookie ninja of your class."

There was a knock on the door and it flew open; Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Maito Gai rushed into the room solemnly.

Tsunade pressed her lips together, gathering her thoughts, before continuing, "We are missing two from your class, and two of the jounin sensei, both on missions. One of your classmates should be back soon. The other…" Tsunade sighed and Sakura quickly stifled a sob; Ino put an arm around her. Sakura had been without anyone from Team Seven for over a year.

"Yes, well…" Tsunade continued, "I've called you all here because we cannot wait for anyone else to return." Tsunade glanced around at the occupants of the room. "Akatsuki…has returned."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Short. Deal. Review. **_


	22. Deidara's Scowl

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

_**A/N: So, Gaara-kun is worried about Suna and the training of their shinobi, as well as about the Sand's ally, Konoha; Tsunade is informing the Leaf shinobi, in small audiences, that Akatsuki is getting stronger. The Sand Siblings are worried that their new sensei hasn't arrived yet in Suna, Tsunade-hime, Jiraiya-sama, and Kakashi-san are all worried about Akatsuki and Kyoko being on the road, and Kiba-kun is…well, I think you all get the idea of what's going on with him…**_

_**Oh, and Shino was throwing his shuriken through the open window, sorry I didn't specify that…**_

**Previous Chapter:**

"_We are missing two from your class, and two of the jounin sensei, both on missions. One of your classmates should be back soon. The other…" Tsunade sighed and Sakura quickly stifled a sob; Ino put an arm around her. Sakura had been without anyone from Team Seven for over a year. _

_"Yes, well…" Tsunade continued, "I've called you all here because we cannot wait for anyone else to return." Tsunade glanced around at the occupants of the room. "Akatsuki…has returned."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Deidara's Scowl**

"Itachi-sama?" Kyoko asked sleepily. "Taichou, what's wrong?"

"No-nothing…" Itachi muttered. Kyoko had blinked again, revealing eyes of their normal grey hue. He passed off this Sharingan as having only been reflected in his eyes. For now.

"Itachi-sama?"

"Go to sleep."

"Hai…"

Itachi's gaze softened slightly, as Kyoko lay on his chest, her breathing deep and even--he doubted that she had slept much lately; he allowed his own eyes to close, ignoring all pressing matters for the moment, sinking with a sigh into the familiar fragrance of explosions and blossoms.

Outside of Itachi's room, Deidara sighed. He couldn't hear any words or even movement inside, but he was sure that that was where Kyoko was. And knowing Kyoko as well as he did, Deidara was sure that she had set up several jutsu to keep anyone from disturbing her.

Sighing again, head down, Deidara headed back towards his own room. Running into Sasori, he glanced away.

"She's with Itachi-san, isn't she?" the Puppet Master said.

"Un," Deidara nodded.

Sasori sighed, shaking his head.

"This won't end well," he said, twisting his ring absentmindedly.

"Danna?" Deidara looked confused.

Sasori looked annoyed, but explained:

"Pein knows that Kyoko and Itachi-san have a history together. Itachi-san is reluctant to talk about any of it, and the only thing Kyoko ever says about it is that Itachi-san is the only reason she came here, and you and I both know that she's an ANBU; this may only be an assassination mission."

"But--"

"Pein already has his suspicions. He had me send a puppet into a village, and buy microphones for Itachi's room. Pein is listening to everything that is being said as we speak."

"But won't Itachi-san find them, un?"

"He has the Sharingan. Not the ability to see through the walls."

"No, that would be the Byakkugan."

Deidara jumped and Sasori blinked as Kyoko walked up behind him.

"I thought you were with Itachi-san, un!" Deidara yelped.

"I am." Kyoko's clone cocked her head to the side. "Kyoko wanted to tell you that Itachi is tired, and that Pein won't find out anything by spying with hidden microphones."

Sasori stared at the clone.

"Kyoko will see you both later, as soon as Itachi-sama falls asleep. She has something she wants to discuss. With both of you."

"Right, un," Deidara muttered, looking away; Kyoko's clone was wrapped in Itachi's cloak, and the only hint of clothing beneath was a scrap of red lace, peeking out from beneath the black.

"It won't be long. Later." Kyoko's clone fell into a puddle of water.

Deidara looked uneasily at his partner.

"Un…You don't think…?"

"No…Kyoko wouldn't attempt to kill Itachi. Not yet."

_**XXX**_

**Back in Konoha**

"Kiba," Hana sighed, "I don't know that this is the best idea."

"No, it's great!" Kiba insisted, picking up a turquoise and grey collar.

"Are you sure you're not making a mistake?"

"Yes!" Kiba snapped, then grinned. "It's perfect, Nii-chan, don't worry!"

"Alright!" Hana threw her hands up in the air and left, leaving Kiba to fasten the collar.

_**XXX**_

**The Akatsuki Hideout**

Not a minute after Kyoko's clone had been dismissed, Deidara felt a hand on his arm.

"Dei-kun."

"Kyo-chan?" The blonde and Sasori spun around and looked at the raven-haired girl; her dark hair fell in tangles to her waist, her normally white skin was flushed a pale pink, and the shadows beneath her eyes seemed darker than the black of the Akatsuki cloak she had wrapped around her body.

"What happened, un?!" Deidara demanded, taking off his own coat and wrapping it tightly around the ANBU spy; she was shivering violently, her new-found rosy color quickly fading to an ashy hue.

"I got the information I wanted," Kyoko said simply; despite her appearance and obvious exhaustion, her smoky eyes shone sharply. "Itachi-sama is sleeping."

"How?" Sasori asked warily, as he lead Deidara and Kyoko into Deidara's room.

"Persuasion." Kyoko sank onto the bed. "This Sharingan…It uses so much chakra…It make take some time to get use to. Longer even, just to master it."

Deidara turned away from her, scowling as he pulled extra clothes out from beneath his bed; he turned back to Kyoko, removing both cloaks and blushed at her lack of dress.

Sasori rolled his eyes and took the clothes from Deidara. Sitting behind Kyoko, he wrapped examined the cloud he had tattooed between her shoulder blades as she shuddered at the cold air on her skin. Sasori shook his head; it had already healed, thanks to Kyoko's knowledge of basic medical Ninjutsu, and the skin was now smooth again, the Akatsuki cloud a bright red and startling black against the pallid white.

As Sasori wrapped binding around Kyoko's chest as Deidara handed her his brush; Kyoko let Sasori pull one of Deidara's extra shirts over her head before she began to run the brush roughly through her dark locks. Sighing, she pulled back just enough of the long tresses to keep them out of her face, making her look rather like a dark-haired Deidara with red lips; she stood and pulled her on her own pants; Deidara's shirt just barely brushed over the top of them.

Deidara pushed her back down on the bed, shaking his head as Kyoko protested.

"You're almost out of chakra, un. You need to rest, yeah."

"Fine, fine…" Kyoko muttered, closing her eyes. "Itachi knows, by the way."

"Knows what?" Deidara snapped.

"He knows that you're the one who brought me here." Kyoko opened one eye. "I'd stick close to me for the next two days, and Sasori no Danna afterwards."

"Why?" Deidara asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Taichou wants to kill you," Kyoko said simply; Deidara blanched.

"WHAT?!?"

"Dei-kun, I'm trying to sleep."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Short, sorry. Next chapter is in Suna. Review.**_


	23. Smoking Jasmine, Blooming Bombs

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Smoking Jasmine, Blooming Bombs**

Two days after trying her new Sharingan on Itachi, Kyoko stood just outside of the Akatsuki hideout with Deidara, a large clay bird, and Sasori.

"I'll be back in three weeks," Kyoko said. "For a day. I want to get back to Konoha as soon as possible once I'm finished with my mission."

"What mission, un?"

"That's on a need to know basis," Kyoko said. "It's not important."

"Un?" Deidara scowled.

"I'm just going to visit an old friend," Kyoko said shortly. "And don't tell Taichou about Pein spying on us, although I wouldn't be surprised to know if he had figured it out before me."

"How could he, though, un?" Deidara asked, still scowling. "You already knew that the Leader is spying on you, before Itachi-san even knew that you were here, yeah. How could he have known before you, hmm?"

"I only knew that Pein was spying on me," Kyoko said, shouldering her bag. "I had no idea that he would watch Itachi-sama as well."

"Keh." Sasori shook his head and turned away.

"Bye, Danna!" Kyoko called to him over her shoulder as she jumped onto Deidara's clay bird--he would be accompanying her back to the main road.

_**XXX**_

"Gaara-kun, I'm fine, really!" Kyoko protested as the Kazekage himself seized her by the arm and proceeded to drag her towards the Suna hospital.

"Gaara, let her go!" Temari gasped, as the red-head walked quickly past her as she was training outside with Matsuri, who stared at the Kazekage and the girl struggling to get out of his grip.

"Gaara-kun, I don't need to go to the hospital!" Kyoko cried, trying to pry her friend's fingers off her arm, although to no avail. "Gaara-kun!"

"You're fighting a losing battle!" Kankuro called to her as Kyoko dug the heels of her shoes into the street.

"Ahh!" Kyoko gasped as she was lifted into the air by Gaara's sand. "Damnit, Gaara, I don't need to go to the med nin!"

Gaara glared at her, but otherwise ignored Kyoko's protesting; Temari sighed and ran after her baby brother; Kankuro and Matsuri followed.

_**XXX**_

"_Water Clone Jutsu_!"

"_Sand Clone Jutsu_!"

The next day--after an angry ANBU had been released from the hospital--Kyoko and Gaara stood in front of the Sand's youngest academy students, all eight and nine years old.

"Water Clones and Shadow Clones," Kyoko stated, pointing to her own Water Clone, then to Gaara's Sand Clone. "You need to learn Sand. Here in the desert, a Water Clone will not last unless given a large amount of chakra. However," Kyoko added, her clone taking her fighting stance, facing Gaara's clone, who did the same. "Later, when you have had more advanced training, you will be able to find your Chakra-base, and perhaps a stronger clone.

"There are five basic types of chakra: Water; Wind; Earth; Fire; Lightning." Kyoko nodded to Gaara, and the two dismissed their clones. "Every ninja has a main chakra. Mine is Water. Your Kazekage's is Earth. Most of the Suna shinobi have an Earth-based main chakra.

"Every shinobi also has a second chakra; many shinobi, however, are unable to tap into this second chakra until they are a jounin."

"What's your second chakra?" one of the students asked.

"Fire," Kyoko said simply. There were several excited exclamations at this; Kyoko ignored them.

"Today's lesson will be practical," she said, making hand signs, "and short. The three skills every ninja must master: Ninjutsu. _Firestyle! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_"

Gaara stepped calmly to the side as petal-like tongues of flame flew from Kyoko's mouth; the students gasped and cheered as though the Jutsu were fireworks.

"Taijutsu, hand-to-hand combat."

Gaara stepped forward; Kyoko took her stance…and punched. Gaara remained calm as he blocked her, then swung his leg out, aiming for her thigh; Kyoko avoided this by raising her knee to sink into Gaara's stomach. He sidestepped, landing a second kick to Kyoko's calf, tripping her; she fell to the ground, but not before she had punched Gaara square in the jaw, knocking him backward.

"And last is Genjutsu, one of the harder techniques," Kyoko said, allowing Gaara to pull her to her feet. She began to form hand signs. "The art of illusions, Genjutsu requires immense concentration. For those of you able to master completely the art of Genjutsu, you will, eventually, be able to use Genjutsu on your own. However, until this skill is mastered, never use it in a mission without backup…"

Kyoko trailed off, a strange look on her face.

"Kyoko-chan?" Gaara glanced at her. "Are you going to give a demonstration?"

"Um…" A sudden dreamy expression crossed over her features, before Kyoko suddenly turned and punched the air behind her.

Or so it had appeared, until the air seemed to shimmer.

"That hurt."

"Sai!" Kyoko scowled.

"Kyoko-chan." Sai "smiled."

Kyoko sighed and made a last hand sign.

"_Water Style! Water Dragon Prison Jutsu_!"

Water rose rapidly from the water container next to Gaara, who watched curiously. A large, shimmering, blue and green, translucent dragon formed in midair, twisting it's frame above Kyoko. Sai raised an eyebrow, reaching lazily for his katana…

But the dragon fell, splashing Gaara and Kyoko, as the frigid water began to flow towards Sai, who made the mistake of relaxing.

The water rose again in the dragon's form, engulfing Sai in his mouth, who scowled at Kyoko, who smiled before letting the prison of water fall away.

"What was that for?" Sai asked.

"Don't put me in a Genjutsu!" Kyoko snapped. "What does Tsunade-him want?"

"What makes you think I came here because the Hokage needs something?"

"Sai-kun, it's a three day trip," Kyoko said, before walking away from the class after Gaara had gestured her permission to leave. "If Tsunade-hime doesn't need something, then why are you here?"

Sai looked up at the clouds.

"She expects a fully detailed and oral report," he said at last. "She sent me because I have a mission in the Land of Earth."

"I see." Kyoko sighed. "Did Tsunade-hime say anything else?"

"Hai." Sai flashed her another of his fake smiles. "You've been promoted to the captain of Squad Thirteen."

_**XXX**_

Later as Temari, Kankuro, and Kyoko sat with Gaara in his office, Gaara regarded Kyoko over his folded hands.

"So…how did class go?" Temari asked with a smile.

Gaara sighed and Kyoko smiled.

"It went well," she said. "Until one of my comrades showed up."

"Comrades?" Kankuro looked confused.

"Hai…He did the demonstration for Genjutsu for me, although it wasn't exactly educational."

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"He put me in a Genjutsu, I saw through it, and punched him," Kyoko shrugged. "But it wasn't too bad. The students won't be able to even attempt Genjutsu until they've learned to control their chakra. Today I was only showing them examples of the top three ninja skills that require chakra, and explaining the elemental chakra types. I'm planning on teaching them all the information I learned my first few days."

"Over a span of three weeks?" Kankuro looked stunned. "Don't you think that that would be going a little slow?"

"No." Kyoko shook her head. "I learned all the basics of being a shinobi in two weeks. I think I can teach your students the basic information in three weeks, if I stick only to the essentials and don't get too detailed."

"Oh?" Gaara met Kyoko's gaze.

"Hai. As starting students, it's unnecessary to provide so much information that they get confused. They'll have plenty of time in their later academy years to have more detailed lessons. From what I understood watching the classes in Konoha, the first year is merely introductory. I asked Iruka-sensei, and he told me not to give too much information about what will be expected of them as shinobi, not until the last day I teach them. If they don't think the shinobi life is for them, or if they are not ready yet, we will want them to have at least had a fun start before they decide to go on with the academy lessons. Some of them may want to wait a few months, after knowing what they will be expected to do in classes."

"I see," Gaara nodded.

"That's right!" Temari said. "You had to learn several years worth of information in just a few months. I had almost forgotten."

Kyoko smiled. "Hai, although when it's put that way, it sounds a lot worse than it really is."

"Really?" Kankuro glanced over at her.

"Hai. I was taught every day, all day, not like the other students my age."

"Hmm…" Temari thought for a moment. "Maybe we should extend the classes. Just by an hour or two. We were taught a lot more often when we were young. What do you think, Gaara?"

"…I think…" Gaara said slowly, "That five hours of training…is enough. Kyoko is a special case; we were a special case. We were all able to handle constant, vigorous training. I don't think extending the training time will do much good."

"I agree with Gaara-kun," Kyoko said. "And you have so many young students. When you have that many children learning together, five hours can be a long time on it's own. Think of how it would be if they were all to get exhausted at the end of the lessons. Tempers are high, and tears are sure to happen."

"Well, what about extending the number of days we hold the classes?" Kankuro said. "As it is, we really only teach the youngest students three days a week; we're only having them everyday because you'll only be here for three weeks."

"That could work," Temari said. And that would extend the class hours to twenty five hours a week, instead of just fifteen."

Gaara nodded. "I'll discuss it with the teachers. The more lessons we can get in, the better." He looked over at Kyoko. "I've sent a letter to Tsunade-sama, telling her that we will return this favor, by sending our own shinobi to help teach at your academy, as soon as we are able to spare them."

Kyoko nodded. "If we can keep this up, sending shinobi to each other's villages, our students, and even our shinobi, will be able to learn new techniques. Even those teaching will benefit, as we'll be able to have the experience teaching techniques, which will help us to better the techniques."

Gaara nodded again, glancing out the window.

"It's late," he said. "Kyoko."

"Hn?"

"You should get some rest. I won't be joining you tomorrow, I have several meetings, and today's paperwork to catch up on tonight."

Kyoko scowled at his comment about her resting, but nodded and stood, leaving to go to her room.

_**XXX**_

Three weeks later, Kyoko sighed happily as she stood next to Temari and Kankuro at the gates of Suna, ready to leave; they were just waiting for Gaara.

In the three weeks that Kyoko had been in Suna, she had discovered that all of the students were quick, eager to please, and that they found her (and there was really no other word for it)…_cool_. Kyoko credited it towards her Fire-based chakra.

The basics had all been taught, weaponry had been started, and Kyoko had even been able to venture a guess at several of the young aspiring ninja's main chakra, and had recorded it all for Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara!" Kankuro called as his brother walked towards the three, followed by several council members.

"Kyoko-chan." Gaara took her hands in his. "Thank you. And thank Lady Tsunade as well."

Kyoko smiled. "I will." She gave him a brief hug, stunning him. Laughing softly, she allowed Temari and Kankuro to both engulf her in a hug together before she pulled away.

"I have to go now, Tsunade-hime expects me in just a few days."

The two let go and Kyoko walked through the gates and out towards the woods.

_**XXX**_

Hours later, as Kyoko walked slowly towards home, she began to rummage through her bag…

_**BANG!!!**_

"What the hell was that for, un?!?!" Deidara yelled, jumping down from the branch of a tree.

Kyoko laughed.

"If you don't want a bomb thrown at you, then don't follow me like that without saying a word!"

"Hmm." Deidara scowled, then froze, inhaling through his nose. "What the hell, un?"

The smoke from the tiny bomb was rising in strange spirals, colored a soft white hue. The spirals were taking shape above him, mesmerizing. Deidara's eyelids began to drop. He was having a hard time staying upright…

"Kai!"

Deidara's eyes snapped open. Stunned, he realized that he was lying on the ground, and with a massive headache.

"Oh, Dei-kun, I'm sorry!" Kyoko gasped; Deidara realized that she was kneeling beside him. "It's a new bomb, I must have mixed up the boxes and put the old ones in my bag instead of my pouch!"

"New…Bomb?" Deidara coughed.

"Hai, I was working on it during my free time on my mission, it's not finished yet. The smoke isn't designed to knock you out, but I haven't figured out how to fix it yet!" Kyoko exclaimed, placing her hands on Deidara's temples; green chakra began to glow as she healed the pain in his head.

"Not supposed…to knock me out, un?" Deidara gave a shaky laugh. "Then what _is_ it supposed to do, un? Because it really works as far as rendering people unconscious, yeah."

Kyoko smiled sheepishly.

"It's another Genjutsu bomb, but I can't get it right," she said.

"Jasmine, un," Deidara said, confused. "Why does it smell like flowers, un?"

"Oh, um…Accidental technicality?"

Deidara stared at her.

Kyoko sighed. "Okay, okay, it's not just an added detail. I designed it so the smoke would smell like jasmine. It's part of the illusion!" she added defensively as Deidara raised his eyebrows.

"And what about the smoke taking the shape of blossoms?" Sasori asked, coming out from behind the trees.

"Oh, that?" Kyoko frowned. "That part I actually didn't mean to happen. That really was an accidental detail." She waved away a draft of smoke. "It should clear up in a moment."

"Un…" Deidara just nodded, massaging his temples; the medical jutsu hadn't been enough to fully relieve him of his migraine.

"Why are you here?" Kyoko asked. "I'm only an hour away from the hideout, I think I can make it on my own."

"Mission, yeah," Deidara said. "Land of Waves, Leader-sama thinks they might have information on the Six-tail."

"I see."

"And I think I should warn you," Sasori said, "not to go to the hideout. Pein is not there, nor is Itachi. He and Kisame are gone, to get away from Kakuzu and Hidan."

"What do you mean?" Kyoko cocked her head to the side.

"Don't go there unless you want to end up part of the Hidan bloodbath, un," Deidara said. "He and Kakuzu got into a fight, you don't even want to know."

"I'll take your word on that," Kyoko said grimly. In the three days she had spent at the hideout, she had seen Kakuzu rip out both Hidan's heart and his vocal cords. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, if what Sasori and Deidara were telling her was true.

"Come on, un!" Deidara said, placing a clay bird on the ground, holding up two fingers to make the bird expand. "I'll give you a lift."

"'Kay."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Kinda short, I know, sorry. But the next chapter has Kiba-kun!!!!**_

_**Review, it boosts my already over inflated ego.**_

_**Peace and Hate!**_

_**Fangirl**_


	24. Reports and an Unexpected Gift

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**A/N: Okay, so, I've started to do pictures for each chapter. None of them are on my Deviant Art yet, but I do have a picture for chapter twenty, and for this chapter; I'll let you all know when I put them up. Oh, and the links for individual pictures for this story are now on my profile.**

**And sometimes, I have to admit, I'm very tempted just to give you a summary of the chapter. Like if I had done this for chapter twenty: _Kyoko gets the Sharingan eyes, tries it out on Itachi-sama, seduces him. Turns out Itachi-sama knew the whole time, lots of lime, then Kyoko starts to cry because Itachi-sama keeps dreaming of her being dead. Itachi-sama calms her down, tells her she smells like flowers, even though she also smells like gunpowder, then Kyoko accidentally shows him the Sharingan, but Itachi-sama passes it off as if he imagined it. _**

**Like that. Don't worry, though, I won't do it…Heh…**

**Oh, and thanks to all of those who have given reviews! It's greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Reports and an Unexpected Gift**

"Thanks for the lift!" Kyoko grinned, hugging Deidara; he squeezed her tightly.

"You're only twenty minutes from Konoha if you run, yeah," he said, helping her down to the ground. He looked Kyoko up and down; Suna had truly agreed with her. Kyoko's stormy eyes were bright, her skin glowed, and she was quick to smile and full of energy. Even the shadows beneath her eyes had begun to fade away.

"Right." Kyoko shouldered her bag.

"And work on that bomb, yeah. I don't want to pass out again the next time we see each other, un!"

Kyoko laughed.

"Bye, Dei-Dei, Sasori no Danna."

"Two weeks," Sasori said. "We'll be back for you."

"Nani?"

"Meet us here, at this same tree, in exactly two weeks. Noon. Don't be late."

"Right." Kyoko nodded. She knew by now how much Sasori hated waiting. "And in the meantime, I'll collect more information. I think Tsunade-hime may have information on the seven-tails, I'll go through her library tomorrow, my pre-ops and mission report will take the rest of the day."

Sasori nodded.

"Don't get caught, un," Deidara said softly, as Kyoko began to run through the trees towards Konoha.

Five minutes later, Kyoko heard someone calling her name.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan!"

"Kyoko!"

Chouji and Ino ran up beside her, grinning.

"Hey!" Kyoko grinned. "Mission?"

"Hai!"

"We just got back!" Ino smiled. "Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru-kun are behind us."

Kyoko grinned.

"How was Suna?" Ino asked.

"It was great," Kyoko smiled. "Practically a vacation. Gaara-kun personally showed me the entire village, and Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun helped me teach when they could spare the time. Gaara-kun helped me the first day."

"Really?" Chouji looked surprised. "But he's the Kazekage, how did he even find the time for that?"

"He made the time." Kyoko sighed. "He never sleeps. He gets most of his work done at night."

"Yeah, Temari told me about that."

"Shikamaru-kun!" Kyoko grinned as the lazy genius joined the three, as well as Asuma.

Shikamaru grinned.

"Looks like the Sand Village agreed with you," he said.

"Yeah, you're not nearly as pale as you used to be," Ino said. "You don't look sick at all!"

"Uh, thanks?"

Chouji laughed.

"Ino, she never did look sick!" he said. "Just tired."

"Right, that's what I meant!" Ino blushed. "She doesn't look as tired."

Shikamaru and Asuma rolled their eyes.

"Well, you look great, Kyoko-san," Asuma smiled.

"Arigato!" Kyoko smiled back. "I feel great."

"You're so lucky!" Ino said, laughing. "You got to spend three whole weeks in the sun and the sand!"

"I was hardly spending time at the beach, Ino-chan!" Kyoko laughed. "And it was still work."

"But still, look at you!" Ino cried. "You're practically sparkling! And just look at your tan!"

"Really?" Kyoko held a hand out in front of herself. "I guess…I just never really noticed, I was too busy."

Ino sighed, shaking her head.

"Just wait until Kiba-kun sees, you, he's going to go wild!"

"What?" Kyoko turned to the blonde. "What are you talking about?"

"Kiba-kun!" Ino said. "When he sees you, he's going to go crazy!"

"Why would he do that?" Kyoko asked, alarmed.

"Have you not looked in a mirror recently?" Ino cried. "You look gorgeous!"

"Ino's right," Chouji said, clapping a hand over Kyoko's shoulder as they all slowed to a walk.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said. "By the way, did you get those clothes from Temari?"

"Un?" Kyoko looked down at the short purple dress she wore over her leggings and fishnets. "Oh, yeah. Why?"

"It just looks like something Temari would wear," Shikamaru said, turning slightly pink at the knowing look that Ino was giving him.

Asuma laughed.

"Shikamaru, if you don't tell her how you--"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru growled.

Chouji, Kyoko, Ino, and Asuma all burst into laughter. Shikamaru scowled, red in the face, and walked ahead, muttering swears and threats to himself.

'_It's good to be back,'_ Kyoko thought, before…

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Un?" Kyoko looked glanced over her shoulder to see Sai running towards her.

"Sai-kun? Ah!" Kyoko gasped as Sai grabbed her arm--hard. "What are you doing?"

"Hokage needs you," Sai said, "smiling" at her.

"What for?" Kyoko growled, as Sai tightened his grip and began to run.

"She needs your report," Sai said simply.

"Is that all?" Kyoko asked, annoyed, pulling away from him.

"No, she also needs you to get into the hospital as soon as possible," Sai smiled. "She has a lot of patients today."

Kyoko sighed.

"Alright," she said at last, Konoha's gates appearing in the distance. "The sooner I get admitted into the hospital, the sooner I can get out."

Sai nodded, twirling a paintbrush between his fingertips.

"Long mission?" Kyoko asked.

"Hai."

"So I guess it's been awhile since you've been able to paint, un?" Kyoko asked, then inwardly winced. '_I sound like Dei-kun!_' she thought.

Sai didn't appear to notice the way she was speaking.

"Hai. I haven't painted, or drawn, in a week."  
Kyoko glanced over at him, surprised. Sai might appear to have no emotion, but she knew from experience that if he didn't get to work on his art, he would start to get agitated.

"So, you didn't even have to fight?"

Sai shook his head.

"Fuck mission," he said bluntly. "I had to stay undercover."

"How you manage that kind of mission is beyond me," Kyoko muttered. "You have no emotion at all, how do you get information out of anyone using pillow talk?"

"Truth serum."

Kyoko sighed. "That's cheating."

"Is not. Besides, a tired but satisfied woman is willing to tell the world anything."

"Whatever you say, Sai-kun."

"It's how I got you to tell me that you hate being in the hospital."

"Everyone knows that," Kyoko said.

"Hai, but you also told me that you wanted me to f--"

"Sai, either stop being vulgar or go away," Kyoko said, lashing out at him; he just smiled and ran ahead.

"--You again," Sai finished. "You have a welcoming committee, by the way!" he called over his shoulder. "And your lover is waiting for you!"

"What?!?" Kyoko shrieked, running after him.

And, sure enough, when she had chased a "smiling" Sai through the Konoha gates, Kiba was there, along with Hinata, Sakura, and Tsunade.

"Kyoko-chan, I have something for you--" Kiba started, then looked confused as Kyoko ran past him after Sai.

"Sorry, Kiba-kun! I'll see you later! Sai, get back here!" she yelled. "Sai! Get back here, you bastard!"

Tsunade actually laughed.

"You're not going to catch him, Kyoko, now come back here!" she called.

"No, I'm going to kill him!" Kyoko yelled back. "Sai!!!"

Tsunade sighed.

"What did he say to her this time?" she muttered.

Hinata patted Kiba's arm. "She's just distracted," she said.

"Yeah, she looked kinda pissed," Kiba agreed with an amused grin, tucking a large box beneath his arm; his grin widened when they all heard Sai yelling at Kyoko to stop punching him.

Hinata nodded her agreement as Shino joined them.

"What's in the box?" he asked, curious, as it's contents seemed to move.

"None of your business," Kiba snapped; Hinata smiled at Shino, who raised an eyebrow.

_**XXX**_

__"Okay, almost ready," Sakura said, filling a syringe.

Kyoko nodded as she finished unlacing the ties on the corset of Temari's borrowed dress, before pulling it over her head along with her fishnets.

"Okay, lay back and hold still," Sakura said; Kyoko nodded, laying down against the pillows propped up on the hospital bed.

Tsunade had decided that Kyoko would be better off being examined in the hospital before giving her mission report; Sakura had agreed to give the exam, as well as check her into the hospital after Kyoko met with Tsunade.

"Alright, just lay still…" Sakura said, injecting Kyoko's arm with the liquid. Kyoko winced at the icy feeling as her arm went numb.

"How much blood are you going to take this time?" she asked as Sakura turned away to get another syringe to draw her blood.

"Five vials," Sakura said, smiling apologetically.

"Well, it's still less than Gaara-kun had drawn."

"Gaara-kun made you go to the hospital?" Sakura asked, stunned, as she began to draw the first vial of blood from the vein in Kyoko's arm.

"Mm-hmm," the black-haired kunoichi nodded. "Something about me not arriving early enough, when he knew full well that if I arrived before Tsunade-hime said I would that I would have to go to the hospital on her orders." Kyoko laughed. "You should have seen Temari-chan, she yelled at him until she couldn't speak anymore!"

"Really?" Sakura smiled, starting the second vial. "What did Gaara-kun do?"

"He put me on the hospital bed and ignored Temari-chan," Kyoko said with a smile.

"He carried you to the hospital?"

"Yeah. Well, his sand did, anyway."

Sakura giggled.

"Okay, just three more, and you can give Shishou your report, she's waiting for you in her office."

"Right." Kyoko leaned back against the pillows and sighed. "Is Naruto-kun back yet?"

"No," Sakura sighed, "But Tsunade-sama says that if he and Master Jiraya aren't back by the end of the week, she's going to be mad." The pink-haired medic shuddered as she corked Kyoko's fourth blood sample. "I'm not looking forward to seeing that," Sakura added.

Kyoko smiled grimly but was silent.

"Sakura?" she said finally, as Sakura corked the fifth and final vial.

"Hmm?"

"While I was in Suna…I didn't have much time to myself…But I looked for information on Orochimaru."

Sakura turned to face her.

"Na-nani?" she whispered.

Kyoko took a deep breath.

"Sakura, I think I may have a lead to Orochimaru. If we can find him, then we can find--"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura muttered; Kyoko nodded.

_**XXX**_

"Hokage-sama?" Kyoko peered into Tsunade's office; the Hokage beckoned her inside.

"Well? How was the mission?"

Kyoko swallowed, before saying, "Suna is doing well, Hokage-sama. Kazekage-sama is doing very well, and the Sand's students are learning the same lesson basics that the Leaf students are. In a year or two, Suna's students will all be starting at the same age our students start, instead of all ages starting at any point in their life."

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, Gaara sent me a letter detailing all of this, and even mentioned how your health seemed to improve, especially when you spent time out in the sun. I'll have to send you to the Sand Village more often."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kyoko smiled. "I'd like that."

"But that's not the mission I was talking about, Kyoko." Tsunade suddenly became very serious. "That can wait."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"I want to know about the other mission."

Kyoko took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Let me see your back, Kyoko."

Kyoko nodded, and began to unlace her dress…

_**XXX**_

"Mm…" Kyoko stretched, arching happily against the cool, white pillows, not minding for once that she was in a hospital bed. She was just happy to be able to rest.

"Kyoko-san?" A nurse peered into her room. "You have a visitor."

"Arigato," Kyoko gestured for her to allow in whoever had come to see her. "Kiba-kun!"

Kyoko stared at him as Kiba came into the room, blushing. Then she remembered…

"Oh! Kiba-kun, I'm so sorry!" she gushed. "I have your jacket, but the sleeve, it got ripped! I'm sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay!" Kiba laughed, setting a box on the ground. "It's just a jacket. If I can't get it fixed, I'll just get a new one."

"Hai," Kyoko murmured, sinking back into the pillows. "Where's Akamaru?" she asked, looking around.

"Oh, uh…he tends to get a little possessive around what I'm about to show you," Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

Kyoko sat back up, not noticing that Kiba's blush deepened as she reveal that she was wearing little more than a tank-top, her ANBU tattoo curving with her now tan arm.

"So, I see Suna was good to you," he said, laughing nervously.

Kyoko smiled.

"That's what everyone has been saying," she said. "If only Gaara could get a tan, he spends half the day out in the sun, but he still stays as white as the clouds." Kyoko laughed. "It's a bit of a drag for him, really."

"I think you've been playing too much shouji with Shikamaru," Kiba grinned, flashing white teeth.

"That's what Temari says!" Kyoko laughed, then paused. "Kiba-kun, what's in the box?" she asked. "It sounds like… Like something's moving."

"Oh, that?" Kiba suddenly looked nervous and Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "That's um…That's…Here."

Kiba lifted the box and set it on Kyoko's lap; she was surprised at the weight of it. It was a bit heavier than Kiba had made it seem.

"What--"

"Open it," Kiba said, looking slightly anxious.

"'Kay…" Kyoko untied the white ribbon and lifted the lid, before gasping. "Kiba-kun!"

Kiba blushed, looking a bit sheepish.

"Like her?" he asked.

"Oh, I love her!" Kyoko exclaimed, lifting a wriggling mass of fur from the box.

Kiba grinned, no longer nervous, and sat on the edge of Kyoko's bed, moving the box to the floor.

"Kiba, she's so cute!" Kyoko said, then blushed; on the puppy's blue and grey collar the name "Koi-koi" was written. "But why would Akamaru have a problem with her?"

Kiba grinned.

"Look at her," he said. "Look familiar?"

"Oh!" Kyoko laughed, stroking Koi-koi's ears; they were almost identical to Akamaru's, as was the puppy's tail and main color.

"I've never seen a male dog so possessive of his pups before," Kiba admitted. "I don't think Akamaru's too fond of the idea that this one is going to you."

"What?" Kyoko looked up from the excited pup.

"She's yours," Kiba grinned. "I mean, if you want her," he said hurriedly. "You don't have to--"

Kiba's eyes went wide as Kyoko pressed her mouth to his.

"Kiba, thank you!" she said, eyes shining.

"Uh, you're welcome," Kiba said, blushing. "I mean, I know that you're in the Black Ops, so you won't have a lot of time for her when you're recovered from surgery and back into that, but she'll be a great companion." He grinned. "And she 's only ten weeks old," he continued, "and we don't really train our dogs to fight until they're at least six months old, so I'll take over for her then, and I already talked to my sister. She can train you to fight with her."

"Wait," Kyoko interrupted, confused. "I thought that only the Inuzuka could work with dogs?"

"Well, only Inuzuka can work together with dogs like Akamaru and I can," Kiba said. "But Koi-koi's mother was bred as a tracker, we didn't breed her to be a fighting partner. So Hana-nii-chan will be able to teach you both how to work together for tracking, and it'll also be good for your ANBU work," Kiba said, grinning.

Kyoko blushed.

"Kiba-kun, that's so thoughtful!" she said; she looked down at the dog in her lap and laughed; Koi-koi had had fallen asleep, with all four legs and her tail splayed out around her.

Kiba grinned.

"So how's Gaara and everyone in the Sand?" he asked finally, and he and Kyoko fell into conversation.

About an hour later, Sakura came in to find Kiba laying against the pillows with his arms around Kyoko, and a puppy on Kyoko's lap, all three deeply asleep.

_**XXX**_

In her office, Tsunade paced. The information that Kyoko had given her…It wasn't nearly as disturbing as the happiness barely concealed in Kyoko's eyes as she had given it.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Review! Sorry if it's a little confusing. It will all be cleared up within the next few chapters.**_


	25. Broken Promises and Tears for a Friend

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Broken Promises and Tears For a Friend**

"Come on, Koi-koi!" Kyoko called; the puppy barked, running towards her master and Kyoko grinned. She was headed towards the Hokage's tower before going to for another pre-op exam before her surgery, which would finally be taking place in just three days, and then she would no longer have to be in the hospital, ever! Well, unless she were to be severely injured on a mission, which was more likely than ever, as she was now captain of Itachi's old ANBU team, but still! At least it would be for something useful, instead of something stupid, like poison.

Halfway on her way to the Hokage's tower, however, Kyoko heard a familiar voice and looked around; she grinned.

"Naruto-kun!" she called.

"Eh? Kyoko-chan?" Jiraiya stared at her. "You're so tall!"

"Kyoko-chan!" Naruto laughed, grabbing her hand. "Have you seen--"

"Sakura-chan just went to get the traffic reports for Tsunade-hime," Kyoko laughed. "She should come running here to you soon."

Naruto grinned and waved as Kyoko went to find Shizune for another pre-op checkup, Koi-koi following obediently.

_**Two Days Later:**_

Unfortunately, the surgery wouldn't be taking place. Not two days later, the news came; Suna had been attacked and their Kazekage, Gaara, had been captured by the Akatsuki. Sakura had been sent with Hakate Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto to aid the Sand, while Tsunade paced her office and snapped at anyone who dared to question her about anything other than missions.

Kyoko watched this from a distance for hours before making up her mind…

"Hokage-sama?" she asked.

"What?" Tsunade snapped.

Kyoko bit her lip. "I wish to assist Kakashi-sempai and his team," she said. "I know that my surgery will have to wait--rescuing Gaara-kun is more important. But I also know that I can't just sit here idle, not when a friend is in danger."

Tsunade raised her head from her desk, eyebrows high. It was only then that she noticed Kyoko had lain her ANBU mask on the desk and had a pack over her shoulders.

"I'm going," the ANBU said. "I've looked over my team's missions, they won't need me for awhile, and I've no missions of my own. Kiba-kun has my dog, he can cover for me if anything happens."

Tsunade sighed.

"Alright," she said. "It takes two days to get to there; you have three days to get to the Village Hidden in the Sand, so take it easy. Join the ANBU there. The Kazekage will need help when he's recovered."

"You're sure that Gaara-kun will be saved?" Kyoko asked.

"Hai…" Tsunade stood and looked out the windows. "If you aren't there in time to help the rescue mission, send word back to me with Team Kakashi. I want you to stay with the Sand Ninja, and to stay with Gaara-sama. Send me regular reports." Tsunade pulled a small scroll from her desk and began to write.

"This is for Temari-san," she said. "It has your mission on it. I'll expect you back in three weeks."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Kyoko said, taking her mask and the scroll before leaving the office at a run.

Tsunade sighed. At this rate, Kyoko's surgery would not take place until it was too late.

Once five miles outside of Konoha, Kyoko slowed. She had only three days to get to where she needed to be, and to make it to Suna in the amount of time Tsunade had given her.

Pulling on her mask, she pulled a white cloak from her bag; she had stolen it, years ago, after Itachi had left. It was his, but now she had reason for it, Kyoko reasoned as she smeared clay, dirt, and grass across the immaculate white, to better blend in with her surroundings.

With her ANBU skills she would be able to make it to by morning. That gave her nearly two days before she had to join up with the Sand's Special Jounin.

'_Pein!'_ Kyoko's thoughts raved as she grit her teeth, biting both tongue and bottom lip harsh enough to bleed; angry, boiling tears spilled down her face as her chest convulsed with sobs for her beloved friend from the Sand. '_Pein, I'll get you for this!!!'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Short. Deal, cuz anymore words to this chapter would ruin it. Admit it, it would!**_

_**Review!!!**_

_**-Fangirl**_


	26. Report

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

_***This chapter is all a flashback of Kyoko giving her mission report to Tsunade.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Report**

_"I already know about your mission in Suna," Tsunade said. "It's the other mission that I'm interested in. Kyoko. Let me see your back."_

_Kyoko nodded, unlacing the corset of her borrowed dress; Tsunade stood as Kyoko pulled the material over her head._

_Visible even through the fishnet shirt she wore, the Akatsuki cloud stood out, peeking out just above Kyoko's breast-binding._

_Tsunade nodded._

_"Are there any justsu in it?" she asked, leaning closer to peer at the tattoo between Kyoko's shoulder blades._

_"Hai, just one. It lets me in and out of all the Akatsuki hideouts without knowing the jutsu guarding them." _

_"That's convenient," Tsunade frowned. "If you betray their location in any way, we still can't get in."_

_Kyoko nodded._

_"And it's only the one hideout," she said. "They have others, but I don't know where they are."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Hai," Kyoko said, sighing. "And I doubt that any of them will tell me."_

_Tsunade nodded._

_"A wise choice on their part," she said. "Even if the Akatsuki leader comes to trust you entirely, he won't tell you any more than he thinks you need to know. Or he won't if he's smart, anyway. You simply telling me the information he gives isn't the only way the information can be obtained from you."_

_Kyoko nodded._

_"As it is," Tsunade continued, sitting back down, "I've had two of the blood samples Sakura took tested for any other jutsu that might give away the fact that you're leaking information to me."_

_"I know that no jutsu were performed while I was getting the tattoo. But I did have to sleep for several hours; it was done as soon as I got to the hideout."_

_"I see." Tsunade folded her hands. "Do you know who did the tattoo."_

_"Sasori. Of the Red Sand."_

_"And when you slept?"_

_"I'm sure nothing happened. I slept lightly, and in a friend's room."_

_"Friend?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow._

_"In an inn," Kyoko corrected herself. "I went to an inn an hour from the hideout, I know the manager."_

_"Ah." Tsunade began to write. "What information did you get?"_

_"Whenever the Leader finds that someone else is after any Buuji, he has then assassinated, more often than not after they have been interrogated."_

_"I'll send a message out to every ninja village," Tsunade said._

_"That may not be enough, Hokage-sama," Kyoko said. "I was told by two of the members that the Land of Waves has information."_

_Tsunade stood. "I'll have a warning sent right away."_

_Kyoko shook her head._

_"They're already there," she said, then looked suddenly ashamed. "I hope you can forgive me."_

_"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"When I heard that they were going to the Land of Waves, and knowing that they are not a Ninja Village…I gave them truth serum."_

_"What?!"_

_"I'm so sorry!" Kyoko said. "It was a lapse in judgment, it won't happen again. I only thought that, if they had the serum, they wouldn't have to use force or torture."_

_Tsunade was silent, while Kyoko waited, nervous._

_"I see your reasoning," Tsunade finally said._

_"I'll accept any punishment--"_

_"I never ordered you _not _to aid them," Tsunade said. "And this was done out of concern for an entire land. However," she added, and Kyoko bit her lip. "If you aid the Akatsuki in anyway that is not necessary for you to hold back their suspicions of you, I _will _send you to Ibiki, despite your frail health and good intentions."_

_"Hai, Tsunade-sama."_

_Tsunade was silent awhile, writing down all that Kyoko had told her. Then…_

_"How is Uchiha?" she asked, head still bowed over her writing, not seeing the sudden, fleeting look of fear that crossed over Kyoko's face._

_"He's…well," Kyoko whispered._

_"Well?"_

_"Hai, although… I don't think he is as well as he let on," the ANBU said lamely._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I was only there four days, and only saw him for two…He's exhausted." Kyoko swallowed. "The Sharingan takes a lot of his chakra, and I've yet to see him stop using it. It's there when he falls asleep, and still there when he opens his eyes when he wakes."_

_"You've seen this yourself?"_

_"Hai. I went into his room," Kyoko said. "He was sleeping."_

_"How did he react when he saw you."_

_"He has no emotion left in him," Kyoko lied, "At least not that I have seen. I suppose that if something were to shock him enough, he may betray a hint of response, but I am not certain."_

_Tsunade nodded, frowning._

_"You may go," she said, "if there is nothing more to add."_

_"Arigato, Hokage-sama."_

_"Go back to the hospital, I want you to rest with no interuptions. I'll know how long I'll want you to stay, after I get the results from your last two blood samples. Dismissed."_

_"Hai, Hokage-sama."_

_When Kyoko had left her office, Tsunade sighed. While giving information on Itachi, Kyoko had not been fully able to conceal concern, relief, and, as much as Tsunade wished she had not seen it, lust._

_"Shizune!"_

_"Hai?" Shizune entered the office, Tonton in her arms._

_"I want you to have Kyoko watched, for her entire stay in the hospital."_

_"Hai!"_

_"And Shizune?"_

_"Tsunade-sama?"_

_Tsunade sighed. "After Kyoko is out of the hospital…tell Inuzuka Kiba that he is too spend as much time with Kyoko as possible, after she is released."_

_"Tsunade-sama?"_

_"He'll be happy to be with her, and tell him that he is to report any changes in her behavior immediately to me, and that I will expect a report from him every night."_

_"Hai!"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Short, Deal, Review!**_


	27. Relief

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

_**Okay, so I was looking at the traffic hits for this story, and it has come to my attention that, when I publish more than one chapter at once, a lot of you don't realize it, and simply skip ahead to the latest chapter. So, go back, read the other chapters, and from now on, if I have more than one chapter to publish, I'll give it a couple hours between the two, 'kay? Cuz it's kinda my fault…Not entirely, though…I don't know how that apple core got there, Light…**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Relief and Tears**

_(A/N: This will be a short chapter, as most of the information is in the manga and in the anime, so I'm not going to give too many spoilers here and will skip the info in said manga and anime…_**SPOILER WARNING!!!**_)_

"Gaara-kun!" Kyoko ran towards the pink on the distant horizon that she knew to be Sakura. She was sure that the red blur Naruto and another person were knelt over was the Kazekage.

"Sakura-chan!" Kyoko gasped upon reaching her comrades, latching onto Kakashi's arm. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know," Sakura whispered, concerned, as she watched the old woman bent over Gaara, her withered hands glowing with chakra.

"Kakashi-sempai, are you alright?" Kyoko asked, concerned, as Kakashi groaned softly.

"Hai." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in a smile. "I just overused the Sharingan a bit. It's not something I would recommend."

Kyoko glanced away, uneasy. She knew that no one in Konoha had any idea about her Sharingan, but that didn't mean the mention of it had ceased to make her nervous.

"Sakura-chan, who's the woman?"

"That's Chiyo-baachan."

"A Sand Nin?" Kyoko inquired, noticing the woman's clothing.

"Hai. She's the grandmother of Sasori of the Red Sand."

"Sasori?" Kyoko's head snapped towards Sakura.

"Hai, have you heard of him?" Sakura looked surprised.

"H-hai. I read about him while I was teaching here," Kyoko lied.

"Hai. Sasori of the Red Sand. He was a puppet master nin, like Kankuro-kun; he actually made all three of the puppets that he uses. But Sasori left the Sand Village almost thirty years ago. And--this is amazing!--he actually had _himself_ into one of his puppets!"

"Wow," Kyoko said, feigning amazement; she had discovered the secret of Sasori's gifts before she had even met him, thanks to Deidara--he had taught her all he knew about the Akatsuki and it's members before she had met them.

"Wait." Kyoko had just realized something. "What do you mean, Sasori _was_ a puppet nin?"

"Kyoko-san, do you really think that we wouldn't do everything in our power to stop Akatsuki, especially after what they've done to the Kazekage?"

"He's…dead?" Kyoko swallowed, not quite sure how to react.

"Yes, Sakura-chan killed him," Kakashi said; Kyoko stared at her pink-haired friend.

"Nani?" Kyoko whispered.

"Chiyo-baachan and I killed him," Sakura said, gazing at Kyoko intently. "Kyoko-chan, are you alright?"

"What? Hai, hai." Kyoko ran her hand over her eyes. "I'm just tired. I ran here from Konoha."

"Do I need to heal you?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Iie. I'm fine." Kyoko smiled. "I know enough medical jutsu to heal a headache, don't worry about me."

"Alright. But I think you should let me check your blood when we get Gaara-kun back to Suna."

"Hai." Kyoko gazed with a smile at the Kazekage stirring on the ground, then noticed Chiyo tensing, and Naruto's pain-filled face…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

__Just a few days later, after Chiyo's funeral, and Gaara still needing help to walk more than ten minutes on his own, Kyoko stood with the Sand Siblings at the gates of Suna, along with Team Kakashi and Team Gai, saying their farewells.

As soon as the other Konoha nin had left, Kyoko glanced over a Gaara.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Kyoko-chan?" He smiled at her as he turned to go back to the Kazekage's mansion. Kyoko smiled to see that a trickle of sand still lingered on his fingers, as he had used the sand to bring Naruto's hand to his. It seemed that, even without Shukaku, some things about Gaara would never change.

"I've not trained in awhile. I need to work on my tracking skills. Can you spare me for a few hours?"

"Hai." Gaara smiled again at her, leaning on a slightly pink Matsuri for support. Kyoko nodded, smiling back, before following him to get her weapons from the room he had put her up in.

He waved at her slightly from his desk as she passed the open door of his office; she waved back, grinning, despite the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, the horrible feeling that she was somehow betraying one of her most cherished friends.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Told you it would be short. Sorry. Next chapter will be up super soon. Review!**_

_**-Fangirl**_


	28. Anger, Confusion, and Memories in Dreams

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Confusion, Anger, and the Memories in Dreams**

__Kyoko ran through the trees, not stopping until she reached the boulders where she knew the Akatsuki hideout to be--or, what was left of it, anyway.

"Sakura-chan," Kyoko muttered, smiling appreciatively. Not even Kakashi could have done this. There was no explanation but the rosy-locked kunoichi.

Surveying the ruins briefly, Kyoko quickly spotted the corridor that lead towards the Northern caverns, and Sasori and Deidara's rooms.

_**XXX**_

"Deidara!" Kyoko yelled, storming into the Deidara's room in the Akatsuki hideout. "Deidara, where are you!!!"

"Hey, Kyo-Kyo, yeah." Deidara came out from beneath his bed, clutching the shoe he had been searching for. "You look pretty. What's up, un?"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Like what, un?" Deidara looked confused.

"Like you don't know that I'm mad at you! You killed Gaara-kun!" Kyoko cried.

"Hey, how do you think I feel, un?" Deidara shouted back. "Your pink-haired bitch of a friend killed Sasori no Dana, yeah!"

"Dana deserted Suna! I don't care about him! Gaara-kun is the Kazekage!"

"'Is?' Not 'was?'" Deidara smirked and Kyoko was caught off guard. "That's right, un. I know. I was watching, un."

Kyoko snarled.

"You're in over your head, yeah!" Deidara yelled after her as she stormed towards the door of his room. "And don't even think that Leader-sama will listen to you, he's not here!"

"What?" Kyoko spun around, raven tresses flying.

Deidara sneered.

"It's only me, Zetsu, and Tobi, un. Tobi can't do anything, but Zetsu can have you chewed up and swallowed in a second, yeah!"

"Is that a threat, Deidara?" Kyoko murmured softly.

"It may be, yeah." Deidara glared at her.

"I see…" Kyoko fingered something in her pocket.

"You got a problem with that, yeah?"

"No, but still…" Kyoko gave a crooked smile.

Deidara cocked his head suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Kyo--"

"Eat this!" Kyoko yelled, throwing a pale blue teardrop-shaped object at her friend, enveloping them both in smoke.

"What the fuck?!?"

Through the thick, pale smoke, Kyoko could hear Deidara's voice, roughened somehow, coughing and swearing. Then…

"What is going on in here, un?!?"

"Dei-kun!" Kyoko coughed. "Where are you?"

"Kyo-chan! Follow my voice, un!"

"Okay!"

Several minutes later, Kyoko's outstretched hands hit a wall, just left of Deidara's encouraging voice. She reached out and clasped his hand.

"Is that you, un?"

"Hai, Dei-kun!" Kyoko gasped, choking on the thick, spiraling smoke; behind her, she could still hear the heavy coughing between profanities.

"Are you okay, un?" Deidara asked, dragging Kyoko into the hall behind him; he shut the door to his room, closing in the smoke and the stench of gunpowder.

"H-hai!" Kyoko coughed.

"What's going on in there?" the blonde asked, anxious.

"I-I went in-into your room," Kyoko gasped between coughs. "Whoever is in there called me Kyo-Kyo. You know that I hate it when people call me that. Why would you do it?"

Deidara frowned.

"So who's in my room, yeah?"

"I don't know," Kyoko panted, sitting down and rubbing her temples--the smoke had given her a headache. "But if I had to venture a guess, I'd say that it's Kisame."

"Kisame-san?" Deidara looked confused. "But…Why would he be in my room, un? He's never even met you, yeah."

"I know…" Kyoko sighed, pressing her index and middle fingers to her temples; green chakra began to create a halo of sorts about her brow as Kyoko began to heal the headache that the smoke had caused.

"So, what kind of bomb is that, un?" Deidara asked cautiously, gazing uneasily at the smoke leaking through the cracks around the doorway.

"Just a smoke bomb," Kyoko muttered. "It's too strong, but I never bothered to fix it, because it makes an unsuspecting opponent useless; whatever jutsu they've been performing is lost, they can't hold onto it, the smoke makes their head hurt too much. Eventually, the pain spreads if you don't get out of the smoke; I don't know why. Itachi-sama always thought that it was because the headache is so bad, and the smoke so annoying. He said that the spreading of the pain was most likely only a part of the imagination."

"Imagination, un?"

"Yeah. Something about how, when they can't find a way out of a trap, a person may start to panic, which makes them think that the situation is steadily getting worse. He never was stopped by this bomb."

"Un…Make him cough, though?"

Kyoko smiled, chakra tinting her skin a pale, sickly green. "Yes. It gave him headaches as well. Taichou was usually the one I tested my bombs on; he was the strongest person I knew, shinobi or otherwise. Well, besides the Third Hokage."

Deidara nodded, frowning. Kyoko raised an eyebrow; she knew perfectly well that Deidara was easily annoyed when Itachi was mentioned, although she had yet to discover the reason why, nor why Deidara held such a grudge against the Sharingan. For now, though, she decided that it would be useless to pry.

Sighing in relief, she let her hands fall into her lap; Deidara sat beside her against the stone wall, and she lay her head on his shoulder; he rested his chin on her hair.

"So, you think that it's Kisame-san, un?"

"Yeah…" Kyoko sighed. "I don't know why though. I've not yet met him, so I've no idea what could have possessed him to be so…_bitter_ towards me."

"Bitter, un?"

"Hai…he was yelling something about how Sakura-chan killed Dana, and something about Zetsu eating me."

"Nani?" Deidara looked down at Kyoko, trying not to smile.

"Na--nani?"

"Nothing, yeah."

"Tell me!"

"No, un."

"Deidara-kun!" Kyoko stuck out her lower lip and Deidara laughed.

"I just find it hard to believe that Zetsu-san would want to eat you, that's all, yeah," Deidara said, smirking. "There's no meat on your bones, yeah!"

"What?" Kyoko laughed; Deidara grinned.

Inside Deidara's room, Kisame coughed, waving away the remaining wisps of smoke; he could hear the laughter out in the hall.

'_Damn. Little whore may be better than I thought_.'

_**XXX**_

Later, in Sasori's room, as Deidara and Kyoko waited for the acrid smell to fade from the corridors, Kyoko sighed.

"Dei-kun?"

"Un?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what, un?"

"Why did you go after Gaara-kun?" Kyoko asked, examining one of Sasori's puppets.

Deidara sighed.

"Kyo-chan, you aren't blaming me, un, are you?" he asked. "Dana and I were just following orders, yeah. Leader said to go get the One-tail, so we did." Deidara gazed at Kyoko closely. "Kyo-chan, it's not like I can argue, un. I didn't join Akatsuki by myself, yeah, I was forced to join. And even if I had come here on my own, un, none of us can really argue with the leader and get away with it, un. Well, not most of us, un. Hidan can get away with anything, yeah, he actually _likes _it when he gets hurt, so he doesn't care who he annoys."

"Hmm…" Kyoko ran her hands over the table Sasori had put her on while giving her the Akatsuki cloud tattoo on her back; it was still stained with ink and Kyoko's blood, along with the blood of those who had become Sasori's puppet, added to his army.

"What's going through that head of yours, un?" Deidara asked.

"Dei-dei, I'm so confused!" Kyoko cried. "Gaara-kun is one of my best friends, and I'm so happy that he's alright! But Dana… Dana was my friend, too. I'm not sure if I should be relieved or sad…or even if I should tell Tsunade-hime about any of what's happened today."

"Un?"

"About someone trying to pass as you, to try and trick me into no longer being your friend. Dei-kun, you do know that I'm also leaking information to my Hokage, right?"

"Un…Does Leader-sama know about this?"

Kyoko sighed. "Hai. I'm giving false information to Hokage-sama, with just enough real information to keep her from being suspicious that I may be with the Akatsuki, instead of with Konoha."

"Oh…" Deidara glanced away, frowning.

"Nani?"

"Your Sharingan is showing, un," Deidara muttered bitterly. "You need to learn to control it better, yeah."

Kyoko scowled, picking up a polished kunai and gazing at it's reflection of her; sure enough, her eyes were tinged crimson.

"I _can _control it," she sighed. "Just not all the time."

"What do you mean, yeah?"

"When I'm not tired, it's really easy for me to control the Sharingan," Kyoko said. "I can keep from using it, and it's taking less and less chakra for me to use it; bonding the Uchiha Kekki Genkai--_Itachi's_ Sharingan--to me has made it as though I have Uchiha blood, as if the Sharingan is really a part of me, a part that I was meant to have. But I'm still getting used to it. When I'm tired, or in pain, I have to concentrate not to let the Sharingan show. Deidara-kun?"

"Un?"

"Itachi-sama still doesn't know, right?"

"The only ones who know about it are you, me, the leader, and Sasori no Dana. Well, not Dana anymore, un. And I know that neither of us have told him, un, and Dana never told him either, yeah."

"Good," Kyoko sighed in relief. "I would say that Pein promised me that he wouldn't tell Itachi-sama either," she added bitterly, "but his word isn't worth much to me anymore."

Deidara nodded.

"I don't blame you for saying that, un." Deidara sighed.

Kyoko nodded, before laying back on the table and closing her eyes. She had run the entire way here, had barely rested from her run to Suna from Konoha. She was so tired…

Deidara sighed and removed his cloak and covered Kyoko with it. She had fallen fast asleep.

_**XXX**_

_**Flashback**_

_"Hello, Kyo-kyo." A light hiss penetrated the room and the three-year-old looked up from her blocks. Her smiling face crumpled at the sight of the man who had spoken._

_Orochimaru smiled; behind him, the little girl's mother leered._

_"You have the money?" she asked; Orochimaru flicked his wrist, tossing a bag to her._

_"Just a little prick, Kyo-Kyo, it won't be too bad," Orochimaru assured the child, sitting beside her; he handed her the block she had dropped and her face lit up as she banged it on the floor weakly--she had only just begun to recover from another of his "treatments."_

_"This time, though," the white-faced man said, "you're going to come with me."_

_The girl protested weakly as Orochimaru stood up with her in his arms._

_"Are you sure about this?" he mother asked._

_"Hai. The blood that you've been giving me is dusty," Orochimaru smiled. "Have you been siphoning it up from the floor?"_

_The woman blanched._

_"A fine way to obtain little Kyo-Kyo's blood," Orochimaru continued, "beating her then holding the vials to her wounds or sopping the blood from the surface and wringing it into a jar."_

_The woman glared._

_"Just wait until my husband comes home--"_

_"Oh, he's not coming home today, or didn't you hear?" Orochimaru grinned. "The Third is beginning to catch on to us. Your husband is staying at an inn for the rest of the week; I suggest you allow me to take your child, it will take away some of the suspicion. Unless, of course," Orochimaru said as the woman began to protest, "you _want _her to be taken away?" He gave another of his icy grins. "No blood, no money. And I certainly don't want your tainted blood."_

_"Tainted--" the woman started indignantly, but Orochimaru interrupted._

_"Oh, yes, your blood is tainted. Only the blood of a child so innocent as yours remains pure; and you wouldn't want me to use your blood anyway."_

_"No, I don't."_

_"Good girl. You'll thank me when this is over," Orochimaru drawled. "You'll have the money, I'll have a perfect jutsu. And the only scar on this child with be the scar in the crook of her elbow from the needles I use." _

_Orochimaru turned._

_"I'll bring her back in a week," he said. "You'll have plenty of time to pamper yourself; I've given you three times the usual amount. When this is all over, you'll have all the money you could ever need."_

_The woman nodded, smiling. Meanwhile, the girl in Orochimaru's arms wriggled desperately, trying to get out of his grasp, before a needle was stuck into her arm. Pain flared throughout her body and she began to sob; the tears still fell long after she had fallen unconscious._

**XXX**

"NO!" Kyoko shot up from the bed and Deidara looked at her, alarmed.

"Are you okay, yeah, Kyo-chan?"

"Yes, I, um…" Kyoko ran a hand roughly over her eyes then through her hair.

"What's wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, I um…I don't remember…" Kyoko sighed, sliding off of Sasori's table; she picked up the kunai she had been holding onto. "I've got to go," she murmured. "I only meant to stay a few hours."

Deidara nodded.

"I'll fly you to the main road, un."

"Iie. Kankuro and Temari will have ordered shinobi to watch all the road, someone may see you. I'll go North from here, before going to the main road. No can see me coming from here, it's too risky."

Deidara nodded.

"I understand, un." Deidara stood up. "You want me to go North with you, un?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Even that's too much of a risk. We can't take any chances." She smiled at him, looking pale and drawn. "I'll be okay, Dei-dei, I always am. I'm just a little tired. I'll be back in Suna within the hour; Gaara-kun thinks that I'm only training, he'll not think twice about me going straight to bed."

Deidara nodded; he sighed as Kyoko left. If it really had been Kisame in his room…well, he didn't like to think about what that might mean for Kyoko. Kisame could be a very jealous person, and Deidara doubted that the blue-skinned man was taking very kindly to the fact that his partner was distracted in battle lately…

_**XXX**_

Later, as Kyoko undress in her room, after having bidden the Sand Siblings a good night, she sighed, tears softly falling from her stormy-grey eyes as she ran a brush through her long hair. A trickle of sand over her wrist made her stop.

"Gaa-Gaara-kun?"

"Why the tears?" The Kazekage smiled serenely at her.

"I'm just tired, Gaara-kun," Kyoko sighed. "I'm ready to sleep for ages."

Gaara nodded.

"I know your orders were to stay here for three weeks," he said, in reference to the scroll her Hokage had sent with her to Temari, detailing Kyoko's mission. "But I understand if you're too tired to stay the entire time. We're not too short-handed, I could send you home--"

"No!" Kyoko said, a little too loudly; Gaara raised an eyebrow. "I mean," Kyoko said, blushing slightly, "No, I'm not too tired to stay. Besides, no one in Suna is an explosives expert; you need my help to get rid of the rest of the bombs that Akatsuki planted in the wreckage."

Gaara nodded.

"That's true," he allowed. "Sleep," he said. "You'll need the rest, if you're going to help with the bombs tomorrow; the reports I got today said that there were still quite a few left to be detonated. Maybe you can simply deactivate them; it would be better, as it would keep the rubble from piling on itself all over again."

Kyoko nodded.

"Are they explosive tags?"

"Hai."

"The kind that cannot be removed without setting them off?"

"Hai. Can you do anything about them?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"No, not that I would know without first seeing them. I do have a few bombs that are very powerful, though, that would activate all the bombs left by the Akatsuki at once. But such a powerful explosion would created so much more rubble."

"I see," Gaara said.

"I'll see what I can do," Kyoko promised; right now, however, she kept glancing towards her bed; Gaara could take a hint.

"I'll bid you good night, then," he daid; Kyoko smiled and nodded.

"Arigato," she said; Gaara smiled.

As soon as he had left the room, Kyoko sighed and pulled back the covers from her bed; the many blankets were thick and downy, as the desert nights were so cool. And besides, it was now fall; the cool evening air would soon be frigid, and even Konoha would soon become cold. If any bad weather were to come up, Kyoko wouldn't be able to travel to the Akatsuki hideout near Suna. Not that there was much left of it; she planned to go back tomorrow and salvage whatever weapons she could from Sasori's room. That was, if Kakuzu hadn't already gotten to them. She might even try to get the Kazekage puppet, if she could even find the scroll containing it, not to mention summoning it from the roll of parchment, she decided as she began to pull her clothes over her head--Temari had loaned her another of her old dresses.

Sighing, Kyoko ran her brush once more through her hair, before falling into the large bed in naught but her pants and binding.

Sighing blissfully, she pulled the blankets to her chin, falling quickly asleep. But her dreams were riddled with the sounds of a hissing laughter, snakes, and the bloody-black color of sloshing liquids in crystal vials.

Despite fourteen hours of sleep, when she awoke at noon the next day, she was still pale, and the shadows beneath her eyes had returned, although she had no memory of the previous night's terrors held within subconscious.

Gaara frowned, making a mental note to ask Temari to give her diplomatic duties to someone else for the next two and a half weeks, so that she could look after Kyoko; he wanted his friend to leave Suna as healthy as she had only weeks before, and the first step towards getting her healthy was to make sure that she got plenty of sun. Kami knew it had helped her before.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Review!**_

_**-Fangirl**_


	29. From Happiness to Fear

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

_**A/N: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT SITUATIONS!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: From Happiness to Fear**

Kyoko laughed, hands above her head, twirling and squinting in the bright sun, her skirt swirling around her. Gaara smiled, following her at a slight distance, randomly using his chakra to shift through the sand in the street. In the past week, Kyoko's icy skin had warmed, turning from an ashen magnolia to a glowing pale gold and her grey eyes sparkled.

Kyoko had spent all of her spare time with Gaara, save the few hours she had gone to attempt to recover any of Sasori's weapons--she had found several kunai beneath his table, as well as quite a few poisons. She had slipped the weapons into her bag, and disposed of the poisons by slipping them all into Hidan's food--he'd never notice.

Other than those few hours spent with Deidara, Kyoko had rarely left Gaara's side. Not that he minded; nor did she. It was her mission: Stay with the Kazekage, help with whatever he needs.

Without Shukaku, a strange change had come over Gaara. He _slept. _And often. The Kazekage had nearly ten years of sleep to catch up on, and would often nod off as soon as he sat down. Without the One Tail, Gaara, for the first time in years, actually knew what it was like to be tired; it had been so long that he had forgotten. The shadows beneath his eyes from years of insomnia would likely never fade, but his eyes were brighter, and he seemed so much healthier and happier; the paleness of his skin had even begun to darken a bit.

So the two friends had been almost inseparable for the past week. The elders of the village, as well as Gaara's siblings, were amazed at the similarities lately in their Kazekage and the Konoha kunoichi. They both had rediscovered their appetites, their energy, and the joy of sleep. The only person who didn't seem to be happy was Matsuri.

Kyoko wasn't really sure how to react at first, to the subtle glares that Matsuri kept sending her way. Now she simply ignored them; Temari had noticed, and had promised to talk to the girl, knowing full well that Kyoko wouldn't exactly be one to understand fully why Matsuri felt the way she did.

"Gaara-kun!" Kyoko called, laughing, "it's time for food, I'm hungry!"

Gaara smiled and nodded, sand trailing behind him, and turned back towards the mansion. Matsuri soon joined them; she surprised Kyoko by smiling at her.

"Your favorite?" Gaara asked Kyoko, smiling and gesturing towards a restaurant.

"Hai!" Kyoko smiled and ran into the shop; Gaara smiled at Matsuri and took her hand. They both blushed, following Kyoko into the restaurant. Temari was already there with Kankuro.

"We thought you'd be here soon," Kankuro grinned as the three sat down at the table he and his sister occupied.

Kyoko grinned as well, signaling for the waiter.

"Dango, tea, and tsukiyaki!" Kyoko said; Gaara gave a small choking noise that could only have been a laugh. "What?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to eat all of that?" Kankuro asked as Gaara quickly took a sip of water.

"You've not eaten out with us yet, have you?" Gaara asked, setting down his glass and smiling. "Kyoko eats more than you and Temari put together."

"You're one to talk," Kyoko laughed. "You eat twice as much!"

Temari and Kankuro smiled as Gaara and Kyoko began to argue. This new, well-rested Gaara was a welcome change. He smiled more often, he was playful, and much, much happier. Temari had a feeling that he might even be asking Matsuri for a date soon. If he could even get the words out, that was. He wasn't even sitting next to Matsuri and his cheeks were still tinted pink just stealing glances at her. But maybe she and Kyoko could give him a little push…

_**XXX**_

_**Back in Konoha**_

Sakura sighed contentedly, taking her hair down from her ponytail. She had just gotten off duty at the hospital and was about to meet her new teammates, and embark on the mission that she had been given; to pursue the information that Sasori had given her, the same information kyoko had obtained, although they didn't know it. Unfortunately…

Only an hour later, Sakura found herself holding back Naruto from attacking their new teammate--who looked quite a bit like Sasuke.

"Oh, really?" Sai smiled. "Because I really like ugly bitches like you."

It was now Naruto's turn to hold back Sakura.

Sai just ignored them. Kyoko had told him to "be nice, these people are my friends!" when he had sent her a letter two days ago telling her that he was going to be on Team Kakashi. So far, he had been "nice," right? All he had done was speak his mind. Like always.

'_Hmm…maybe I'll be able to draw on this mission…_'

_**XXX**_

_**Suna**_

"Mm…" Kyoko smiled and stretched in her bed, the morning sun sneaking into her room behind the drapes on her windows. She had been off duty as a shinobi since Team Kakashi had left Suna, and she was loving it. She didn't have to worry about missions, she slept in until nine every morning. And, best of all, no paperwork! Well, most of the time. She had offered to help Gaara with his duties as Kazekage, which meant that she spent time with him in his office, helping him with the paperwork he had to go over, although it wasn't often--Baki and the elders had decided that Gaara should take things easy for a month. Or rather, Temari had decided, and then "convinced" the Suna council members to agree, with the help of Kankuro.

"Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko sat up, pushing the blankets away and swinging her legs over the side of the huge bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced on the clock on the wall. Half-past eight.

"Kyoko-chan!" Temari was knocking at her door. "Kyoko-chan, hurry up! Let me in before Gaara wakes up!"

Kyoko shook her hair out of her eyes and let Temari into her room, absentmindedly pulling her hair on top of her head the same way Deidara did. If Temari notice the similarity, she didn't comment on it.

"What is it, Tema-a-ri-chan?" Kyoko asked, stifling a yawn.

"It's not that early, stop yawning!" Temari snapped, throwing open all the curtains in Kyoko's room; the ANBU gasped, throwing her hands over her eyes; Temari laughed.

"What is it, Temari-chan?" Kyoko asked again, reaching for her robe.

"One, you're clock is wrong, it's seven-thirty not eight-thirty, and two, you've got to help me with Gaara!"

"What's wrong with Gaara-kun?" Kyoko asked, dropping her robe on the bed.

"Nothing!" Temari said. "Don't worry." She smiled as Kyoko glared at her and began to fix her clock. "Gaara has a crush on Matsuri-chan. I want to convince him to ask her out, but do it so that he doesn't know what we're doing."

"'We?"" Kyoko laughed, grabbing her towel and heading into her bathroom. "No thank you!"

Temari followed her. "Why not? He likes her! She likes him! And besides, he's sixteen! It's time for him to get a girlfriend!"

Kyoko laughed, turning the water on; the tub began to fill.

"I'm staying out of this one!" she said, pulling off her pants. Temari sighed.

"Fine, fine. You'll help me. You know you will."

"Right," Kyoko shrugged, shooing Temari out of the room so that she could enjoy her bath alone, and sank into the cool water with a sigh. If only she could stay in the water all day. It was already hot, and getting hotter.

_**XXX**_

"Kyoko-chan! Could you come in here?"

Gaara was calling her into his office.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama?" Kyoko asked, bowing slightly before entering Gaara's office fully--if there were ambassadors from other villages, it wouldn't exactly make a good impression for anyone to come running into Gaara's office and calling him by his name; even Temari and Kankuro called their baby brother "Kazekage-sama" when they entered his office if they didn't know who was there with him.

"It's Gaara, and you have a visitor," Gaara said, turning back to the paperwork Baki was explaining to him and gesturing towards a dog.

"Aka--Akamaru?" Kyoko said, cocking her head to the side; Akamaru barked. "Anno…Where's Kiba-kun?"

"He's behind you," Gaara said, signing his name on several documents before looking up at her and smiling.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan," Kiba murmured; Kyoko spun around, only to find herself tripping on the long sash of her dress and being caught up in Inuzuka Kiba's arms.

"You're kinda klutzy for an ANBU," Kiba laughed softly; Kyoko blushed.

"I'm not on duty, give me some slack," she chided, then looked surprised as something wet bump against her collarbone. "Koi-Koi!"

Kiba's grin widened as Kyoko reached up and took her puppy from his jacket.

"Shino, Hinata, and I all have to go on a mission," he said as they left Gaara's office with a wave to the Kazekage, Akamaru trailing behind them. "And since you're going to be here another two weeks, it's better for both you and Koi-koi to be together."

Kyoko just laughed as Koi-koi licked her nose. "I'll have to make sure it's alright first; I'll ask Temari or Kankuro, they'll let me know."

"Let you know what?" Kankuro asked, walking towards the couple.

"Oh! Kankuro-kun!" Kyoko smiled. "Kiba and I need to know if it's alright for me to keep my puppy with me for the next two weeks."

"It shouldn't be a problem," Kankuro shrugged, then his eyes narrowed. "It's not gonna chew up my puppets, is it?"

"No!" Kyoko laughed. "And if your puppets can survive Gaara-kun's temper tantrums, I think they can survive Koi-koi."

"Oh, is that the dog's name?" Kankuro asked with a knowing glance between Kiba and Kyoko; Kiba flushed pink while Kyoko bit her lip in embarrassment. Kankuro laughed. "Yeah, she can stay," he said. "I'll let Temari and Gaara know."

"Arigato Kankuro-kun!" Kyoko said, tugging on Kiba's hand; he took the pup from her and placed her on Akamaru's back.

"Let's go!" Kiba said, draping his arm around Kyoko and dragging her into the nearest restaurant; Kyoko laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going on a date!" Kiba said, sitting beside her in a quiet booth and pulling her close; Kyoko giggled, but didn't resist. Instead, she cuddled against him as Kiba placed an order for tsukiyaki and beef jerky.

"Where's Shino-kun and Hinata-chan?" Kyoko asked as the waiter left. "Kiba-kun?"

"Hmm? Oh, right." He had been glaring at their waiter, whose gaze had lingered a little more than necessary on Kyoko's form. "They're eating out somewhere. Akamaru just went to join them."

"Oh?"

"Hai. I told them that I was going to hang out with you for awhile; Shino wasn't too happy, he's leading us, but Hinata sided with me."

"That's nice," Kyoko sighed; she wasn't really paying attention, she was concentrating more on not letting her stomach give away just how hungry she was.

_**XXX**_

A few hours later, Kiba and Kyoko found themselves on Kyoko's huge bed, laughing. Kiba quieted, leaning in close…

"Kiba-kun!"

Kiba groaned as Hinata called for him again, this time joined by Shino. Kyoko sighed as she got up and peered through a window; she could see Hinata and Shino with Akamaru and Koi-koi just outside below her.

"I've got to go," Kiba groaned. Kyoko nodded and jumped from the window to the ground, followed by Kiba. She was silent as she walked with Team Eight towards the Suna gates.

Kiba gave a quick kiss to her cheek, holding her close before handing her Koi-koi; Kyoko smiled softly at him before beaming at Shino and Hinata, then watched silently as they left through the gates and moved out of sight.

Kyoko sighed and went back to her room, after giving her puppy to Temari who cooed over her and took her with her to play with the youngest students.

Not five minutes later, however, just as Kyoko had picked up a pen and was about to start her mission report, the door to her room opened with a muffled bang and Kiba stood before her once again, panting.

"Kiba-kun? What are you doing here? Where's Akamaru? And Hi--Mmm!" Kyoko's words were cut off as Kiba crashed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue between her lips. There was a slight noise and Kyoko pulled away to see that she was staring deeply into the dark vermillion and ebony eyes of a man much taller and somber than her eager and bright-eyed comrade.

"Itachi-sama!" Kyoko breathed, then gasped involuntarily as Itachi pushed her onto the bed. "Itachi-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Wha--What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked as Itachi began to kiss her neck.

"Hn."

"Itachi-sama?" Kyoko asked uncertainly as Itachi bit lightly at her pulse. "Itachi-sama, why are you here?" She moaned when he bit harder. "Itachi-sama?"

"Hn…" Itachi ignored her questions, brushing her hair away from her neck; he ignored her blush and her hands trying to push him away to see him, but he didn't ignore the way her pulse quickened when his hand went to the ties of her corset, nor did it escape his notice that she froze when he tugged lightly at the skin of her neck with his lips.

"Itachi-sama? Taichou?"

Itachi froze at hearing Kyoko call him "taichou" the way she use to.

"Itachi-sama, why are you here? Why did you henge into Kiba-kun?" Kyoko pulled Itachi up to look at her. "Taichou, if anyone here so much as sees red against black, you're done for."

"I've made my peace with secrecy." Itachi looked away.

"Oh?" Kyoko looked annoyed. "And what about me? What do you think would happen if someone were to see me with you? Tsunade knows that we have a history, she'd send me straight to Ibiki!"

"You could handle it." Itachi resumed his attentions to Kyoko's neck.

"Why are you here?" Kyoko asked impatiently, forgetting that Itachi could easily kill her at any moment--if he hadn't by now, then it was doubtful that he would kill her, at least not at this time.

Itachi just stared at her for a moment.

_**Twenty minutes earlier…**_

_Pein glanced up as Zetsu came into the cavern._

"_Well?"_

_"It seems our little Kyoko-chan has a lover," Zetsu rasped._

_"What?" Deidara asked, incredulous; Itachi made no indication that he had heard._

_"Hai. From Konoha, a nin who works with dogs. Kissed her goodbye. After they spent four hours being cozy together."_

"Itachi-sama?" Kyoko cocked her head. "Are you okay?"

"Kun."

"Nani?"

"Itachi-_kun_," he corrected her; Kyoko blushed (_**A/N: It's the honorifics, - kun is much more informal than -san or -sama**_).

"Itachi-kun," she whispered. Itachi smirked slightly, pushing Kyoko back down into the pillows; she allowed him to resume his attentions to her neck, running her hands through his hair. She loosened the tie and let the black waves casscade down, creating a curtain around them as Itachi came up to kiss her lips; their hair blended together in two shades of ebony and inky black, as Itachi loosened the bright ribbons from Kyoko's hair and she untied his scarred forehead protector…

_**XXX**_

Hours later, as Kyoko lay beneath the sweat-soaked sheets, she sighed. Itachi glanced over at her; one arm beneath his head, he held Kyoko close with the other.

"Hmm…" Kyoko turned on her side away from Itachi, their bodies molding together, perfect and seamless, neither of them minding the stickness of sweat and other fluids that also made the skin slick; Itachi pressed his lips against the moist skin at the crook of her neck. Sighing again, Kyoko pressed back against him, letting Itachi hold her tighter. Just before she fell asleep, she remembered, vaguely what Itachi had told her just before the immense bliss had left her mind a dark spiral of near-insane ecstasy:

"_No more of the dog nin," he hissed, lips moving against hers; Kyoko moaned, trying to draw him closer. _

_"Kyoko," Itachi said. "Promise me. No one but me." _

_"Itachi!" Kyoko moaned desperately. "Itachi-sama, please!"_

_"Promise me!" Itachi said harshly. _

_"I promise! I promise!" Kyoko groaned. "Just--oh--Please!"_

_Itachi smirked. "You're mine!" he snarled before Kyoko screamed silently in pure, blissful rapture._

Itachi watched silently as Kyoko shifted in his sleep before getting up to pull on his clothes. Making the appropriate hand signs he released the seals on the door that had allowed the loudness between he and Kyoko without letting anyone outside of the room hear them. Pressing a small kiss to Kyoko's temple, he squeezed her hand in his briefly before henging into a Sand resident he had passed when he had been disguised as the young man that he knew Kyoko had been with.

_**XXX**_

_**Flashback:**_

_"Alright, Kyo-Kyo…" Orochimaru smiled. "This is your last treatment, and then we'll know."_

_Kyoko whimpered as the pale man straightened her arm; the gave a highpitched wail as the blunt needle was plunged into the vein. But this time it wasn't fast, it wasn't over quickly. The pain lasted, the needle dug deeper. Blackness came again before the pain was over._

_"You do realize that you may have just killed her, taking the amount of blood that you did?" _

_"Kimimaru, you honestly think I would risk that?" Orochimaru drawled slowly. He began to paint a seal on Kyoko's arm where he had drawn her lifeblood._

_"What's the seal?"_

_"A little device of my own," Orochimaru smiled. "It will replenish the blood; it will make my sweet little Kyoko sleep until all her blood has been restored."_

_"And while she sleeps?"_

_"Oh, I'll start mixing the elixer. If I'm right, it just might be what we've been searching for."_

_"We?"_

_"Yes, we, Kimimaru. I'll have fifty years added to my natural lifespan and my new bodies will last for ten years, not three. And you will stay well and alive until I need a new vessel."_

_Kimimaru smiled. "That would be a wonderful discovery."_

_"Of course." Orochimaru pickup up the sleeping Kyoko, the seal finished; he cradled the baby almost as if she were his own. "And it will all be thanks to my cute baby Kyo-Kyo."_

_**XXX**_

"Kyoko-chan? Kyoko?"

Kyoko whimpered, leaning away in her sleep from the cold hand on her cheek.

"Kyoko!" The hand was joined by a second as Kyoko began to thrash, cold sweat beading heavily on the heated skin. "Kyoko, wake up!"

"Un…"

Kyoko groaned and opened her eyes; the crook of her elbow ached and her head was pounding. The sheets were sticking to her and she was soaked, her hair damp and stuck to her pale face; her eyes were wide and wild.

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay?"

"Gaa-Gaara-kun?" Kyoko sat up, clutching the blankets around her bare form.

"Stay right here," Gaara told her, going into the bathroom; Kyoko heard the water beginning to fill the tub.

"Come on," Gaara said, coming back into the room; a trail of steam issued from the bathroom as Gaara picked Kyoko up, sheets and all, and carried her into the bathroom. He helped her into the warm bath, tossing the sheets aside.

"I'll go get Temari for you," he said, turning towards the door. "And I'll have your bedding washed."

"Hai," Kyoko whispered, staring into the water.

"Don't worry." Gaara smiled at her. "Just get washed up. We're going to dinner in half an hour, you'll feel better when you've had something to eat."

"Hai." Kyoko turned away, reaching for the shampoo. She was really only trying to keep Gaara from seeing her tears.

A few minutes later Temari came into the room with a sharp rap to the door.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan!" she gasped, rushing to her. Ignoring the water, she drew the younger girl into her arms; Kyoko shook with sob, leaning against Temari and burying her face in Temari's shoulder.

"Shh…shh…It's okay," Temari whispered, rubbing Kyoko's back. She glanced over at the stained sheets, noting quickly that they weren't stained solely by sweat. Temari bit her lip. She really didn't want to know…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Sorries that it's been so long! And sorry that it's kinda short. But, um…Review! If I get enough reviews (and they can be for other chapters, too!) I'll edit this chapter and make it a lemon. _If _I get reviews!!!  
-Fangirl_**


	30. Sharingan Secrets, Part One of Three

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Thirty: Sharingan Secrets, Part One of Three**

Kyoko was silent as she sat behind Gaara's desk, organizing the forms he had yet to sign; the signed forms had already been sorted through and filed, all labeled neatly. Gaara leaned in through the door.

"Good morning. How is it going?" he asked softly.

"Everything is almost in order." Kyoko barely looked up. "It should be only another twenty minutes and I'll be done."

Gaara came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder; Kyoko stopped stacking documents.

"Kyoko, look at me."

Kyoko bit her lip, but met Gaara's gaze.

"Kyoko-chan, I don't know why you've been so quiet these past few days," Gaara began, "but you're beginning to worry Temari and me; Kankuro is close to writing to Tsunade-sama. No, don't talk yet," Gaara said, holding up his hand when Kyoko opened her mouth indignantly. "Kyoko-chan, if there is something wrong, medically, we need to know about it."

"I've been taking all of the usual precautions," Kyoko murmured. "There's no chance that the toxins are affecting me."

"I see." Gaara nodded. "Kyoko-chan, I don't know what Inuzuka did to you when he came back, but I did see your sheets--"

"Kiba-kun didn't do anything to me," Kyoko muttered.

"Are you sure? Kyoko-chan, look at me." Gaara tilted Kyoko's chin so that she would meet his gaze once more. "I don't know what happened three days ago before you began to scream in your sleep. I don't know if I even what to. But if someone hurt you, you need to tell me. Tell Kankuro or Temari. Tell Baki if you have to, or Matsuri-chan. But please, _please _Kyoko-chan, if someone has hurt you, if you need help, then please let me help you!" Gaara pleaded.

"Gaara-kun--"

"Kyoko, you were the first friend I had, after my brother and sister," Gaara said. "If there is anyway that we can, then let us help you!"

Kyoko sighed.

"Gaara-kun," she murmured. "I've not been feeling well, that's all."

Gaara sighed as well.

"Kyoko-chan, can you at least tell me what you saw in your subconscious that made you scream like that?" he asked her.

"Scream?"

"Hai, Kyoko-chan." Gaara looked at her curiously. "You didn't realize?"

"Iie." Kyoko looked away. "I did not."

"I'm surprised," Gaara said bluntly. "I could hear you from here in my office; I'm surprised you did not wake yourself up. Kyoko-chan."

"Hai?"

"What were you dreaming of?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing anymore. It's in the past." Kyoko stood. "The only documents un-stacked are all about rebuilding the walls around Suna."

"Kyoko-chan--"

"Excuse me, Kazekage-sama. I promised to examine the remains of the bombs used in the Akatsuki's attack; they were only found a few hours ago."

"Hai," Gaara sighed, waving her dismissal. Sitting behind the desk, he glanced towards the door, to see that there was no one there at all.

_**XXX**_

"Temari-chan?"

"Mm?" Temari glanced over her shoulder from her place in the greenhouse and smiled. "Ohiyo, Kyoko-chan!"

"Hai…" Kyoko glanced over her shoulder; to be sure that no one had followed her, Temari suspected.

"What is it, Kyoko-chan?" Temari asked gently, setting down the roses that Gaara had had brought in from a neighboring village--he had finally asked Matsuri to have dinner with him a few days ago; tonight they would be dining privately together again, and Gaara had decided that he wanted it to be in his office--the romantic notion of roses and candlelight had been Temari's influence.

"Kyoko-chan, are you alright?"

"Iie…" Kyoko glanced around again.

"Kyoko-chan, what is it?"

"…"

"Kyoko-chan?"

"Where…um…Where's Kankuro-kun?"

"He just went to remind Gaara that he has a meeting; Gaara keeps forgetting lately."

"Oh…anno, Temari-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Do you know anything that the medics could give me…for a sound sleep?"

"Nani?" Temari placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Kyoko-chan, are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Iie…" Kyoko began, then sighed. "Hai, Temari-chan."

"Can you not fall asleep?" Temari asked, brushing the earth from her skirt and leading Kyoko out of the greenhouse and into the sunshine--she noticed that, while her skin had not paled, the shadows beneath Kyoko's eyes had returned again.

"Iie. I fall asleep fine."

"Can you not stay asleep? Are you having trouble waking?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Temari asked as she led her friend into the Suna hospital.

"It's the nightmares," Kyoko whispered.

"Nightmares?"

"Hai…I dream…I dream that I'm back with Orochimaru," Kyoko breathed bitterly; Temari turned to look at her.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Temari whispered, holding Kyoko to her again; Kyoko shuddered, fighting against the panic that had begun to rise in her at the mere mention of the dreaded snake. "Don't worry, we'll get this taken care of!"

"I'm remembering everything that I'd hoped to forget. All the suppressed memories. All the forgotten pain."

Temari squeezed her shoulders before letting Kyoko go.

"I'll go talk to the nurses," she said. "You just go sit down, try to rest."

"Hai…Temari-chan?"

"Hai?"

"This won't be able to get back to Gaara-kun, will it? If it gets to him, it will get to Tsunade-hime."

Temari was silent.

"I'll tell them not to mark it on your chart," she said finally. "But if Gaara asks them anything about your medical records for his report to Hokage-sama, they'll have to tell him."

"It's better than nothing," Kyoko murmured, "than to have him know now and be worried."

Temari regarded the young ANBU captain. A prodigy, an elite ninja since the age of eight, she was more skilled then than most of the Suna nin put together. Kyoko could stop an oncoming weapon with a simple raising of her hand, and her tracking skills were almost as good as the legendary Kakashi's. Kyoko was a kunoichi to be feared by her enemies. But she was weak, and in a way not by the poison. No, her weakness was much like what Temari had seen of Sakura chan; she cared too much, she was too passionate. She saw the good in everyone, even those who had done her wrong. She had already confessed to Temari that she truly had no intention of aiding the cause of finding Orochimaru in order to punish him--she would gather any information she could, but she would do everything she could to avoid going after the information herself.

But her greatest weakness? Her solitude and her refusal to ask for help until it had become too much for her to bear. If Kyoko was only now asking Temari to help her with her sleep, then she could only imagine the extent of the terror that the nightmares held for the younger girl. A murderous baby brother was one thing--he had always loved her, his big sister, and he had changed. An evil man who could deceive a whole village to help bring down another was different. And Kyoko had been his victim as a toddler.

"I'll see if I can keep them from telling Gaara at all," Temari promised.

"Anno, Temari-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Could you get the remedy for me? I think I need to be alone for a while."

"H--Hai. Where are you going?"

"Out of Suna. I need to train."

"Hai. I'll inform Gaara."

"I won't be too far."

"See you at dinner!" Temari called to Kyoko as she walked swiftly through the hospital doors and towards the huge gates.

_**XXX**_

Humming lightly, Kyoko stepped carefully through the woods, tucking up the sash that trailed on the ground so that it would not slow her down. She stopped upon reaching the clearing she knew now that was the site her sempai had fought her old taichou, only a few weeks ago.

Kyoko placed her water container in front of her before gracefully falling into a lotus position in front of it. Drawing her knees to her chest she sighed, breathing deeply. She lay back on the bright grass and stared up at the sky. The leaves framing her peripheral vision were slowly turning red and yellow at their edges, the sky the brightest of blue and the few clouds wispy and translucent.

"_Just lie back and let it all surround you."_ That was what Kakashi had told her just a day before the final round of her chuunin exams. When she had been confused, Kakashi had taken the eight-year-old and pushed her onto her back. Laying himself beside her, he pointed up at the sky.

"_Look at the sky,_" he had said. He picked up a leaf and placed it on Kyoko's forehead. "_You know the story of our founder, hai?" _

"_Hai."_

"_The Will of Fire resides in each of us. Do you understand, Kyoko-chan?"_

"_Not exactly…"_

"_The Will of Fire is what gives Shinobi our fighting spirit, our will to live, our desire to fight. It's like a real fire--it must be cared for, to keep the flames strong, but carefully, or the keeper of that flame will be burned."_

"_You sound like you're reciting something you read, Sempai."_

_Kakashi laughed. "Not something I read, but it was told to me exactly that way," he admitted._

_Kyoko turned onto her stomach, catching the leaf as it fell from her brow. "Really? By who?"_

"_By my sensei."_

"_Who was your sensei? One of the Sannin, like the Third?"_

"_No," Kakashi laughed. "Even better."_

"_Better?" Kyoko kicked her legs in the air, her chin resting on her hand as she examined her weapons with a practiced eye. "But who could be better than Jiraya-san or Tsunade-hime or Orochimaru-sama?"_

_Kakashi kept himself from flinching at the name of the snake; instead he grinned._

"_The Fourth Hokage," he said, pointing to the monuments carved into the cliff._

_Kyoko sat up._

"_You were taught by the Fourth Hokage?" she asked, amazed; Kakashi grinned._

"_Yup!"_

"_Wow…" Kyoko lay back down, gazing at the sky. "Hey, Sempai?"_

"_Mm?" Kakashi looked half asleep._

"_How did you get your Sharingan?"_

"_Na-nani?" Kakashi stared at her._

"_Gomen!" Kyoko said quickly. "I didn't mean to--"_

"_Iie." Kakashi lifted his forehead protector and opened his left eye; the crimson of the Sharingan spun with the black. "I don't mind you asking. But you're not old enough yet to know the story."_

"_Oh…" Kyoko looked away. "Sempai, how sharp do my weapons need to be? I don't want to be too… Lethal."_

"_Lethal?" Kakashi laughed, surprised that Kyoko hadn't pushed the matter further._

"_Well, I don't want to hurt anyone like I did in the second round!" Kyoko said indignantly, taking his laughter to be for a different reason. "And in the Elimination Rounds the guy I fought had to be taken out on a stretcher he had lost so much blood. And I only used a dull shuriken!"_

_Kakashi smiled under his mask._

"_Well, you _did _throw it quite hard, and it was no ordinary shuriken, either. It was more than half your size!"_

_Kyoko smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'm just stronger that I look."_

_Kakashi laughed. "You may be small, Kyoko-chan, but you're full of huge surprises, to your friends and your enemies. I'm just glad I'm not the latter."_

_Kyoko grinned._

"_I'll make a deal with you," Kakashi said. "If you make chuunin, I'll treat you to dinner, and I'll call you san instead of chan."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you'll be a chuunin at the age of eight, not a lowly gennin like your classmates won't even bee until they're all twelve," Kakashi smiled, pulling his forehead protector back down over his left eye._

"_But you made chuunin when you were only six," Kyoko said. "I'm already eight. I'm not impressive at all compared to you, Sempai." _

_Kakashi laughed._

"_True, I was a chuunin younger than you. But just remember this: Itachi-kun, who you idolize so much?" Kakashi said as he leaned in towards the young girl._

"_Hai?" Kyoko leaned towards Kakashi, who smiled with the promise of a great secret. "What about Taichou?"_

_Kakashi grinned._

"_He didn't even _graduate _from the academy until he was eight. And here you are, in the final rounds of the chuunin exams."_

"_Really?" Kyoko asked, her eyes shining. "I'm younger than Taichou when he was in the chuunin exams?"_

"_Hai." Kakashi nodded. "And if you make chuunin this time, you'll be able to take the exam to be a jounin in just eight months."_

"_Why the wait?" Kyoko asked impatiently. "I won't have to wait eight months again if I have to take the chuunins again, will I?!?"_

"_Don't worry," Kakashi reassured her. "You'll have to wait eight months because the exam to become a jounin only happens once a year, not every six months like the Chuunin Exams."_

"_Oh." Kyoko lay back in the grass again. "Tell me about the Fourth Hokage."_

"_I don't know…Shouldn't you be training?"_

"_Itachi-taichou told me to rest for a while. _Please _Sempai?"_

"_Alright, alright."_

_Kyoko giggled as Kakashi gave in, telling her all about the Fourth as he showed her breathing exercises to help her with her training and helped her to sharpen her weapons._

Kyoko sat up.

"Dreaming again," she muttered. She had fallen asleep. At least it had been a good memory she had dreamt of, not one that she had wanted to forget. She glanced up at the sky; it was still several hours until she would be expected back in Suna.

'_Sempai_,' she thought as she stood and stretched, '_I think it's time you finally told me how you got _your _Sharingan._'

Little did Kyoko know, however, that she was being watched by three sets of eyes: Two friends and one deadly potential enemy.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Short, deal cuz I'm already half done with the next chapter, so review!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Fangirl**_


	31. Lethal Dancing

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Thirty-One: Lethal Dancing**

_Little did Kyoko know, however, that she was being watched by three sets of eyes: Blue, Grey, and Brown. Two friends and one deadly potential enemy._

_**XXX**_

Kyoko stood carefully, determined that, the next time she saw him, Kakashi would tell her the story behind his Sharingan. She placed her index and middle fingers in the shape of a cross.

"Mizu no Buushin!"

Twenty water clones stood in front of Kyoko, looking expectant.

"Training," Kyoko said shortly. "You know what to do."

"Hai!" All twenty clones spoke at once before they all turned and sped away in different directions.

Kyoko sighed, removing her shoes before laying back down in the thick carpet of emerald grass, breathing deeply. She allowed herself to breathe slowly, calmly. She convinced herself to slow down her thoughts and her heartbeat, before jumping back to her feet.

Two clones were headed straight towards her, kunai drawn. Kyoko drew one leg up, channeling her energy through her chakra network and into her pointed foot; the kunai one clone had thrown fell away. Kyoko let her arm swing away from her body; the second kunai fell to the ground before coming within an inch from her skin. Jump, spin, turn, kick. Within seconds both clones had been defeated and three more were ready to fight. As soon as two of the three had been defeated, four more joined.

Arching her back, Kyoko spun on one pointed foot, taking out three with thrown shuriken and a fourth with her left foot. Hearing the next set of clones coming, Kyoko concentrated the chakra to her right foot, now standing on her left; she lifted one of the shuriken between flexed toes and threw it towards the last clone of the second set; it only grazed her double, but hit one of the on-coming clones, which fell in a puddle of crystal water.

Five minutes more and six more clones down, there were only five were left. This time they came at her one on one, forcing her to resort to hand to hand combat instead of weapons. After seven and a half years, hand to hand combat was still a weak point of Kyoko's compared to other ANBU. Her only weak point, now that she had the Sharingan.

But before the twentieth clone had even had a chance to come at her, Kyoko had erected another twenty clones.

_**XXX**_

Deidara glanced over at Kisame. The blue-colored man had blackmailed the blonde into bringing him to Kyoko. Deidara had expected the normally-loud Kisame to talk, or at least mutter under his breath, but he did not.

Instead, Kisame watched in silence as the lethal dance performed by Kyoko unfolded before their eyes.

Letting his gaze fall back to his friend, Deidara saw that she had now defeated all forty clones. Forty clones, without a single scratch nor, from what he could see, a bead of sweat. Deidara swallowed. He had never seen Kyoko train like this. True, he had trained with her before, sparred against her. But the sinuous way Kyoko swayed and turned on the field against her clones, striking, dodging, the lithe sweeping actions of her hand-to-hand combat…It was scary. The way she had become in the end was almost…serpentine. Deidara was beginning to suspect that Kyoko had been holding back with him when sparring to keep Pein from seeing her true potential. Deidara was beginning to suspect a lot of things about his friend. Then…

"I know you're there!" Kyoko called out, annoyed, and Deidara jumped. He and Kisame glanced uneasily at each other.

"Come out!" Kyoko said.

"Alright, alright!"

Kisame and Deidara watched, surprised, as a Suna shinobi came out from the trees on the opposite side of the field.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know," Deidara murmured. "He looks kind of like the kid we just killed, yeah."

"The Kazekage?"

"Un."

"This kid looks nothing like him!" Kisame snapped. "The Kazekage is dead. And a redhead!"

"The Kazekage's not dead, un!" Deidara said. "Or weren't you paying attention to the Leader when he told us that Sasori no Danna had died, un!"

Kisame frowned.

"What about it?"

"He told us that the Kazekage is still alive, yeah! And this guy does look like him, un!"

"They don't even have the same color skin!"

"Yeah, but the girl looks a lot like this guy, and she _really_ looks like the redhead, un."

"What girl?"

"The blonde, yeah. With the fan, yeah."

"I see," Kisame said as Temari joined Kankuro and Kyoko. "Same face as the redhead."

"Yeah, so they must be his siblings, yeah." Deidara sat down. "What do you think they're talking about, un?"

"Training," Kisame said bluntly.

"How can you tell, un?"

"They just started sparing, baka."

"Really?" Deidara stood back up to look over the bushes.

The two siblings had drawn their weapons and Deidara bit his lip. A chakra-radiating fan and three puppets filled with poisons and weapons against meager weapons such as shuriken and kunai? It didn't look as though Kyoko had any of her bombs. And he certainly didn't see how anything could be hidden in the tight bodice of Kyoko's dress and the skirt was too short to conceal her katana were it to be strapped to her thigh, even so short a sword as hers was. All her weapons had been strapped in and to the bottoms of her shoes, or tied to the ribbons in her hair.

As he watched, Kyoko erected ten clones to stand with her, arranged such that he didn't know who was the real Kyoko and who were the copies. He grinned then, at his own stupidity as al eleven of the Kyokos simultaneously lifted the hem of their skirts to reveal a pouch strapped tightly to the thigh over snug black shorts.

"Bombs?' Kisame muttered.

"Likely, un." Deidara leaned forward slightly, relieved and disappointed to see that the Kazekage's sister was only watching, to be sure that Kyoko and the puppet-nin did not get out of hand.

Kisame left, grumbling about wasted time, but Deidara jumped up into a tree to settle back in the branches and watch his friend, silently cheering her on.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Short, I know, don't care. Review!**_

_**Fangirl**_


	32. Flashbacks and Dreams: The Three Saanin!

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Flashbacks and Dreams: The Three Saanin!**

Kyoko tossed in her bed, hair damp and black against the brilliant white of the pillows…

_**XXX**_

_Jiraya glanced over at Tsunade. They had just heard from the Third Hokage that Orochimaru had not been seen around the Leaf Village for several weeks. Knowing their friend, this couldn't be good. _

_"I think," Tsunade murmured, "that it's time to go see her."_

_Jiraya nodded his agreement._

_xxx_

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kyoko's mother snapped. "My daughter is with her father!"_

_"Then where is your husband?" Tsunade demanded._

_"In another village, with a doctor. All you medical shinobi are incompetent!"_

_Tsunade bristled; Jiraya grabbed her shoulder._

_"What village!" he snarled. "Where is your daughter!"_

_"You think I know what village my husband is in right now?" the woman scoffed. "He's going to be gone until he can find a village with a doctor who can help our daughter, unlike you ninja!"_

_Jiraya glared._

_"Come on, Tsunade," he snapped. "We're not going to get anything out of this bitch."_

_"What makes you think her baby would have anything to do with Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked as the door slammed behind them._

_"Think about it," Jiraya said. "What does Orochimaru fear?"_

_"Death. Old age."_

_"Exactly."_

_"But what does a baby--"_

_"What is a baby?" Jiraya said. _

_"Young, innocent--"_

_"Right again!" Jiraya sped up. "Everything that Orochimaru isn't. If he thinks there's anything that will keep him young, the secret would be hidden in something innocent, young, and pure."_

_"You don't mean?" Tsunade looked at him with wide eyes. _

_"I'm not sure," Jiraya admitted. "But if we know Orochimaru, he'll do anything to get what he wants."_

_"But why a three-year-old?" Tsunade asked. "Not younger? Or older? We all know that there's a small chance that the girl who went missing, Anko--"_

_"Hai…" Jiraya quickened his pace again. "But what mother would give up a child? Especially an infant?"_

_"But Kyoko--"_

_"Kyoko's parents are different. Kyoko doesn't seem to mean much to them. But if she had gone missing, I doubt that they would just let it go, they would be sure to report it."_

_"But what does that have to do with Orochimaru?"_

_"We know that if Orochimaru really did want to get his hands on a child as young as possible, he could have kidnapped the child of a family with a Kekki Genkai. One of the Hyuuga kids, they hold the Byakkugan. The Uchiha prodigy, Itachi. He has a baby brother, a few months younger than Kyoko. Uzumaki. He's a demon vessel, he'll have chakra to spare, even his blood is fused with it. Nara, they have Shadow Sewing. The Yamanaka, they have Mind Transfering, all of these Kekki Genkai are ones that he's shown an interest in!"_

_"But he can't get a Kekki Genkai, there's no way!"_

_"But their blood is still powerful, but that's not the point."_

_"Then what?"_

_"If I know Orochimaru, he would want powerful blood with little hassle," Jiraya said. "And he's risking getting a test subject from the Hidden Leaf Village because he wants a potential ninja, and one with the unique array of talents that the Leaf Village holds. But he doesn't want to create any more trouble than he has to."_

_"But why do you think he had Kyoko? Neither of her parents are ninja, and I don't know of any of her other family ever has been. They don't even have a clan or last name!"_

_"But Kyoko must possess something that Orochimaru wants. And besides, everyone suspects what kind of people her parents are. They're a lot like Orochimaru, they'll do whatever they can to get what they want. Particularly for money."_

_Tsunade looked shocked._

_"Money?"_

_"Hai."_

_"You think they sold their daughter?"_

_"Not their daughter," Jiraya said grimly. "Their daughter's blood."_

_"Her-her blood?" Tsunade stopped running; Jiraya stopped as well, looking back at her._

_"Nani?"_

_"No-nothing, let's go!" Tsunade said, running ahead. "Sensei needs to know about this!"_

_"Wait, Tsunade!" Jiraya ran after her. "We need to report together! We're still not sure about this!"_

_xxx_

_"I see…" the Third Hokage turned away as Tsunade and Jiraya finished telling him of Jiraya's suspicions._

_"Unfortunately," the Third said, "Kyoko's father did come to me a week ago, asking for persmission for he and his daughter to leave the village for a for weeks."_

_"Did--did you give it to him, Sensei?" Tsunade asked. Sarutobi shook his head._

_"I did not," he said._

_Tsunade and Jiraya looked at each other, mouths open in shock._

_"He's been gone a few days, am I right?" the Third asked._

_The two Saanin nodded. The Hokage sighed._

_"His daughter is missing as well," he said. "I'll send out a search party, to all neighboring villages. He can't have gotten far, not being a ninja, especially not with a toddler with him. If he's found in three days with the child, then we will know that Orochimaru has had nothing to do with Kyoko. If we don't find her father or if she is not with him, then I'm afraid we will have to assume that Orochimaru is responsible." The Third stood. "I want you two to keep an eye on the mother for the next few days, but keep yourselves hidden from her. If it comes down to it and Orochimaru is to be suspected, then you will bring her to Ibiki."_

_"I-Ibiki?" Jiraya said uncertainly._

_"Hai. Truth Serum. We will want to know exactly what is going on."_

_"Wouldn't it make more sense to take her to be interrogated now than later?" Tsunade asked._

_"No. If it were to be that your suspicions are incorrect, it would not bode well for the government to have made false accusations."_

_"I see," Jiraya said, standing before Tsunade could protest. "We'll be going now."_

_"Hai."_

_**XXX**_

_"I thought that you were going to give her the mixture when she woke up?" Kimimaru said bluntly as he walked into the nursery that Orochimaru had had Guren, a young girl he had brought home a year before, set up._

_Orochimaru glanced up from his place on the floor where he sat in front of Kyoko, who was concentrating on placing blocks in a tower._

_"It's not ready yet," the Saanin said calmly. "Besides, don't you find my little Kyo-Kyo fascinating?"_

_Kimimaru raised an eyebrow; Orochimaru laughed._

_"Watch this," he said, holding up his index finger--his fingertip was glowing with chakra. He made to press this finger against Kyoko's hand, but the baby drew away and Orochimaru laughed._

_"I don't see anything extraordinary about--" Kimimaru began, but stopped. The baby's hand held a slightly blue tint, although Orochimaru had withdrawn his hand._

_Orochimaru laughed. _

_"Is-is she--"_

_"That's right," Orochimaru drawled. "Only three and little Kyo-Kyo can already radiate chakra. Of course, she needs a little help," he added. "But she shows more promise than any other baby I've ever seen."_

_Kimimaru nodded._

_Orochimaru sighed._

_"Of course, by the time the potion has finally been completed, Konoha may have its suspicions about Kyoko's whereabouts…but no matter. They'll never find this place. Isn't that right, Anko?" Orochimaru asked; a girl peeked into the room._

_"Orochimaru-sama?"_

_"Mmm?"_

_"When did you get a baby?" Anko asked._

_"Oh, about a week ago," the snake answered nonchalantly. "I was quite hoping that you would discover her soon," he added._

_"Why?" Anko stepped into the room and stood beside Kimimaru._

_"Well, she'll need someone to take care of her, won't she?" Orochimaru smiled. "And I wish that I could, but I can't take care of her all the time, you know how busy I am."_

_"Mm-hmm."_

_"So I'll need someone to watch her while I'm away," Orochimaru said. "And it's a very important job, as Kyo-Kyo is a very important baby."_

_Anko grinned._

_"I can do it, Orochimaru-sama!" she said. "Just tell me what to do."_

_Orochimaru chuckled._

_"I was hoping you would say that," he said. "All you need to do is play with her. Guren can do the rest."_

_Anko nodded happily and ran off when Orochimaru gestured for her to leave._

_"I think," Orochimaru said, "as soon as my Kyo-Kyo has served her purpose, I will try my mark on Anko."_

_"The Curse Mark?" Kimimaru asked. "But I thought you didn't want to use it again until you had done more research?" he added when Orochimaru nodded._

_"Yes, but I think perhaps that my first subjects were a bit too…mature," Orochimaru said. "Perhaps someone so young as my pupil Anko will better be able to withstand the bite._

_Orochimaru turned back to Kyoko, who had a look of utmost concentration on her face as she tipped her blocks over; the baby chortled, delighted and Orochimaru smiled._

_"Aren't you getting a little attached?" Kimimaru asked._

_"Oh, of course not." Orochimaru waved the question away. "I merely find it fascinating that Kyo-Kyo could find the simple tipping over of blocks so amusing."_

_"She's a baby, Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaru raised an eyebrow as Orochimaru waved him away._

_"Now then, baby Kyo-Kyo," Orochimaru said as Kimimaru left the room, "why don't we set these blocks up like a snake?"_

_Kyoko stared up at him solemnly as Orochimaru began to rearrange the blocks with her._

_**XXX**_

Gaara and Temari glanced at each other as they stood outside Kyoko's room--they had both woken to the sound of soft, sobbing screams.

Temari bit her lip--the pills that Kyoko had requested would not be ready until tomorrow. Until then, she could only wake Kyoko up.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Another short chapter, sorry, next one will be longer, I promise!!!**_


	33. Sharingan Secrets, Part Two of Three

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

Okay, when Zetsu is speaking: White Side = "Aloe Vera?" Black side = "**Just ignore him**." (Lolz, quote. Naruto calls him Aloe Vera.) And if both sides are speaking together, it will be in italics.

__I think it's time to bring in some more characters…instead of just Dei-kun, Kyoko, and the Sand…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Sharingan Secrets, Part Two of Three **

**(THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE SHARINGAN, GENJUTSU, AND HATAKE KAKASHI'S PAST)**

__Deidara glanced uneasily at Kisame, who was talking to Itachi. The blonde had just come back to the repaired Akatsuki hideout. Just hour earlier, he had seen his best friend trap two of the Hidden Sand Village's best shinobi in a Genjutsu--along with the telltale flash of blood red that proved she had used the Sharingan eyes. And he needed to understand…

"Hey, Zetsu-san, un?"

The strange man glanced over at him.

"I need to talk to you, yeah," Deidara whispered. "About Kyoko-chan and her Shar--"

Deidara was interrupted by Zetsu glaring at him. The strange man stood, beckoning for the terrorist to follow him. Once they had left the hideout and were walking across the water, Zetsu spoke.

"The Sharingan eyes allow the user to lip read, Deidara."

"Oh…" Deidara looked away.

"**You should have known that by now**," Zetsu said stepping onto the bank. "_It's common knowledge to the rest of Akatsuki._"

"Yeah, I don't need a lecture, un," Deidara snapped. "I need answers, un!"

Zetsu stared at him for a moment before he began to speak.

_**XXX**_

"Sempai?"

"Mm? Oh, Kyoko-san!" Kakashi smiled.

It was two weeks after Itachi had given Kyoko the order not to see Kiba again, and she had finally returned home to see Kakashi outside of Ichikaru Ramen.

"Sempai," Kyoko murmured. "Eight years ago I asked you a question just before the final round of my chuunin exam."

Kakashi suddenly looked uneasy, but Kyoko went on.

"Sempai, I think it's time that you answered that question."

Kakashi glanced around. "Now?"

"Hai. Now." Kyoko did not smile. Kakashi glanced around again. It was quite early in the morning; there was no one around. None of the shops had even opened.

"Alright." Kakashi sighed and motioned for Kyoko to follow him. "Let's go to the training fields. We can talk there."

Kyoko nodded, following Kakashi.

_**xxx**_

"So." Kakashi sat in front of Kyoko. "What do you want to know?"

"Your Sharingan. You're not an Uchiha, so where did it come from?"

Kakashi stared at his hands for a moment.

"Sempai?"

"My best friend," Kakashi said at last. "Uchiha Obito."

Kyoko was silent as Kakashi went on.

"We were younger than you are now. It was the day we celebrated my becoming a jounin. I had just developed Chidori." Kakashi took a deep breath. "Rin was a medical nin. In training, but still amazing. Sensei, the Fourth Hokage…he took us on a mission the day we were celebrating. He and Rin showed up with gifts; Obito didn't. I didn't care, though I pretended I did.

"Rin got captured," Kakashi murmured. "Obito said that we had to go after her; I refused, I didn't want to be like my father."

"The White Fang?"

"Hai," Kakashi nodded. "He broke the rules; he threw away the mission for his friends, he was scum. But I was lower than scum. I refused to go to save my comrade, even knowing that I wouldn't have to forsake the entire mission to do so. Sensei was gone. Obito was the one who convinced me to go after her. He told me…he told me that he agreed with my father. When I asked him if he knew what happened to rule breakers, he said he did, and that he thought my father was a true hero. Obito said to me 'Sure, in a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage. However, those who do not care for and support their fellows are even lower than that! If I'm scum, the rules are no good to me! And if breaking them makes me the wrong kind of shinobi... I'll crush all the so-called shinobi!!'"

Kakashi sighed again.

"When we got Rin back…My left eye was ruined. A blade from the enemy," Kakashi explained when Kyoko looked confused. "And then all we could hear was the landslide. When the air cleared, Obito was crushed. The entire right side of his body, as if a line had been drawn down his frame so that exactly one half was still whole."

Kakashi choked, but kept talking.

"'I'm about to die,' he said. 'But I'll become your eye, and we'll see what happens in the future.'

"Rin did it for us. She took out my ruined eye, and replaced it with Obito's. It was his gift to me for passing my jounin exams. Funny, Rin and I had teased him about not getting his Sharingan yet. But when he opened his eye after that landslide…There it was. Fully formed."

Kakashi's voice broke. "I guess you could say that we were a lot like Sasuke and Naruto used to be. I outshone Obito like Sasuke outshone Naruto. And Obito couldn't stand it. We were constantly at each other's throats. Rin…Sakura used to be just like her when Sasuke was still here. She tried to keep us from fighting. Obito had a huge crush on her, just like Naruto still does on Sakura. But Rin was obsessed with me, like Sakura was with Sasuke."

"What happened to her?" Kyoko asked.

"She died," Kakashi murmured. "Before I had a chance to really tell her how I felt. Before I even _realized_ how I felt about her."

Kyoko took Kakashi's hand in hers when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"And then…then Sensei died, sealing the Nine-tail into Naruto. The White Fang, Obito, Rin, and then Sensei. I was left alone." Kakashi was silent a long time before he smiled at Kyoko. "You and I haven't really been fortunate, have we? We've lost our family, lost our comrades."

"It could have been worse," Kyoko said quietly. "We could have lost each other as well."

"Worse?" Kakashi laughed. "It could always be worse." He smiled at Kyoko. "We've found good friends, haven't we? And you're right, we could have lost each other. We may not have been close after you passed your jounin exam, but we were before. And when Uchiha Itachi died, you still had me and the rest of your ANBU team."

Kyoko looked away, silent. No one in Konoha knew yet that she had come into contact with Itachi, save the Hokage.

"Sempai, could you…explain genjutsu to me again?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked surprised. "Kyoko, you've known what genjutsu is since you were six!"

"I know, but…My genjutsu is still weak," Kyoko said. "Maybe if the theory and everything is explained to me again, I'll be able to improve."

Kakashi nodded. "Alright…

"Unlike Ninjutsu, which manipulates the elements, or Taijutsu, which is purely physical, Genjutsu manipulates the mind. It's an illusion technique."

Kyoko nodded her understanding. Kakashi went on:

"It's a highly advanced intellectual Ninjutsu. The most common of Genjutsu is the simple creation of phantasms, or causing the targeted person to see, hear, taste, smell, and feel what is not really there to manipulate them. Any other type of Genjutsu is extremely rare."

"And how to you conquer a Genjutsu?" Kyoko asked, pulling out her shuriken and a whetstone; Kakashi pulled out his own weapons and they began to sharpen them together.

"There are several ways," Kakashi answered. "Genjutsu uses the victim's own chakra against them; if he or she can disrupt his own chakra flow, which is called Genjutsu Kai, or the Illusion Technique Cancel, although it doesn't always work."

"And what do you do if it doesn't work?"

"Then the only other ways for the Genjutsu to be cancelled is for someone else to cancel their chakra flow, by inserting their chakra into the Genjutsu victim. However, if this isn't possible, the victim, or another person, can cause the victim of the Genjutsu physical pain, such as a stab wound or a broken finger. As long as the pain is sudden and shocking, it almost guarantees that the genjutsu will be broken. Kyoko?"

Kakashi looked at Kyoko, who had been silent throughout his explanation.

"What about the Sharingan?" Kyoko asked quietly.

"The Sharingan?"

"Hai. Explain it to me. Please."

"Kyoko, there are only two people alive who possess the Sharingan, Sasuke and me. And I don't think we'll be finding Sasuke any time soon."

"Hai, but still." Kyoko paused in sharpening his weapons. "In my missions, I have orders to gather as much information on Orochimaru as possible. I think that I should also know everything possible about Sasuke," she said carefully. "And the Sharingan is Sasuke's greatest defense."

Kakashi considered a moment before nodding.

"The Sharingan," he began, "is the special ability found in the pupil of the eyes of select members of the Uchiha Clan. It's a characteristic that is thought to have been evolved from the Hyuuga Clan's Byakugan, although the Byakugan is still much stronger than the Sharingan. Since it's found in the eyes, Sharingan is not considered a ninjutsu. And while the Sharingan uses chakra, it doesn't require hand seals."

"Then how is it used?" Kyoko asked. She still wasn't quite sure.

"My understanding is that chakra is focused in the eyes to bring it forth," Kakashi said, "although I can't control mine like that. I can focus chakra to my eye to use the different techniques of the Sharingan, but not to draw it back or bring it forth."

Kyoko nodded her understanding.

"Also, Sharingan is not typically useful on its own, it requires other jutsu to be used effectively."

"What do you mean, Sempai?"

"I mean that the Sharingan can only be used properly by one who knows many diverse abilities and types of fighting. The Sharingan has many abilities, but its main purpose is to 'copy' every Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu seen by it. In every fight in which the Sharingan is used, more techniques are learned, even if the Sharingan user does not particularly want to learn the jutsu. It's a defense mechanism; it operates as soon as the attack comes.

"Another ability of the Sharingan is that it can see through illusions," Kakashi continued.

"Illusions? You mean Genjutsu?" Kyoko asked.

"Genjutsu, clones, that sort of thing," Kakashi said. "Against the Sharingan, all jutsu are close to useless. However, Kekki Genkai, or blood traits, cannot be copied, and Taijutsu users are the Sharingan's worst enemies."

"But I though you said the Sharingan could copy taijustu."

"It does, but taijutsu does not require hand seals, like ninjutsu and genjutsu. It can be spontaneous, I suppose you could say."

"Spontaneous?"

"Unplanned. Even if the Sharingan can see the movement of the taijutsu, it still gives no time for the user to react. And as physical attacks, like weapons, don't require chakra as a rule, the Sharingan cannot predict them either."

"And what about the rumors that the Sharingan can see the future?" Kyoko asked.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"I read the report about Zabuza and Haku in the Land of Waves not long after you came back from that mission a few years ago. Why did Zabuza believe that the Sharingan can predict the future?"

Kakashi eyed Kyoko uneasily.

"I'm not really sure I'm comfortable answering all of these questions, Kyoko-san."

"It's strictly for the use against Sasuke," Kyoko said quickly.

Kakashi sighed.

"The Sharingan," he said, "when as advanced as mine at the time, can use a series of steps to create the _illusion_ of foreseeing the future, tricking the opponent."

"How does it work?"

"First the Sharingan user scares his opponent by showing the Sharingan. Then a Hypnotist Genjutsu is used, which is what creates the illusion of foresight. The Sharingan's opponent starts performing jutsu, while the Sharingan copies all the movements. Next, the user of the Sharingan uses the Hypnotist Genjutsu to suggest justsu to his opponent. And because the user already knows what jutsu is going to be used, he merely copies the jutsu simultaneously with his enemy."

Kyoko threw caution to the winds.

"And what about Tsukuyomi?" she asked.

Kakashi stopped sharpening his kunai.

"How do you know about that?" he asked quietly.

"I heard Fugaku talking about it," Kyoko lied coolly, "when Uchiha Itachi taught me before his betrayal."

"I see…" Kakashi said slowly.

"I…I heard that you've experienced it firsthand," Kyoko pressed quietly.

"No, no I haven't," Kakashi said, meeting Kyoko's gaze squarely.

"But you do know about it," Kyoko insisted, knowing full well that he was lying.

"Hai, I know about it…"

"Well?"

"All I know," Kakashi said, "is that it is a powerful Genjutsu of the Sharingan, and used to inflict several days worth of torture on it's victim, all in the space of seconds."

"I see…And the name…It means 'Moon Reader,' correct?"

"Hai. It's strictly a short ranged technique."

"What about the Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change?"

"Magen: Kyoten Chiten?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai. I saw one of Sasuke's uncles use it once, training," Kyoko invented.

"It uses the copying and countering abilities of the Sharingan, to reverse any Genjutsu cast against them and use it against the original user."  
Kyoko considered this for a moment before standing.

"Teach me a new jutsu, Sempai," she demanded, brushing off her skirt.

Kakashi stared at her.

"You just got back!" he said. "And don't you think you should learn how to work with your dog before you learn anything new from me?"

"I'll call you 'Sensei,'" Kyoko promised pouting.

Kakashi sighed.

"What do you want to learn?"

"Shunshin no Jutsu, the Body Flicker Technique," Kyoko said promptly. "Not a lot of ANBU know it, surprisingly. I want to master it so I can teach Team Thirteen."

Kakashi nodded.

"Alright." Kakashi stood as well. "But don't call me 'sensei', after eight years of 'Sempai' it would be strange."

Kyoko giggled.

"Alright, Kyoko-san. The Shunshin no Justsu allows the user to appear and disapper in an instant, which is useful both for escape and sudden attacks. You can use nearby elements to mask your appearances and disappearances, such as mist, leaves, sand. Are you ready?"

"Hai!"

"Then concentrate your chakra and let's begin."

_**xxx**_

Hours later, as Kyoko fell to the ground, exhausted, Kakashi laughed at her.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone catch on to so complicated a jutsu so fast, not without a Sharingan at least. I don't think even Naruto could have done it."

Kyoko grinned sheepishly. Truthfully, she had been very tempted to use the Sharingan. And as her chakra became less and less, the use of chakra to conceal her Sharingan eyes had required more and more concentration. And if she was going to be able to use it properly, she was going to need someone to help her, someone who knew about the Sharingan themselves, but someone she could trust. Sasuke, even if she knew how to find him, she didn't trust at all, and Itachi was out of the question. She was surprised that Kakashi had told her as much as he had, but he wasn't an option either, he was far too likely to report it to the Hokage her new abilities. But there was no one else, at least not anyone else who possessed the blood red eyes. She would have to find another source. And what better way than to find information from another spy?

_**XXX**_

"**That's all I know about the Sharingan**," Zetsu said. "_Almost eight years of watching Itachi, we still don't know much about the Tsukuyomi._ Itachi hides his secrets well."

Deidara nodded. The strange, plant-like man had told him the history of the Sharingan and the few abilities he had seen the mysterious Uchiha man use: the Moon Reader; the Demonic Illusion; and the ability to both copy jutsu and see through illusion.

But if Zetsu knew any more about the Sharingan he wasn't telling. And Deidara had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that his best friend and Itachi would soon be sharing a much different bond than that of the Sharingan that Itachi did not yet know of.

Little did Deidara know, that bond had already begun.

_**XXX**_

"Sempai, where's the rest of Team Kakashi?" Kyoko asked lazily, stretched out and staring up at the clouds.

"They're off training somewhere," Kakashi said nonchalantly, waving a hand lazily. "Something about Naruto not getting along well with Sai."

"Why aren't you with them?" Kyoko asked, rolling onto her stomach.

"Well, I just got out of the hospital. And unless it's past noon, Yamato, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura are all at Ichikaru Ramen."

Kyoko nodded, getting to her feet.

"Maybe we should go to Ichikaru Ramen, too," Kyoko said, holding out her hand to Kakashi. "I didn't even eat breakfast this morning. Besides, I haven't seen Sakura and Naruto in a while, and I've not see Sai or Yamato for even longer."

Kakashi nodded, accepting Kyoko's hand to haul him to his feet.

"That sounds like a good idea."

_**xxx**_

"SHUT UP!"

Kyoko and Kakashi glanced at each other before hurrying into Ichikaru. The sight that met their eyes stunned them:

Naruto had jumped up to stand on his stool and had his chopsticks fisted in his hand, posed to stab them through Sai, who simply "smiled" at Naruto, while Sakura tried to get him to calm down.

"Sai-kun!" Kyoko shrieked as Kakashi stepped forward to get Naruto down from his stool.

Sai turned to Kyoko--and _blushed_.

Kyoko stood staring.

"How long have I been gone?" she murmured. Sakura smiled at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Sai!" Kyoko said. "Since when does he blush?"

"Naruto got to him," Sakura said simply. Kyoko nodded. No wonder Sai was acting so differently.

"Kyoko-chan," said ANBU said. "It's been a while."

"Almost a month." Kyoko smiled, stunned that he hadn't already insulted her. "Um…Why is Naruto-kun so…angry?"

Sai looked slightly confused.

"I don't know," he said. "All I did was say that he needs to work on his--"

"I do not!" Naruto yelled, while Sakura and Kakashi tried to hold him back.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Kyoko asked Sai; he nodded.

"That might be a good idea," he said, following her quickly.

Once outside and well away from the opened shops, Kyoko turned to Sai, biting her lip.

"Sai, I have a favor to ask."

"Nani?"

"Sai…" Kyoko sighed. "We've known each other for three years, right? Well…something's come up…and I can't be seen with Kiba-kun anymore."

"You can't be seen with him?"

"I can't _be_ with him," Kyoko corrected herself.

"Why not?"

Kyoko stopped, staring ahead. "I cannot be with him," she murmured, "because it's not worth the pain."

Sai nodded. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he had read a book that said when a woman needed a favor, it was an honor to help her.

"I can't see Kiba anymore," Kyoko repeated. "And I don't know how he's going to react.

"And that's why I need you," she continued.

"Me?"

"Hai. I need you to stay behind me," Kyoko said. "If Kiba gives me too many questions, I'll need an excuse."

"Does this have to do with ANBU?" Sai asked.

"Yes," Kyoko lied smoothly. "It has a lot to do with ANBU."

"And no one can know?"

"No one. Not even the Hokage needs to know that I have reasons relating to ANBU."

"I see…" Sai looked thoughtful.

"Then you'll help?"

"I'll do what I can."

"Arigato." Kyoko smiled at Sai, who gestured towards a restaurant.

"You're stomach is growling."

Kyoko blushed.

Sai paused.

"You blushed," he said slowly. "On our mission together a year ago. You were embarrassed."

"Hai…" Kyoko spoke slowly, not sure she liked where this conversation was going.

"I didn't know that," Sai said softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have understood?"

"No…"

"Then there would have been no point." Kyoko turned to Sai and smiled. "It's alright, Sai-kun. It's in the past."

"Hai…"

"Besides…at least I was able to be with someone I knew my first time. Not like when I had to assassinate that feudal lord."

"You fucked him first?" Sai looked surprised.

"No, his guard…how else was I supposed to find out where the lord was?"

"Oh…I wouldn't know the answer to that."

"It's in the past," Kyoko said again. "And it's wonderful that you're rediscovering yourself and your emotions."

"Hai?"

"Hai. Just don't develop any feelings for Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun would kill you."

Sai shook his head.

"Why do you still use honorifics for Naruto and Sakura?" he asked.

"Nani?"

"I read that by calling people only by their names and not using honorifics, it makes you closer to them, Kyoko."

"I see…" Kyoko nodded, noting that he did not use an honorific for her, either. "But don't take to heart everything you read, alright?"

"Right."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hi! A little longer, so review!**_

_**-Fangirl**_


	34. Sai's Helping Hand and Kiba's Regret

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

This is a short chapter, sorry in advance!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Sai's Helping Hand and Kiba's Regret **

"Kiba-kun?"

"Huh?" Kiba turned from throwing a bone to Akamaru to look at the dark haired man behind him.

"I have a message for you," Sai said.

"Okay, what is it?" Kiba asked suspiciously. Sai hadn't even given him his creepy smile; he had to be up to something.

"Kyoko can't see you anymore," Sai answered without preamble.

"What?" Kiba snapped.

"She can't see you anymore," Sai repeated.

"And why not?" Kiba growled, standing up; Akamaru growled. "If it's because of you, I'd like to see you try to stop me from seeing her!"

Sai smiled his creepy smile.

"Iie, nothing like that," he said. "Kyoko has work to do, that's all. And she can't do it when she is distracted by you."

"Distracted by me?!?" Kiba yelped. "What the Hell are you talking about."

Sai just turned away.

"Kyoko and I have work to do together," he called over his shoulder. "We'll be gone for a month or two."

"'A month or two'" Kiba repeated, running after Sai. "Where?"

"Mission," Sai said simply.

"Mission to where? Why so long? Is this about AN--"

"Classified, classified, and none of your concern," Sai said as they reached the center of Konoha, waving at someone; glancing over, Kiba saw that it was Kyoko and furiously waved her over to him.

"What the hell is this jerk talking about, Kyoko-chan?" Kiba demanded.

"He's not a jerk, he's my friend, and I have no idea what you're talking about, or why you're snapping at me," Kyoko said, hurt.

"Sai says that you don't want to be with me!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba-kun, you're making a scene!" Kyoko hissed.

"Answer the question!" Kiba said. "Or is this really just about you wanting to be with this emotionless freak than with me?"

"Don't call him a freak!" Kyoko whispered angrily while Sai looked on, curious. "I have missions, Kiba! I don't have time for anything like a relationship! I barely even have the time to train with Koi-koi!"

"You--" Kiba began angrily, but Kyoko cut across him.

"My surgery is tomorrow, Kiba. If you're still planning on seeing me in the hospital afterwards, Tsunade-hime will let people come see me in the evening, if I'm awake." Kyoko turned away. "I have to go check in to the hospital now."

"Kyoko-chan, wait!" Kiba cried after her, but she and Sai had already begun to walk towards the hospital, Koi-koi romping behind them.

Kiba sighed, defeated. He would have to apologize when he went to see Kyoko in the hospital. If she even let him in the room, that was.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Review! (Please!)**_


	35. Long Procedure Wonderful Friends and

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

Thanks to all these people who reviewed!

Babychicky14

araikoe

RozenMaiden14

eloquent dreams

Leh Star

ChainedHs2rt

Scary Teddy

dreamgirlx

23

CTW

Talye Kendrin

(If I didn't mention you, sorry! It just means that I haven't read your review yet!!!)

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Long Procedure, Wonderful Friends, and Terrible Guilt**

__Hinata stood beside Sakura, who stood beside Tsunade. Shizune stood beside Ino, along with several nurses. Kyoko lay awake on a table in the center of their group, her right arm wrapped in a bandage to hide her ANBU tattoo.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry, but this you're going to have to stay awake through this procedure," Tsunade said. "I'm sorry, we really thought that we'd be able to sedate you, but with you not taking your medication for the past week, the toxins have settled around and in your heart."

"If we don't keep you awake, you will more than likely go into cardiac arrest," Sakura said.

"If you go into cardiac arrest," Hinata said softly, "it will be more painful than this procedure already will be, and you may not wake up."

Tsunade nodded.

"This is a very delicate procedure," she said, as the nurses began to tie Kyoko down with soft cords infused with chakra. "And with your high pain tolerance, it shouldn't be too bad to start with. But I'm going to have to ask you to do something for us, and it will be very difficult the longer this goes on."

"Nani?" Kyoko asked, watching nervously as Shizune tested all the ropes with her hands, attempting to sever them with her chakra.

"These ropes are infused with Sai's chakra and in such a way that he is the only one who can break or untie them; he volunteered in case one of us accidentally were to brush against them while working on you. But with your chakra-channeling ability so strong, I'm afraid that if your body reacts to highly to the pain, you may break the ropes on your own."

Kyoko nodded.

"Which is why I need for you to concentrate hard the entire time on _not losing control of your chakra_." Tsunade looked at Kyoko sternly. "You have excellent control, but even the best of us can lose control when in extreme amounts of pain. That's why Kakashi and Gai will also be in here, to talk you through if it becomes too much to bear, and help you keep your chakra in check. We would use a jutsu to stop the flow of energy, but right now your chakra seems to be the only thing keeping the poisons from settling in you heart completely. And don't pass out!"

Kyoko nodded again as the nurses covered her bare frame with a white sheet.

"Are you ready?" Tsunade asked. When Kyoko nodded, she motioned for the nurses to let Kakashi in; Gai followed him. Kakashi smiled at Kyoko behind his mask before placing his hands on her shoulders, fingers splayed to distribute the pressure more evenly; Gai winked and grinned, positioning himself to hold her down just above her knees.

"We'll start with the heart and then the surrounding area," Tsunade said, then gave Kyoko an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but even pain killers would be too much of a risk."

Their was a sudden sharp rapping on the door.

"What?" Tsunade snapped. The door opened and Sai came in; Kyoko stared at him.

"Kyoko requested that I be here," he said calmly.

"Is this true, Kyoko?" Tsunade asked. Kyoko nodded, although it wasn't entirely true. She had asked Sai to be in her room waiting for her, but he had apparently misunderstood. Not that she minded. The more familiar the face, the calmer she would be, and Kakashi and Sai were the two present she was the most comfortable with.

"Very well," Tsunade snapped. "Alright, this will be just like how we practiced on the dummy last night. Sakura?"

"Hai!"

"Hands over her heart," Tsunade said. "Hinata, Ino. Be ready to _immediately_ start removing the toxins around the heart, they'll start to rush towards the muscle as soon as Sakura is able to remove most of the poison from the area. Shizune."

"Hai!"

"You take charge of her lungs and diaphragm. I'll start taking the toxins from her digestive system, I don't trust anyone else to do such intricate work on her intestines, one small nick and we'd have a lot more to work on."

"Hai!" Shizune, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura said, placing their hands on the areas Tsunade had directed. The nurses stood by with tubs of water, ready to bring them to the med nin and to refill them in seconds.

"We'll infuse the water with chakra, lifting it and then forcing it into the body. Draw the poison into it, and pull it out, _quickly_, but be gentle, don't do any more damage to what's already been done by the poison. But first, Sakura, search with your chakra to see if the poison has shifted in her torso any in the past four hours; I'll check her digestive system and reproductive organs."

Sakura nodded, gently inserting the healing green chakra into Kyoko's body; Tsunade did the same. Kyoko grimaced at the foreign chakra, warm but invading. It was uncomfortable, every time Tsunade or Sakura found an area thick with the strong toxins.

"The poisons are still the densest around her heart," Sakura said, "but the poison that was around her lungs during this morning's pre-op exam have begun to coat both the lungs and her diaphragm as well. Shizune, it looks like you'll have to start working at the same time I do."

Tsunade nodded. "Good assessment. Everything I checked seems fine, only more potent than this morning."

Sakura moved the cold sheet so that Kyoko's chest was bare, giving better access to operate; Hinata and Ino shifted their hands to give Sakura and Shizune more room to work, but remain posed to move in to do their part as soon as Sakura signaled for them to begin.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked. "Begin!"

Kyoko bit her lip as the cold water made first contact against her ashen skin. And then the pain began.

The high pitched scream that escaped past the blood-tinted lips made even Sai shudder inside. He rushed forward and slipped beneath Kakashi's arms to place his hands on either side of Kyoko's face, holding her head still as she continued to thrash, attempting the throw off the women forcing cold water and warm chakra into her body, drawing out the hot poisons: Thick, angry, swirling black and purple slime that seemed to have a life of its own.

Hinata's eyes were wide as she watched Shizune and Sakura lifting away water that was more poison than anything, the dark mess curling like snakes. Kakashi and Gai exchanged a concerned look. It was no wonder the girl they were having such a hard time holding down was bucking so roughly against them, no question why her screams were so high pitched.

"It looks like…like tar," Hinata whispered. Ino nodded. The poison had come out thin, compacted by chakra, but had thickened as soon as the water containing it was put back in the tubs.

"Uh!" Gai gasped as Kyoko kneed his stomach, but held her legs down tighter.

"Go get Shikamaru!" Tsunade snapped at one of the nurses, who nodded, hurrying away.

Sakura bit her lip, plunging more water and chakra into Kyoko's chest, calling for warmer water, trying hard to make this as easy as possible on her friend.

"Kyoko-san!" Kakashi said sharply. "Look at me! Look at me, Kyoko-san!"

Kyoko locked gazes with Kakashi who hid his shock at the look of panic in his comrade's eyes by smiling at her.

"Just watch me, Kyoko-san," Kakashi said. Kyoko's eyes lost some of their panic, until the Hokage began to work below Kyoko's hips; Sai pressed his forehead to Kyoko's channeling chakra. The cool caress calmed her, but did nothing to help her forget the pain and whimpers slipped past her lips as tears slid down her temples. Kakashi kept speaking softly, keeping Kyoko alert and, somewhat, distracted. It didn't work as long as Kakashi had hoped it would, though, and Kyoko was soon screaming again in pain, pain such that Kyoko was struggling against the very people attempting to save her life. Sai pressed his lips against Kyoko's brow whispering nonsense about the books he had been reading, trying to distract her, and Kakashi and Gai began to channel their chakra as well. It was enough to calm their comrade, but never enough to ease the pain.

Tsunade worked faster than both Shizune and Sakura, working as quickly as she could to save Kyoko's intestines and reproductive system before the poison began to settle again. As she pulled the fourth bubble of poison from Kyoko's small intestine, Shikamaru burst into the room, followed closely by the nurse who had fetched him, as well as Yamato and Asuma. Shikamaru caught on quickly and began to give orders.

"Asuma, help Gai hold down her legs! Kakashi-sensei, get a better grip on her shoulders; Sai, give him room, hold her hips down!" Shikamaru demanded, shouting over the high-pitched cries of the girl on the table. He began to make hand signs as the sheet covering the naked girl slipped away completely. "How long will this procedure be?" he asked Tsunade. "Yamato, help Kakashi-sensei!"

"Several hours, by the look and amount of the poison," the Hokage said as those holding the patient down hastened to follow Shikamaru's orders. "A lot longer than we first thought."

"You'll have to keep hold of her the whole time, then" he said to the men holding her down, laying on the floor beside the wall, out of the way of the others; he finished with his hands signs and Kyoko suddenly went still, though her screams continued, tears pouring down her face. "If I don't have you helping me, I won't have enough chakra to hold her down, not for so long," Shikamaru said, laying still, though visibly shaking with the effort of keeping Kyoko in one place with his shadow.

'_Damn! I'm going to have to use more chakra than this!_' he thought, shifting his hips so that he and Kyoko both would be in a better position for Tsunade and the others to remove the poison. '_Poor Kyoko-chan. This is going to be a _long _day. All this poison, and she's naked in front of all us guys. What a drag._'

"Careful with that!" Tsunade snapped as one of the nurses nearly spilled a tub filled with the black mass of poison that had begun to sizzle the moment it had been let go, curling in an angry swarm of violet-tinted clouds before settling back into it's serpentine form.

Ino and Hinata grimaced, determined, as Sakura nodded for them to start their part. Lifting up great bubbles of water, they forced them into Kyoko, creating a wall of sorts, surrounding all three hundred and sixty degrees around the heart as Sakura grit her teeth, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of her temple; she force water into Kyoko again as well, through the barrier of water and chakra Hinata and Ino had created, drawing out as much of the poison that she could. Repeating this twice more, forcing the chakra-infused water into the heart, she drew out the last of the poison from the muscle.

"Done!" she said triumphantly, placing her hands over Ino's. Carefully, the pink-haired kunoichi fused her chakra to the wall of water, while the blonde began to ease away. As soon as they had felt Sakura's chakra fuse completely with Hinata's and the water guarding Kyoko's heart, Ino placed her hands on either side of Kyoko's heart, searching for the worst area on the outside of the guard. Lifting up the water the way she and Hinata had been taught weeks ago and practice for as long, she trapped as much poison as she could, lifting it away and out of Kyoko's body. It was much harder this time, on a real person. The dummy, though filled with fluid like a real body, as well as fake organs and denser liquid to signify poison, had not been alive. A perfect model of Kyoko, with the "poisons" in it positioned in the same places they were now, it didn't mean much when working on the actual patient. Ino bit her lip. Kyoko was laying rigid on the operating table; Shikamaru had snapped at Tsunade when she had snapped at him to make Kyoko relax. He _couldn't_ he had said. When he started to relax his body, Kyoko began to buck so hard he had nearly lost control of his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

The screaming didn't help. Hinata was biting her lip, eyes closed tight, and Sakura's eyes were full of tears. But at least Kyoko was awake.

So far, everything was going as planned.

As soon as the thought had formed in Ino's mind, however, everything changed. Kyoko suddenly stopped screaming, stopped bucking, stopped moving at all. At first everyone thought the Shikamaru had succeeded in possessing Kyoko's motor functions entirely, even able to stop her screams.

But they weren't that lucky.

Kyoko's eyes suddenly snapped open, and she let out a blood-curdling shriek, harsher than her previous screams. Her grey-toned skin began to glow blue and Shikamaru swore, jumping to his feet.

"What happened?" Tsunade yelled at him.

"I don't know, I lost the jutsu!" he yelled back, performing hand signs faster than any of them could see. His Shadow Sewing Justsu snaked around Kyoko's form, holding her down, but broke after only a few seconds.

"Sakura-chan, hold the water guard!" Tsunade said. "Hinata, use your Byakuugan!"

"Hai!" both girls said.

"Byakuugan!" Hinata's eyes changed as Sakura channeled more chakra into Kyoko. Hinata gasped.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked anxiously.

"Everyone but Sakura get the water out of her now!" Hinata cried, but it was too late. While Sakura was able to keep the bubble of water intact, and Tsunade able to lift away another bubble filled with the black goo, this time from the large intestine, Ino and Shizune weren't as lucky. The chakra-infused water traps they had filled to the limit with poison had bursts halfway out of Kyoko's body.

"Don't touch it!" Tsunade yelled as the nurses made to wipe the blackness away with towels. The slime was oozing off in rivulets from Kyoko's chest and abdomen, leaving harsh blisters and sizzling through the sheet covering the metal table.

"Use the water to lift it up!" Shizune said, following Tsunade's lead. Sakura held fast the water protecting the heart while Ino began to clear the table as Tsunade and Shizune quickly lifted and siphoned the black from the ash-white skin, revealing raw, red skin and angry blisters.

"Hinata, what's happening?" Tsunade asked as the last of the spilled poison was siphoned away.

"It's Kyoko-chan's chakra!" Hinata said. "It's begun to attack our chakra, that's why the bubbles burst!" She focused her chakra harder, smaller. "The poison that escaped is just below the skin! It's thick and close enough I can see it!"

Hinata ran her hand carefully over Kyoko's abdomen, gasping when her skin grazed against the skin between Kyoko's navel and sternum.

"It's right here!" she said. "I can feel it, it's hot! I can feel it moving!"

Tsunade replaced Hinata's hand with one of her own, nodding. There was worry in her eyes as she drew water into her hand and forced it into Kyoko's stomach.

"Shizune, create a wall around her intestines and liver, Hinata, around her lungs and diaphragm; keep it up with your Byakuugan. Ino, cover her reproductive organs and stomach," the Hokage ordered as she focused the orb of water around the bubbling mass that was now so close to the surface of Kyoko's body they could all see the dark, moving mess. "Shikamaru, hold her down with your Shadow Sewing! Kakashi, everyone else, hold her down fast, break her bones if it's necessary, but _keep her still_! This is going to be painful."

Tsunade bit her lip.

"Scalpel," she said, holding out her hand to the nurses. Holding the given blade steady, she turned to the boy with the black eyes. "Sai… Stop her chakra."

"Hai!" Sai began to perform hand signs.

"But you said that if her chakra was the only thing keeping the poisons from--"

"I know what I said, Ino!" Tsunade snapped. "Hinata, is any of the poison settling in the bubble?"

"Iie. It's all staying at the surface," the Hyuuga said, sweat dripping down her brow. Kyoko remained still, but her chakra network was chaotic, attacking the foreign chakra in her body like a white blood cell attacks a virus. The girls had to repair the damage done to the water traps inside Kyoko's body as quickly as they could, to protect her organs from both Orochimaru's poison and Kyoko's own wildly churning chakra.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked.

Sai nodded.

"On the count of three, then. Ichi…Ni…San!"

Sai placed his fingertips on Kyoko's temples; the blue glow of the chakra stopped. And a flash of silver ended in a spurt of burgundy liquid. Hinata whimpered with sympathy as Kyoko gasped as struggled under the knife, as Tsunade cut a straight line along the side of the dark-haired girl's stomach, using the bright green chakra to pull all the poison from the wound into the water streaming above the body. Blood flecked the water, in the midst of the black and purple slimy mass of toxins.

"It's almost like it's angry with us for removing it," Ino whispered.

"That's ridiculous," Sakura said, but bit her lip. Ino had a point. The swirling mess was black, thick, grotesque, and twisted like a viper, as though it had a mind of its own. "How has she managed to even stay alive?" she asked. "With this in her system? The moment it began to coat her lungs, she should have stopped breathing. When it settled in her heart, it should have stopped beating."

Ino shook her head.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know."

There was another spurt of blood, trapped in the bubble, as Tsunade grunted, forcing all of the poison trapped in the water out of Kyoko's stomach.

"Hinata, heal the wound!" Tsunade said as she let the water go into the empty tub. "Sakura, take over protecting the lungs and diaphragm as well as the heart, I have to get out the rest of the poison. Sai! Is she still awake?"

"Just barely," Sai said; he was concentrating hard on channeling his own chakra into Kyoko's temples. "But if I stop this and she falls asleep, she won't wake up."

"Keep it up, then!" Tsunade said as Kyoko's eyelid's fluttered, her breathing shallow.

"Hai!"

_**xxx**_

Several hours later, Kyoko woke to see that the world was black.

"Where am I?"

"In a bed. In a room. In a hospital. In Konoha, if you don't remember."

"Sempai?" Kyoko ask, blinking. The world became a little clearer.

"Guess again."

"Ugh…" Kyoko tried to reach up to rub her eyes, but one arm was heavy and the other wouldn't move at all.

Someone came beside the bed and wipe a cold cloth across her face and Kyoko blinked again.

"Gaara-kun?" she asked, stunned. The red-head smiled.

Glancing around, Kyoko was stunned to see that she was strapped to the bed, naked from the waist up; her entire torso was wrapped in bandages and her left shoulder, right wrist, and both legs from the knee down were wrapped so thickly they no longer had shape.

"Gaara-kun, what happened to me?"

"The poison was much worse than we had thought," came a voice and Tsunade stepped into the room, making notes on Kyoko's chart.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked, grimacing.

"There was more poison than we had planned on, and you were in quite a bit of pain. Do you remember any of the surgery?"

"Only Shizune-san testing the ropes and you asking if everyone was ready to start."

"Well, you put up quite a fight," Tsunade said, checking Kyoko's vital signs. "Towards the end, those holding you down had to use so much pressure to keep you still that Shikamaru accidentally cracked the bones in your legs with his Shadow Sewing, and Sai and Kakashi did the damage to your shoulder and wrist." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I had to have your chakra flow stopped. You had begun to attack us."

"Na-nani?"

"After Sakura managed to remove all traces of poison from your heart and Ino had begun to cleanse the area around it, you lost control of your chakra. It began to attack our healing chakra and techniques, and then began to attack your own organs. If we hadn't stopped your chakra flow, there could have been irreversible damage."

Tsunade began to unwind the bandaging around Kyoko's legs.

"You're bones have already been fully healed," the Hokage continued. "The damage wasn't bad. Your wrist should be fine in a day, it was only a sprain, so we didn't heal it, we didn't have enough chakra. And the muscles in your shoulder just need to rest for a week, to allow the bruising to heal." Tsunade smiled at Kyoko.

"Why are there so many bandages on my torso?" Kyoko asked as the last of the bandaging around her legs was removed.

"When your reacting defensive chakra became too much for you to handle, Hinata warned us to stop the procedure. Sakura was able to protect your heart, but two of the water traps were burst by your chakra half out of your body. The poison that did not remain inside your body badly burned your skin. I've kept a large quantity of it, to study. We had to store it in chakra infused water containers. It's a wonder you had lived for so long.

"The burns can't be healed," Tsunade sighed. "I tried. We all did. But nothing we did helped. I'll keep you on pain medication until the blistering heals."

"Any other damage?" Kyoko asked, but Tsunade smiled.

"Iie," she said. "Congratulations, Kyoko. You are now a kunoichi as healthy and as free of poisons as any other in Konoha. And thank Sai when he wakes up," Tsunade added.

"What?"

Tsunade smiled.

"Sai showed quite a bit of gallantry today," the Hokage said. "He remained in one position the entire nine hours it took to remove everything from your body. It was Sai who channeled his chakra into you to keep you from going into cardiac arrest." Tsunade pulled back the curtains separating Kyoko's bed from the one next to it. "I would have put you in a private room, but Sai refused to leave your side after you completely lost conciousness. It wasn't until you were safely in bed that he finally passed out himself."

"Is he okay?" Kyoko asked anxiously.

Tsunade nodded.

"He'll be alright. He's a fool, but he's alright. When it was all said and done, Sai only had enough chakra left in him to keep him upright."

"How long has it been since the surgery?"

"About fourteen hours," Tsunade said, smiling when she saw the worried look in Kyoko's face. "He woke up a few hours ago to ask for water. Don't worry about him, Kyoko. He'll wake up again in no time.

"Now, Gaara has news for you, which will alter the mission given to you and Sai to assist the sand in repairing their water system. It will give you an extra three weeks recovery time, but I'll let him explain it."

"What is it?" Kyoko asked as Tsunade left the room; Gaara blushed pink.

"Nani?" Kyoko pressed.

"I'm, uh…" Gaara cleared his throat. "Matsuri-chan and I are…" He flushed scarlet.

"What is it?" Kyoko pressed.

"Matsuri-chan and I are…" Gaara stopped, coughed, and went to the door. "Temari!" he called.

"Nani? Kyoko-chan, you're awake!" Temari gushed, rushing to Kyoko and gingerly hugging her.

Kyoko laughed softly.

"Shh, you'll wake Sai-kun," she said as Temari stroked her hair.

"What is it, Gaara?" the blonde asked.

"Um…Matsuri and I are…" Gaara seemed to give up, blushing furiously; he gestured for Temari to finish for him.

Temari rolled her eyes at Gaara's sudden shyness.

"Gaara and Matsuri-chan are dating!" she said.

"Gaara-kun, that's great!" Kyoko said; the Kazekage grinned sheepishly.

"And the mission for you and Sai has changed. Instead of helping with the water systems, you'll be accompanying us in two months time when we go to the Village Hidden in the Stone. Matsuri is coming with us, so we'll need extra guards, as Kankuro and I are going as diplomats, not ninja. We three siblings can work on the road, but in towns and villages, we have to be 'noble' or something like that, to keep up appearances. Shikamaru will be coming as well, and Sakura-chan is coming because we don't have any med nin to spare in Suna."

Kyoko smiled.

"Sounds fun," she said.

Gaara and Temari smiled at her, before Temari nudged her baby brother.

"Don't you have a lunch date?" she teased.

"Be quiet," Gaara muttered, blushing again, but smiled. "These are for you," he said, smiling at Kyoko and indicating the large vase of pink and yellow roses with white lilies. "From me. The daffodils are from Matsuri-chan."

"Arigato!" Kyoko called softly after him as he left the room with a grin.

Temari grinned as well at the bewildered look on Kyoko's face as she stared at the gifts in the room she had only noticed when Gaara had pointed them out. It looked like Ino and Sakura had brought her every daisy in Konoha, and Kakashi and Yamato every fern and lily. Temari sorted through the gifts as Kyoko wasn't able to, and Kyoko felt tears welling in her eyes.

Hinata had left her a pale blue kimono with a black obi, Naruto a card saying that he would treat her to ramen everyday for a week. Shikamaru had been lazy, as usual, and left a card that just said get well, then Temari found that he had scrawled a note on the back of it saying that Shikamaru had taken a new shoji board to Kyoko's apartment and was waiting to play a game with her. From Kankuro was a huge crystal vase filled with new kunai and Temari herself had given her a new sheath for her katana along with a few items to help her live her "new life as a woman without cares," the idea of a kunoichi without worries making both of them laugh. Kyoko was stunned to know just how many more people cared about her and sent flowers or cards, even though the only people she truly knew well from everyone who had sent her something were the Sand Siblings, Sai, and Kakashi.

Temari laughed at the thought that Kyoko hadn't realized how many friends she had and began to brush the girls hair; Kyoko's tears woke Sai, who moved from his bed to hers, but fell asleep again on top of the blankets.

Kyoko bit her lip after waving farewell to Temari for the day. So many people cared. And she was involved intimately with their greatest enemy, the very enemy she had been assigned to observe and help destroy.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sorry that it took so long to put up! Next chapter has Itachi-sama!!! Love you all, not really, jk, hahaha, I have no idea what I'm saying, I need coffee, I'm going to go now, before I confuse myself. Crap. Too late!**_

_**-Fangirl!!!**_

_**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	36. Stern Love and Worry:Enemy in Konoha!

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

Okay, so I was going over the last chapter and Kyoko's surgery and I realized that I forgot to mention this, but she _did_ break the ropes, sorry. And as I was going over it, I was all "Wow…Shika-kun really has a point. How many of these people saw Kyo-chan naked during the procedure?"

And of course, Shikamaru-kun had the great idea that, instead of trying to figure out how many people have seen her naked, why not just make a list? Smart, huh? So here it is. These people have seen Kyoko without her clothes, starting from the beginning:

-Sai-kun

-Kiba-kun

-Itachi-sama

-Dei-Dei

-Sasori no Danna

-Gaara-kun

-Temari-chan

-Tsunade-hime

-Sakura-chan

-Hinata-chan

-Ino-chan

-Shika-kun

-Kakashi-sempai

-Gai-san

-Asuma-san

-Yamato-teichou

-All the nurses during the procedure

I know that we can all justify the girls seeing her, cuz their all med nin, and the nurses except for Temari. Sai and Kiba, they're a given…Wow…Kankuro is the only one of the Sand Siblings who hasn't seen…huh…I've got to pay more attention to my writing…But it's all been for medical purposes, missions, and Temari-chan and Gaara-kun stopping her nightmares…I've just confused meself again…On with the fic, before we all lose our minds!!!!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Stern Love and Worry: Enemy in Konoha!**

"Kyoko?"

"Iie."

"Please?"

"Iie."

"Please, please?"

"Iie!"

Naruto pouted. He was in Kyoko's hospital room, begging her to come to Ichihara Ramen with him. But, as Kyoko had told him several times already, she had only been in the hospital four days and still couldn't so much as shift in her bed without pain.

"But Sakura-chan is busy working and Kakashi-sensei is on a mission. I can't even find Sai!"

"That's because Sai-kun is here in the hospital," Sakura said, coming into the room with a syringe and vial. She swiped the crook of Kyoko's arm with alcohol before drawing the blood sample; Naruto made a face. Kyoko giggled, petting Koi-koi, who lay asleep on her lap.

"Why is Sai here, anyway?" he asked, looking away.

"He's here for Kyoko-chan," Sakura said, smiling.

"What?" Naruto looked stunned.

"Mm-hm." Sakura seemed pleased. "You should be happy Naruto. He's showing more and more emotion al the time, thanks to you."

Naruto scowled.

"I know, that's great. But it's annoying!"

"You're annoying!" Sakura snapped, but smiled at Kyoko. "I'll bring back the results of your blood sample as soon as they come in. So far they've all been clean!"

Kyoko smiled as well. No poisons had shown up at all since the procedure. As an extra precaution, Tsunade had even had Neji, Hinata, and Hinata's father all come in to use their Byakuugan to be sure that the x-rays and blood tests weren't missing something. Nothing was in Kyoko's system that shouldn't be.

"How's your stomach?" Sakura asked, picking up Kyoko's chart again and making notes. "You started vomiting after you stopped taking your medication. Any more of that?"

"Not since the poison was removed."

"Any pain besides the blistering?"

"Iie."

"Has the pain increased? Decreased? The same?"

"Same."

"Okay, just let me take a look at your shoulder," Sakura said, sliding Kyoko's collar over and gently probing with her chakra. "It's healing well…"

"Hai. And the sprain in my wrist is fine now," Kyoko smiled.

Sakura smiled apologetically.

"Sorry we had to be so rough," she said, heading for the door with the blood sample.

"I understand, it was necessary."

"Sai was getting you something to eat when I saw him last!" Sakura called over her shoulder to Kyoko. "And the Kazekage sent you a message, the Hokage will give it to you later when she comes in to check up on you!"

"Hai. Arigato!" Kyoko settled back into the pillows and smiled at Naruto, who was fidgeting. "Naruto-kun, if you don't want to eat alone, then why don't you just order your ramen to go?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto's face lit up like one of Kyoko's bombs exploding. "I forgot all about that! You want me to bring you some?"

"No, Sai-kun is bringing me lunch, remember?" Kyoko smiled; Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Heh, guess I forgot. Oh! I almost forgot this, too!" he said. "Bushy Brow is here in the hospital, too! He broke his collar bone on a mission, so he'll only be here a day, but he says that he and Gai-sensei are going to come visit you. Neji and Tenten too."

Kyoko grinned.

"I guess it won't be very quiet, then, ne?"

Naruto grinned as well.

"Guess not. Well," he said, opening the window, "I'll be back in a few!"

"Naruto, use the door!" Tsunade yelled, coming into the room just as Naruto jumped; they could hear his loud laughter ringing as he ran towards the ramen shop.

Tsunade sighed, holding open the door for Sai, who came in with a large tray bearing Kyoko's favorite tea and dango.

"The Kazekage has a message for you," the Hokage said, sitting on the chair beside Kyoko's bed as Sai set the tray on the bed, pulling a second chair up to the bed and pouring the tea.

"Nani?"

"Gaara-sama came in a few hours ago, but you were still sleeping, so he asked me to bid you farewell, from both him and his sister, along with the good wishes of Suna. Apparently when he sent messages to the Suna council and Matsuri, the students you helped to teach heard and all sent you flowers," Tsunade said, pulling back the curtain separating the two beds in the room; the one previously occupied by Sai after the surgery was now covered in vases filled with the most colorful and diverse bouquets Kyoko had ever seen. Sai raised an eyebrow.

"You're a lot like Naruto," he observed.

"How so?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"You seem to touch the hearts of everyone you meet," Sai said with a smile--a _real _smile, not the fake he used with most people.

Kyoko blushed.

"I think the students just liked my Fire Techniques," she said finally, but Sai and Tsunade both shook their heads.

"Kyoko, you befriended Gaara-sama long before he became Kazekage," Tsunade said, "and never once judged either him or Naruto for being demon vessels."

"Kakashi-sensei always talks of you highly," Sai added. "And you were friends with me before I even knew what the word really meant."

Kyoko blushed pinker.

"Alright, alright. But I still don't see why I have so many gifts and flowers. I haven't talked to Iruka since I left the academy! And I've never spoken to Anko-san in my life! I don't even know who she is."

Tsunade bit her lip. Of course Kyoko wouldn't remember being cared for by the eight-year-old Anko. But when Anko had escaped from Orochimaru and the med nin had healed her enough that she was able to speak again, the first words out of Anko's mouth were the hysterical cries that Orochimaru had a baby with him. It had been Anko who had given the Third Hokage the confirmation he needed to arrest Kyoko's parents, although they hadn't been confined for long.

"Well, everyone in Konoha and Suna cares about you," the Hokage said with an air of finality. "And like I said, Gaara-sama and Temari-san send you their farewells, Kankuro stayed in the Sand this time."

"Hai."

Tsunade stood up.

"Eat," she said, as Naruto climbed back through the window with his beloved ramen. "And start using the doors!"

Kyoko laughed as the door closed behind Tsunade. Sai smiled at her, helping himself to some of her dango; Kyoko didn't mind, there was no way she would be able to eat it all by herself. Sai kept going overboard, bringing her all her food. And Kiba had yet to come and see her, at least as far as she knew. He must have been taking it harder than she had first thought…

"Sai-kun? Naruto-kun?"

"Mm?" Sai's mouth was full of dango, Naruto's with ramen.

"Have either of you seen Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah, he's sulking," Naruto said, swallowing.

"Sulking?" Kyoko asked as Sai poured her more tea.

"Yeah. Apparently Hana-san heard the argument he had with you and Sai, and she won't let him come to see you until she does."

"Really?" Kyoko was surprised. "But I've only met Hana-san a few times, why would she be coming to see me?"

"Something about your puppy," Naruto said, shrugging. "And she knows that Team Kakashi is coming to see you every chance they get, I heard her telling her and Kiba's mom that she doesn't want Kiba to start yelling at Sai and upsetting you while you're still recovering."

"I see." Kyoko accepted the dango Sai passed to her; the black-eyed boy was silent.

The three continued to eat in silence, each occupied by private thoughts, occasionally laughing softly whenever Koi-koi let out little puppy noises in her sleep.

_**xxx**_

Hours later, as Kyoko lay back in the pillows, throwing a ball for Koi-koi to chase, wagging her tail and barking happily, though growing tired.

Finally the pup jumped up onto the bed and settled down beside Kyoko and fell asleep again.

Kyoko smiled, petting her before switching off the lamp beside her bed and pulling the blankets up to her chin; the sun had set, leaving her hospital room in comfortable darkness, and Kyoko felt herself being slowly drawn into the relief from pain called sleep…

_**xxx**_

Just inside the gates of Konoha, the two guards at the gates began to nod off into a hazy semi-sleep of both confusion and apathy. The light running sound of footsteps could barely be heard, but the brush of heavy material against skin and wind rustled loudly compared to the sleeping silence as a Shunshin no Jutsu was performed, leaves swirling.

The light scraping of window opening cut through the night as a pale hands with a silver and crimson ring on the right ring finger slipped the glass open further, sliding gracefully into the room…

_**xxx**_

"Don't scream," were the words Kyoko awoke to in the blackness, a cold hand across her mouth, gentle but firm.

"Itachi-sama?" Kyoko whispered as the hand was removed and instead joined its twin on her stomach, searching, probing her body with chakra.

Itachi sighed, seemingly relieved.

"Itachi-sama, what is it?"

"Are you alright?"

"Nani?"

"Why are you in the hospital?"

"I--Tsunade-hime had all the poisons removed…" Kyoko looked confused as Itachi turned on her lamp. "Itachi-sama?"

"I told you to call me 'kun,'" Itachi whispered, kissing Kyoko's temple, careful not to hurt her. "What are all these injuries?"

"I…didn't react well…to the procedure…" Kyoko murmured. "I started to attack the Hokage and my friends…then my chakra turned on my own body."

"I see…"

"I'm alright," Kyoko said hastily. "Sai-kun stopped my chakra flow and used his own chakra to keep my organs working--"

"Who is Sai?" Itachi asked slowly and Kyoko swallowed nervously.

"Sai-kun…is my friend. We're both ANBU. We work well together."

"And how does he treat you?"

"Very well. He's practically lived here at the hospital since the poison was removed from my system. He takes care of me."

Itachi was silent.

"Itachi-sama, besides Deidara-kun, Sai is my best friend."

"And what are you to him?"

"Only his friend."

"I see." Itachi stood. "What happened to the poisons?"

"Tsunade-hime kept all of it. She said that she didn't know a way yet to be rid of it."  
"Where is it?"

"In her office. She keeps it there when it's not being tested."

"Hn…"

Itachi stooped down and gave Kyoko a deep kiss, curling his tongue around hers briefly before Kyoko pulled away; Itachi's eyebrows raised.

"Why are you here?"

"I should think that that would be obvious," Itachi said, amused; Kyoko blushed.

"I meant, how did you get here?" she said. "How did you get past the guards?"

"Konoha's security is lacking," Itachi said simply, but his Sharingan flashed and Kyoko understood. He had used a genjutsu. It seemed that no place was safe from being infiltrated by the Akatsuki, if Itachi were to be the one in charge of getting them there. Surely Tsunade had realized this?!

"You should go," Kyoko whispered, but held tightly to Itachi's hand. "Sai-kun left a few hours ago, but one of the nurses could come in at any moment; Tsunade-hime gave them orders to check on me every half-hour."

Itachi nodded. It wouldn't help Kyoko's condition at all if he were to fight in the middle of her hospital room. Besides, he had the answers he had been searching for. He placed another kiss to Kyoko's pretty lips, stroking her cheek before pulling away and leaving through the window, though not before casting a genjutsu to make Kyoko sleep soundly until morning.

Now to steal into the Hokage's office. He needed to get that poison. Zetsu's words came back to him as he began to climb the wall to the high room:

"_She's been vomiting for several days now. __**Think maybe there's something wrong?**_Could be…Could be there's something in there that's not poison…"

No, Itachi had checked. There was nothing in Kyoko's body that shouldn't be there. It hadn't been Zetsu's suspicions. There was no child…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Short, sorry, review!!!**_


	37. Followed! Back to the Stone!

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Characters name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to rearrange some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**A/N:**

**Ive been going through my chapters and finally realized something quite amazing (to me, anyways): Not only has this been the easiest of all my fan fictions to write, excluding my _Bleach_ story Watching Her Sleep, but this has also been the most fun. And Im not even halfway finished with it yet! Lolz. **

**Oh, and keep your eyes open for other fics, not just new chapters for _Scarlet Kunai_. Im not promising anything soon, what with my papers for classes all due soon, but definitely before May there will be other stories, as well as lots of new chapters for this story. And since the poisons removal from Kyoko-chans system, this story will soon be picking up speed!**

**And maybe one of my new fics will include vampires (*hint for the _Vamp Knight _fans!). Umif you havent read my _Death Note _songfics, theyre quite funny, it doesnt matter what order you read them in, although I do suggest Well, This is New first, although it was written after Boredom. I only mention this because there will be a 3rd _Death Note_ fanfic by me sometime in the near futureMaybe another _Bleach_ ficbut definitely _Vampire Knight_ and _Death Note_just keep your eyes open!**

**Okay, Im done rambling, just though Id share all that **

**On with the fic!**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Followed! Back to the Stone!**

Mmm Kyoko arched her back, stretching, then yawned. She was on the road walking between Gaara and Kankuro. It felt great to be back to her job, her element. Back to her life.

Gaara smiled at her. Much to Bakis annoyance, he had refused pointblank to be treated as an important leader while they were on the road.

Im a shinobi, he had said stubbornly, not a glass object for you to lock away from the world.

Baki, among many of the other guards, had given up after Temari and Kankuro glared at them. The youngest of the Sand Siblings was hard enough to deal with, even if it was for his best interest. Add the Kazekages older siblings and it was impossible.

Sai noticed the yawn and stretch performed by his friend and broke away from Sakura and Naruto, running to catch up and place a hand on the raven-haired girls shoulder.

Are you alright, Kyoko?

Hai! Kyoko turned to smile at Sai. After Kyokos three weeks in the hospital, Sai and Kakashi had spent the next two with Kyoko, training her, helping her to regain her strength before her first mission after her hospital leave: Traveling with Gaara to the Stone. But despite quickly recovering her strength, Kyoko still wasnt up to her usual caliber, and tired easily.

Matsuri leaned across Gaara to squeeze Kyokos shoulder.

Tired? she asked.

Iie. Kyoko shook her head. The sun only just rose an hour ago; Im still waking up. She smiled. Sai and Sempai went easy on me, and I slept in a lot.

Thats right, Sakura said thoughtfully from behind them. You use to get up before five every morning, didnt you?

Hai. Kyoko nodded, then smiled. I guess Ill just have to gradually get use to needing only a few hours sleep at a time again, ne?

Sai nodded, falling back again; Sakura kept stealing glances at him. Sai always seemed to be at his most human when he was around Kyoko. Sakura had thought it strange until Yamato had mentioned that, despite Sai being a year older, he and Kyoko had known each other for years, and had sometimes been assigned missions together.

Far from satisfying Sakura, however, this information had only made her more suspicious. After she had begun to study under the Hokage, she thought that she had read information about all the shinobi in her age range. But she hadnt come across any documentation confirming the existence of either Sai or Kyoko, other than their medical reports, of course, and the old academy records stating that Kyoko had once been a Konoha student. And she was starting to wonder why Kyoko always had her right arm covered. If her clothes didnt cover her upper arm, bandages did, but Sakura had never sensed any injury there, other than Orochimarus poisons, but now even they were gone. It couldnt be pain that kept the arm wrapped--Sakura knew by now that Kyoko knew enough medical jutsu to heal minor cuts and bruises; so did Sai. Actually, it seemed that the two knew a lot of the same jutsu, as well as a wide array of jutsu of their own. Including that of which could not be found documented in Tsunades library. There were thousands--perhaps hundreds of thousands--of jutsu in the shinobi world, Sakura knew. But some of the things she had seen when she had watched with Naruto and Kiba from the trees as Kakashi and Sai (occasionally aided by Yamato) had helped Kyoko to rebuild her strengthSai and Kyoko had been using some jutsu the likes of which Sakura had never seen before. And she had never seen anyone other than Kakashi and Zabuza use a Water Dragon Missile before--and they had had to use water from a river. Kyoko had been able to create the Water Dragon Jutsu using only the water from her canteen--and it had been the same size as the two Kakashi and Zabuza had created, if not bigger. Sakura had known since her first mission with Kyoko--right before Sasuke had left--that Kyokos chakra element was water, but she had never known until a few weeks ago just how many water jutsu Kyoko knew. But what was strangest about Kyokos water chakra was that her second strongest chakra was the complete opposite--Fire. It had come as a complete shock to both Naruto and Sakura to see Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, the Fire Style Great Fireball Technique that Sasuke had used so often.

But while Naruto had been impressed that Kyoko could use two different chakras that could cancel each other out, Sakura had been thoughtful. She had been sure that she knew someone else whose main elements were fire and water, though for this person the fire was stronger than water, whereas for Kyoko her water jutsu were better than her fire jutsu. And then it had hit her. The person with the same chakras as KyokoShe and Naruto had fought him alongside Kakashi and Chiyo of Suna. Kyoko had the same chakras as UchihaItachi. Of the Akatsuki.

Sakura shook her head hard, making Naruto and Sai look at her with concern.

No, Kyoko had nothing to do with Uchiha Itachi, not anymore. Maybe when they were all in their first year at the Konoha Ninja Academy, when Kyoko had often gone to the Uchiha compound with Sasuke, she may have met Uchiha. But since then, since that horrible night when Sasukes family had been destroyedno, no one from Konoha save Team Kakashi had had anything to do with Uchiha Itachi since Sasori of the Red Sand had been killed.

Besides, Sakura had had one shinobi come to the hospital to be healed who had lightning and earth chakras, which were also opposite of each other. It was unusual to have two opposite chakras, but not unheard of. It was only coincidence that Kyoko had the same two opposite chakras as Itachi. A big coincidence. But a coincidence. Wasnt it?

Sakura shook her head again. Of course it was a coincidence! Chakra types were something that could be taught. True, shinobi could use techniques that required a chakra different than their own, if they were skilled enough or had the Sharingan, like Kakashi. But while Kyoko was quite skilled, she had spent the years either in the hospital or on missions, not training, and she didnt have the Sharingan eyes. Kakashi was the only ninja outside the Uchiha clan to possess the Sharingan, and that was the way it would stay.

Kyoko glanced back at Sakura, confused. Sai shrugged and Naruto looked bemused. Sakuras eyes looked out of focus, as though she was deep in thought, and occasionally she would shake her head, hard, as if trying to clear it of bad thoughts.

Kyoko sighed, then started when Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder. They had now been walking several hours.

Hungry? the Kazekage asked softly; Kyoko nodded, glancing back at Sakura, who had been brought out of her thoughts by Kankuro placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from walking into Temari.

Temari shook her head, amused; Shikamaru grinned at her as he began to stack sticks from the trail they had been gathering on the way.

Kyoko-chan, do you mind? Temari asked, gesturing towards the pile of wood. Id use the flint, but it broke in my pouch, and I dont know any Fire Style jutsu.

Hai! Kyoko grinned, pulling a short length of rope from the pouch strapped to her leg. Tying one end to the log in the very center of the pile, she pulled the rope taunt. Sai watched with interest as Kyoko handed him the end of the cord she had been holding and began to form hand signs.

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!

Sakura bit her lip as the Dragon Style technique, which sent a stream of fire down the rope, ignited the logs. It was another jutsu she had seen Sasuke perform. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

I know, he muttered. But its a pretty common Fire Style jutsu. We cant turn away or get upset every time someone uses a jutsu that Sasuke did. Kyokos got fire chakra, so its good that shes on our team.

What? Sakura looked confused.

Remember? Naruto grinned. It was only a couple days ago. Yamato-teichou got me started with my new technique Im working on, and he explained the five chakras: Wind, like me; Water, like Kyoko-chan; Earth like he has; Lightning, like Kakashi sensei; and Fire, like Sasuke. And Wind chakra strengthens Fire chakra, so anytime Kyoko-chan is with Team Kakashi, I can make all of her fire jutsu stronger, right?

Right. Sakura sighed. Its just a little hard. Some of the more simple jutsu Kyoko-chan does that are fire-based are what Sasuke-kun did.

YeahI guess. Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously as he watched Sai painting on his scroll.

Sakura, Sai said, smiling his fake smile.

Hm?

Im going to scout the area from the sky. Will you tell Kyoko for me?

Hai, Sakura said, turning, confused, to Naruto, who had been invited by Gaara to accompany them on the mission. Why would he be worried about Kyoko-chan knowing where he is?

I dont know, Naruto said, then grinned. You dont think theyre like this, do you? he asked, holding up his pinky finger.

Baka!

**_BANG_**

Everyone, the Sand Siblings, the Suna nin, Shikamaru, Sakura, and even Sai from above them stared at the sight of Kyoko standing over Naruto, who had dropped to the ground with his hands covering his head. Smoke was issuing from a small crater in front of him, Kyoko looking livid.

Baka! she said again, turning away and sitting next to Kankuro, who looked amused.

Wha--What did I do? Naruto muttered as Sakura knelt beside him and shook her head.

Whats going on? Sai asked, jumping down from the painting of a bird; the bird disappeared in a light splattering of ink. He placed a hand on Kyokos shoulder; she smiled. Naruto cast a meaningful look at Sakura who rolled her eyes.

Just friends, she hissed at him; Naruto shook his head, disbelieving as Sai gave Kyoko another of his rare real smiles. Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

Kyoko, Sai said, not hearing the conversation between he and Kyokos teammates, can I talk to you?

Hai. Kyoko smiled, standing and following Sai a short distance away from the others.

Once out of earshot, Sai frowned, sitting on the ground; he motioned for her to join him.

How did it go with Inuzuka? he asked as Kyoko settled in front of him.

Kyoko frowned. It went well, I supposed. It could have been worse, if Hana-san hadnt been there.

Sai nodded.

Kyoko thought back

_Kiba, I told you before, no! Youre not coming in with me._

_ Damn it, Sis! Move!_

_ No!_

_ Kyoko looked up as Inuzuka Hana stormed into her hospital room, followed closely by her dogs; Koi-koi wagged her tail happily at the sight of the other dogs and jumped from the bed._

_ Hana-san? Kyoko sat up with Sakuras help, who had just been checking on Kyokos recovery rate._

_ Kyoko-chan. Hana smiled. How have you been feeling?_

_ Much better than usual, Kyoko replied._

_ And Koi-koi? Hana picked up the puppy, giving her a quick once-over with her chakra. Have you had any chance to teach her about tracking?_

_ Iie. Kyoko shook her head. But Kakashi-sempai and Paakun have worked with her._

_ Hana nodded. Ill ask them my questions about her, then. Now. Hana looked Kyoko sternly in the eyes. I want to know exactly went on between you and my brother that has made him upset enough to demolish half the Inuzuka compound._

_ Kyoko raised an eyebrow, but Hana did not smiled. Finally, Kyoko sighed._

_ I dont know why hes so upset, she said. Kiba-kun is a shinobi, he should understand by now that shinobi have very little time on their hands. And with my being unable to perform by usual duties during my recovery time, Kiba-kun knows that I plan on spending all my time training or on missions that Hokage-sama has cleared me to do, until I can take over leading my team on my own again. I told him in Suna that once I recovered from this surgery, I would disappear from the normal world of Konohas ninja, and back into my old missions, with my own team. Missions with Sempais team have only been to keep me active, so I dont lose my skills, and missions in the Sand have all been strictly diplomatic, that I was sent because I knew the Kazekage personally and could cope with the work despite my frail health. Your brother knows this; I made it clear from the beginning._

_ Hana nodded._

_ Alright._

_ And could you tell Kiba-kun to stop listening in at the door? Kyoko asked as Hana stood to leave._

_ Hana scowled._

_ Kiba, come in here! she snapped; the door swung open slowly and Akamaru came in wagging his tail, followed by a rather sulky Kiba._

_ Did you hear all of that? Hana asked._

_ Yes._

_ Is it all true? Did you know the whole time that any relationship you might have with Kyoko-san would be limited?_

_ Yeah_

_ Hana frowned._

_ You have five minutes before I drag you out of her by your hair, she said, heading towards the door._

_ Dont bother, Kiba muttered, slamming a box on the table beside the door and leaving before either Hana or Kyoko could say anything._

So Sai stood, extending his hand to help his friend to her feet. What was in the box?

I havent opened it yet, Kyoko admitted as they headed back towards the others. I dont know if I even want to.

Sai nodded, although he didnt understand and followed Kyoko.

We should scout the area tonight, Sai murmured. With a Kage, we should use as much of our ANBU skills as possible, to insure his safety.

Kyoko nodded.

Tonight, she agreed. And every night afterwards, until Gaara-kun is back home. She smiled at Sai. Gaara-kun may be an exceptional shinobi, but on such a long mission, hell need all the help he can get. And none of the Suna Ninja are quite the trackers we Konoha Ninja are.

Sai nodded.

If anyone is after the Kazekage, they wont be able to get by us, he said, determined.

Kyoko nodded as well, then bit her lip.

Sai?

Mm?

Im sorry.

For what? Sai began, but was unable to finish as a flash of crimson froze him in his tracks.

For this. Kyoko turned around. Dei-kun.

Hai! Deidara jumped down from the trees. He glanced a Sai. What did you do to him, un?

Genjutsu. He thinks hes still talking to me. Kyoko frowned. Whats Leader-samas message?

He says that youre to gather information in the stone, hmm. Were searching for the Seven Tails, hmm.

Hmm. Kyoko made a noncommittal noise.

Listen, un. Deidara took Kyokos shoulders. I know Leader promised you he wouldnt hurt your friends, un. Did you really think you could hold him to it, hmm?

No, Kyoko said bluntly. But theres always hope. Wouldnt you have chosen to be nave as well, if it had been me Pein had promised not to hurt?

Deidara looked away.

I wouldnt have been so reckless as to risk everything for what should have stayed in the past, he finally muttered; Kyoko did not hear.

Dei-kun, I have to go back. Tell Pein Ill keep my eyes open, but I dont expect to find anything.

Un. He also wants to know how your managing the new eye techniques, un.

The Sharingan is fine, Kyoko said firmly. Its been useful and hasnt caused any problems. Thats all he needs to know.

Right, un. Deidara frowned, then asked, What do you know about the monks at the Fire Temple in the Fire Country, yeah?

Kyoko glared at him.

What does Pain want with the monks? she snapped.

Nothing, yeah, Deidara muttered. But Kakazu keeps muttering about how he thinks another of the demon vessels might be thereAnd Hidan--

Theres no demon vessel anywhere near the Fire Temple, Kyoko snarled. Id have reported it already. Tell Kakazu hed be wasting his time.

Im not telling him, un! Deidara snapped. When Kyoko glared at him again, he snapped again, Do you blame me, hmm? Hes killed all his partners but Hidan!

No, Kyoko sighed. Then, Hows Itachi-sama?

Hes fine, Deidara said coolly. Silent. Like always, un.  
Good. Kyoko turned away. Just stay on his good side.

He doesnt _have_ a good side, un, Deidara muttered.

If youre going to follow us all the way the Village Hidden in the Stones, I suggest you do so at a greater distance, Kyoko said coldly.

Deidara smirked.

Oh, Im not the one who will be following, un, he said. I just came to tell you about it, right.  
What do you mean? Kyoko asked, alarmed though showing only suspicion.

Deidaras smirk widened to a nasty grin.

Ill let you figure it out, yeah, he said. Youll be doing two jobs on this mission, right, with two very different kinds of comrades, yeah. Good luck, he added, almost angrily, before disappearing.

Kyoko frowned, before letting her chakra force her Sharingan to recede; Sai blinked.

Shouldnt we be getting back to the others? he said slowly, shaking his head as if to clear it.

Right. Lets go, before Naruto-kun thinks were doing something we shouldnt, Kyoko muttered, glancing around at the trees. Lets go!

Right! Sai ran to catch up with his partner.

**_xxx_******

Blue eyes glared at yellow, then at white.

Dont hurt her, Deidara growled before jumping onto his clay bird and flying off.

Zetsu and Kisame laughed. Zetsu because he found now reason to cross Kyoko. Kisame because that was his every intention.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_I know, it could have been longer, but review, okay?!?!?!? Citrusy content coming within the next few chapters, if you review!!!_**

**_Fangirl_**


	38. Followed! Two Spies Meet and Kisame's

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**So, has anyone else noticed that a lot of the older shinobi who aren't sensei don't wear regulation ninja forehead protectors? Anywhere? Inuzuka Hana and Tsume. Nara Shikaku. Shizune. Tsunade. Jiraya. Chiyo. Baki may have stopped wearing his in Shippuuden…A lot of people don't wear them…It's kinda weird, don't cha think?**

Okay, when Zetsu is speaking: White Side = "Aloe Vera?" Black side = "**Just ignore him**." (Lolz, quote. Naruto calls him Aloe Vera.) And if both sides are speaking together, it will be in italics.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Followed! Back to the Stone Continued: Two Spies Meet and Kisame's Complaints! (IMPORTANT!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TOBI'S TRUE IDENTITY!!!!!)**

_**Previously:**_

…_Kyoko bit her lip… So many people cared. And she was involved intimately with their greatest enemy, the very enemy she had been assigned to observe and help destroy…_

…_Itachi had checked. There was nothing in Kyoko's body that shouldn't be there. It hadn't been Zetsu's suspicions. There was no child…_

…_Blue eyes glared at yellow, then at white.  
"Don't hurt her," Deidara growled before jumping onto his clay bird and flying off.  
Zetsu and Kisame laughed. Zetsu because he found now reason to cross Kyoko. Kisame because that was his every intention._

_**XXX**_

Itachi glanced over at Pein. He had just told him that Kisame would be on a solo mission for two weeks. Other than Zetsu, it had never been done before; Akatsuki always stayed with their partners, no matter the mission. There were no solo assignments.

What was worse, Itachi was to be partnered with Tobi for the next three days, who just so happened to be a Mizukage. And his uncle. An Uchiha. And an Uchiha who had made it perfectly clear when Itachi was only thirteen just who he was to answer to.

Itachi was quite sure that he knew why Pein, who knew who Tobi was as well, had assigned Itachi to be partnered with Tobi for the two weeks Kisame would be gone.

It was all about Kyoko. Konan and Pein weren't happy, and neither was Madera. Itachi wasn't sure if it was because Kyoko was failing when it came to Pein's expectations, if it was because someone besides Deidara had finally discovered that he and Kyoko had a history, or if Pein himself had discovered that Itachi had gone to Suna without permission…or if it was because Pein knew what had happened after Itachi had arrived there.

_**XXX**_

Kyoko glanced at Sai, who shook his head. Nothing. The dark was showing nothing to them at all.

Kyoko stood from her stooped position and began to form hand signs, whispering for Sai to watch closely.

_Inu, Hebi, Inu, Neki…_

Kyoko stopped with her hands clasped, index and middle fingers pressed together and whispered, "Ninjutsu. _Ninja art, See in the Dark Jutsu_!"

Kyoko opened her eyes again, this time able to see the outline of the trees; Sai made the same hand signs, soon able to see the trees as well.

"I'm still not seeing anything," Kyoko whispered. "Nothing looks suspicious."

"Iie…" Sai glanced up at the tiny curve of light in the sky that was all that remained of the moon. "It's getting cloudy. We should go back soon; it may rain. The Kazekage needs to know."

Kyoko nodded. Even without the One Tail sealed inside him, Gaara still wasn't fond of being wet. As Kankuro had commented, it really did seem that Gaara would bathe in sand he could have. Glancing around one more time, she sighed. It had been a long three days. Naruto still suspected she and Sai were dating. Sakura kept shooting the both of them strange looks. And the route they were taking to the Stone was hidden, through the woods, and hard to follow.

Her chakra was fading. She couldn't control it anymore…the Sharingan came forth in her eyes and began to spin…

_**XXX**_

Itachi sat beneath a tree, concentrating his chakra. Just before Kisame had left, Itachi had infused a small amount of his chakra into the hem of Kisame's sleeve. That had been three days ago. Now all he had to do was search for it…

_There_!

Itachi's eyes snapped open. His partner was headed towards the Village Hidden in the Stones. Itachi wasn't sure just what the blue man was after, but if it was a solo mission, it could not bode well for either him or Kyoko.

Being with his uncle, Madara, had only fueled Itachi's concern for Kyoko. Though he had never removed his mask, Itachi could feel the glare coming from him, every now and then a sharp hint of crimson flashing from the tiny opening allowing Tobi to see. It was unnerving. Unsettling.

But Tobi had never asked a single question about her. And that was the most upsetting of all.

Itachi stood. Now that Deidara was back from whatever mission he had been on, Tobi was back with him. Zetsu, however, had yet to return. Itachi wasn't worried about him, though. The spy himself had once expressed his slight respect for Kyoko--or rather, his lack of disrespect towards her--and had praised her sparring abilities.

But it was Deidara whose words Itachi was most concerned about. He had returned only hours ago, entering Itachi's room without permission. He had placed a small clay bird on the floor, ignoring Itachi's raised eyebrow. At the door, the bomber turned back slightly, raised his hand, and murmured, "Katsu." As he left, the bomb detonated, with only a slight noise, leaving only a scroll of paper.

Five words only: _Leader sent Kisame for her._

It would take fast words, but if Itachi could convince him, Pein would think that Itachi had heard word of the Six Tails in the Land of Lightning. In the same exact direction as the Land of Earth and the Village Hidden in the Stones. Three days since Deidara had left. Six since Kisame had. That meant that Kyoko would be sure to be in the Wind Country still. It was five days to the Stone running, if one was lucky. For as many people as Kyoko was with, two weeks. With any luck she would be reaching the Earth Country in just two days.

_**XXX**_

Letting go was such a relief. There in the dark there was no one to see, no one to know. No one to realize just how far she had descended.

Turning to Sai, Kyoko touched his arm.

"Go back without me," she said softly. "Tell Gaara-kun about the rain, then check the other side of camp. I'll finish up here and meet you there."

"Right."

In the dark, Kyoko heard Sai turn and head back towards camp. Sighing, she turned towards what she had heard but he had not.

"Zetsu-san?"

"_Hello, Kyoko-san_."

Kyoko turned towards the voice.

"Did Leader-sama send you?"

"Hai. **Of course**_**. **__You think we came on our own_?"

"Iie." Kyoko sighed before calling softly, "Kisame-san, come out."

Smirking, the blue man came out from the trees; Kyoko didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Why the two of you?" Kyoko asked.

"Leader sent us both," Kisame growled.

"What?" Kyoko narrowed her eyes. She didn't trust Kisame any more than she trusted Pein. She turned to Zetsu.

"_Pein sent us both_. He wants us to keep an eye on you. _He's upset you haven't been in touch for a while. _**I told him to leave you alone, that you were only trying to keep the suspicions down. **_He didn't believe me, even though I've been watching._ Congratulations on the removal of all that poison, by the way."

"Thanks, Zetsu-san." Kyoko frowned. "Leader didn't believe you? But he trusts you almost as much as he trusts Konan-san."

Zetsu nodded, about to speak, but Kisame cut across him.

"What poison?" he rasped.

"**Orochimaru**. _Just before he joined us_."

Kyoko nodded, turning away from Kisame.

"That's not the point," she said. "The point is that Deidara-kun told me I would be working with you, though he didn't tell me it would be the two of you. I had expected Kakazu and Hidan."

Zetsu laughed lowly.

"Hidan's a little caught up," he said. "_Caught the bad end of a kunai._ **Kakazu will fix him up**."

Kyoko nodded, not bothering to ask what had happened. Nowadays, she simply assumed that Hidan had done something to annoy his partner. It was simpler than to ask.

"Did Leader send an assignment."

"Hai." Zetsu sat. "I'm to gather all information you have to give me. _Everything. He wants to know about your surgery_. Your assignments. **Why you're so often with the Kazekage**_. New abilities. _Who you are partnered with. Their abilities. **Their weaknesses**. _Everything_."

"No."

"No?" Kisame growled. "What do you mean--"

"I mean no," Kyoko said firmly. "The number one rule for shinobi: 'Never show your Jutsu in front of an enemy.' I'm not going to show my jutsu to anyone. Deidara doesn't know all my jutsu. The Hokage, the Kazekage, my team, none of them know all my jutsu either. I doubt that Leader knows everything that all of you are capable of as well."

Kisame glared, though Zetsu nodded.

"That's fair. **Next question**."

"The surgery went as expected," Kyoko lied. "I recovered quickly, and am now stronger than before, higher than my usual caliber."

Zetsu nodded; he winked and Kyoko smirked inside. He knew she was lying, just like she had expected. But out of the two of them, she trusted Zetsu.

"**Sharingan**?"

"Fine. It requires less and less chakra everyday to conceal."

"_Assignments_?"

"This is the first since the surgery."

"Give us some detail!" Kisame snapped, but Zetsu shook his head.

"_Our leader doesn't want detail._ He just wants to know how many missions she's had." Zetsu turned back to Kyoko, asking, "_Teammates_?"

"It varies from mission to mission."

"What the Hell kind of answer is that?" Kisame growled, but the two spies ignored him.

"**Why are you with the Kazekage so often**?"

"He's my friend and he trusts in my abilities and skills in battle," Kyoko said shortly. "Next question."

"Weaknesses of friends, as well as you."

"The same rule applying to jutsu applies to this question."

Kisame stood up angrily, but the two continued to ignore him.

"My turn to ask questions," Kyoko said, as Kisame began to pace. At this point, he would never gain any information to use against her!

"**Ask away**."

"How is Leader-sama?"

"Fine."

"Dei-dei?"

"_Missions with Tobi._"

"I'll bet he's enjoying that," Kyoko commented dryly. "Itachi-sama?"

"He's silent these days."

"He's always silent," Kyoko said.

"_More so than usual._ **Kisame's not happy about it**."

"I hadn't noticed. Hidan and Kakazu?"

"Searching for bounty. _I'd be careful if I were you_."

"Why?" Kyoko asked sharply. "I've not done anything to offend Kakazu, have I?"

"Iie. **But you do have a price on your head**. _Saw it in a bingo book_. Ten thousand ryou."

"That's not much," Kyoko said, "Compared to who Kakazu normally goes after for bounty. I doubt he'd come after me for so small a price."

Zetsu nodded his agreement.

"**Any other questions**?"

"Hai. Any messages from anyone in Akatsuki? New assignments?"

"_Iie._ Just lie low." Zetsu stood up. "_We're leaving._ I have the answers the leader wants."

"What?" Kisame snapped. "I thought we were supposed to stay with her!"

"No." Zetsu began to make hand signs, then sank into the earth.

Kisame swore, glaring at Kyoko before heading out into the darkness.

_**XXX**_

Four nights later, only half a week from the Village Hidden in the Stones, the moon had finally disappeared completely. Sai and Kyoko had once again headed out into the night to scout out the area, Sai to the North and West, Kyoko to the South and East.

"Mmph!" Kyoko gasped and struggled as a hand clamped down over her mouth and she was dragged further away from her comrades and their camp. Caught. An ANBU. How had this happened, when she had been able to sense the chakra of even three of the most notorious of all S-ranked enemies, Deidara, Zetsu, and Kisame of the infamous Akatsuki?

"Don't scream," came a familiar voice then, and Kyoko gasped, turning as the hand released her.

"Itachi-sama!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**It was short, I know, I'm sorry. But the next chapter is one that I'm quite sure you've all been waiting for! (Though it may be a bit before I can publish it, so be patient, please!)**_

_**Review!!!**_

_**-Fangirl**_


	39. Sharingan Secrets, Part Three of Three

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**READ THIS!!!**

A/N: I just want to take a moment to really thank _eloquent dreams_, you've reviewed nearly every chapter and it really keeps me going. Thanks!

Anywhore, this is a long chapter with lots of information, ItaKyo, spoilers, and if you're confused about anything in this chapter (or any other part of this story, for that matter), then please message me or review: I'll either reply or answer in the next chapter. And I also feel I should mention now part of this chapter is for those who are 18 and older _only,_ due to heavy lime and lemon. There will be a warning right before the lime, then lemon, as well as telling when it is over, so if you're not eighteen or if you're not into citrus, skip it, but there is more to this chapter after the lemon, so enjoy the rest of this chapter! Oh, and I've not written citrus in a while, so _please_ tell me how I did for this chapter, okay? If it's no good, I'll rewrites it, so just tell me, kay-kay? Cuz I'm not getting much benefit from reviews if you lie…Don't try to spare my feelings, I'd rather have the bad be pointed out than only good.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

_Four nights later, only half a week from the Village Hidden in the Stones, the moon had finally disappeared completely. Sai and Kyoko had once again headed out into the night to scout out the area, Sai to the North and West, Kyoko to the South and East._

"_Mmph!"_ _Kyoko gasped and struggled as a hand clamped down over her mouth and she was dragged further away from her comrades and their camp. Caught. An ANBU. How had this happened, when she had been able to sense the chakra of even three of the most notorious of all S-ranked enemies, Deidara, Zetsu, and Kisame of the infamous Akatsuki?_

"_Don't scream," came a familiar voice then, and Kyoko gasped, turning as the hand released her._

"_Itachi-sama!"_

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Sharingan Secrets, Part Three of Three (WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE NIGHT OF THE UCHIHA MASSACRE AND CITRUS CONTENT (both lime and lemon will be marked with a warning).)**

Itachi smirked before scooping Kyoko up into his arms and taking off--in the opposite direction of Sai and their camp.

"Itachi-sama, Sai will notice if I don't meet back with him in ten minutes!" Kyoko hissed.

"Kun, and I already took care of it," Itachi said, speeding up. Trying to squirm out of his grasp, Kyoko noticed a certain hardness and stared up at Itachi's face in the blackness. Kunai. It seemed that Itachi was hell-bent on kidnapping her, and didn't care what it took to keep her.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Hn?" Itachi sped up again.

"I can run on my own."

Itachi chuckled, but tightened his grip.

"Not fast enough," was his only answer. Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi-kun, did Kisame-san say something to you?"

"Hn?" Itachi kept running. "I haven't seen him since he left for his solo mission."

"What solo mission?"

"Pein sent him to get information."

"On what?" Kyoko said sharply.

"Why does it matter?"

"What was the information for, Itachi-kun?"

"I don't know."

Kyoko paused, then…

"I spoke to Zetsu-san."

"Hn?"

"Hai. Pein had sent him to get information from me. Just routine. And I got information from him."

"Anything useful?"

"Iie." Kyoko buried her face in Itachi's chest; the trees were becoming more spaced out, which meant there was more undergrowth to hit against her skin. At the speed Itachi was going, the brush could cut into the flesh.

"Hn."

Kyoko bit her lip before saying, "Kisame was with him."

"Nani?" Itachi slowed slightly, but did not look at her.

"Hai…Itachi-kun?" Kyoko paused, unsure, but went on anyway. "I think Kisame might be up to something. And I think Zetsu knows what."

Itachi was silent.

"I also think Leader-sama put Kisame up to it."

"Is Zetsu involved?"

"I don't think so. I think he just knows what's going on."

Itachi nodded. "I see."

He slowed to a walk, letting Kyoko down to walk on her own. Ahead, she could see lights that flickered.

"A fire?" she asked.

"Iie." Itachi shook his head. Kyoko could see him now. "Festival."

Kyoko frowned. "Where are we?"

"A small village on the edge of the Earth Country." Itachi took her hand and lead her out into the light; that was when she realized that he was not wearing his cloak, but rather long black pants and the dark shirt and fishnets he wore beneath his cloak. It didn't escape her notice either that he wasn't wearing his forehead protector.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I thought the Akatsuki wore their cloaks everywhere. Any village that wasn't a Ninja village wouldn't know what the red clouds meant, and even if they did, they would leave you alone."

"Hai. But Pein doesn't know where I am."

"Nani?"

"I told him I would be in the Land of Lightning. He thinks I found information on a demon vessel."

"And when he finds out you lied?"

"He won't."

"Zetsu could still be around."

"He's in the Hidden Mist Village."

"How did you know where I am?"

"Deidara," Itachi said shortly.

"Dei-dei?"

"Hai. He gave me a short message, then I questioned him later."

"You didn't use the Sharingan, did you?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Iie…" Itachi said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"I…I talked to Sempai about it," Kyoko admitted. "I noticed that you always had your Sharingan brought forth…and that you often seemed to get headaches. I was worried, and Kakashi-sempai is the only one I know who also has the Sharingan, besides your brother, and no one knows where he is."

Itachi was silent, so Kyoko went on.

"I can help with the headaches, but I can't do anything for you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"The Sharingan damages the eyes if used to frequently," Itachi said shortly.

"Then stop using it so often!" Kyoko cried.

"Iie."

"Why not?"

"Kyoko--"

"If it's ruining your sight, then you need to stop! Your making yourself sick, Itachi-kun!"

"Kyoko--"

"I miss your old eyes," Kyoko continued, sounding close to tears. "I miss the color, the softness, the emotion that they held. Your Sharingan is--"

"--Is useful, keeps me alive in battle, and keeps people away."

"No, it's pissing me off! The Sharingan is ruining your eyesight. As a shinobi, you have to have excellent vision, but you're letting yourself slowly go blind, causing yourself pain the entire time! You'll be useless as a ninja if you continue this! You're Moon Reader may be one of the most powerful eye techniques there is, but it's useless if you can't even see to find your target! You--"

"Kyoko!" Itachi snapped. "Could you stop thinking like a kunoichi for once?!"

"Itachi-kun?"

"Just for once, don't be a lethal weapon!" Itachi said. "Sharingan, shinobi, techniques. You speak as if you and I are not enemies. You sound as though you've a one-track mind. Obsessed with your life as a kunoichi, obsessed with techniques, obsessed with becoming stronger. Controlled by your ambition."

"Itachi-sama?"

"It was cute when we were younger, Kyoko, but your ambitions will become all you are if you don't abandon them, forget them, if only every now and then."

Kyoko frowned.

"The only ambitions I've ever had were to be rid of the poison and be the kunoichi you trained me to be. You sound as if you're speaking to the people who accused you of killing--"

"I did."

"I know."

"You knew?" Itachi looked surprised.

"Itachi-sama, it was obvious to me, from the moment you left Konoha. How else would you have had the drive to kill so many if you hadn't already killed someone you cared about?"

"Kyoko--"

"I'm half-surprised you didn't go after anyone who might have known immediately who had killed off the Uchiha clan."

"Nani?"

"Me, Sempai, our ANBU team. And I'm surprised you just admitted to murdering your best friend." Kyoko smiled at the surprised look on Itachi's face as they joined the crowd. "What festival is this?" she asked an older couple with white hair as they passed them.

"It's the last festival before the first frost," the woman answered, smiling. "What a pretty dress. Are you two from out of town?"

"Oh, um, hai," Kyoko said; the dress she wore was no more than a long purple chemise that slipped off her shoulders, covered by a much shorter black apron dress and tied with a wide blue sash; she was thankful that she had been wearing her Konoha forehead protector on her thigh, tied around her weapons pouch, hidden by her skirts; Itachi smirked as Kyoko's hand reached towards her skirt. It was the sign that gave away to all who knew her well that she was nervous. She was searching for a smoke bomb.

"You don't have any pockets," he whispered in her ear as they left the couple and headed towards a restaurant.

"Force of habit," Kyoko hissed.

"Are all your weapons in your pouch?"

"Iie, most of them are--" Kyoko stopped. "Why do you want to know?" she asked suspiciously.

Itachi smirked again.

"Just curious to know if my teachings stuck."

"My shuriken are always strapped to the bottom my shoes," Kyoko said coldly, pulling a ribbon out of her sash and tying her hair up into a high ponytail. "Kunai to my thighs and inside the shoes."

"Good. And the katana?"

"In a scroll."

"Scroll?"

"A friend taught me how."

"I see. Bombs?"

"Within easy access." Kyoko looked away.

"And all the rest?"

"Not telling."

"Don't play coy with me."

"I'm not. You said so yourself just minutes ago," Kyoko said as she sat down inside the tea shop Itachi had steered her into, "I shouldn't act as though you and I are not enemies." She smiled faintly at him. "You could kill me at any moment, Itachi-kun. I know that. Just as you know that I could kill you the instant you let your Sharingan recede. And you and I both know that it would be in the best interest of everyone we are comrades with if we did manage to kill each other."

"Kyoko--"

"I'm not finished, Itachi-kun." Kyoko sighed. "We have our own lives. And we are forbidden. I am an ANBU, an enemy to Akatsuki, even as Pein's spy. And the Akatsuki is an enemy to every Ninja nation," she continued as Itachi sat next to her. "Even if you were to betray Akatsuki, or if I were to betray Konoha, this would still never work out between us. We will always be enemies."

"You finally realize it, then? That this is asinine? Us being together?"

Kyoko smiled. "I knew it from the beginning."

_**XXX**_

"Sai, where's Kyoko?" Sakura asked sleepily as Sai came back into their camp.

"She's checking up on something," Sai said, not even sparing her a glance. Sakura jumped to her feet.

"Checking on what?"

"There was a situation."

"And you just left her there?" Sakura asked, angry, as Sai went to Gaara.

"No. She told me to come back."

Gaara looked up as the two reached him.

"I though you and Kyoko-chan were going to report in together," he said.

"Hai. But Kyoko said she needs to be alone. And there's nothing to report. It's all clear," Sai said.

Gaara nodded, but Sakura frowned.

"And you just let her go off on her own?" she snapped, but Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyoko-chan is more than capable of taking care of herself," he said. "Don't worry," he added when Sakura looked doubtful. "She always goes off on her own when she stays in Suna, any time she can be spared. She's likely just gathering information for Tsunade-sama. It will be alright. I'll ask her about it in the morning."

"Why in the morning? Why not as soon as she comes back."

"Because we know Kyoko better than you," Sai said. "And she'll likely not be back until we're all asleep."

Gaara nodded his agreement.

"I'm not worried," he said. "And you shouldn't be either. Kyoko can take care of herself."

"But what if--"

"I trust Kyoko-chan completely," Gaara said. "I trust her loyalty, her ambitions, her motives, and in her abilities. I've seen her fight, I've seen her spar against Temari and Kankuro. If she can beat the two of them fighting against her together, then I have no doubt she will be able to conduct herself in a manner than will keep her out of trouble."

"Even if she does run into any kind of danger," Sai added, "she's always heavily armed. Have you never helped her undress?"

"You've helped her undress?" Naruto said, turning around with his eyebrows raised.

Sai nodded.

"When?" Naruto asked.

"I went with her to the hospital when she checked in to have her surgery," Sai said. "I helped her out of her clothes; she had weapons strapped everywhere, and she didn't want the nurses to see."

"Everywhere?" Sakura asked. "You mean in her shoes and on her legs, right?"

Sai shook his head.

"In her bodice, her sash, and the ribbon she sometimes uses to tie her hair up is wrapped around a chain. Her sash is lined with gunpowder and other things that she uses for her explosives; it's really a bomb." Sai "smiled." "The girl is a walking death sentence to an enemy," he said, sounding almost proud. "She has more weapons than I do; she's a weapon herself."

Sakura nodded, though she didn't look happy about it.

_**XXX**_

"If you knew all along, then why did you come to me?" Itachi asked.

"You came to me," Kyoko said softly. "Three years ago. And then you left me again. Was I supposed to just leave it at that?"

Itachi said nothing, but instead signaled for the owner of the small shop, a thin man with graying hair and a crooked smile.

"How may I help you?"

"Dango and tea," Itachi said before turning back to Kyoko.

"Itachi-kun, whether we like it or not, we're each other's worst enemy. We--"

"We're two different people entirely," Itachi murmured. "You are loyal to the village that raised the man who almost destroyed you. I'm loyal to those who wish to destroy that village and all other ninja villages. You are driven by love; I am driven by hate. My life is black and drenched in blood; your life, though also bloody, is still white and pure."

After a long silence, Kyoko asked quietly, "You didn't kill them, did you?"

Itachi looked stunned. "Na-nani?"

Kyoko smiled sadly. "Your clan. You didn't do it on your own. You hated them. But it wasn't you who killed them."

"I--"

"By your hand, yes," Kyoko whispered. "By your hand they were slain. But it wasn't by your mind, your decision. By your heart." She looked at him, all emotion drained from her face but pity. "You didn't kill them, Uchiha Itachi. You were used."

Itachi was quiet, then said, "That is the role of shinobi. To be the tools of others, to do their work for them, to be used. I had no choice."

"There is always a choice," Kyoko said quietly. Itachi opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the owner of the tea shop approaching the two with a tray.

"Your order," he said, smiling.

"Thank you," Itachi said with an air of dismissal, but the man did not leave. Instead, his eyes roamed Kyoko's body, lingering on her breasts.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" he asked.

"Itachi, calm down," Kyoko whispered, placing a hand on his leg as Itachi's jaw tightened.

"You're boyfriend doesn't look as if he has enough years on him to know how to please a girl," the man continued.

Kyoko's hand on Itachi's knee tightened.

"You have other customers waiting for their orders," she said icily. "Shouldn't you pay attention to them?"

"Now, now, don't be like that," the man scolded, laughing. He placed a hand high on Kyoko's thigh.

"Itachi, don't--!" Kyoko started, but Itachi had already jumped to his feet.

"_Tsukuyomi_!" Itachi growled, the Sharingan in his left eye churning; Kyoko froze as she witnessed it change.

Not two seconds later, the owner of the shop had fallen to the floor, writhing in pain, screaming.

"What have you done!" Kyoko shrieked as Itachi pulled her to her feet; the entire shop had become panicked.

"I hope you picked up a few good tricks from Kakashi after I left," Itachi said; Kyoko nodded, reaching into her sash.

"Stop them!" someone yelled as Itachi pulled a kunai from his sleeve.

_**BOOM**_

Kyoko threw a bomb to the floor directly in front of herself. Using the Shunshin no Jutsu, the Body Flicker Technique, she disappeared in the smoke. A second smoke bomb exploded in front of Itachi and he followed Kyoko's example.

Three more bombs went off, engulfing the entire shop in smoke, the cloudy haze spilling out into the streets.

"Run!" Kyoko gasped, seizing Itachi's hand.

Itachi squeezed her hand and heeded her words, smirking at the laughter spilling from Kyoko's red lips as they raced towards the woods.

Perhaps it was the adrenalin, or maybe the simple look in her eyes, but Itachi smiled. Not a smirk but the smile he had always granted to Kyoko every time she had learned a new jutsu so many years ago. The Sharingan fell away from Itachi's eyes, leaving the soft grey-black orbs from long before. Kyoko lay a cold hand across Itachi's cheek, reached up…and kissed him.

_**Lime Warning**_

Itachi complied with Kyoko's tongue gently tracing the seam of his lips and opened his mouth. As he allowed Kyoko to explore his mouth with her tongue, he scooped her into his arms and began to walk, quickly, to the place where he had left his black cloak; the small fire had long been extinguished.

"Mm…" Kyoko slid from Itachi's arms and onto the ground, pulling him down to sit with her; pulling him down with her, she fell back to lie on the leaves that cushioned the ground; he pulled away to perform the necessary hand signs and in seconds the small fire was casting faint, flickering light against the trees.

"So pretty…" Kyoko whispered.

"Nani?"

"The leaves here have been changing color and falling. Back home there still green as emeralds."

Itachi smiled; only Kyoko could compare such tiny detail.

"Nani"? Kyoko cocked her head, rustling the leaves as her hair slid against them. "Itachi, what is it?"

"You're beautiful," he whispered and Kyoko felt herself go red. The S-class criminal smirked, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his enemy's lips. Chaste, until Kyoko arched her back to bring him closer, and Itachi wrapped an arm around her, low on her hips, pulling her up to sit in his lap; Kyoko wrapped her legs around his waist as Itachi stood, grabbing up his cloak and spreading it on the ground with one hand, the other holding his former student.

Sitting back down, he lay Kyoko on the black cloth, laying over her to spread kisses across her throat.

Reaching up to the back of her neck, Itachi pulled the strings that kept Kyoko's dress tied, pulling the black cloth down as far as the blue silk of her sash would allow. The sleeves of the purple shirt followed, slipping down her arms to her wrists; Itachi attacked the swell of her right breast above her binding, suckling the skin, nipping the pale flesh.

Kyoko sighed, content, reaching up to let Itachi's hair loose, the jet locks adding an erotic caress, the inky softness contrasting deliciously with the roughness of his hands, one on her hip, the other on her neglected breast. Itachi's hand left her hip to untie the ribbon holding her hair away from her face, then pulled back.

"Nani?"

"A chain?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kyoko smiled. "You always told me that to be a true shinobi was to be a living weapon." She giggled. "Careful with the sash, it's full of gunpowder."

"A bomb?" Itachi smirked. "Any other unorthodox weapons I should know about?"

Kyoko shook her head, placing her hands on Itachi's chest, stroking the muscles through the thin material of his shirt. Itachi's moaned, unwrapping the bandages covering her ANBU tattoo before removing the pouch strapped to Kyoko's right thigh; the girl slipped her hands beneath the shirt on her captain, stroking the bare flesh, removing the kunai strapped to his stomach, while Itachi busied himself with removing the bombs tucked within the blue of Kyoko's sash and the kunai tied to her wrists.

"I must have been a good teacher," Itachi commented, amused, as he removed Kyoko's shoes, careful of the shuriken strapped to the bottoms, and the kunai tucked away inside.

Kyoko laughed softly.

"'Be armed, keep your weapons close, even when you're not awake,'" she said, quoting what Itachi had told her everyday when he was teaching her.

Itachi smiled, untying Kyoko's sash cautiously; Kyoko placed a hand over his.

"This bomb has a fuse," she said, and Itachi relaxed, quickly helping Kyoko to shed the rest of her weapons.

Without the silk tied tightly around her tiny waist, Kyoko's dress fell away, the purple garment beneath looking far too big for her slender frame. Itachi pulled the cloth further down, slipping the violet cloth down to her waist, past her wrists, freeing Kyoko's hands.

_**Lemon Warning**_

As soon as the shirt had slipped past her hips, Itachi tackled her stomach, nipping, kissing, licking every inch of her exposed skin his mouth could find, while Kyoko tugged at the hem of his shirt, dragging her nails over his skin; Itachi pulled away just long enough for Kyoko to pull his shirt over his head, before stroking the still flawless tattoo on Itachi's scarred left arm. She gave a harsh cry as Itachi bit down--hard--on her hip bone, licking the wound to soothe it, then biting again. Kisses and swipes of his warm, pink tongue soothed the bites Itachi spread across her abdomen as Kyoko gripped his hair in one hand and ran her other hand over his shoulders, grazing over the contours and light imperfections in his skin, scars left from battles in both ANBU and Akatsuki, imperfections that the firelight highlighted. But the flaws of Itachi's body made it flawless, and Kyoko wasn't satisfied with allowing only the worship of her body.

"Uh!"

Itachi grunted in surprise as Kyoko pushed him off her, switching their positions so that she straddled his waist. Smiling wickedly, Kyoko reached for the hem of Itachi's fishnet shirt and tugged it roughly over his head before kissing his lips; he drew her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the ruby flesh. Itachi watched with wide eyes as Kyoko pulled away and repeated his actions of biting the flesh, covering his neck and shoulders. He brought his hands up to run lightly across Kyoko's skin, low on her back, then bucked his hips with a low groan; Kyoko was now spreading kisses across his chest, lightly running her tongue across Itachi's collar bone then along the impressions of his muscles, adding pressure, nipping at his sensitive flesh.

Sliding down the long, lithe being that was Itachi, Kyoko ground against his thighs as she tugged at the top of his pants; he was amused when Kyoko seemed to become desperate, grinding harsher against his legs. Laughing quietly, Itachi placed his hands over her wrists and lifted his hips; his pants caught on his boxers, pulling both garments past his hips, much to Kyoko's delight. Just as she dragged the waistband over his buttocks, Itachi sat up, before she could reveal anymore of his flesh.

Her moan of disappointment, however, turned to a pleasured gasp and she wound her legs tightly around his hips when Itachi raised his hands to cup her breasts, tugging at the clothe binding the pale orbs in place. Raising her hands, she covered his fingers, guiding them to rest on her hips, while she unwrapped the bonds from her chest.

Itachi's deep inky-grey eyes lit up with pleasure as the magnolia orbs tip with rosy pink were released; he leaned forward eagerly and brought a hardened bud into his mouth, sucking fervently, both hands holding Kyoko close to him, burying his face in her breasts, taking in as much of her luscious flesh as possible. Kyoko's fingers dug into Itachi's shoulders as her back arched of its own accord, and ground herself harshly into his arousal. Itachi let one hand fall to Kyoko's rear and lifted her up; she whimpered at the loss of friction, but Itachi tugged her chemise up, releasing her breast from his mouth with an audible, wet _pop_! and pulled the garment over her head. Now only in her panties, Kyoko had more access to the hardness of Itachi's length and ground more enthusiastically against him as Itachi began to suckle her other breast, one hand supporting her rear, helping her movements, the other tweaking the peak of the other, neglected orb.

"Mmnn…" Kyoko moaned and giggled as Itachi let go of her breasts and instead licked the valley between them, lapping up all the moisture; breathing hard, he paused before taking her flesh back into his mouth, caressing her nipples lightly as he nipped and sucked at the now pale rosy flesh, leaving little love bites to prove he had been there.

"Itachi…" Kyoko sighed, then gasped, grinding hard against him; Itachi stopped playing with her breasts and leaned back on one arm; the other he raised to place beneath Kyoko's rear and helped her grind against his length. Panting, Kyoko's moans grew louder, her skin glistened with sweat, and she rode harder, until she finally let out a silent scream and went still. Itachi smirked, and moved her with both hands, up and down, until Kyoko's eyes widened again and she shuddered in a second release.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly and Kyoko nodded, sighing. "Good."

"Ah!" Kyoko shrieked as Itachi pushed her onto her back, covering her with kisses; when she began to giggle breathlessly, he pulled away.

"Ita--" Kyoko cut herself off as Itachi plucked at his waistband and let his pants fall around his knees in a puddle as he knelt before Kyoko. She maneuvered as close as she could to Itachi, kneeling as well, and reached between them, taking his shaft in her hand. Itachi stood, leaning against the tree he had spread his cloak beside, kicking away his pants, his hands in Kyoko's hair, and Kyoko began to stroke; he was already leaking pre-cum and she reached out with her tongue and flicked his tip with the muscle. Itachi's hips bucked forward, but Kyoko pressed him back against the tree, kissing his hips, his thighs, every bit of his skin she could reach from her position kneeling in front of him, all the while caressing the curves of his rear, while Itachi's shaft quivered, the noises in his throat practically begging her to lick him again.

Humming lightly, Kyoko ran her lips across Itachi's flesh, stopping just before she reached his length, then licked a trail away from his greatest source of need, back to his hips and began to nibble his flesh. Itachi groaned and lifted a hand from Kyoko's raven locks and ran and hand over his stomach, lightly touching his leaking tip. When Kyoko didn't stop him, he wrapped his hand around his length and began to stroke himself. Kyoko's slim hands held tight to his hips as she lowered her mouth and kissed her way to his manhood. Placing a hand over his, she slowed his actions, licking her way slowly up the underside of his shaft; Itachi groaned, bucking his hips. Glancing up, Kyoko noted with amusement that the usually apathetic look in Itachi's eyes had given way to near-desperation and he was swallowing hard, the tendons standing out in his neck; it was obvious he was trying hard to come. Finally, he snapped.

"Kyoko, please!" he rasped, bucking hard, then groaned in pure bliss as, in one deft movement, Kyoko engulfed his long manhood, sucking hard. The bark against his rear and on his back added to the stimulation of Kyoko's soft but calloused hands and her warm tongue to bring him swiftly to the brink of climax. Itachi panted, the hand he had been masturbating with now against the trunk of the tree, the rough bark cutting into him, the other hand still buried in Kyoko's hair, forcing her to move faster, suck harder, until he finally came with a shuddering groan, filling Kyoko's sultry orifice with his hot essence. Kyoko continued to suck, swirling her tongue around Itachi's tip, taking in and swallowing everything he had to give her. Itachi couldn't take anymore of the prolonged stimulation and pulled Kyoko to her feet; her eyes were bright and in the dim firelight, Itachi could see his cum on her chin and at the corner of her brilliant scarlet lips, swollen and cerise from the kisses and bites Itachi had gifted upon that succulent rosebud mouth. Sighing heavily, he pressed his lips again to hers, swirling his tongue around her own, bringing into his own mouth the seed Kyoko had yet to swallow, licking it up as well from the corner of her mouth. Kyoko moaned at the taste of Itachi's mouth and essence, pressing her breasts against him.

Itachi lowered her down onto his cloak and their other discarded clothing, ravaging her mouth with his own, sharing with her the taste of his cum and their saliva. When Kyoko was moaning and begging for more kisses, Itachi pulled away, trailing kisses and laps of his tongue down her jaw and to her clavicle, past her naval and to her panties, catching the soaked lace in his teeth.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Kyoko watched, enraptured, as Itachi, painfully slowly, dragged the garment down her legs, teeth bared as if he were a wild dog. She raised her hips impatiently, her liquid fire dripping, running down the curve of her rear, but Itachi placed a hand on her stomach, pushing her back down. Watching her face closely, as if he wanted nothing more in the world than to memorize her reactions, and with no preparing her, no stimulating her clitoris or teasing of her labium, Itachi inserted two long, cool fingers into her opening.

Kyoko threw back her head as Itachi added his mouth to the amazing feeling that he was forcing upon her, and she reached up to caress her own breasts as Itachi's fingers left her opening and he replaced them with his tongue, devouring her, gently blowing on her heated sex with cool air, and eating her alive!

His name tumbled from her lips as Kyoko writhed, finally summoning the strength to push him away. Itachi raised an eyebrow, then his confused look changed to one of understanding as Kyoko pushed him onto his back and once again began to devour his amazingly large manhood. Itachi groaned as he began to harden to the point of pain again, and pulled Kyoko onto him to settle her slit over his face and began to lap frantically at her entrance as Kyoko sucked and pulled, nipping lightly at his still growing arousal. The moans in her throat caused vibrations against Itachi's penis, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled Kyoko off him, lowered her on her back, and entered her with a quick, harsh snap of his hips.

Kyoko's eyes went wide before closing in ecstasy. This time it wasn't like it had been in the Hidden Sand Village, the first time Itachi had dominated her body. No, this time he was gentle, unrushed, spreading kisses to every bit of skin he could reach. The only pain came from pleasure as Kyoko's most dreaded enemy agonizingly slowly worshipped her body in ways she had never imagined, and she fought hard against the cries rising in her throat.

"Kyoko," he groaned; her eyes snapped open. "Watch me. Watch _us_! Don't fight it."

Kyoko moaned as Itachi leaned back, still thrusting slowly into her with his slow, determined pace, as they both watched in fascination Itachi's body sliding in and out of Kyoko's, their muscled twitching, the coarse hair mixing in inky-black and dark raven. Kyoko reached up and pressed her lips to Itachi's; breaking the kiss, he once more began to suckle her nipples, squeezing her breasts, while Kyoko begged him to go faster. Itachi complied, his body sliding easily in and out of Kyoko's most intimate area, the source of all her current pain and passion. But it wasn't enough, and Itachi found himself kneeling, Kyoko's knees on his shoulders, as he pounded into her at the different angle, holding her hips steady, while Kyoko played with her breast with one hand, her clit with the other.

"Itachi…more. More, please!" Kyoko begged. Itachi paused, then withdrew and Kyoko cried out in protest, but he flipped her onto her stomach, drawing her up onto her hands and knees; he pressed back into her slick opening, pounding harshly against her rear as he reached down and took her a breast into one hand; his other wound itself around Kyoko's wrist as he thrust faster, grinding harshly. Kyoko moaned, reaching up with her free hand to rub her clit, before Itachi moved again, this time leaning back so that Kyoko was seated in his lap, legs spread wide, his length still deep within her. Kyoko's hands went behind her head to tangle themselves in Itachi's long silken locks as Itachi lifted her off his engorged length, stopping each time just before he left her warm heat and bringing her back down harshly on his lap, impaling her over and over again.

Finally, she could take it no more, and her back arched and her body quivered, as Itachi's name left her lips in a spiraling scream of raw ecstasy!

Panting, Itachi pulled away from Kyoko's heat once more, dripping with his own pre-cum, before laying her back out and beginning to ravish her once again, determined to…Yes! Kyoko's muscled tightened down painfully on Itachi's shaft and he pulled hurriedly away from her warmth, replacing himself with his fingers, prolonging one last orgasm as Kyoko sobbed her last release into his shoulder. Itachi freed the hand at her back and began to stroke his swollen, pained rod, finally finding release on Kyoko's stomach.

Sighing, he wiped as much of his sticky seed as he could away from Kyoko's damp, sweaty skin, pressing his fingers to her mouth; she suckled them eagerly before letting Itachi kiss her, and they shared the bitter, salty-but-sweet taste of his cum mixed with the sharp flavor of Kyoko's arousal before pulling away from each other.

Itachi smiled, before burying his head tiredly in Kyoko's chest, murmuring something incoherently.

"Nani?" Kyoko asked sleepily; Itachi raised his head, half asleep, his eyes still their beautiful dark grey.

"I said 'I love you,'" Itachi murmured.

Kyoko was silent a moment, then…

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Look at me. Please?"

"What is it?" Itachi slurred sleepily, then blinked, bringing his Sharingan forth.

For in Kyoko's eyes, staring guiltily up at him, Itachi's own three-pronged Sharingan spun in the wide, pretty eyes that should have been a light, smoky grey.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Okay, wow. That didn't take quite as long as I had thought it would.**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I worked super hard on this, it's my first lemon in a while, so constructive criticism, please!!!**_

_**See ya soon with a new chapter! And don't forget to check out the poll on my profile, it's for my next Naruto fic!!!!**_

_**Love,  
Fangirl**_


	40. The Truth Revealed!

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

A/N: This will be a short chapter, sorry in advance.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

_Itachi smiled, before burying his head tiredly in Kyoko's chest, murmuring something incoherently._

_"Nani?" Kyoko asked sleepily; Itachi raised his head, half asleep, his eyes still their beautiful dark grey._

_"I said 'I love you,'" Itachi murmured._

_Kyoko was silent a moment, then…_

_"Itachi?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"Look at me. Please?"_

_"What is it?" Itachi slurred sleepily, then blinked, bringing his Sharingan forth._

_For in Kyoko's eyes, staring guiltily up at him, Itachi's own three-pronged Sharingan spun in the wide, pretty eyes that should have been a light, smoky grey_

**Chapter Forty: The Truth Revealed! Kyoko's Confession and Itachi's Unheard Plea.**

Itachi sat up.

"Kyoko," he said slowly. "Tell me this is a Genjutsu."

"Itachi-"

"Just say that it's a Genjutsu," Itachi said, "and I ask about what I'm seeing."

"Itachi, I--"

"Kyoko, just say that it's a Genjutsu."

Kyoko bit her lip.

"Say it, Kyoko," Itachi said sternly.

"I can't," Kyoko whispered. "I'm sorry, but I can't say it's a Genjutsu."

"I see." Itachi stood.

"Itachi?"

"Explain."

"Itachi, I--"

"Explain yourself to me, Kyoko."

"I--I--"

"Hai?"

"I'm a spy," Kyoko whispered.

"A spy?"

"Hai. For Pein. In exchange for you."

"Me?"

Kyoko nodded. "I give him information on the happenings of the ninja world and anything I know about Orochimaru, and in return he lets me have the freedom to do what I will and to interact with the rest of Akatsuki. He gave me the Sharingan eyes, using a forbidden jutsu."

"When?"

"The same day I came to your room and tried to keep you in a Genjutsu."

"You were able to use the Sharingan the same day you received it?"

"Hai."

"I see." Itachi stood, pulling on his pants.

"Itachi?"

"Sama." Itachi handed Kyoko her breast binding, motioning for her to wrap it once more around her chest.

"Na-nani?"

"It's 'Itachi-sama,'" Itachi said coldly. He pulled Kyoko to her feet, picking up her chemise, and slipped it over her head before stooping to pick up her dress.

"Itachi-sama?" Kyoko sounded close to tears.

"Hn?" Itachi tied the dress behind her neck and tightly wrapped her waist with the blue sash; Kyoko gasped as the oxygen was forced from her body. Itachi made no apology.

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered. "I just…I just wanted to be with you."

"At the price of selling your soul?" Itachi snapped. "Betraying your village, damning your comrades?"

"Iie!" Kyoko gasped, crimson eyes wide. "I haven't told Pein anything that could give him an advantage over anyone."

Itachi shook his head, pulling his shoes on.

"How much have you done just to get to this night?" he asked.

"I--I've been giving Pein false information, and when he has Zetsu-san question me about myself or my missions, I only give enough information to keep them happy. My Hokage knows that I am giving false information, but she doesn't know that the information I am giving her is also false."

"And the tattoo on your back?" Itachi asked.

"Sasori no Danna gave it to me before he died," Kyoko whispered. "It allows me into the hideout near Suna."

"Your friends?"

"They have no idea."  
"ANBU?"

"I'm captain of your team now,"

"And you would give all that up?"

"Hai."

"Kyoko?"

"Na-nani?"

Itachi's Sharingan spun, and Kyoko suddenly found the world going black.

"I'm not worth all that," Itachi whispered, pulling his cloak on over his clothes. Picking Kyoko up, he walked quickly to where he had first captured her that night before laying her in the soft grass and leaves as close to her comrades as he dared.

"Don't come back to Akatsuki," he whispered to the unconscious form of the girl he had just loved the entire night, before disappearing as the sun began to rise. "Don't ever come back."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Review, please!!! And if you haven't read Sharingan Secrets Part Three of Three, then it's no wonder this chapter didn't make since, so go back a chapter!!!**_

_**Love,  
Fangirl **_


	41. Sai's Love and the Return to the Leaf

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**I'M ATTEMPTING TO WRITE THIS WITH WET BLACK NAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's not going quickly…Where's my hair-dryer?????**

**Chapter Forty-One: Sai's Love and the Return to the Leaf**

Kyoko glanced over at Sai, who was smiling and humming without realizing it. She sighed, channeling cool, green, healing chakra to her hands, and pressed one hand low on her abdomen, the other on her temple.

It had been three days since Itachi had captured her, three days since the amazing love he had made to her body…Three days since she had awakened to Sai shaking her and asking why she hadn't fallen asleep next to the fire like a sensible person instead of out in the cold woods.

Kyoko grit her teeth, trying not to scream or cry with fury. And she was livid! After worshipping her body, after the intoxicating ways Itachi had moaned and ravished her, Itachi had told her the three small words that had filled her with both terror and guilt: "I love you." Terror because she was afraid now for Itachi's life. If anyone in Akatsuki were to find out that Itachi could be persuaded to let his guard down…No! Kyoko didn't want to think about it. And guilt because she couldn't say that she loved him back. Not then. Not keeping secrets from him. And when she had finally told him everything…He had used his own Sharingan against her, rendering her unconscious. Kyoko doubted highly that Itachi wanted to see her again; not when she had as good as betrayed him.

And she hadn't even told him she loved him back.

"Sai?"

"Nani?" Sai said cheerfully.

"You're humming."

"Nani?" Sai looked confused. "I am?"

"Hai."

"Is it bothering you?"

"Iie. I've just never heard you sing." Kyoko looked to her right, where Sakura walked with Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Nani?" Sakura smiled at Kyoko.

"Anno…I, um…" Kyoko blushed. How was she supposed to tell Sakura what she needed?!?

But Sakura seemed to understand.

"Gaara-kun!" she called.

"Hai?" Gaara turned so that he was walking backward; Matsuri giggled when she noticed that he was walking on his sand, levitated several inches so he wouldn't trip.

"I've just realized that I still haven't checked on Kyoko's condition yet today. We'll catch up to you later, 'kay? I'd rather do this privately."

Gaara nodded.

"Take your time," he said. "Sai?"

"Hai!"

"Go with them. Sakura-chan and Kyoko-chan will be concentrating on medical jutsu. I want you to guard them."

"Hai!" Sai and Sakura nodded; Kyoko bit her lip. This was going to take some fast talking to convince Sakura, but Sai was different. He knew her so much better…He would question her later. But at least she could count on him not to tell…

As soon as they were a few hundred feet away from the others, Sai jumped into a tree to keep watch. Sakura pulled off her chakra gloves.

"While I check you over," she said, "talk."

"Hai." Kyoko took a deep breath. "It's my abdomen. I think something's wrong. And I keep getting headaches."

"For how long?"

"Nearly three days."

"Hmm…" Sakura nodded, channeling chakra to her hands. "Lay down, please."

"Hai."

Sakura was silent as she ran her hands across Kyoko's abdomen, probing her organs with chakra.

"There's some minor bruising," she said finally. "Any idea what would have caused that?"

"Iie," Kyoko lied.

"And some of the more sensitive tissue seems to be lower than your abdomen…" Sakura's concentrated look changed to one of suspicion. "Sai!" she yelled.

"Nani?"

"Get down here!"

"Hai!"

Sai was beside the pink-haired kunoichi in an instant; Sakura crossed her arms as Kyoko sat up. Sakura scowled, her arms crossed.

"I want to know what is going on, and I want to know now," she growled.

"Nani?"

"Sai, don't pretend you don't know what's going on!" Sakura snapped. "What is going on between you two?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sai smiled.

"Neither do I," Kyoko said.

Sakura frowned. "I think you do," she said. "What did you do three nights ago?"

Sai glanced over a Kyoko, who looked uneasy.

"One of you answer me!" Sakura yelled. "Kyoko-chan, why did you leave that night? Sai, why did you cover up for her? And Kyoko-chan, why the hell do you have bruising between your legs?!?!"

"I--I--"

"We're fucking each other."

"Nani?!?" Sakura and Kyoko said together, staring at Sai.

"Hai," he said calmly. "Kyoko-san and I are together. Naruto was right; we are like this." Sai held up his pinky. He "smiled."

Sakura sighed.

"Great. Kiba-kun isn't going to like this," Sakura said. She pulled her gloves back on before asking Kyoko, "How's your stress level?"

"Um…High."

"Have you been taking the medications Tsunade gave you for the post-op pain?"

"Hai."

"Temari mentioned nightmares. Any more of those?"

"A few."

"Then I'd say the headaches are just from stress and the nightmares. There's nothing wrong with your body except the bruising and that," Sakura said glaring at Sai, "is from you and Sai."

She began to walk back to the others, shaking her head and muttering to herself. Once she was out of earshot, Sai turned to Kyoko.

"Hey, Kyoko?"

"Nani?"

Sai held up his little finger again.

"What does this mean?"

Kyoko sighed, saying, "Sai, we have a lot to talk about in regards to relationships. But first tell me why you did it."  
"Did what?"

"Told Sakura-chan that we're together," Kyoko said, frowning. "I don't understand why you did."

"Did I do wrong?"

"It depends on your reason for doing it."

"Well, you asked me to stay behind you, right?" Sai said. "You said that if Inuzuka asked too many questions, that you would need me to help you. Sakura was asking you lots of questions, so I thought that you might need help again."

Sai gave her his fake smile.

"Did I do wrong?" he asked again.

Kyoko shook her head, smiling falsely as well.

"Iie, you did right," she said, then held up her finger. "This means that we're dating."

"Dating?"

"That we're committed to each other," Kyoko said.

"Like friends?"

"Hai, but more…intimate."

"Intimate?"

"Hai…" Kyoko thought for a moment. "It means that we're…well, it's like our mission together in the Land of Lightening, but it's by choice, not because it's a mission. And people know about it, and we're close in public, not just behind closed doors."

"Like we were in the--"

"Iie!" Kyoko yelped. "Iie, iie, not like that! I meant kissing, holding hands, hugging. Sitting close together, walking with your arms around the other person."

"Oh." Sai thought a moment, before saying, "I think I could do that."

Kyoko nodded. "I still don't understand why you're covering for me, though. Especially as you don't even know what you're helping me with. Na-nani?"

Sai had suddenly smiled--and rather sneakily.

"Well," he said slowly, pulling out a book, _Favors Between Friends_, "this book says that friends do each other favors. And I was hoping that if I did you another favor, you would do one for me."

Kyoko understood now. She sighed.

"What is it you want?"

Sai looked suddenly very serious.

"Na-nani?" Kyoko asked nervously as Sai leaned in closer.

"I want you to help me…"

"Nani?"

"Get more time for…"

"For?"

"…My art."

"Your art?" Kyoko was shocked.

"Hai." Sai gave Kyoko a rare real smile and she understood. Art was something that Sai knew, what he didn't have to ask questions about. For years, art had been how Sai had shown his emotions. Eventually he might be on the same emotional level as his comrades, but his one true love would always be his art.

Kyoko nodded.

"I'll do what I can," she said, then froze. She had felt a strange _snap_ against her stomach. Reaching into her bodice, she pulled out a broken kunai--one that had been bought just before this mission, never used. Looking up at Sai, she saw that he was staring at a paintbrush. Or rather, what was left of it, as the bristles had fallen out and were floating away on the cold wind.

They stared at each other for a moment before Sai grabbed her hand and they ran back to the others. This didn't bode well, and as they arrived, Gaara looked troubled and Sakura scared.

Sakura's lip trembled as she held out a scroll without a word. Sai took it and Kyoko read over his shoulder; it was from Tsunade back in Konoha.

Sai wrapped his arms around her as Kyoko began to cry.

The head monk of the Fire Temple, Chiriku who had cared for Kyoko after her release from the hospital, who had helped her to learn so many jutsu after Itachi had left…

He was dead. Killed. By the Akatsuki.

And Kyoko was quite sure she knew just which two of the Akatsuki were responsible…Chiriku had had a huge bounty on his head…

"Tsu--Tsunade-hime has insisted that we return immediately to the village," Kyoko choked; Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder. She had read the reports about Kyoko's education, though they mentioned nothing to do with Itachi.

Kyoko tucked the scroll into her bodice.

"When we return," she whispered, "we are to battle the Akatsuki."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Short, cliffee, sorry, but at least now it's gonna majorly speed up!!! Next chapter is almost finished already.**_

_**Love,  
Fangirl**_


	42. Shikamaru's Pain and Kyoko's Betrayal

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**A/N: So, I was only going to go by the manga, but I keep accidentally adding filler and stuff from the anime…Oh well…I like Naruto-kun calling Lee-san "Bushy Brow" better than I do "Dog Brow." Besides, in the anime, Naruto-kun calls Gai-san "Bushier Brow Sensei." I think it's cute…**

**Oh, and I just realized that I had accidentally added Shika-kun to the mission guarding Gaara-kun in chapter 37, I changed it, sorry about that, I had meant to say Kankuro. Sorry, it's fixed!**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Shikamaru's Pain and Kyoko's Betrayal (Spoiler for Hidan, Kakuzu, and Asuma)**

After reading the message sent from Tsunade, Gaara had immediately dismissed his escorts from the Hidden Leaf Village, continuing towards the Hidden Stone Village with his Suna escort.

Once back in Konoha, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, and Kyoko wasted no time in reporting to the Hokage…and then dressing immediately for Sarutobi Asuma's funeral. It had taken them only four days to get back from their two-and-a-half week journey, but they had still arrived just a day too late.

Naruto's hand on Konohamaru's shoulder as the younger genin choked out his uncle's name…Gai and Kakashi with their arms around Kurenai in the bleak rain…Ino and Chouji standing side by side, Ino with tears streaming down her face and Chouji with this fists clenched and biting his bottom lip…Sakura standing with Tsunade and Shizune…Sai and Kyoko clutching each other's hands…The blank look in Kakashi's face as he stared at the open grave…Team Gai silent…Kiba and Shino standing behind Hinata, each with a hand on her shoulders, close to Kurenai…Iruka…Anko…Ibiki…so many others…

But no Shikamaru.

Later Ino told Sakura that she and Chouji had found him on a rooftop, muttering about how much he hated cigarette smoke…and smoking Asuma's cigarettes.

**_xxx_******

Not two days later, Kyoko watched silently in her ANBU gear as Shikamaru explained his plan in detail to Chouji and Ino. Taking a deep breath behind her mask, Kyoko disappeared.

**_xxx_******

"Hokage-sama."

"Un…"

"Hokage-sama!"

"…um…" Tsunade looked up from having her head on her paperwork.

"Kyoko, it's five a.m.," Tsunade groaned. "Go away."

"Demo, Hokage-sama--"

"Iie, I don't want to hear it," Tsunade grumbled, laying her head back down.

"Hokage-sama--"

"Iie, Kyoko, not now!" Tsunade yelled, grabbing a bottle of sake.

"Tsunade-hime, Team Asuma is going after the Hidan-san and Kakazu-sama!" Kyoko cried.

"What!?!" Tsunade stood up, furious. "What chance do they have if they leave before we can get to them?" she asked, running out the door with Kyoko.

"Shikamaru-kun might be able to outsmart Hidan-san if he's lucky, but no one in Konoha is any match for Kakazu-sama!"

"I see."

"If they still had Asuma-san with them, they might stand a better chance, but the only one who really has any chance at all of lasting more than five minutes against Kakazu-sama is Sempai, and I don't know where he is," Kyoko said.

"Right." Tsunade nodded. "I can take it from here. Go back to your original mission," she said.

"Hai!" Kyoko took a bomb out of her pocket and threw it on the ground. With a soft _bang!_ and a swirling cloud of smoke, Kyoko vanished.

Tsunade sighed. This was going to be unpleasant.

**_xxx_******

"This is ridiculous!" Tsunade yelled. She had just reached Team Asuma as they were about to leave through the Konoha gates.

"We're going after those bastards who killed Asuma," Shikamaru said firmly.

"You leave through those gates without my permission and you're considered missing nin!" Tsunade yelled.

"Then so be it!" Shikamaru yelled.

"You can't avenge every comrade who dies!" Tsunade snapped. "You're shinobi! You know better! Asuma can't be helped, he's already dead. Going on a suicide mission isn't going to help, even if you do manage to come back alive! You know the rules of the shinobi world. You can't do anything for dead comrades."

"We know," Shikamaru said.

"Then give this up!" Tsunade said. "Comrades die. We grieve and go on, to the next mission."

"Without doing anything."

"Exactly!"

"We know," Shikamaru said again.

"Then why are you insisting on this death mission!?"

"We just don't want to live like that, 'cuz it's a pain in the ass," Shikamaru said stubbornly.

Tsunade paused before she scoffed.

"Grow up!" she said. "Death is a constant companion for us shinobi. Occasionally there will be deaths that are hard to accept…But if you don't get over them, you have no future!"

"We-" Shikamaru started, but Tsunade interrupted.

"You're only a three-man cell," she said. "Even if this weren't insane, you have to have four teammates, that's all there is to it."

"Tsunade-sama."

Ino, Chouji, Tsunade, and Shikamaru all turned to see Kakashi walking out of the trees.

"I'll take Asuma's place for this mission."

Tsunade scowled. Finally she burst out, "Fine! Do whatever you want."

She walked off back to the Hokage's Mansion.

Kakashi sighed.

"Sensei."

"Mm?"

"I'll have to change my plan to accommodate you," Shikamaru said. "But it's doable."

"Hai." Kakashi nodded as Shikamaru closed his eyes, placing his hands together in a square. About thirty seconds later, Shikamaru opened his eyes.

"Okay," he said. "This is how we'll do this…"

**_XXX_**

Hidan fumed, trying to twitch his fingers, but his head was no longer attached to his body. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. All he could feel was pain.

It was that damned Konoha kid with the spiky ponytail and the cigarettes. He had figured out how to use Jashinism against him…he was going to kill him.

If he could get out, that was. But Hidan didn't even have the space to move his jaw enough to gnash his teeth together.

Then suddenly, the rocks began to shift. Light began to filter through, stinging his eyes.

"Oh, shit. What in the name of Jashin-sama now?" Hidan growled. And then…

"What's this? A talking head without a body?"

Hidan looked up as the female ANBU tilted up her mask.

"Kyoko!" he snapped. "Get your ass down here and have Kakazu reattached my head to my body!"

"Now, that doesn't sound very nice!" Kyoko said. "There's no what that this talking head could be Hidan-san's!"

"_WHAT_?!?!?!? Get down here, Kyoko, I'm going to sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!!!"

Kyoko laughed.

"How are you going to sacrifice me if you can't even hold your head up, let alone your scythe?"

"I'll _bite_ you to death and draw the patterns with my tongue! Now get down in here so I can do it!"

"No, I don't think so," Kyoko said, weighing a stone in her hand.

"What was that, bitch?" Hidan growled.

"You're not being very nice, Hidan-san," Kyoko said, pouting. "You're just lucky Itachi-sama isn't listening.

Hidan's face, already pale from the draining of his blood, went, if possible, even more ashen.

"Itachi is here?!?!" Hidan yelled. "In this condition, he could almost kill me!"

"Should I call for him?" Kyoko giggled.

"You fucking bitch, you wouldn't dare!" Hidan roared.

Kyoko stuck out her bottom lip, saying, "I'm not going to try to help you until you say please and stop calling me names!

"NEVER!"

"Never what?" Kyoko asked, absentmindedly flicking a leaf out of her hair. "Never stop or never please?"

"You little--GET ME BACK TO MY BODY!!!" Hidan yelled as Kyoko laughed. "I'LL KILL YOU, BITCH IF YOU DON'T GET ME PUT BACK TOGETHER!"

Kyoko suddenly stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, Hidan-san," she said, suddenly serious. "But I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't!?!?" Hidan yelled.

"I mean I can't!" Kyoko snapped. "I can't reattach you because--"

"Is half my body missing?"

"No."

"Crushed?"

"Torn apart beyond repair"?

"Un-uh."

"Then what's the damned fucking problem?" Hidan yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with my fucking body?!?!"

"There's no problem," Kyoko said calmly, as if she were speaking to a friend, instead of to a deranged and decapitated talking head. "I just can't reattach you."

"That's what Kakazu's slow ass if for!" Hidan snapped. "Tell him to get his lazy ass--"

"Can't."

"What? Can't what?"

"Can't do it."

"Who can't do what?" Hidan snapped impatiently. "Tell Kakazu to get his fat fucking ass over here, do you have any idea how much having your head cut off frickin' hurts?"

"No I don't, and I could tell Kakazu, but I don't think he'll hear me," Kyoko said.

"Oh? And why the hell not?"

"Hidan-san, Kakazu is dead. He's in Konoha."

"What?"

"Kakuzu is dead. They're performing an autopsy as we speak."

Hidan thought a moment.

"How dead?" he asked at last.

"Dead."

"Dead, dead?"

"Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. Dead."

"Son of a FUCKING WHORE!!!!!" Hidan screeched.

"My thoughts exactly," Kyoko said, sitting down and dangling her legs over the edge of the hole that was Hidan's grave. She sighed. "How are we going to put you back together again?"

"How the hell should I know?" Hidan snapped. "What are we going to do?"

"You're the one that won't die, you tell me!" Kyoko retorted.

"Shut up!"  
Kyoko sighed.

"Even if I could put you back together again, Hidan-san," she said, "I couldn't. I could be being watched, especially since Shikamaru-kun will want to make sure that you stay put. And I also can't be seen carrying around a dead and dismembered body."

"Feh. That's not my problem, bitch."

"How is it now your problem?" Kyoko cried. "It's _your_ body!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I guess I can carry you back to the hideout in my bag. Your head, I mean. I can seal your body in the same scroll I seal my bingo book. Maybe Leader-sama can do something. He gave me a Kekki Genkai, after all. Oh, and Itachi-sama isn't here. I was just teasing you."

"You slutty bitch."

"Whatever you say," Kyoko said, bored. She stood up. "Let's get you out of here and see what Leader can do about this mess you call a body."

As she gagged Hidan so he couldn't swear at her the entire two day journey to the Akatsuki lair, Kyoko sighed. She was supposed to be betraying the Akatsuki by gathering information to help kill them off, not betraying Konoha by keeping their enemies alive.

But at least this might teach Itachi a lesson…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review, porfavore! Grasi!

Caio!

-Fangirl


	43. Forced Calm and Arguments

Scarlet Kunai

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters

A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story.

Rated M for violence, language, and lime.

*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense.

****

A/N: Okay, first off I'd like to apologize for the state of the previous chapter. I tried everything to fix the punctuation, I even retyped the entire thing, but I couldn't get it fixed. Sorry.

And second, don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, _Crimson Shuriken_, which is already a work in progress, by won't be published until the end of this fic. Which should be done before June.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__

Previously:

"Tsunade-hime, Team Asuma is going after Hidan-san and Kakuzu-sama!"****

Chapter Forty-Three: Forced Calm and Arguments

Pacing in her study three days after Team Asuma had gone after the two immortal Akatsuki members, Tsunade bit her lip. Shizune and Sakura glanced at each other uneasily.

"San," Tsunade muttered. "And sama…Why would she call them that when she's not on duty for that mission…"

Shizune and Sakura sat down. They figured they had best stay with the Hokage--she might hurt herself. They had already had to keep her from running into her desk. Twice.

"Unless she was confused…or maybe just out of habit…" Tsunade muttered, not noticing as Sakura steered her away from the windows.

**__**

XXX

_Meanwhile, at the Akatsuki hideout…_"Now that Hidan and Kakuzu are gone--"

"Nani?" Deidara interrupted. "What do you mean, gone, hmm?"

"Dead," Pein answered.

"What?" Kisame said, startled. "What do you mean, the Zombie Twins are dead?"

"A fine thing to call your fallen comrades," Pein's hologram said. "But now that they are both dead--"

He was interrupted a third time by light streaming into the deep cavern of the cave.

A female ANBU draped in a white shroud stood before them, holding out a scroll.

The Akatsuki members tensed, save for Deidara. He hurried forward and removed Kyoko's puppy-dog mask, taking the scroll from her as well as the bag strapped to her back.

"Kyoko," Pein's hologram said, annoyed. "You've interrupted quite an important meeting."

"About Hidan-san and Kakuzu-sama?" Kyoko guessed.

"Hai," Pein said evenly.

"Then I have something for you," Kyoko said, smiling grimly.

"Nani?" Pein's hologram walked towards her as Kyoko took her scroll back from Deidara. With a flick of her wrist, the small, short scroll unrolled, the paper covered in symbols. Kyoko began to make hand signs that only the Sharingan could have caught, but Itachi had turned away.

Placing her hands on the outlines of the scroll, Kyoko said firmly, "Release!"

In a swirl of smoke, the Akatsuki members were astounded to the see the broken and scattered remains of a body--a body wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"This is--" Pein began, but Kyoko cut across him.

"There's more," she said, taking her bag from Deidara. It was moving. Reaching inside, Kyoko pulled a head out by its hair.

As soon as she had removed the gags, Hidan began to scream.

"Damn it, slut, you said that it would only be two days, that was more than just two days!" Hidan screeched.

"It _was_ two days," Kyoko snapped. "You were in the dark the whole time, how would you know how long it was?"

"Shut up! What the hell was the gag for, bitch?!"

"Because you wouldn't shut up!" Kyoko yelled back; Deidara was laughing behind his hand. "How would I have explained a talking head in my bag if I had run into anyone?"

She tossed Hidan's head onto his body, ignoring his stream of swears and threats to kill her, and instead turned to Pein's hologram.

"Leader-sama," Kyoko said, "Konoha has Kakuzu's body. I can retrieve it if you like, but only after they dispose of it. It would be too much of a risk to do it sooner."

"Iie," Pein said, speaking loudly over Hidan.

"Is there anything you can do?" Kyoko asked, gesturing to the immortal. "You were able to give me a Kekki Genkai."

"Hai." Pein nodded. "It was no easy feat. This should be simple. Gag him."

"WHAT!?!?" Hidan yelled. "You're going to stuff that shit back into my mouth?"

"Hai," Kyoko said, stuffing a wad of cloth back into his mouth, charged highly with chakra.

Zetsu, who had been silent, now said, "Kyoko-san…I hear you have a boyfriend now."

Kyoko turned to the other spy in time to see him wink.

"That's right," she said cheerfully. Itachi's back stiffened. "He's quite talented and has skills that no one else has. I doubt I could ever do them properly, even with the Sharingan!"

Kisame glanced at Itachi, who looked slightly annoyed.

"Oh?" Pein said. "And how is your Sharingan?"

"I've mastered it," Kyoko affirmed. "I still have to use chakra to conceal it, but it gets easier every day, and I can go a few minutes without using chakra before it forms, if I'm concentrating."

Pein nodded. "Go on."

"I've been able to create powerful Genjutsu as well as copy abilities. No one in Konoha knows about it, nor anyone in Suna."

"Good," Pein said, before turning away. "Take Hidan to my chamber," he said to Zetsu. To Kyoko he said, "And how long will you grace us with your presence this time"?

"Five days," Kyoko said swiftly. "My Kage expects me back in one week."

Pein nodded.

"This time," he said, "you will stay with Itachi, in his room."

Itachi's head snapped towards Pein, but Kyoko only smiled.

"Is there a reason for this?" she asked calmly. "Or are you merely afraid that Deidara-kun and I will accidentally destroy this place building our bombs?"

Pein's hologram twitched, but he remained calm.

"The latter," he said, irritated. "The last time you stayed with Deidara, the entire place was filled with smoke. One bomber is enough; with you here as well, this cave could collapse at any given moment."

Kyoko and Deidara grinned at each other.

Itachi frowned. Kisame watched him turn away again. Itachi had been surly lately, ever since he had come back from his solo mission in the Land of Lightning in search of a Demon Vessel. Itachi had said nothing to Pein save telling him that it had been false information, then had retired to his room.

But Kisame had entered Itachi's room when the dark-haired Uchiha had gone into the shower. Itachi's cloak was covered in the stains of fluids that could only have come from the body. And none of them were blood.

Kisame no longer held anything against Kyoko. Itachi had obviously taken care of what had been distracting him, for he no longer seemed unfocused. Rather, for few days he had been back, Itachi had been focused solely on his life as a shinobi.

Sharpening and polishing his weapons, training. Itachi was completely focused. Maybe it had just been coincidence that Itachi had become distracted around the same time Kyoko had arrived.

As hard as he tried to believe that, however, Kisame could not convince himself that it was all just coincidence. He was still sure that Kyoko had been the source of Itachi's silence, though now that Itachi was beginning to return back to his normal stoic self, there was not much Kisame could hold against Kyoko now.

As if he had read Kisame's mind, Itachi beckoned for him to follow as Itachi left the main chamber of the cave.

"Do not blame her for any of my shortcomings lately," Itachi said quietly as the two walked swiftly down the corridor and towards their rooms. "They are mine, and mine alone to deal with."

Kisame nodded.

Itachi turned to his partner.

"With Kyoko staying with me…No matter what you hear, no matter what you see…" Itachi paused. "Do not enter my room again, Kisame. She is independent, and obeys only those above her. But I still have some control over Kyoko as her former captain and teacher. I can use her against you. And I warn you, Kisame," Itachi said lowly, "that Kyoko is quite lethal. Remember long ago, when I told Pein that Kyoko was not fit for Akatsuki?"

"Hai."

"I was lying."

Kisame looked surprised.

"Itachi-sama?" a voice said softly.

The Uchiha turned.

"What is it, Kyoko?"

"My apologies," Kyoko said. She met his eye, jaw set firmly.

"For what?" Itachi asked.

"For your behavior," Kyoko said, eyes dull. She ducked around Kisame and let herself into Itachi's room.

Itachi and Kisame heard the distinct _click_ of the lock, followed by the blue glow around the door that soon faded, but was enough proof that it would take a while before they were able to break every seal Kyoko had placed inside the room to ensure that no one else could enter.

Itachi sighed.

"I would seem that she's angry about something," Kisame said, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea what," Itachi lied coolly, waving Kisame away.

When the blue man had left, Itachi sighed once more and began to perform hand signs.

**__**

XXX

**_Back in Konoha, Sai sat before Tsunade in the Hokage's office. Tsunade glared at him._**

"Sakura tells me that you and Kyoko are now involved with each other," she said.

"Hai."

"She also tells me that you and Kyoko have reached a more…_physical_ of your relationship."

"Hai." Sai nodded.

Tsunade frowned.

"Here's the problem," she said.

"Problem?"

"Hai. Whenever shinobi become committed to each other, most refuse to go on, well, on missions of a more adult nature."

"Oh."

Tsunade nodded.

"Without Kyoko here, I can't know her input. But I need to know yours. Are you alright with Kyoko going on that kind of mission?"

"We haven't discussed it," Sai said.

Tsunade nodded, unhappy.

"Very well," she said. "Then discuss it with her the moment Kyoko gets back. I will need to know as soon as possible if those missions are off limits."

Sai nodded, standing to leave.

"Sai?" Tsunade said.

"Hai?" he turned towards her.

"Keep her out of trouble."

Sai looked confused, but nodded.

"And find out all you can about her mission," Tsunade said.

"Nani?"

"It's required for a healthy relationship," Tsunade said, smiling, "to know everything about the other person."

Sakura, who had been standing behind her master, opened her mouth to speak but Shizune elbowed her stomach and Sakura was quiet.

Sai nodded.

"Alright," he said, pulling out a notebook. He began to write. "What else?"

"Nani?" Tsunade asked; she had turned back to her paperwork.

"What else is healthy for a relationship?" Sai said.

"Hm? Oh, talking with your partner, understanding each other, spending time together, all that," Tsunade said, waving her hand absentmindedly. "Just make sure to talk about missions, that's the most important thing."

"Right." Sai nodded, writing. He smiled before leaving.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"What, Shizune?"

"Why did you--"

"I don't believe for an instant that it's really so simple as Sai and Kyoko being together in an intimate relationship," Tsunade said. "I think she's using him."

"Using him?" Sakura asked.

"Hai." Tsunade nodded. "And Sai is using her. They're up to something, they're doing something together, and I want to know what. I want to know why. And I especially want to know why they chose each other."

Sakura nodded, as Tsunade went on.

"I know that Sai is very independent, although also very loyal to his commanders. If he's attached himself so closely to another person, and one who isn't giving him orders at that, then it can't be good."

Sakura bit her lip.

"Sakura?"

"Hai!"

"I'm glad you came to me." Tsunade stood. "Let's just hope that this is nothing and they really are dating."

"Hai!" Shizune said, smiling. "You never know! They just might really like each other like that."

Sakura nodded.

"Sai does seem to be at his most empathetic when he's around Kyoko," she said. "A lot more so than when he's around anyone else."

"And remember when she was in the hospital?" Shizune added. "He wore himself out during the surgery, and taking care of her afterward!"

"And Kyoko does a lot for Sai," Sakura said thoughtfully. "Like making sure when we're on missions that he has time to draw, and reminding him to eat."

Tsunade nodded.

"Then maybe it really is nothing," Tsunade said. "Let's hope so, anyway."

Just then, the doors flew open and Ino stood there, furious, her blonde hair falling from its ponytail.

"Forehead!" she yelled.

"Na-nani?"

"What's this about you're friend Kyoko dating my man?!?!?!?"

**__**

XXX

Itachi rapped on the door to his room. He had managed to break all the seals but one.

"Kyoko, open the door."

There was no answer.

Itachi sighed. This had been going on for nearly an hour. He was never a patient man to begin with, not when he was being opposed at least, and now Kyoko seemed determined to humiliate him.

There was nothing more to it. Itachi gave up and use his last resort: transforming into Deidara.

"Kyo-chan!" he yelled through the door in the blonde's voice. "Open the door, yeah! Come on, un! Open up!"

"Why should I?" she yelled.

"Because Itachi's getting impatient, un!"

"And how do I know you're not Itachi?" Kyoko said stubbornly.

"Because Itachi doesn't know your favorite food!"

"Yes you do, Itachi!" Kyoko yelled. "I know it's you out there!"

Itachi sighed and returned to his normal form.

"Kyoko, open the door."

"No!"

Itachi was only a few moments away from threatening to breakdown the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do it," Deidara said, then knocked hard on the door. "Kyo-chan!"

"Go away, Itachi!"

"I'm not Itachi-san, now open up!"

"How do I know you're not Itachi!" Kyoko demanded.

"Because Itachi doesn't know which bomb you've yet to finish and I do!" Deidara called through the door.

Kyoko was silent for a long time, but Deidara shook his head when Itachi made to speak again. Finally a flair of chakra around the door showed that the last seal had been broken--apparently it had been designed such that only Kyoko's chakra could break it.

Deidara went into the room before Itachi and placed a hand on Kyoko's shoulder. She was lying on the bed, her back to the door, her arms crossed.

"Hey, Kyo-chan," Deidara said. He motioned for Itachi to stay by the door; surprisingly, the Uchiha agreed.

Kyoko turned to Deidara and let him wipe away her tears.

"You should talk to Itachi-san, yeah," the former terrorist said.

"Why should I?" Kyoko muttered. "He knocked me out with the Sharingan and left me alone in the woods after I came clean about my Sharingan and being a spy."

"Why the Hell would you tell him about that, yeah?" Deidara said.

"For stupid, selfish reasons," Kyoko said. "I don't want to talk to him, Dei-dei."

"Kyo-chan, I'm liking Itachi-san less and less, but he's been standing outside this room for nearly two hours, breaking the seals and then trying to get you to talk to him."

Kyoko didn't answer but to turn back to the wall. Deidara sighed and left the room, shrugging at Itachi as he left.

"I'll be in my room, Kyo-chan," he said, "if you need me."

Itachi sighed as the door closed behind Deidara and sat on the bed.

"Kyoko--"

"Iie."

"Kyo-"

"Iie."

"K-"

"I said no!" Kyoko snapped. She sat up, eyes bleeding red with the Sharingan, tear tracks down her face.

"Kyoko, I-"

"It's Kyoko-_san_, Itachi!" Kyoko yelled.

"Kyoko, you're forgetting who I am," Itachi said, standing. His own Sharingan spun. "You're forgetting--"

"Iie, I've not forgotten," Kyoko said. "You're my teacher, my captain. You're the man who could kill me in an instant, a man who betrayed his village and his family. And you're the man who fucked me, knocked me out, and then left me alone in the woods without any protection!"

"Oh? And what about you?" he said.

"What about me?"

"You betrayed your village, allied yourself to the Akatsuki, used forbidden Justsu to obtain a Kekki Genkai, tricked me, and now you've come back to the Akatsuki!"

"Itachi--"

"And what's this about you having a boyfriend? I told you in Suna, no one but me!"

Kyoko glared at him.

"Sai and I have an agreement," she snarled. "Not that it has anything to do with you, but Sai is protecting me and I'm helping him. Our 'relationship' is a ruse to keep away suspicion."

Itachi glared, then sighed. Kyoko wasn't one to lie. He lay down beside her.

"Gomen," he said. "But you shouldn't have betrayed--"

"You betrayed me," Kyoko interrupted. "And then left me. Three times."

She sat up.

"But this time," she said slowly, "I didn't come back for you. I came back because I have an obligation to Akatsuki. And I'm going to honor it."

Itachi sighed, sensing that Kyoko wasn't quite telling him everything. And he was right. What Kyoko wasn't telling him was that she now held enough information on all the Akatsuki members but Konan and Pein that she could easily give the Ninja Nations the information they needed to challenge Akatsuki head on. Not enough to ensure they could win. But enough that Konoha and Suna together could have a fair chance against them.

And Kyoko was considering giving it to the Wind and Fire Shadows.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review, please!!!!

Love,  
Fangirl


	44. Extreme Danger! Escape from Tobi!

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**A/N: Okay, first off I'd like to apologize for the state of the previous chapter. I tried everything to fix the punctuation, I even retyped the entire thing, but I couldn't get it fixed. Sorry.**

**And second, don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, _Crimson Shuriken_, which is already a work in progress, by won't be published until the end of this fic. Which should be done before June.**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Previously:_**

****_"You betrayed me," Kyoko interrupted. "And then left me. Three times." _

_ She sat up._

_ "But this time," she said slowly, "I didn't come back for you. I came back because I have an obligation to Akatsuki. And I'm going to honor it."_

_ Itachi sighed, sensing that Kyoko wasn't quite telling him everything. And he was right. What Kyoko wasn't telling him was that she now held enough information on all the Akatsuki members but Konan and Pein that she could easily give the Ninja Nations the information they needed to challenge Akatsuki head on. Not enough to ensure they could win. But enough that Konoha and Suna together could have a fair chance against them._

_ And Kyoko was considering giving it to the Wind and Fire Shadows._

**Chapter Forty-Four: Extreme Danger! Escape from Tobi!**

****"Kyoko," Itachi sighed, letting his cloak slip from his shoulders and off the bed. "this is a dangerous game you're playing. I can't let you go through with it."

"It's not up to you," Kyoko said simply. "It's up to me. Itachi?"

"Nani?"

Kyoko stared up at Itachi.

"Tell me again," she whispered, "what you told me that night."

"Kyoko…" Itachi sighed. "I can't."

Kyoko sat up.

"Then I have no reason to stay in this room," she said softly. She slipped off the bed and picked Itachi's cloak up from the ground. "I'll be with Dei-dei," she whispered. "I'll be working on my bombs, so don't disturb us."

Itachi nodded, swallowing hard. As Kyoko left the room, he headed outside, where a cold rain was beating upon the earth. He let the frigid waters soak into him, releasing the chakra from his feet so he would sink into the river.

If his blood was this heated only from arguing with Kyoko, then he had no idea how he was going to get through the next five days…

**_xxx_******

"Dei-kun?"

"Un?"

"How much powder do you think this one needs? I want it to make a huge boom, but very little smoke."

"I'd use a jutsu around the bomb to isolate the smoke, yeah…" Deidara looked thoughtful. "Maybe only half the bomb should be powder, the other half chakra. Try that."

"Right…" Kyoko began to make the hand signs that would allow her to fill the tiny capsules with her chakra.

Suddenly, however, there was a sharp wail in the air and Kyoko faltered in her movements. Deidara sighed.

"Not again," he muttered.

"Again?" Kyoko asked, setting her bomb down. "Dei-Dei, what's making that noise?"

"Tobi," Deidara groaned.

"Tobi?" Kyoko was stunned. "But why would he be--"

"SEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Deidara froze, eyes wide, then bolted for the door.

"Help, Kyo-chan, un!" he said, slamming his bedroom door shut.

"With what?" Kyoko was completely bewildered.

"With barring the door, yeah!" Deidara said. "We have to block to door to slow him down and then make a break for it, yeah!"

"I still don't know what you're talking about!" Kyoko said, but helped nevertheless as Deidara panted for her to help him drag and push the bed up against the door.

"Okay, that should slow him down, un," Deidara said, though he sounded unsure.

"Slow who down?"

"Tobi, un," Deidara said, grabbing a bag and filling it with his clay, weapons, and Kyoko's bombs. "C'mon, we've got to get out of here, yeah!"

"Why?" Kyoko was more than a little alarmed. She had never seen Deidara this frantic.

"Because that little shit is annoying, yeah!" Deidara yelled. "And I can't kill him, leader would kill _me_!"

Kyoko cocked her head, confused.

"So…you're desperate to get away from Tobi…so that he can't annoy you…but you've locked us inside the room trying to slow Tobi down…How does that work out?"

Deidara stopped short and stared at Kyoko before his face lit up.

"Right! I still haven't shown you this, yeah!" he said cheerfully. He began to perform hand signs; Kyoko watched curiously, the Sharingan bleeding into her grey eyes.

The wall opposite the door of Deidara's room spit open just enough for a man a little wider than Deidara to slip through.

"C'mon, yeah!" Deidara said, grabbing Kyoko's arm.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from here, yeah!" Deidara cackled as someone began to pound on his door; Kyoko could feel his pulse in his hand quickening.

"SEMPAI! SEMPAI!"

"Hurry up!" Deidara said, pulling Kyoko towards the passage behind him. "It starts to close as soon as you enter, so we're going to have to run."

"Dei-Dei, you've gone insane, haven't you?" Kyoko asked, eyeing the passage.

"Only around my new partner, now let's go!" Deidara said, tightening his grip around Kyoko, just as the bed flew away from the wall, the door swinging.

"SEMPAI!" Tobi wailed. "I THINK I FOUND A JUN--"

"RUN!!" Deidara roared and pulled Kyoko into the tunnel in his wall. As soon was they had gone no more than ten feet, the walls behind them began to narrow and the walls ahead of them widened.

"Deidara, what the hell!" Kyoko yelled, laughing as Deidara began to run, pulling her with him.

"Don't make me leave you behind, yeah!" Deidara said, letting go of Kyoko's hand. The walls continued to close behind them into solid rock. "Run!" he yelled, but he was laughing as well.

Kyoko shrieked the stone floor suddenly seemed to give way and they were sliding down, fast, and the temperature steadily dropping. It seemed to go on forever before they stopped and Deidara was helping Kyoko to her feet and they were running again in the dark.

"Dei-Dei, there's no where else to go!" Kyoko gasped as the passage suddenly stopped. The tunnel disappeared, leaving the two in a narrow, circular room.

"Relax, yeah!" Deidara grinned. "You're with me, un!" h

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a clay bird.

"Get ready to jump, yeah," he said. "This will be a tight fit, if you're not on top, you'll be stuck in here, yeah."

Kyoko nodded.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Jump!" Deidara commanded; he and Kyoko just barely missed being pushed back to the floor by the wings of Deidara's giant bird.

"Let's get out of here, yeah!" Deidara said, flopping back on the sculpture. Kyoko giggled, kneeling beside him as the bird began to rise up; she could see light some two hundred odd yards above.

"Dei-kun, is Tobi really that bad?" she asked, laughing, "that you would go through all this trouble."

Deidara grinned at her.

"Iie," he said. "This was here long before Tobi. Usually I just bomb his ass or strangle him."

Kyoko giggled, laying back as well.

"Then why didn't you just bomb him again today?" she asked.

"Because I figured you could use some cheering up," Deidara said, shrugging. "Itachi seems to really have made you upset, and I thought this might help."

Kyoko reached out and squeezed Deidara's hand.

"Thanks," she said. "Zetsu told me you had been partnered with Tobi," she added, placing her hands behind her head.

"Hai, and it's been a real pain in the ass, un!" Deidara scowled.

Kyoko laughed, then gasped.

"Nani?"

"I think it's raining," she said as the bird climbed higher. Drops of water were falling down from the opening in the ceiling.

"Un…" Deidara nodded. "Well, it's better than being with Tobi. Although knowing him, it won't be long until he finds me."

Kyoko nodded.

"What was he yelling about?"

"Sounded like something about a demon vessel," Deidara said, shrugging.

"Then shouldn't you tell Leader-sama?"

"Iie." Deidara shook his head. "Tobi thought he had found Shukaku a few days ago, and the Three Tails after that."

"But Shukaku was in Gaara-kun," Kyoko said, scowling as they exited the cave on the sculptures back; the bird began to fly in small circles in the rain.

"And we already have the Three Tails," Deidara said. "He thought it had been sealed into a lizard or something. And don't look at me like that, Kyo-chan, I already told you, I didn't have much choice about going after the Kazekage. Would you rather it have been Hidan and Kakuzu who had gone after him?"

"No," Kyoko said. "But I'm still angry."

She sighed.

"I think I'll go back to Itachi's room," she said. "After this rain clears up."

"Why, do you want to talk to him now, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"No, not really," Kyoko said. "Not yet, anyway. Why?"

"Because if you want to talk to him, he's right under us, yeah," Deidara said, pointing.

"Nani?" Kyoko leaned over to see where Deidara was pointing. Sure enough, there was Itachi. In the river. With all his clothes on.

"What's he doing, un?" Deidara asked, eyebrows raised.

"No idea," Kyoko said, laying on her stomach to watch the genius. "But if he wanted to get wet, he didn't have to get into the water, he could have just stood on it, the rain is coming down hard enough," she said, pushing her soaking hair out of her eyes.

Deidara nodded.

"Let's go back inside, yeah," he said.

Kyoko nodded, not taking her eyes off Itachi…

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Short, sorry, review, next chapter will be up in a few hours._**


	45. The Room of a Snake

Scarlet Kunai

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

__

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters

A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story.

Rated M for violence, language, and lime.

*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense.

****

A/N: Yay, I fixed the chapters! Haha, it was a real pain, but worth it.

Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, _Crimson Shuriken_!

Okay, this chapter will also be short, sorry in advance, I'm working on a long chapter.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__

Previously:

"You betrayed me," Kyoko interrupted. "And then left me. Three times." __

Three days later, Itachi was startled awake. Sure enough, Kyoko was missing. For the past few nights, she had waited until Itachi had fallen asleep before leaving the room, coming back again before he woke in the morning. Itachi was sure that she was going to Deidara's room, where she had apparently stayed the last time she had been with the Akatsuki--when she had received the Sharingan eyes.

Itachi wasn't too surprised that Kyoko would choose to stay with Deidara, rather that in one of the now empty rooms. Sasori's room was now occupied by Tobi (a fact that seemed to anger Kyoko as well as Deidara), leaving only two other rooms. Kakazu's was riddled with traps, not to mention right next to Hidan's. Having been successfully put back together by Pein, he was louder now than ever before, and particularly seemed to enjoy screaming at Kyoko about carrying his head in her bag, and at Deidara for defending her.

And the other room was Orochimaru's.

And so Kyoko stayed with Deidara.

'_Not this time_,' Itachi thought, running a hand over his face. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching for his cloak, only to find it wasn't there. He sighed. It seemed that Kyoko had also been taking his Akatsuki cloak when she left in the middle of the night.

Standing up, he snatched up Kyoko's ANBU cloak from the table in the corner, throwing it around his shoulders, not bothering to button it as he left his room and walked quickly through the long corridor. The stone floor was cold beneath his bare feet, but Itachi didn't notice; he was too annoyed.

Reaching Deidara's room, he pounded on the door.

"Deidara, open the door," he said softly.

"Coming, coming…un…" Deidara opened the door, eyes blurry.

"Get Kyoko."

"Nani? She's not here, un," Deidara said, yawning.

"What?"

"She stayed in your room, un," Deidara said. "She didn't come in here tonight, yeah."

"No," Itachi said. "She's not in my room."

Deidara was suddenly wide awake.

"Then where is she, un?" he said.

"If I knew, do you really think I would have come here in the middle of the night?"

"Right, un. We've got to find her…" Deidara grabbed his cloak.

Itachi raised an eyebrow but followed Deidara as darted around him and beckoned for Itachi to follow.

"If she's not in either of our rooms, where else would she be, un?" Deidara said.

"I've not the slightest idea." Itachi sighed. "Kyoko's an ANBU, remember. She's good at hiding her chakra."

Deidara nodded.

"And she can hide her scent, un. So we can't exactly just depend on finding her wherever there's gunpowder, yeah."

Itachi nodded as the door to his right swung open.

"Hello, Hidan," Itachi said.

Hidan glared at him before yelling.

"What the hell are you bastards doing, stomping around at night!?" he yelled.

"Hidan, you're going to wake everyone-" Itachi began, but Hidan had spotted Deidara.

"Hey, where's the bitch?" he snapped. "She's always with you, it's frickin' pathetic!"

"She's not a bitch, un," Deidara said. "And shut up, yeah. You're gonna wake everyone up, un."

"I don't care if everyone fucking wakes up, Deidara!" Hidan yelled. "I want you to stop fucking stomping around so I can fucking get to sleep!"

"If you weren't such a light sleeper, you wouldn't wake up, yeah!" Deidara yelled back.

"You're just as bad at that bitch!" Hidan yelled. "You're both fucking loud! Always exploding shit and laughing about it, it fucking pisses me off! And it's not fucking art! Killing is art! Jashin-sama is art! Blood is art! I'm so sick of you and that little slut talking about bombs and art and that fucking shit Sasori! If he was so fucking great, then why is he fucking dead, huh?"  
"Hidan--" Itachi tried, but the immortal rounded on him.

"Why can't you fucking control that whore of yours?!" he roared. "Make her stop with the damned explosions and bombs that turn into shuriken and rip me apart!"

"You shouldn't have interrupted us trainig, un!" Deidara snapped. "We both threw bombs at you for stepping in the middle of us! And that was months ago!"

Itachi left the two arguing and went back into the main cavern of the hideout. Huge cavern echoed with his footstep as Itachi slipped outside. Snow was lightly falling and Itachi didn't waste time as he scanned the river. He doubted that Kyoko would be concealing her chakra out here and began to concentrate, searching for it, searching the woods at the same time. No Kyoko. Itachi was starting to worry. If she wasn't in Deidara's room or out here, then where could she be? Even Kyoko wouldn't go to Suna in the middle of the night. Could she have lost control of her chakra and fallen into the water? No…Itachi had seen that happen to her before, during her Chuunin Exams. She had been able to get back on the water, and she had only been eight then. Now she was sixteen and her chakra control was flawless. She wouldn't have fallen…

Itachi froze. She had to be still inside. And he didn't like to think where. As Itachi ran, he remembered the last time Kyoko had disappeared on him, just before her Jounin Exam. She hadn't been watching where she was going, and had ended up in Akagahara.

She had to be in _that _room.

Deidara and Hidan, who were still yelling at each other, now aided by Kisame and Zetsu, stared as Itachi ran past them.

"Itachi-san, what--" Deidara started, but was cut off by a high pitched scream.

"Sounds like the bitch is in Orochimaru's old room," Hidan said, leaning against the door.

Deidara glared at him before taking off after Itachi, followed by Kisame.

"Sempai, what's going on?" Tobi asked, stepping out into the hall.

"Piss off, yeah!" Deidara snarled. Tobi shrugged and went back into his room, yawning.

Outside of Orochimaru's room, Itachi skidded to a stop, wrenching open the door.

"Kyoko!" he gasped.

Kyoko turned. The new-found color in her face had drained, her eyes wide. Her mouth was full of blood, the red liquid also oozing around the shuriken held tightly in her hands.

"Teichou!" she gasped.

"Kyoko!" Itachi ran forward as Kyoko began to fall. He caught her against his chest, kneeling so she could sit. Kyoko slumped against him, dropping the weapons. Her blood began to flow freely to the floor, soaking into both her and Itachi's cloaks.

Itachi tore of the ANBU cloak he wore, tearing strips from it, and reached for Kyoko's hands. But Kyoko jumped to her feet and across the room, performing hand signs. Itachi blanched as he realized what they were and began to make signs of her own.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"

"There's not enough water for that!" Kisame began, but stopped short. Water was rising from Itachi's clothing and long hair. But what was more, Kyoko seemed to be almost melting, falling and rising to join the water creating the jutsu. Within seconds, Orochimaru's room was filled with the immense dragon. Itachi finished his hand signs, just as the dragon struck.

"Fire Release! Grand Fireball Technique!"

The two jutsu met, fighting against each other, but neither could defeat the other and they soon fell away.

"Kyoko, stop this!" Itachi said, but had to dodge as a bomb flew at him; he couldn't pinpoint the direction, as another bomb soared through the air. Each bomb burst on impact, filling the room with different colored smokes.

Deidara coughed. It seemed that Kyoko had finished her jasmine bombs after all, as the scented smoke swirled around them all, Itachi, Deidara, Zetsu, and Kisame, blossoming with multiple bangs, the grey smoke swirling with light pinks.

"I can't see shit!" Hidan yelled.

Soft laughter surrounded the Akatsuki members as the smoke began to thin.

"Kyoko-chan!" Deidara yelled, "Cut it out!"

Itachi put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"This is a Genjutsu," he said.

"Nani?" There was rustle of cloth as Kisame turned towards his partner.

"This isn't Kyoko," Itachi said. "I know her style. This isn't it."

"Nani?" This time it was Deidara who turned towards Itachi's voice.

"Don't you see it?" Itachi asked. "Watch the smoke."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan snapped, but Deidara saw it immediately.

"It's too clumsy," he said, "compared to Kyo-chan's. The smoke from these bombs is dark and weak; the smoke from her bombs is pale and strong. And she doesn't have pink smoke, yeah. The smoke in her jasmine bombs is a soft, pure white. And it's a Genjutsu bomb."

"So the Genjutsu is crap!" Kisame said. "That doesn't mean it's not Kyoko!"

"But Kyoko's Genjutsu is almost as good as her bombs, hmm!" Deidara said. "And don't even think about saying she made a crappy Genjutsu to trick us, she wouldn't do that."

"Deidara is right," Itachi said; he had been making hand signs the entire time they had been talking. "Kai!"

The smoke cleared instantly, their heads cleared, and a soft voice said, "Itachi-sama?"

"Kyoko?" Itachi turned to see Kyoko walking towards him.

"There are more traps," she whispered. Like that false clone of herself, Kyoko was pale and scared.

Itachi pulled her to him.

"Kyoko, what are you doing in here?" he asked, but Kyoko only buried her face in his chest and shook her head.

Deidara shook his head.

"Let's get out of here, yeah," he said. "This place is giving me the creeps."

Hidan scoff. "Fuck all of you, I'm going back to bed."

Kisame just shrugged at Itachi and left with Deidara.

Itachi waited until they had all left before letting go o Kyoko. He kissed her forehead, saying, "Can you get back to my room on your own?"

Kyoko nodded, making hand signs.

"Ninja Art: See in the Dark Jutsu!" she said softly, before heading out into the dark corridor.

As she left, Itachi took one last look around. Everything from the Genjutsu set up to be released upon the door's opening had disappeared. Orochimaru's room was now as it had been before.

Shaking his head, Itachi followed Kyoko back to his room. She was waiting for him, sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.

"Itachi-sama?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't know what I was thinking tonight, going into that room. Deidara had told me it was empty, but not who had been there. I knew anyway…I don't know what made me go in there."

"Shh…" Itachi sat on the bed beside her and drew Kyoko into his arms.

"Itachi?"

"Nani?"

"Are you still angry with me?" Kyoko asked softly. "About the Sharingan?"

"Iie. I'm angry that you would betray Konoha," Itachi said.

"But what if I wasn't betraying my village?" Kyoko asked. "Would you still be angry that I'm here?"

"I don't see how you could be here without betraying Konoha," Itachi said bluntly. He lay back, pulling Kyoko with him.

Absentmindedly, Kyoko ran a hand over Itachi's stomach.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Can we just forget about being angry for a while?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Just ignore that we're angry with each other," Kyoko said. "Can we just pretend, at least until morning?"

"Yes," Itachi said, "but why--"

Itachi cut himself off with a groan as Kyoko kissed him. He raised his hands up to run his hands through her hair and over her back; he pushed away the coarse material of his cloak from her soft skin.

Kyoko giggled, straddling him and rocking against his hips, pulling away every time Itachi reached up to kiss her.

"Kyoko," he warned, then threw back his head in pleasure as Kyoko pulled his boxers over his hips and began to lap at his hardening flesh…

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short, sorry, review, Love,  
Fangirl


	46. Return to Love, Return to Home

Scarlet Kunai

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

__

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters

A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story.

Rated M for violence, language, and lime.

*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense.

****

A/N: Yay, I fixed the chapters! Haha, it was a real pain, but worth it.

Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, _Crimson Shuriken_!

Okay, this chapter will also be short, sorry in advance, I'm working on a long chapter.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__

Author's Warning: Lemon

__

Kyoko giggled as Itachi licked her stomach.

"Itachi, stop it!" she said, trying to push him away, but Itachi grabbed her hands and pinned then to her sides.

It was her last morning at the Akatsuki hideout for the time being, and Itachi apparently wanted to make the most of it. Instead of putting their anger with each other aside for just the one night, Itachi had reach out the next night as Kyoko was leaving the room and pulled her back to the bed, giving her what could only be described as a hard, fast fuck, kneeling before her, throwing her knees over his shoulders, and devouring her completely. Had they the choice, Kyoko had the sly feeling that Itachi wouldn't have let Kyoko leave his bed at all until she had to leave or risk being found out by the Fifth Hokage. If then.

Now as he ran his tongue over her stomach, Itachi watched Kyoko's face as she writhed beneath him, laughing, struggling to gain control. But Itachi had channeled chakra into his hands and it wasn't working.

"Itachi, please!" Kyoko begged. "Stop! It tickles!"

Itachi quickened his movements, fast little laps of his tongue over her navel, her hips, her breasts. Kyoko began to buck.

"Itachi, please!" she gasped. Itachi only smirked against her skin, biting now, leaving marks and bruises. Kyoko continued to gasp and writhe, Itachi finally releasing her hands and allowing her to fist them in his hair, tugging, guiding him to suckle her breasts. Itachi drew the rosy tip into his mouth, sucking hard, swirling his tongue around the bud, while Kyoko's hands went lower, on gripping Itachi's arm, the other his rear.

Itachi pulled away, laying kisses on Kyoko's sweat-dampened flesh, the salty taste the sweetest flavor he could ask for. Pulling the kunoichi with him, Itachi sat up, and began to place kisses in the valley of her warm breasts. Kyoko gripped his biceps, bucking, but Itachi held her still, hugging her to him tightly, restricting her movements. Kyoko just laughed, throwing her head back as Itachi attacked her throat as he nibbled her pulse, laying her back down. Kyoko's moans were the heat Itachi needed in the frigid room, with the freezing rain that could be heard throughout the hideout, even with the silencing wards on the door. Her voice glided over him as Itachi paused just long enough to pull the blankets back up, a tent that muffled their noises and increase the heat between them.

Kyoko's murmurs as Itachi ran his tongue around the shell of her ear and placed kisses on her cheeks warmed him further as Itachi wrapped and arm around her shoulders and reached between them with the other and began to stroke her thigh; Kyoko smiled against his mouth as he kissed her, stroking his spine and arms as he moved back to her breasts. She had discovered that Itachi reacted well to having his hands stroked, and reached down with one hand to stroke the fingers on her thigh, trying to bring them closer to her greater source of need…

Then Itachi froze.

"What the--"

"Itachi?" Kyoko whimpered, trying to draw his attention back to her breasts.

"Stop," Itachi commanded. He channeled chakra to his hands and ran them over Kyoko's abdomen; she grimaced at the invasion as his chakra probed her body.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" she asked, as Itachi frowned, lowering his hands almost to the apex of her thighs.

"There's something here," he muttered. "Or rather, an absence…"

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Kyoko asked, but then froze as Itachi smirked up at her.

"Found it," he said, and pushed her back onto the bed, slipping two fingers into her with one deft movement.

"Is that what was missing?" Kyoko gasped out as the fingers sank into her; he just smirked as an answer, one hand beside her head, the other at her core.

Kyoko smiled softly as Itachi opened lust-filled, grey-black eyes, capturing her own in his gaze. Stroking his face as Itachi smirk, holding his fingers still inside her, she lifted her legs to wrap around his buttocks, moaning softly. Reaching up, she placed a soft kiss on Itachi's tattoo; Itachi groaned low in his throat as Kyoko wiggled, her walls clenching around his fingers.

As his digits began to move, Kyoko shuddered, gasping. Her back arched as Itachi moved slowly, twisting his fingers gently inside her sex. Itachi smirked. Kyoko was clearly in love with what he was doing to her body as he reached with his other hand and tweaked a soft nipple; Kyoko gasped, bucking, the whimpers slipping out from between swollen cerise lips.

Pushing his fingers deeper, Itachi bit his lip. Kyoko's hips and his own hand were bumping against his arousal, but this time he was hell bent on not masturbating, not like outside the Land of Earth. He didn't care if Kyoko drove him insane, he was only going to let his pleasure come from her.

Pushing his fingers deeper into her, Itachi watched with light fascination as Kyoko bit down harshly on her plush bottom lip, her tongue flicking out to soothe the pain. She brought and hand up to place on Itachi's shoulder, the other to play with the neglected breast as Itachi leaned down to kiss her.

Pulling back, he realized with surprise that he was addicted to this girl, this young woman beneath him. Addicted to her kisses. Addicted to her alto voice, her scarlet mouth, the paleness of her skin, the way she bit her lips. The way she always reached for a bomb when she was nervous, the way she closed her eyes and threw back her head when she laughed.

He was obsessed with her eagerness to please him, her determination to overcome any obstacle. Obsessed with the smoky grey of her eyes and the long, long black lashes that framed them. Obsessed with the way she moved, the way she walked, the way she lay in his arms at night, covered in sweat, her naked breasts pressed against him.

He loved her expressions, the sound of her light, even breathing as she slumbered, and the little murmurs she made as she dreamed. He loved the way she dared to contradict him, the way she still pouted when he disagreed or proved her wrong. Loved her smile, the feather-soft tresses, raven silk that flowed past her waist, the way her dark stormy eyes lit up when he smiled or praised her, the way her rosebud mouth fell open in silent screams as he brought her to orgasmic completion.

He was falling in love with this angel before him and he couldn't help it. For once, his smooth self-control was not enough to keep him away, and that terrified him. Kyoko terrified him. He felt he had no control around her, no way to hold himself back. She challenged him, contradicted him, made him feel like he was worth more than just a target for his little brother.

She made him feel like a man.

Kyoko opened her eyes to smile at Itachi as his fingers curved, gliding in and out of her sex with deft, rhythmic talent. His expression was so peaceful as he added a third finger to his torture.

Nestled in the covers of the bed, Kyoko arched lightly against Itachi's fingers, watching him smirk at her as she reached up to stroke his face, leaving her chest unattended at Itachi's hand left the round, pink tipped orb to wind in her hair.

Looking deep into his eyes as Itachi began to lower himself, Kyoko bit her lip to stifle her giggle as his long, inky locks brushed against her stomach, his long, lithe body rubbing against hers as he slowly dragged himself downward, taking the covers with him, exposing Kyoko's body to the harsh, cold air, but never once faltering in his movements as he continued to pump his digits in and out of Kyoko's body.

Kyoko watched him curiously, shivering from both cold and passion. Itachi's kiss-swollen lips parted…and he reached out and lightly flicked his tongue against Kyoko's pearl.

The girl beneath him moaned, tossing her head against the pillows, as Itachi drew the fleshy pink bud into his mouth and began to suckle it, never stopping in the movement of his fingers. Itachi watched as Kyoko panted, pushing herself up on her elbows to watch him as he devoured her.

She thought she would burst into tears when he pulled away, and cried out in protest before Itachi's mouth sealed around hers, drawing her tongue into his mouth, suckling the muscle. Kyoko moaned at the sharp hint of her arousal on his tongue as Itachi reached between them and began to stroke her petals, convincing Kyoko that she would soon go insane if she didn't get relief soon.

She knew full well that it was completely impossible to die from sexual frustration, but her sharp, painful arousal was protesting otherwise and she was so willing to give in and believe it. If only Itachi would just move a finger a fraction of an inch, she could have some relief! But instead the man above her circled his fingers around her clit, close enough that the slightest buck from Kyoko could force him to touch, but he held her down, and Kyoko would have cried in frustration, had Itachi's mouth not been plying hers with long, slow, addictive kisses.

Kyoko whimpered against Itachi's mouth, trying franticly to buck against him. This man! This beautiful, dark, tall, amazingly elite man seemed determined to drive her insane as his fingers dipped down and again parted her walls.

Kyoko's slick flesh drew him in, holding his digits in place tightly, as Kyoko tried to grind against Itachi's hand, but he only whispered light, meaningless words in her ear, telling her to calm down, requesting the impossible. Not when she was so heated up. No, she couldn't calm down, and tried to tell him so, but Itachi kissed her again, stopping her words.

Finally, she managed to choke out his name.

"Itachi?" Kyoko whispered.

"Hn?" Itachi paused, shifting so that he could pull his appendages out of her heat; Kyoko whimpered, but pressed on, determined.

"About that night?"

"Nani?" Itachi growled, bumping his hot sex against hers.

"I love you, too," she choked out, and Itachi sank suddenly into her sweltering heat with a sigh, smiling softly at her.

"Good," he whispered, hands clenching in the blankets. His body was now on fire for her, but still he held still, determined still to make her beg for him, something that she had still yet to do, despite his teasing. Before she left, she was going to beg him, if only this once.

The desire in their bodies washed over them in waves as Itachi shifted his hips slightly, tiny drops of blood on Kyoko's bottom lip as she bit down harshly. She knew what Itachi was doing, he wanted to torture her. It was all a battle of wills now, and Kyoko was determined not to lose.

Itachi's long, strong hands slid up the back of her thighs as he parted her legs further, giving more room for him to force his way deeper into Kyoko's body.

Itachi hissed through his teeth as Kyoko smiled at him defiantly, bringing her hands up. He leaned back, sure she was going to attempt to pull him closer to her, but instead she rested her hands on the beautiful breasts covered with Itachi's love bites, massaging the orbs, teasing the stiff pink tips and moaning.

Itachi pulled out of her heat, watching as the glistening folds of Kyoko's sex spread wide for him as he pushed back in, like a rosy flower, and he stroked Kyoko's cheek, still leaned back so he didn't touch the protruding bud that was bundle of nerve endings that Kyoko so desperately needed him to please.

She could take it no more.

"Itachi, please!" she suddenly gasped out and Itachi leaned forward, thrusting into her welcoming body with a hard, jutting push.

Kyoko's legs spread wide as colors danced behind the lids of her eyes. Itachi continued to thrust hard against her as Kyoko's orgasm was prolonged by the friction. Itachi's chest rubbing harshly against hers was a welcome torture as Kyoko clutched his back, shuddering beneath him, her glistening opening dripping around him as Itachi moved within her.

The pleasure increased, the orgasm lasted, before Kyoko finally screamed as the pleasure suddenly, incredibly doubled and she hit a second orgasm.

Itachi felt that pulling force in his groin that threatened to break free and create utter chaos. He tried to pull away, but the pulsating contractions and ripples of Kyoko's tight body around him pulled him in further, white hot pleasure tearing violently through him and he blindly found and suckled Kyoko's nipple in a desperate attempt to deal with the intense pleasure that was coursing throughout his body, biting, before letting go and burying his face between her breasts. He was so close. He found he could no longer watch Kyoko as she screamed, writhed, and bucked against him and instead cradled her head in his hands as she tossed, kissing the soft orbs his face was cushioned in. He couldn't hear, couldn't see. Itachi closed his eyes, giving in to the feeling, trying once more to pull away from Kyoko's heat, but she pulled his mouth to hers and all thoughts were banished as gush of hot, thick, sticky liquid filled her to the brim.

Tears coursed down Kyoko's cheeks as she gasped for air, climaxing still, still feeling as though she was drowning as Itachi's mouth dance across her neck and he wiggled against her, giving her a third and final orgasm, his own finally fading.

Too exhausted to even open his eyes, Itachi groaned.

Kyoko sighed, eyes wide as she stared at the ceiling.

"Let's stay in bed all day," Itachi muttered, pushing himself up and off of Kyoko, laying beside her and pulling the blankets back up.

"Mm…I have to go," Kyoko protested halfheartedly as Itachi kissed her, long, drugging kisses that were softly lulling her to sleep.

Itachi bit down softly on her pulse as Kyoko sighed, settling into Itachi's arms.

"Tired?" he asked softly.

"We stayed up all night," Kyoko moaned, nestling into Itachi's strong arms, laying her head against the well-defined chest.

Itachi reached up and ran a hand through her black locks.

"Hn…Kyoko?"

"Nani?" she yawned.

"No one but me."

"Hai," she whispered, falling softly asleep as Itachi stroked her arms, holding her closely.

**__**

xxx

A few hours later, Itachi stood in his doorway with Kyoko in his arms.

"Mm…I love you," Kyoko murmured against his warm skin. She had redressed in her ANBU garments, her mask in her hand.

"Do what you need to do with Sai," Itachi said, "to keep down Tsunade's suspiciouns. I'll be with you as soon as I can."

"How," Kyoko whimpered as Itachi kissed her brow.

"Zetsu will be coming to you soon for information," Itachi said. "I'll find out where your next mission will be from him."

"But Zetsu-san is so close to Leader," Kyoko said. "Is that really safe."

"You're not safe," Itachi said. He kissed her briefly, tongues entwining, before pulling away.

"Go," he said. "Deidara is no doubt waiting for you, he'll take you to the Leaf."

"Hai," Kyoko whispered, reaching up for one last kiss.

"I love you," Itachi murmured as the door closed behind her.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short, sorry, review. Next chapter almost done, much longer than this one!!!

Love,  
Fangirl

_^_|_


	47. Understanding, Friendship, and Two More

****

Scarlet Kunai

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters

A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story.

Rated M for violence, language, and lime.

*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense.

****

A/N: Yay, I fixed the chapters! Haha, it was a real pain, but worth it.

Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, _Crimson Shuriken_!

Haha, you guys are so sweet with your reviews! Here's a long chapter with (hopefully) some comedy in it, by way of thanks. I thought it was funny anyways, haha…

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Forty-Seven: Understanding, Friendship, and Two More to the Plot

__

A month later…

Kyoko sighed. She and Sai were discussing her mission with Akatsuki. What was more, they were discussing just how far Kyoko had gone to make her mission work…Including everything that had to do with Itachi. After they had discovered each other at the Akatsuki hideout the first time. Kyoko had been careful to make it seem as though she had never met the Uchiha genius ever before that first incident, and had also left out her Sharingan. In Konoha, Sai was her best friend, and with the way strange and distant way Kakashi had been acting lately, he was soon to be her only close friend.

In order to act more the part, and to protect Kyoko from the suspicions of Kiba and Tsunade, among many others, Kyoko had moved into Sai's apartment with him. Sai's place was rather small, only a bathroom with a shower, a bedroom, and a living room that was also a kitchen (though it was the biggest room, and filled with easels, a couch, and all this art supplies, now also filled with Kyoko's bombs). It didn't matter to either of them, however, as they were both so often on missions. Besides, Kyoko had been unable to afford her own residence, and would likely have moved in with Sai had they not been pretending to be in a relationship deeper than that of just friends.

Finally, Kyoko yawned.

"Sai, I need sleep," she insisted, standing up from the couch and going into the bedroom to drag the futon mattress out from the closet. Sai got to his feet as well and took the mattress from the grey-eyed girl, laying it out while Kyoko got their pillows and blankets. Sai took off his tee-shirt and handed it to her as Kyoko pulled her own clothes off.

"Kyoko?"

"Nani?" she asked as she lay beneath the sheets. Sai sat beside her on top of the blankets.

"Do you remember every mission you've ever been on?"

"Most of them…" Kyoko sat up. "Why?"

"Because I can't…" Sai lay back, his hands beneath his head. "I seem to have forgotten most of my missions with my brother. And it makes me feel…"

"Feel what?" Kyoko prompted.

"I don't know." Sai rolled over to face Kyoko. "I think it's…"

"Sadness?" Kyoko asked softly.

Sai nodded.

"That sounds right," he said.

"Do you miss him? You're brother, I mean?"

"Hai…" Sai frowned. "At least, I think I do. Sometimes I'm not sure." He closed his eyes. "Shin wasn't my real brother…But…Whenever I start thinking about him, I look at the book I drew for him. I don't know why, but I couldn't finish the last page until after Naruto talked to me when we were in Orochimaru's place, searching for Sasuke-kun. Shin-ni-san looked kind of like him."

"How did he die?"

"He was sick…"

"What else do you remember about your brother?" Kyoko said softly.

Sai shook his head.

"Not now. I don't think I feel like it anymore."

"Okay," Kyoko said softly, reaching out to touch Sai's knee; he shifted, sitting back up, and her hand grazed his bare stomach instead.

The corners of his mouth twitched, and Kyoko watched interestedly as she reached out and stroked his stomach again.

Sai swatted her hand away.

Grinning now, Kyoko sat up and gently grazed her nails against Sai's skin…And the black-haired boy _laughed_.

"Stop it!" he muttered, catching her hands as Kyoko made to touch him again.

"I had no idea you were ticklish," Kyoko said, amazed.

Sai looked confused.

"A lot of people are ticklish." He smiled at her. "You're ticklish, if I remember correctly."

Kyoko watched him warily as he stood up, but Sai only pulled his pants off and slipped beneath the blankets beside Kyoko; it was easier to share a bed, especially in the winter, being so much colder.

Relaxing, Kyoko closed her eyes, only to realize it was a mistake.

Shrieking, she bolted upright as Sai's fingers skittered up and down her sides.

"No, Sai! Don't!" she begged, as he pinned her down. Months ago, she would never have dreamed it possible for Sai to engage in a tickle fight, let alone be the one to start it--and win.

Finally, when Kyoko was begging for mercy and Sai was grinning his real smile, they lay back down, calm once more.

"Hey, Sai?"

"Nani?"

"That mission when we, ah…"

"Fucked?"

"Yeah…Remember before? How one of the hotel staff workers tripped in our room and almost found all the bombs I had hidden beneath the bed?"

Sai nodded.

"And then he found all my drawings."

"That's because your scrolls are what he tripped on in the first place!"

"No, he tripped on a kunai. I think it was yours."

"Why would I have left a kunai on the floor? They're always strapped to my body or in my clothes, how could one have gotten on the floor?"

"Well…"

Kyoko and Sai continued to argue about the mission when they had both lost their virginity all for the sake of a successful mission, before Kyoko finally fell asleep.

As Sai lay awake, listening to Kyoko's calm, even breathing, he sat back up. It was cold outside of the blankets and Kyoko stirred unhappily in her sleep, but Sai covered her back up before grabbing his sketchbook…

**__**

xxx

Kyoko stretched and rolled onto her side. She sighed. Through the open bedroom door, she could see that Sai was already up, drawing, and numerous sketches lay around him, covering the floor.

"Sai-kun?"

"Nani?"

"What are you doing."

"Drawing."

"I realize that," Kyoko said, amused. She slipped out from beneath the covers and entered the living room to stand behind her black-eyed comrade, pushing her long hair behind her ears and out of her eyes. "I meant 'what are you drawing?'"

Sai smiled and tilted his sketchbook so that Kyoko could see. Smiling, she placed her hands on his shoulders, her hair swinging forward to brush against Sai's cheek. Kyoko reached out to touch the sketch, then frowned.

"Sai," she said, "what's this?"

"Do you like it?"

"Sai, please," Kyoko said with forced calm, "tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"It is." Sai leaned back against Kyoko, yawning. His hair fell into his eyes; his had grown longer as well. "I figured that if I drew out what I remember from all my missions, I might remember my brother better. But this one has given me the most trouble. I think I've finally got it right."

"Sai, I know you love your art…But you have to burn this."

Sai froze in the middle of a second yawn.

"Nani?"

"Sai, get rid of this sketch," Kyoko said softly.

"But I stayed up all night working on it," Sai protested reasonably. "I was inspired by our conversation last night, and had to get the drawing out of me."

"I know," Kyoko said, trying to be patient, "but I can't let you keep this."

"Why not? I thought you liked all my drawings; you said they were beautiful. Don't you think the same of this one?" Sai asked.

"Hai, I love your art, Sai," Kyoko said. "And this is one of the most beautiful things you've ever done, the details are so exquisite!"

"Then why do you want me to get rid of--"

"Because I can't just let you draw a picture of us fucking!" Kyoko shouted, then heard a gasp behind the door, followed by a shocked giggle.

Sai stood and, despite Kyoko's frantic protesting, opened the door to an embarrassed Sakura and a furious Ino, though the blonde's look changed when she saw that Sai wore only his boxers. Kyoko and Sakura exchanged irritated glances with each other when Ino began to flirt with Sai, though it was rather obvious that he and Kyoko had just crawled out of the large futon on the floor, the only one in the small two-room apartment. Even seeing that Kyoko was in nothing but her panties and one of Sai's shirts hadn't intimidated the pretty blonde. It seemed she still hadn't accepted that Sai was no longer available.

Sakura shook her head and began to rummage in the tiny closet containing Sai and Kyoko's clothing.

"Kyoko-chan," she said, sighing, "are these your only clothes?"

"Hai, why?" Kyoko asked, pulling off Sai's shirt and throwing it at him; he caught it without looking as Ino continued to try seducing him. It wasn't working. Even with Sakura and Kyoko trying to teach him about his emotions, Sai still didn't quite understand the concept of flirting.

"Well, the only thing in here is your old black corset, pants, and fishnets. It's snowing outside!" Sakura said. "It's too cold for that outfit."

"Nani? It's only November."

"I know, but it's still snowing," Sakura said, pulling back the curtain to show that, sure enough, white flurries were falling past the glass.

"So I'll wear the dress I wore when we escorted Gaara-kun to the Stone."

"Gaara-kun had that dress made for you!"

"So?"

"So, he and Temari designed it to be worn in Suna. The material is too thin for snow."

"Then I'll just borrow something from Sai."

"Nani?" Sai looked up at Kyoko, who was attempting to tie her breast binding.

"I said that I would just borrow some of your clothes for the day, since it's snowing out and my clothes are more suited for the desert."

"I don't know," Sai said. Much to Ino's annoyance, he left her side to go help Kyoko. "All my warm shirts are really tight, I don't think they'd go over your breasts. Ow! What was that for?" Sai asked, rubbing his cheek; Ino had just slapped him.

"You shouldn't talk to girls about their bodies unless you're complimenting them!" she said. "And you shouldn't touch their chests, either!"

"All I said was--"

"Sai, don't," Kyoko sighed. "Ino-chan, Sai and I are dating, if he accidentally touches me when he's helping me dress, it's fine."

Ino opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Sai smiling and saying, "Who said it was an accident?"

Sakura laughed as Ino went red. Kyoko shook her head, pulling her black pants on. Maybe he was starting to get the gist of flirting…

There was a loud knock on the door before it swung open.

"Ohiyo!" Naruto yelled, then saw Sai and Kyoko. "Oh, sorry!" he said, blushing and turning around.

"Naruto, you idiot, shut the door!" Sakura yelled. "You're letting in the snow!"

"Gomen, gomen!"

Kyoko shook her head as she pulled her fishnets over her head, followed by her purple chemise, black corset, and gloves.

"Naruto, you can look now," Sakura said, helping Kyoko and Ino to put away the bedding.

"Right," he said, grinning sheepishly.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Kyoko asked once the last blanket was folded; she turned to Sai and buttoned his shirt for him.

"Kakashi-sensei says he wants us on the training field right after breakfast," Naruto grinned. Team Kakashi nodded.

Sai threw a cloak to Kyoko while pulling on his own. He left ahead of the girls with Naruto, Naruto saying cheerfully that they should all meet for ramen.

Kyoko turned to Sakura.

"What's the date?"

"The fourteenth. Why?"

"Then Sai's birthday is in eleven days. It's on the twenty-fifth."

"Really?" Sakura and Ino said together.

"I knew he was a year older than us, I just didn't know his birthday," Sakura said.

"Hai. He'll be seventeen," Kyoko said.

"When's your birthday, Kyoko-chan?" Ino asked.

"January. The twenty-eighth."

"Wow, you're only a few months younger than Sai, huh?" Sakura said.

Kyoko nodded.

"I'm right in-between Sai and everyone we went to the academy with," Kyoko said. "I just barely missed being in Team Gai's class."

Sakura nodded, looping her arm through Kyoko's.

"Come on," she said. "Naruto and Sai are probably halfway through their breakfast by now."

**_"Right."_****__**

XXX

Kakashi and Yamato looked up as the rest of Team Kakashi walked onto the training field, all three shivering.

"New mission," Kakashi said. "Suna."

"Alright, we get to see Gaara!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist.

"Hai, but not until the end of the mission, if he's even back by then," Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Naruto stopped celebrating.

"Gaara-kun is in the Land of Waves," Kyoko said. "A political movement, he and Tsunade-hime are trying to help the Hidden Mist Village restore themselves as a shinobi nation."

"Oh…" Naruto's face fell. He turned to Kakashi. "Well then, what are we doing in Suna?"

"This," Kakashi said, unfurling a scroll. "Another political movement. Kyoko-san, you've already done this. We'll be teaching, helping the Suna genin train for their chuunin exams.  
"Sakura, you'll be on medical duty, as some of the obstacles we'll be going through are quite dangerous. You'll also be teaching chakra control. Naruto?"

"Hai!"

"Ninjutsu. Clones. And keep your temper!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto groaned.

"Sai, you'll be on patrol duty."

"Hai!"

"Kyoko-san?"

"Hai!"

"You're with me, setting up the obstacles. I want smoke bombs, rigged to go off at the slightest disturbance, and lots of them."

"Hai, Kakashi-sempai!"

"Yamato will be overseeing everything, making sure that nothing gets out of hand. We leave in just three days, so be ready. Now, go prepare. Kyoko, work on your bombs. Sai, here's a map of the area we'll be working, make out a patrol plan. Naruto, start working on ninjutsu. Yamato and I will go construct traps for the training area. Dismissed."

"Hai!" the four younger members of Team Kakashi said, leaving. Kakashi stopped Kyoko however.

"Kyoko-san, Yamato and I would like to have a few words with you."

"Okay," Kyoko said, following Kakashi and Yamato into town. Once there, Kakashi continued on to his apartment.

"Kyoko, he said, sitting down and gesturing for her and Yamato to sit as well. "Tsunade has told us of your solo mission."

"Which one?" Kyoko asked uneasily.

"The one that you've been doing for nearly six months," Yamato said.

"Is this why the two of you have been so distant towards me?" Kyoko asked, annoyed.

Kakashi nodded.

"Our apologies about that," he said. "We were just trying to think of how best to approach this situation."

"What situation?"

"Kyoko-san, Tsunade-sama has reason to believe that you've been withholding information that we could use against Akatsuki," Kakashi said. "I understand that their bomber was once your friend, and I can only imagine how you've been feeling about Itachi. But Deidara and Itachi are no longer a part of your life, Kyoko-san," he said firmly. "If you're protecting them--"

"The Akatsuki hardly needs anyone to protect them," Kyoko said tightly.

"I know that," Kakashi said patiently. "But I don't think you've quite realized that Itachi is no longer a friend. Deidara is no longer a friend. They are our enemy. Konoha's enemies. _You _enemies. You can't withhold information from the Hokage."

"I'm not withholding information," Kyoko said. "And yes, I understand that Itachi is no longer a part of my life." She stood. "I've let go of the past," she said. "It's true, if I had to fight Deidara, I would feel bad, but only for the boy I once knew. And if I were to come up against Itachi, I would retreat. And by the way," Kyoko added, "Deidara was forced into the Akatsuki. It wasn't a choice. Itachi is fine, but his eyesight is still fading, though you already knew that. Kakazu and Hidan are gone, I've no idea the name or face of the leader, and Sasori of the Red Sands is dead as well. Deidara has a new partner, his name is Tobi. And Kisame is…well…it's hard to explain, but he follows my old sensei's instructions without question. I've told all of this to Tsunade-hime, and more." Kyoko glared at the two jounin. "Do you doubt my loyalty now?" she challenged, eyes flashing.

Kakashi sighed.

"I never did," Kakashi said. "The same as I've never doubted your loyalty to Itachi. If it ever comes down to it, Itachi could use your old bond against you. He could use you against Konoha. This is a dangerous game you've been playing, even if it is on Tsunade-sama's orders. Kyoko, you have to be careful."

"So I've heard," Kyoko snapped. "It's fine, Sempai. Itachi has nothing over my head. I've nothing over his. I've only seen him a few times, it's nothing that will sway my loyalty. I'm loyal now only to Konoha and Team Thirteen. In another month, Tsunade will clear me to go back to ANBU, and everything will be back to normal."

"Will you still be with the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked, but Kyoko glared.

"What missions I've accepted are none of your concern," she said icily. "And what I do to succeed in those missions is even less yours to worry about."

As Kyoko left, door slamming behind her, Kakashi and Yamato sighed.

"I think," Yamato said softly, "that we had best question Sai before reporting back to the Hokage."

Kakashi nodded.

"It's not that I doubt her," Yamato said. "But you're right about her, Sempai. I did see the way her eyes lit up when you said his name. She is still bound to Itachi."

Kakashi sighed.

"Hai…" he said. "Let's go find Sai. Then we'll report back to Tsunade-sama."

"Hai."

**__**

xxx

Outside Kakashi's door, Kyoko's breathing was labored. She had to get to Sai, before they did…

**__**

XXX

Sai glanced up as a sharp blur sped past his living room window, then went back to his painting, just as the door flew open with a bang.

"You seem stressed, Kyoko." Sai didn't turn.

"Sai…I told you not to finish that drawing," Kyoko panted, pointing to the painting.

Sai "smiled."

"I'll throw out the drawing," he said. "But this is a painting. And I changed the faces. It doesn't look like us anymore."

Kyoko sighed. He had a point. Sort of. She shook her head. She hadn't come home to talk about art!

"Sai, Kakashi-sempai and Yamato-san are going to question you," she said; Sai set down his brush, wiping the paint from his hands.

"Nani?"

"Tsunade-hime thinks I'm withholding information on the Akatsuki," Kyoko said. "And she's sent Sempai to question me. I don't think he was satisfied with my answers, he and Yamato-san are going to question you later as soon as they can get you away from me."

"And you're worried I'll tell them something I shouldn't?" Sai guessed.

Kyoko nodded, saying, "Tsunade-hime has no idea yet just how far I've gone to convince Uchiha Itachi that I'm not going to betray anyone. She doesn't need to know. If anyone finds out about Itachi…" Kyoko sighed. "It would be bad."

"Bad how?"

"Sai, think about it!" Kyoko cried. "Uchiha all have the Sharingan. Genjutsu! If she thinks that I'm getting too close to someone who can instantly control me, then that's it for this mission! I can't fail!" she said. "This is one of the only missions I was able to have when I was sick. And from my position as Konoha's spy on Akatsuki, infiltrating their hideout, I can get direct information on Orochimaru-sama's past after he left Konoha! If I can just have a little more time, I can convince Itachi to give me information on his Body Transfer Jutsu. Sasori of the Red Sands was Orochimaru-sama's partner, so I can't exactly question someone who's dead. But Deidara know's a little about him, and I'm sure that Zetsu knows more about that snake than Konoha could even hope to dream for! If I'm pulled from this mission, Konoha will lose valuable information!"

"Not to mention information on Akatsuki," Sai said.

"Na-nani?"

"Information on Akatsuki," Sai repeated. "That's your mission, isn't it? To infiltrate Akatsuki, get information, give it to the Hokage, and then fight against the people who thought you were on their side."

"Sounds like how you were going to go through with Danzou's assignment and betray Konoha, while spying on Orochimaru-sama so that Root could destroy him the moment Konoha was defeated."

"When you say it like that, it sounds like I actually had feelings of hatred for Konoha. But that was before I remembered by brother."

"Hai, hai," Kyoko said impatiently. "Just promise me, Sai. Not a word about Uchiha Itachi. And nothing that will have me pulled from the mission."

"Right," Sai said, just before a booming knock sounded on the door.

Kyoko sighed, opening it to see Naruto.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan! I need Sai, Kakashi-sensei wants to go over the plans for our mission with him."

"Just Sai?" Kyoko asked as Sai stood, grabbing his cloak.

Naruto nodded. Sai clapped a hand over Kyoko's shoulder as he passed her.

"No worries," he said.

"No worries," Kyoko agreed, but bit her lip as the door shut. This wasn't good…

**__**

XXX

Kakashi sighed. He and Yamato were with Sai, in Kakashi's apartment once more.

"Sai," he started, "I'm going to have to ask you some difficult questions, and I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Hai." Sai "smiled."

"Are you and Kyoko-san dating?"

"Hai."

"For how long?"

"A month and a half."

"And it's a physical relationship?"

"Do you mean are we having sex?"

"Hai."

"Hai. We are."

"And the two of you have been living together for how long?" Kakashi asked.

"Almost half a month."

"And do you talk about missions?"

"Hai, sometimes."

"What kind of mission?" Kakashi asked. "Missions that you do together? Solo? ANBU?"

"Are you asking about Kyoko's solo mission?" Sai asked pleasantly. "The one that's been going on for six months?"

"Yes," Kakashi said. "I am. What do you know about it."

"Not much," Sai said. "Kyoko's doing everything she can to get useful information, although she told me that she isn't finding out much lately but useless information that we can't use."

"Like what?"

"Like favorite food," Sai said. "Who hates who in Akatsuki. Things like that."

"If Akatsuki members aren't getting along, that could be vital information," Kakashi said, leaning forward. "What did she say about that?"

"Only that that Hidan person Shikamaru killed is an ass and that Deidara hates Uchiha," Sai said.

"Hidan is dead," Kakashi said.

"No, he's not," Sai said.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked urgently.

"I looked up Jashinism," Sai said, holding up a book. "A follower of Jashin has to make regular sacrifices, but they don't die for a while if they don't make another sacrifice right away. I think he has only another few days to live."

Kakashi nodded.

"Does Kyoko know about this?"

"Iie, I don't think so," Sai said, putting away the book. "It's a very disturbing religion."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll tell Tsunade-sama about it," he said, looking troubled. "Apparently the immortal's body was a mess, but if someone with talent…We should probably check the place Shikamaru buried him," he said.

Sai nodded.

"And what else has Kyoko been doing?" Kakashi went on.

"She's trying to gather information on Orochimaru," Sai said, then looked a bit troubled.

"Nani?"

"Kyoko keeps calling him 'Orochimaru-sama,'" Sai said. "It's a bit disturbing."

"Sama?" Kakashi repeated, stunned.

"Hai." Sai nodded. "She shows so much hatred towards him. But then she says his name as if she has respect towards him. Hey, sensei?"

"Nani?"

"What happened to Kyoko's family?" Sai asked. "When she moved in with me, she said she had no other place to go. Were her parents ninja killed in the Shinobi Wars as well?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Iie. Kyoko's father is dead. He was killed by Uchiha Itachi."

Sai stared at Kakashi, who nodded.

"Itachi was once Kyoko's teacher," Kakashi said heavily. "Which is why I'm so worried about her working amongst the Akatsuki. When Kyoko was eight, just a few days before her Jounin exam, her father, Ikari, threatened Itachi, saying that he and Kyoko's mother, Fuka, would no longer allow Kyoko to be a kunoichi."

"Why would they do that?" Yamato asked. "Surely they could see how talented their daughter is. The Hokage himself requested that she be trained as an ANBU when she was only seven!"

Kakashi nodded.

"That wasn't important to them," he said. "Remember, these two people had sold their daughter's blood to Orochimaru. I don't know exactly why, but they had allowed Kyoko to go to the Konoha Ninja Academy. Then Kyoko was asked to become an ANBU not even a few months after she started training to become a genin. After she became a chuunin…I was still in ANBU then, and went with Itachi to tell her parents that Kyoko would soon be on a three month long mission, though we left out that Kyoko qualified to take the Jounin exams. Kyoko was with the Third Hokage at the time; it was only natural that he wanted to observe her training and abilities for himself, the girl is a genius!  
"Itachi and I hadn't expected Ikari and Fuka would be so angry. They said that they no longer wanted their daughter to be a ninja. They had no idea that she was really gone all day receiving ANBU training. They thought she was only on missions. Ikari had heard of Itachi's abilities of course. He was such a prodigy, even for an Uchiha, and nearly every Uchiha ninja was amazing. But then Kyoko's father tried to attack Itachi. He seemed to think that he had a better chance against a younger ANBU, when in fact he had no chance even against a genin, at least not a genin who had been on a few missions. Itachi is not a very patient man when he is in battle, and this man was like a mosquito in his ear. Itachi had been irritable anyway, with worry for Kyoko. To this day I still believe that Itachi's affections for Kyoko when she was his student and subordinate were genuine. Then Fuka found the Shuriken Kyoko had hidden, the same on she had used in her chuunin exams. It was over half the size you are now," Kakashi added, stunning Sai.

"Ikari tried to attack. And Itachi lost his patience. He snapped. He just couldn't take it anymore. Itachi was the man who had been training Kyoko, taking care of her, taking her on missions, doing everything for her. And Ikari was the man who had nearly killed Kyoko, his own daughter! And all for money."

Kakashi sighed. "It was the Grand Fireball Technique," he said. "Kyoko's mother was arrested later that day. She's a different village, banished from the Shinobi Nations."

Sai nodded.

"Does Kyoko know?" he asked. "That her sensei is the one who killed her father."

"I think she suspects," Kakashi said heavily. "But as it turns out, the Hokage was that very afternoon going to have Kyoko's parents arrested for the second and final time. There was evidence that they were trying once more to find Orochimaru. Itachi had done, not only Kyoko, but all of Konoha a favor."

Yamato nodded.

"I was one of the ANBU in charge of training Kyoko," he said. "Kyoko often stayed at the Uchiha compound or in the ANBU barracks. I first met her when I went with Itachi to tell her that the Hokage wanted her to become an ANBU. He had sent several people from different teams." Yamato swallowed. "The poor girl…She was covered in scars and bruises."

"Is that why she always covers the scars in the crook of her arms?" Sai asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Those are from Orochimaru."

"Yes," Yamato said. "The look in her eyes. It was so hollow, so heartbreaking. She looked as though she had given up hope. Even after the med nin looked her over and were able to make a much better medicine for her than what her mother was giving her to keep her alive, she would still faint after her ANBU training. From what I had heard from Kakashi-sempai, the fainting was actually an improvement."

"What do you mean?"

"Vomiting," Kakashi said. "She would suddenly black out in the middle of training, or pass out and could not be woken sometimes for over an hour. She wasn't the Kyoko you know now. She was weak, and most of the ANBU who trained her when Itachi was on missions doubted very highly that she could even pass her Jounin exam. But she proved them all wrong. By the time she was twelve, Kyoko had become the lieutenant of Itachi's old ANBU team and had become the number one explosives expert in three Ninja Nations, not to mention her amazing chakra control. According to reports we seized after Orochimaru fled from the sewers of Konoha and we infiltrated his liar, Kyoko had been able to channel chakra since the age of three, and has been able to consciously channel her energy on her own since the age of five. A major accomplishment for anyone, but even more so from Kyoko, as no one we know of in her family has ever been a ninja."

Sai nodded.

Kakashi stood.

"Sai, if you have the slightest suspicion that Kyoko has anything to do with Itachi, or if you think for the slightest moment that he's controlling her, go straight to the Hokage, me, or the Kazekage if you have to. If Kyoko is being controlled, it wouldn't be good for either her or Konoha."

Sai nodded. He was sure that Kyoko was fine. He still didn't understand quite what Kyoko was trying to gain from Uchiha Itachi. But he was sure it was all in the interest of Konoha.

Right?

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!

Love,  
Fangirl


	48. Mission, Interrupted

****

Scarlet Kunai

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters

A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story.

Rated M for violence, language, and lime.

*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense.

****

A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, _Crimson Shuriken_!

So, I'm so Toyota-ly pissed off with my self, and if you've been paying attention to these last few chapters, you must know why, but if you don't, then here it is: I keep digging meself into holes! Itachi-sama killed Kyoko's daddy, (btw, Ikari is the Japanese word for hatred and Fuka is the word for bad. I thought it was kinda funny…), Itachi-sama and Kyoko have made up for no apparent reason (which people really do do, I don't get it at all), and Konoha is (gasp!) going to go and check to make sure that Hidan-san is still buried!!! Dun-dun dun! And don't even bother asking me why Kisame no longer hates Kyoko, cuz I have no idea, I still have to ask him… and I still have no idea why Itachi took some of the poison they took from Kyoko's body!!! Basically, I've really got my work cut out for me if I'm going to finish this by June like I said I would, so if I don't update for a week and then give several chapters all at once, it's cuz I'm being weird. It's not too likely to happen, but it might. Just a warning.

Okay, done now. On with the fic!

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Forty-Eight: Mission, Interrupted!

"Naruto, hurry up!" Sakura said.

"It's freezing!" Naruto whined. "How am I supposed to hurry up when the wind is blowing snow everywhere and even my hands are numb!"

"Warm them up," Sai said, smiling. He and Kyoko were holding hands and helping each other struggle through the snow. It was only the twentieth of November, yet the snow was up to Sakura and Kyoko's knees.

Naruto scowled.

"It would be so much easier if we could just run through the trees!" he yelled.

"We can't," Kakashi said. "Too much ice."

Naruto fumed for a moment before lighting up.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan! You know fire jutsu!" he said.

"Hai. So?"

"So? So you can use your jutsu to melt the snow!" Naruto said. "Do it. Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Kyoko sighed.

"No, bad idea," Yamato said.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because if I melt the snow, it will turn to water," Kyoko said, "which will then turn to ice. And this is a main road, ice could really hurt someone if they were passing through here. And besides, we should all save our chakra."

"She's right," Kakashi said. "Besides, even if it were a good idea, Kyoko might give into her bombing side and destroy half the forest just for the fun of it."

"What?" Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't believe you! Kyoko wouldn't do that!"

"I did during my chuunin exams in Suna," Kyoko laughed.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"Kyoko was so delicate when she was going through the second round of the exams the Third had ANBU follow her, just in case. He needn't have worried. The two men she was teamed with were sixteen and twenty, but she was clearly the leader. If I remember correctly," Kakashi said, turning to Kyoko, "You had already completed your mission for the exam and were at the rendezvous point when you got bored and decided to go off on your own and--"

"Threw half a dozen bombs at a team who had annoyed me!" Kyoko finished, laughing.

Kakashi laughed as well.

"If you had done that during any other exam, you would have had marks taken off," he said. "You had already leveled half the forest in the day and a half it took your team to get to the check point, but it apparently wasn't enough for you."

"I liked to see the fear on their faces are grown men ran away from an eight-year-old," Kyoko shrugged. Yamato laughed.

"What I would have given to be there," he said. "That must have been a real sight."

"And then Kyoko threw a bomb at her sensei," Kakashi said.

"Really?" Sakura asked, incredulous. "Who was it?"

"He's gone now," Kyoko said swiftly. "Killed in battle."

"Oh." Sakura blushed. "Gomen."

"Don't worry about it," Kyoko said. "I barely spent anytime with him, we never bonded."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but went along with it. Sai kept silent as well.

"I thought he was going to be furious when you threw that Genjutsu bomb at him," Kakashi laughed.

"I needn't have bothered," Kyoko said. "I could have just used a smoke bomb. None of my Genjutsu bombs have any hope against the Sharingan."

"Sharingan?" Sakura stopped still. "You were taught by an Uchiha?!"

"I--"

"Iie." Kakashi smiled. "She miscalculated. The bomb hit me."

"What were you doing there, Sensei?" Naruto asked; he was eyeing Sai and Kyoko's hands.

Kakashi smiled.

"I used to be in ANBU like Yamato and Sai," he said cheerfully.

"Wow," Sakura said, amazed, then, "Naruto. What are you doing?"

"Sai and Kyoko's hands are warm," he said, grinning. "So we should hold hands too, Sakura-chan!"

"Let go of me!" Sakura scowled, putting said couple between her and Naruto.

Naruto scowled, then jumped as Sai took his hand.

"If your hands are so cold," the black-haired boy said, "You can hold mine. Sakura can hold Kyoko's."

"Why you--" Naruto growled, snatching his hand away, but Sakura and Kyoko joined hands, giggling.

"Sensei, Teichou!" Sakura laughed. "Hold hands with us!"

Kakashi and Yamato laughed, each grabbing one of Naruto's hands.

"This is not cool!" the blonde yelled, making snow fall from the branches as the rest of Team Kakashi laughed.

**__**

xxx

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" Kakashi and Kyoko said together. A large fire instantly lit up around the logs stacked between the tents and the road.

Kyoko sat down, rubbing her temples and shivering.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Hai." Kyoko smiled. "It's just a headache. I don't think the cold agrees with me."

Sakura nodded, channeling green energy into her hands, pressing them to Kyoko's temples. Kyoko sighed, leaning back as the cool chakra soothed the pain.

"We'll be in Suna by tomorrow afternoon," Kakashi said, sitting down as well. Sai glanced over at the two girls who were both shaking and got up; rummaging through Kyoko's bag, he found what he was looking for: a large, warm, thick grey blanket.

"Here," he said, smiling, holding it out. Sakura reached for it, then froze.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to a bit of red and white in the folds.

"It's nothing," Kyoko said, taking the blanket. "I'm going to bed," she murmured.

Sai jumped to his feet. "I think I'll turn in, too," he said, following Kyoko into the smaller tent.

"Sai, that tent is for the girls!" Naruto yelled, but the only answer he got was Kyoko's laughter and Sai coming out of the tent with a real smile.

"I don't mind if Sakura joins us," he said.

"Sai!" Sakura shrieked.

"What? I want to sleep next to my girlfriend. I don't care if there are other people there."

"Oh…" Sakura blushed. "I thought you meant…Never mind."

"Okay, then," Sai said, ducking back into the tent. In truth, he wanted to talk to Kyoko about the information he had discovered from Kakashi. Well, that and he had grown use to sleeping in the same bed as his friend.

"Hey, Kyoko?" he asked, sitting down as Kyoko untied her forehead.

"Nani?"

"You didn't tell me that your sensei was the man you're sleeping with to convince the Akatsuki that you're trustworthy," Sai said, raising an eyebrow.

Kyoko didn't turn towards him.

"Do you blame me?" she said quietly.

"It depends on why you didn't tell me," Sai said.

"Would you have told me," Kyoko asked, "If you had been taught by a murderer? One of the Akatsuki?"

"Probably not," Sai said. "But--"

"How did you find out?"

"Kakashi," Sai said. "he told me about your past. I had no idea."

"Not many do." Kyoko turned Sai. "Sai?"

"Nani?"

"Can we just do to sleep now? I don't want to talk about Itachi."

"Alright. In the morning then," Sai said, stretching out. Kyoko lay beside him and Sai pulled the blanket up over there shoulders as Sakura was coming into the tent. Kyoko smiled, but Sai just yawned and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired girl, falling asleep instantly.

"That was fast," Sakura noted.

"When you've been on as many missions as I have," Sai muttered, "You learn to sleep the instant your head hits the pillow."

The girls giggled as Sai fell back asleep, snuggling into the pillows.

"He sleeps like a little kid," Kyoko said. "It's so unlike him; it took me a week to get use to it."

Sakura shook her head.

"Kakashi-sensei and the others just turned in as well," she said.

"Is anyone on watch?"

"Hai, Naruto. One of us will take the next watch an hour after midnight. I told Sensei that I would."

"Iie. I'll take it," Kyoko said.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

Sakura nodded.

"Alright, then," she said, before falling asleep herself.

Kyoko, however, wasn't going to wait for Naruto to come wake her…

**__**

XXX

"Kyoko-chan?" Sakura asked sleepily as Kyoko was unwinding herself from Sai. "Are you going on watch already?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Nani?"

Kyoko sighed before turning to the other kunoichi, Sharingan blazing.

"Go back to sleep," she said softly. "And just in case…Sai, wake up."

"Mm?" Sai stirred sleepily. "My watch?"

"Iie. Just look at me."

"What?"

"Sleep." The Sharingan spun again. Now for Naruto. Then she could talk to Zetsu.

**__**

XXX

"Zetsu-san?"

The man turned and Kyoko stared, confused.

"Um…Leader-sama didn't mention a new member," she said.

The man laughed, brushing grey hair out of his eyes and pushing round glasses up his nose.

"So it's you, huh?" he said.

"Nani?" Kyoko stepped away. "Where's Zetsu-san?"

"I'm not surprised you're so pretty," the man said, reaching out and touching Kyoko's cheek; she blocked him, drawing a kunai.

He just laughed again and pointed at her temple. Chakra leaked from his fingertip.

"Lord Orochimaru said you were a beautiful baby," he continued and Kyoko blanched.

"SEMPAI!" she screamed, turning to run back to camp, but the strange man threw her over his shoulder.

"Itachi…" Kyoko whispered, slipping into unconsciousness.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short, sorry, review, this chapter changed my plans, but it's too late, it's already published!!!

-Fangirl ^_|


	49. Worry, Shared by Enemies

****

Scarlet Kunai

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters

A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story.

Rated M for violence, language, and lime.

*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense.

**A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, _Crimson Shuriken_!**

**_This will be somewhat short because the next chapter will be much, much longer and will not be published for a bit due to it's size. Apologizes in advance, expect chapter Fifty in at least a week!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Previously:_**

_The man laughed, brushing grey hair out of his eyes and pushing round glasses up his nose._

_"So it's you, huh?" he said. _

_"Nani?" Kyoko stepped away. "Where's Zetsu-san?"_

_"I'm not surprised you're so pretty," the man said, reaching out and touching Kyoko's cheek; she blocked him, drawing a kunai._

_He just laughed again and pointed at her temple. Chakra leaked from his fingertip._

_"Lord Orochimaru said you were a beautiful baby," he continued and Kyoko blanched._

_"SEMPAI!" she screamed, turning to run back to camp, but the strange man threw her over his shoulder._

_"Itachi…" Kyoko whispered, slipping into unconsciousness._

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Worry, Shared by Enemies**

Kakashi bolted awake.

"Yamato!"

"Nani?" Yamato sat up.

"Check on the other tent, I have a bad feeling."

"Hai."

Kakashi ran out of the tent towards Naruto's post. The blonde was out cold.

"Sempai!" Yamato yelled; Kakashi hoisted Naruto over his shoulder, running back to camp.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Kyoko's missing," Yamato said. "And these two are unconscious."

"So is Naruto," Kakashi said.

"You think this could have been Akatsuki?"

"Why would Akatsuki take Kyoko when they could have taken Naruto?" Kakashi lay Naruto next to Sakura and Sai, lifting up Naruto's eyelid. "This is a Genjutsu."

"Genjutsu?"

"Hai, and a powerful one. I don't think they'll wake up on their own for another eight hours. Whoever did this was planning on coming back."

"Could it have been Kyoko-san?"

"Iie." Kakashi shook his head. "This is the work of the Sharingan."

**_XXX_**

_"Wake up, Baby Kyo-Kyo…"_

_"Kyo…Kyo…"_

_"Kyoko…"_

_"Wake up…"_

_"Wake up, Baby…"_

The voices swam around her head, forcing themselves in before ripping away, blackness always following.

Kyoko moaned, turning her head, trying to get away, but the voices always followed. Laughter followed the voices. The voices followed the laughter. A sharp metallic taste wouldn't leave her mouth, thick liquid trickling down her face and from her lips…Hot. And cold. Suspended lightly in midair…dashed upon the hard earth at the same time…

**_XXX_**

Itachi bolted upright, Sharingan spinning. Groaning, he ran a hand across his face and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Sighing, he grabbed his cloak and set off towards Deidara's room.

Just as he was about to pound on the door, however, he heard several loud explosions, Deidara yelling, and something clearly hitting the wall.

Seconds later, Deidara came bolting through the door, shrugging on his cloak, followed by billowing smoke.

Nearly running into the Uchiha, he stopped short.

"You felt it, too, yeah?"

Itachi nodded.

"Where is she?"

"No idea, un. Where's Zetsu, hmm?"

Itachi shook his head, saying, "He was supposed to be meeting Kyoko tonight."

"What was her mission, yeah?"

"I don't know. Zetsu was supposed to tell me."

"Think something could have happened, un?"

"To Zetsu? Iie. I'm surprised that something could happen to Kyoko."

"Yeah, Kyo-chan is one of the last people I'd expect to have trouble," Deidara said, troubled. "Sure it's her?"

"Who else would we both immediately think of when there is a bad feeling?" Itachi asked impatiently. Deidara raised an eyebrow. Since when did Itachi talk this much?

Little did they know, Tobi had been watching them the entire time.

**_XXX_**

Kakashi shook his head as he roused the blonde. Sakura and Sai were both clutching their head, Sakura's hands glowing with chakra.

Yamato sighed as Sakura moved on to help with Sai's pain.

"This isn't Uchiha Itachi's style," Kakashi said. "I honestly don't think that it was the Akatsuki."

"What about Itachi?" Naruto groaned.

"All three of you were knocked out by the Sharingan," Kakashi said. "I don't see how it could have been Itachi. This isn't his style. Besides, he would have taken you, not Kyoko."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sai said.

"What?" Kakashi and Yamato spoke together, heads snapping towards the boy.

"Sai, what are you talking about?" Sakura said. "Kyoko's not a Jinchuuriki. They wouldn't want her."

Sai ignored her, instead speaking to Kakashi.

"I didn't tell you everything," he said simply. "Kyoko asked me not to."

Kakashi was silent a moment, then, "Yamato, look after Sakura and Naruto. Sai, come with me."

Once well out of earshot of the others, Kakashi sat.

"Now," he said, "tell me everything. And Sai? I mean _everything_."

Sai took a breath.

"She's doing everything possible to get everyone in the Akatsuki to trust her," Sai said.

"Yes, you told me that."

"No, I mean everything," Sai said. "And I don't think she's let go of her old bond with Itachi. I think it's only gotten stronger. And I think she's developed bonds with others in the Akatsuki as well."

"What do you mean, stronger?" Kakashi asked.

"I think that Itachi might have come to get Kyoko," Sai said, but was interrupted by a loud explosion to the left.

"Is that Kyoko?" Sai asked; Kakashi shook his head.

"Wrong kind of boom."

"Then who--"

"Damn it, ya damned blonde idiot!" they heard someone yell.

"Shut up, yeah! Someone could be listening, un!"

"I've heard that voice before," Kakashi muttered.

"Kisame, you didn't have to come," a third voice said.

"And that one," Kakashi said.

"Who?" Sai whispered.

"Akatsuki," Kakashi said. "One is Hoshigake Kisame, One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist; he has the deepest voice. One is Deidara from the Hidden Stone, a bomber and Kyoko's old friend; he's the one who says 'un.' The other is Uchiha Itachi, Kyoko's old sensei."

Sai nodded.

"About Itachi," he said, but Kakashi held up his hand for silence.

"You and you're damned bombs!" Kisame yelled. "You and Kyoko. Always with the fucking bombs!"

"You sound like Hidan!" Deidara snapped. "Well, explosions are art. Art is beautiful, hmm. And Kyo-chan is beautiful! She makes great art, un! Which is why we're going after her, yeah!"

"We don't even know where she is!" Kisame said.

"We have to find Zetsu, yeah!" Deidara said. "He was supposed to meet her tonight to give her Leader's instructions, yeah! He'll know where her team is, we can start from there!"

"You don't even know that she's missing!" Kisame snapped. "You're getting worked up over nothing!"

"It's not nothing, hmm!" Deidara yelled back.

"If Itachi-san isn't worried, then you shouldn't be either!" Kisame said.

"He hasn't even said ten words, yeah!" Deidara retorted. "He doesn't talk, yeah!"

"He talks when Kyoko's around," Kisame said.

"Both of you, be silent," Itachi said suddenly. "We're likely not alone. Zetsu."

"Nani?"

A fourth voice suddenly spoke.

"Where have you been?" Itachi asked.

"At the rendezvous point," the voice said. "**Waiting for her**. Never turned up."

"Is she with her comrades?" Itachi asked.

"Iie. They were under a Genjutsu. _Didn't follow her_."

"Then he had to have taken her," Deidara said suddenly.

"Who?" Kisame asked.

"Orochimaru. He still had all those traps in his room. What if one of them let him know that Kyo-chan was in his room?"

"You're right," Itachi said quietly. "He may want her again."

"_I might know where he is_."

"Take us there, then," Itachi said.

As Kakashi and Sai heard the Akatsuki members leave, they stared at each other. The answer had been there the entire time.

Kyoko was with Orochimaru.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Short, sorry. Next chapter won't be up for at least a week due to its length. So just wait for Chapter Fifty: Akatsuki and Konoha: Race to Kyoko!_**

**_Or something to that effect, anyway._**

**_Love,  
Fangirl_**


	50. Akatsuki and Konoha: Race to a Traitor!

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, **_**Crimson Shuriken**_**!**

_**I think…it's time to introduce someone who has had a lot to do with Orochimaru…but has only been mentioned twice…**_

_**Sasuke bashing, rated M.**_

_**(Oh, and no, I have no problem with Sasuke, well, Sasuke before he betrayed Konoha. He's just like this in this fic.)**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

_The voices swam around her head, forcing themselves in before ripping away, blackness always following._

_Kyoko moaned, turning her head, trying to get away, but the voices always followed. Laughter followed the voices. The voices followed the laughter. A sharp metallic taste wouldn't leave her mouth, thick liquid trickling down her face and from her lips…Hot. And cold. Suspended lightly in midair…dashed upon the hard earth at the same time…_

_**xxx**_

"_Genjutsu?"_

"_Hai, and a powerful one. I don't think they'll wake up on their own for another eight hours. Whoever did this was planning on coming back."_

"_Could it have been Kyoko-san?"_

"_Iie." Kakashi shook his head. "This is the work of the Sharingan."_

_**xxx**_

_Itachi bolted upright, Sharingan spinning._

_**xxx**_

_Deidara raised an eyebrow. Since when did Itachi talk this much?_

_**xxx**_

"_At the rendezvous point," Zetsu said. "__**Waiting for her**__. Never turned up."_

_**xxx**_

_As Kakashi and Sai heard the Akatsuki members leave, they stared at each other. The answer had been there the entire time._

_Kyoko was with Orochimaru._

**Chapter Fifty: Akatsuki and Konoha: Race to a Traitor!**

_**In Konoha:**_

Tsunade turned pale as Paa-kun finished giving her Kakashi's message. Orochimaru had taken Kyoko and the Akatsuki was searching for her as well as Team Kakashi.

This was going to take some strict planning…

_**XXX**_

Kyoko strained against her bonds, tied against the wall, suspended in midair. Chains. Infused with chakra.

"Finally awake, I see."

Kyoko's head snapped up, smoky eyes blazing, bleeding red.

"I'm Kabuto," the man who had kidnapped her said. He reached up to brush Kyoko's hair from her eyes, but Kyoko lashed out, attempting to bite him.

He laughed.

"Well, what do you think of her?" a voice asked from the shadows and Kyoko froze.

"Hmm…She's strong," Kabuto said. "It took me forever to find a way to keep her tied up, she kept breaking the bonds even when she was unconscious. And she's scary, that's a given. I bet she's single."

The voice in the shadows laughed.

"No, if my information is correct, she's with Uchiha Itachi. What do you think of that, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn…" The shadows shifted and Sasuke came forward, not sparing Kyoko a glance.

"You said you'd teach me a new jutsu today," he said.

"Still spoiled?" Kyoko snapped. Sasuke glared.

_**XXX**_

Tsunade rubbed her temples, head on her desk. Shizune paced across the floor of the office.

"We're going to have to send reinforcements," Tsunade said. "That's a given. Team Asuma has always worked well with Team Kakashi. But only Shikamaru is here at the moment, Ino is in another village with her family, Chouji is on a mission with his father. And it would have to be someone who's dealt with Orochimaru before…It can't be me. The Elders are dying for an excuse to shove Danzou forward and get rid of me, and Jiraya is off on a mission, gathering information…Shikamaru, I'll send for him, he can help come up with a plan. Team Kurenai is on a mission, and Kurenai herself is on maternity leave…"

"What about Team Gai?" Shizune asked.

"Lee and Gai are on a mission," Tsunade groaned. "And not the best people to be sending to Orochimaru."

"Kotetsu and Izumo?"

"Only chuunin, we need to send Jounin."

"Iruka?"

"Teaching."

"Is Neji with Gai and Lee?"

"Iie. And I know he's a Jounin, but he's still so young, we would need another Jounin. We don't have the time to send for help from Suna. And Gaara-sama isn't even there, the council would have to have a meeting about whether or not they could even risk sending reinforcements. They'd have to do that even if Gaara and his siblings were there, because they're so close to Kyoko…"

"So Shikamaru and Neji…" Shizune thought for a moment. "What about Shikaku?"

Tsunade slowly raised her head from the desk.

"Shizune…" she said, "you're a genius. Two Nara will be so much better than one! Send for them right away! Then get Neji, the Byakuugan may be able to get them a few steps ahead of Orochimaru."

"Hai!"

"Now if only I had someone who knew enough about Orochimaru…"

"ARRIVING!!"

Tsunade and Shizune looked up, startled, as Mitarashi Anko kicked open the door.

"Anko?!"

"That's right!" the kunoichi grinned. "Mitarashi Anko, reporting in after a boring mission patrolling the Konoha borders! Now, time's a-wastin'! What's my next mission?"

Shizune and Tsunade smiled.

"Anko, you're exactly the answer we were searching for," Tsunade said, sounding immensely relieved.

"Huh?"

"Anko…How do you feel about going after someone you once took care of…when you were with your old sensei?"

Anko went pale.

"He took her?"

Tsunade nodded, saying, "And I can't go after him myself, or I would. Kyoko still has no idea that it was you who alerted us to the fact that Orochimaru had her, or that if it weren't for you, she may not have survived. Can you keep the pain from you Curse Mark from holding you back on this mission?"

Anko nodded, scowling.

"He's not going to take another one!" she said fiercely. "He's already had me, he has an Uchiha. He's not going to have anyone else from our village!"

"Good! That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Tsunade said, standing. "You'll be partnered with Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Nara Shikaku. Three Jounin, one Chuunin. You'll join Yamato, Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi, one Genin, one Chuunin, and three former ANBU. Kakashi's message says that there are three from the Akatsuki after Kyoko as well: Deidara, their explosives expert; Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist; and Uchiha Itachi, the slayer of the entire Uchiha clan."

"Why would Akatsuki be after Kyoko?"

Tsunade sighed.

"It's a long story, I'll explain when everyone else has assembled. We want to get to Kyoko first. But if the Akatsuki should get to her before we do…Back off, let them take Kyoko, but don't make it appear as though you're willing to do so. Put up a bit of a fight, but don't let anyone get hurt. Kakashi will explain in greater detail when you get to him. And Anko? It's likely that you may have to fight to get Kyoko back. And you may have to go up against Uchiha Sasuke, who has been learning Forbidden Jutsu and is more than likely being given drugs to increase his strength, chakra, and speed."

_**XXX**_

Sasuke sighed.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked, annoyed.

The figure in the shadows chuckled.

"You still need to restore your clan, don't you? And who better to do it with than someone as elite as the kunoichi before you?"

"I don't see how she could be elite," Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh, she's just been an ANBU since the age of eight," Kabuto said, "could channel chakra at the age of three, and has such an outrageous chakra defense system I almost had to ask Orochimaru-sama for help."

"Tch." Sasuke turned away. "Not interested in her."

"How can you not be?" Kabuto asked. "She's quite beautiful. Long black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, delicate features which, by the way, are very good at deceiving the fact she's so strong. And if the rumors are correct, she's your older brother's lover. What better way to kill him than to torture him first by making his girl bear your child?"

Sasuke paused, then…

"I'm in. Leave."

Kabuto smirked, placing a bottle on the table.

"The trauma of rape doesn't help with fertility," he said. "Make her take this when you're ready. It will guarantee conception. And this one," he said, placing second bottle beside the first, "is for you, it will give you extra stamina. Not that you really need it."

"Right," Sasuke said, nodding.

"But what if I'm infertile because of the poisons!?!?" Kyoko shrieked. "It's a waste of time!"

Kabuto grinned and lowered the chains such that Kyoko's feet were now on the ground but she was still bound tightly. There was just enough slack in the chains that she could bend over. Sasuke really did mean to do this…

"Then Sasuke still has fun," Kabuto said as if stating the obvious.

"Leave," Sasuke said again, shedding his shirt.

As Kabuto and Orochimaru left, Sasuke leered at Kyoko.

"It's rather hard," he said finally, "to concentrate on anything when you're orgasming. Otherwise I'd already have impregnated Sakura, when she and Naruto were stupid enough to try to come here to take me back to Konoha."

"How many other girls have you raped?" Kyoko snarled.

Sasuke shrugged. "A few. I wasn't counting. None of them became pregnant, however."

"Maybe it's you who's infertile," Kyoko snapped; she expected Sasuke to become angry, shocked, maybe even to attack her. But she certainly hadn't expected him to do the opposite and _laugh_.

"Kyoko, you always were naïve," he chuckled. "First thinking that I could ever have been jealous that Itachi spent so much time with you, and now thinking that I can't get a girl pregnant. Do you honestly think that after the first two girls, Kabuto didn't check to be sure it wasn't my problem? Besides, I was able to impregnant one of Orochimaru's prisoners a few months ago, but she miscarried. Shame. But…"

The leering grin that Sasuke suddenly gave Kyoko made her cringe.

"If anything," Sasuke said, "all my training has only made me that more potent. Much more so than Itachi."

He moved closer to Kyoko.

"I think," he whispered, breath stirring her bangs, "you'll also find me more…_ skilled_."

"Bite me, Uchiha!" Kyoko growled.

"Gladly," Sasuke said and, in one fast movement, had sunk his teeth into Kyoko's exposed neck, bending her backwards.

But it was exactly what Kyoko wanted. There was only one flaw in the chains holding her and she had quickly found it. The thin links were old, rusted in some places. And Sasuke was now distracted, his hands all over her body. Kyoko brought her hands as close together as she could, then relaxed. Waited for Sasuke to become just a little more distracted…and then pulled.

_SNAP_

The chains around her wrists broke, the echo deafening in the small room. Sasuke lashed out, but Kyoko's chakra was quickly returning and she ducked, snapping the chains around her ankles.

'_I need help_!' Kyoko's thoughts screamed as Sasuke's Sharingan blazed to life. There was no way she could counter Sasuke's Sharingan. For one thing, though she of course possessed the Kekki Genkai as well, she wasn't an Uchiha. For another, Sasuke had had his Sharingan for much, much longer.

"This is the one time I'd rather have a puppet than a bomb, Dana!" Kyoko muttered, thinking of Sasori. The Sandamine Kazekage puppet, that was what she needed.

Sasuke smirked.

"Akatsuki, huh?" he said. When Kyoko's eyes widened, he continued, "The Sharingan allows one to lip read. I would have thought that you'd have learned that from Itachi by now. "And here I thought you were only interested in my brother," Sasuke went on, circling Kyoko. "But apparently you're interested in the destruction of Konoha instead."

"Better I be with Akatsuki than with a Snake," Kyoko snarled, forcing her own Sharingan not to show. She moved as well, determined not to show Sasuke her back. A single opening…According to the reports, Sasuke had become very skilled with Taijutsu, her main weakness…She could beat his Fire Style with her Water Release, but only if she were lucky, judging by the amount of chakra Sasuke was suddenly radiating. But if he used Chidori…she didn't know any Wind techniques, and hadn't bothered to copy any with her Sharingan eyes. A stupid mistake, Itachi would have been ashamed, were he still her teacher, ashamed that Kyoko hadn't been preparing herself for any situation.

Sasuke just shook his head lightly at Kyoko's comment.

"If you're trying to insult me, you've already done it by thinking that you could even have a chance against me," he said.

Kyoko glared, but kept silent. '_Bombs…he'll expect them to explode on impact…can I afford to wait to set off the bomb in my sash as a last minute attack? Iie…too risky to wait, but too risky not to wait…I have some of Deidara's bombs…but I never could get them to explode in the right amount of time. I'd only succeed in blowing up the place and getting hurt…_

Sasuke watched, amused, as Kyoko's eyes went out of focus. Excellent. It would make the job of knocking her out that much simpler. It was easier to force himself into an unconscious body, anyway. Not nearly as much fun. But easier.

"Better just to accept it and let me fuck you," Sasuke said. Kyoko's eyes still didn't focus.

'_I don't have my chain…and his speed is too much, I won't have time to draw a weapon…I'll have to use _that _jutsu_…"

Mind made up, Kyoko suddenly stopped moving; Sasuke stopped as well, eyes narrowed. Kyoko lifted her head…

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"A Genjutsu is worthless against me," he said as Kyoko's eyes suddenly began to spin with crimson and ebony. "Attempting to make me believe someone as worthless as you could possess the Sharingan. It's pathetic." Sasuke sneered. "I won't even take the time to dispel this jutsu, I don't need to."

"Then you've already lost," Kyoko murmured, raising her arms.

_**XXX**_

"Alright," Tsunade said, pacing as Anko, Paa-kun, Shikaku, Neji, and Shikamaru stood before her and Shizune at the gates of Konoha. "One of our kunoichi has been taken…by Orochimaru."

Shikaku and Shikamaru nodded gravely as Anko savagely bit her lip. Neji's Byakuugan was present as the youth looked past the Hokage emotionlessly while Paa-kun rested, exhausted from his run to Konoha.

"It's about a day from here walking to where Kyoko was kidnapped," the Summon said. "I'm not sure how far they took her, but we should be able to get to Kakashi and the others in just a few hours, if we're lucky."

Shikaku shook his head.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Nani"?

"Kyoko is an ANBU," Shikaku said. "Why should we go after her? She should be able to escape on her own, especially given that Kakashi and Yamato are going after her."

"Kyoko is in ANBU?" Shikamaru yelped; Neji looked shocked.

Shikaku nodded. "Since the age of eight, a few months before the Uchiha Massacre."

"Wow…all that hard work," Shikamaru. "That had to be a total drag."

"Really troublesome," Shikaku agreed, nodding. "But not such a drag as this mission." He turned back to Tsunade, who was scowling. "Even if she doesn't get away, the body of an ANBU destroys itself upon death."

"I know that!" Tsunade snapped. "But Kyoko has information that I _don't_ have, and it's in all of Konoha's best interests if I get it! She can die afterward, but if she dies before I get that information, I'll bring her back from the dead and kill her again for not reporting it to me first!"

Shikaku and Shikamaru glanced uneasily at each other as Shizune cleared her throat.

"You might want to explain in greater detail," she suggested.

Tsunade paused.

"Akatsuki," she said finally. "Kyoko has been on a solo mission for the past six months, working as a spy for the Akatsuki. While she is giving them false information, she is gathering as much real information from them as possible and passing it to me. While at first the information was steady, lately Kyoko has been giving me less and less information, and I'm beginning to suspect that Uchiha Itachi is the reason."

"You think she's under a Genjutsu?" Anko asked.

"That's only one possibility I've thought of," Tsunade said. "And one of the more favorable. But that's not the point. The point is that if Orochimaru happens to get any information out of Kyoko, not only could it be information on Akatsuki, but it could be information on Konoha as well."

Anko nodded.

"And what about the poisons?" Shikaku asked. "Is it possible that Orochimaru has discovered that one of his test subjects has completely recovered and wants to test on her again?"

"You knew about the poisons?" Shikamaru asked, incredulous; Shikaku nodded.

"Your family took care of Kyoko for a few months after she and I were recovered from Orochimaru, while her parents were being questioned by the ANBU," Anko said. "You were both three, so I'm not surprised you don't remember."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked.

Shikaku nodded. "The two of you got along well, I wasn't surprised when I heard that you got along well later in life."

"Why did nobody tell me any of this!?" Shikamaru demanded, but Tsunade interrupted.

"We need to recover Kyoko, and quickly," she said. "Not only does she have information, but Akatsuki is after her as well; they want to get Kyoko back from Orochimaru just as badly as we do, it seems."

"How do you know that?" Shikamaru asked; it was Paa-kun who answered.

"Kakashi and Sai overheard three members of Akatsuki talking," he said. "Uchiha Itachi, who has the Sharingan, his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame--"

"He's there?" Neji asked uneasily, remembering his previous encounter with the shark-like man.

"Hai. And Deidara, who, like Kyoko, is an expert in the art of explosions. I believe you met him as well, Neji," Paa-kun said.

Neji nodded.

"I thought he had committed suicide."

"Iie, that was a clone," Paa-kun said. "I'm sure no one else from the Akatsuki will be coming after her, but we can't be certain."

"And Sasuke is still with Orochimaru," Tsunade said. "Be careful of him."

"He's most likely been given drugs to enhance his training," Anko said.

"I don't know why Orochimaru wants Kyoko," Tsunade said. "But whatever it is, it can't be good."

"It's not a good thing either that Akatsuki has sent its members after Kyoko, either," Shizune said. "Not only does it mean we may have to fight Akatsuki, but it also means that they may be planning to use Kyoko against us."

"Iie." Shikamaru shook his head. "I agree with Dad. Kyoko can hold her own. Maybe not against Orochimaru, but I'm certain she could never be used as a puppet by anyone. She's too stubborn."

"I hope you're right," Tsunade said. "But in the case that Akatsuki recovers Kyoko before you do, let them. Put up a fight, don't make it obvious that you're going to let them have her. But don't get killed!"

"Why should we just let Akatsuki have someone we're trying so hard to get back?" Shikaku asked, "why not recover her and bring her back to Konoha no matter what, if she's so important?"

"Because Uchiha Itachi once taught Kyoko," Paa-kun said gravely.

Anko, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shikaku all turned to the dog, stunned.

Paa-kun nodded gravely.

"Before I left to come back here," Paa-kun continued, "Kakashi told me that Itachi seemed to be the one in charge of going after Kyoko, and that it was likely he hadn't been ordered to do so. The one called Deidara seemed genuinely worried about her, and one of the four mentioned that he had been waiting for her. He mentioned a rendezvous point, it seemed he and Kyoko had agreed to meet previously. The fourth, Kisame, seemed to imply that Kyoko spent a lot of time with Deidara, who in turn implied high respect for Kyoko, perhaps even fondness."

"'Fondness?'" Shikamaru asked.

"He called her a great artist and beautiful, according to Kakashi," Paa-kun explained. "While Kisame showed great annoyance towards Kyoko."

"It would seem that a few members of Akatsuki would have a more personal relationship towards Kyoko," Shikaku noted; Neji and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

Paa-kun nodded.

"Sai and Kakashi will explain more on that," he said.

Tsunade sighed.

"If we don't get her back," she said, "we'll lose quite a bit of very important information."

"Hai!" Anko grinned, determined. "Besides, I haven't really had a good look at Kyo-Kyo since she was a baby, I'm eager to see what she looks like now that she's grown."

Shikaku nodded in agreement. "I've also not seen her in quite a while," he said. "It will be interesting to see her after so long."

Tsunade nodded.

"Now that that's settled," she said, "You've all been chosen for specific reasons. Shikaku, Shikamaru?"

"Hai?"

"Both of you are elite when it comes to planning and leading," Tsunade said. "You're both in charge of that. You're Shadow Possession and Shadow Sewing will also be useful, as it will allow you to fight without making actual contact with your opponent. "Neji?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"If you happen to come up against Orochimaru, keep in mind that his body is growing weak, he's almost ready for a new vessel. You're Gentle Fist will have the most impact."

"Hai!"

"Anko, you know the most about Orochimaru, you understand him almost as well as Jiraya and I. You'll lead alongside Kakashi and Shikaku."

"Hai!"

"Paa-kun, lead the way. Go!"

"Hai!"

The five left, lead by Paa-kun.

_**xxx **_

"Arriving!" Anko yelled upon spotting Kakashi.

The silver-haired Jounin looked up, along with Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto.

Kakashi stood.

"We've been waiting," he said.

"Sorry it took so long," Paa-kun said.

Anko looked around.

"I know Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun," she said to Kakashi. "I don't know the others."

"I am Sai," the dark haired boy said, standing up. "Former Root ANBU member, now a member of Team Kakashi. I am also Kyoko-chan's boyfriend."

"Finally dating, huh?" Shikamaru said.

"This is Tenzou," Kakashi said, gesturing towards Yamato.

"Call me Yamato," the man said. "Former ANBU, I lead Team Kakashi while Kakashi-sempai was in the hospital after rescuing the Kazekage."

Anko nodded.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko," she said. "And these here in case you don't know are Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikaku and his son Shikamaru."

Sai smiled.

"Can we go get my girlfriend now?" he asked.

Anko nodded.

"Shikaku, Shikamaru, tell 'em the plan."

"Right." Shikaku knelt on the ground. "Paa-kun mentioned that Akatsuki is after Kyoko as well, right Kakashi?"

"Right."

"We're to let Akatsuki have her if it comes to it," Shikamaru said. "But first we have to find the lair."

"I Itachi's scent," Kakashi said. "One of the Akatsuki member's said he might know where Orochimaru is, I didn't recognize his voice. We can follow them."

"Perfect," Shikaku said. "That makes things easier. Shikamaru?"

"Right. Once we get to Orochimaru, Neji here will use his Byakuugan to search all the rooms for Kyoko, and will be able to see anyone else before they see us, assuming there's no jutsu to prevent the Byakuugan."

"If any of us have something with Kyoko's scent," Shikaku said, "we can use that to find her as well, maybe even to find the lair if the Akatsuki members are wrong about its location."

"I have her blanket," Sai said immediately. "And if it doesn't work, gunpowder. Kyoko always has her bombs with her."

Shikaku nodded.

"Good. Sai, wasn't it?"

"Hai."

"As her boyfriend, I'm going to ask you all the questions about her personality. Kakashi, having taught her and personally trained her in ANBU, I'll need you to tell me her abilities."

"Right."

"All of Team Kakashi, Neji, and I have seen Kyoko recently," Shikamaru said, "but Dad and Anko-san haven't. Give them a brief description, from her clothes to her face."

"Black hair," Naruto said promptly. "It's past her butt."

Sakura glared at him.

"What?" the blonde asked. "It is!"

Sakura rolled her eyes but added, "Her skin is paler than mine, and she has grey eyes and red lips. She's about my height. A little shorter, and very, very thin."

"She's wearing fishnets, black pants, and a purple shirt to her knees, covered by a black corset," Yamato said.

"She left her forehead protector," Kakashi muttered, holding it up. "She looks a lot like an Uchiha, but with a few very distinct differences."

Anko and Shikaku nodded.

"She's a bomber, right?" Shikaku asked.

"Right."

"Good. That we can use to our advantage."

"When we reach the lair," Shikamaru said, "We're going to avoid conflict at all costs, though it's highly likely we'll come up against Orochimaru. If we meet Orochimaru, we'll meet Sasuke. According to reports, they're almost always together."

Sakura choked; Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. They were remembering the last time they had seen Sasuke.

"If we have to fight, Neji and Kakashi will go up against Orochimaru. But Shikamaru and I will hold off Orochimaru with our Shadow Sewing if he proves to be too much for the Gentle Fist. Anko and Yamato will go up against Sasuke; they have no previous bond with him, they won't be held up against old feelings," Shikaku went on.

"Sakura, you'll take on Kabuto," Shikamaru said. "He's a medical nin, like you. Naruto, you'll backup Sakura, you've fought Kabuto before, you know what he's capable of."

"Right." Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Sai?"

"Mm?"

"You'll be using your drawings to incapacitate anyone we might come up against while searching for Kyoko," Shikamaru said. "And you'll be the one to get Kyoko away from the fighting. She'll likely be weak, so you'll need to get her to the nearest ninja village if Sakura is still fighting and unable to attend to her." "I doubt it," Sai said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Shikaku raised an eyebrow.

"We'll likely arrive to find the place blown up and Kyoko standing in the middle of it all with hardly a scratch on her," Sai said.

The others stared at him; Sai shrugged.

"If that's the case," Shikaku said finally, "then we'll simply get Kyoko and then get the hell out of there."

"Right," Shikamaru said. "But right now, let's just concentrate on the original plan."

Shikaku stood.

"Kakashi, let's start tracking," he said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Paa-kun?"

"Right." He sniffed the forehead protector Kakashi held out to him. He nodded.

"It's faint," he said. "But I can smell her still."

"Good." Shikaku clapped his son's shoulder. "Let's head out!"

"Hai!"

As they ran, Shikaku looked a Sai.

"Tell me about Kyoko," he said. "It might help if she's able to fight."

"She's got a great body," Sai said promptly, the grunted in pain when Sakura hit him.

"That's not what he meant!" she hissed as the light from the moon was obstructed by the trees.

"Sorry," Sai muttered, rubbing his cheek. "She's great with bombs," he said, thinking. "And she always has them with her, along with a lot of weapons. And she always does anything she thinks will help her mission. She's very dedicated, and very loyal," Sai continued. "She's someone who makes very strong bonds, and she's a lot like Naruto; she reaches out and makes an impact on everyone she meets."

"And in battle?" Shikaku asked.

"Leathal," Kakashi said. "Almost sadistic. But she's a lot like Itachi as well, or at least how he was in ANBU. He hated to fight and would avoid conflict at all costs. She likes to spar, and immensely enjoys stunning her opponents by showing them she's much stronger than her delicate features and small stature let on."

"And her abilities? Other than bombing?"

"Her main chakra affinity is water," Kakashi said. "And she can make immense jutsu with very little liquid. The Dragon Missile Technique, for one."

"Wow," Anko muttered.

"Her second affinity is fire," Kakashi continued. "She knows all the same fire jutsu the Uchiha knew, and a few others. Her ninjutsu is her strong point. Her weak point use to be Genjutsu, but she's improved, and can even make her bombs create Genjutsu. Her weakest skills are in taijutsu, though her work with weapons is amazing."

"I see." Shikaku thought a moment. "Paa-kun, can you tell if we're close?"

"Hai!" The dog kept running. "And the Akatsuki isn't far off."

Naruto swallowed, nervous. This wouldn't be good, not if they ran into Itachi. He and Kisame were the ones who had first tried to take him in the first place…

_**XXX**_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"A Genjutsu is worthless against me," he said as Kyoko's eyes suddenly began to spin with crimson and ebony. "Attempting to make me believe someone as worthless as you could possess the Sharingan. It's pathetic." Sasuke sneered. "I won't even take the time to dispel this jutsu, I don't need to."

"Then you've already lost," Kyoko murmured, raising her arms.

Sasuke smirked.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Missile!" Kyoko murmured, starting and finishing the handseals within seconds, a feat even Zabuza would have found difficult.

Sasuke, however, simply stepped to the side as dragon surged towards him.

"Same old tricks, Kyoko?" he chuckled.

"Not really," she retorted, already making a second set of seals.

_**XXX**_

"This is pointless, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"Shut up!" Kisame snapped. "This was you're stupid idea to go after Orochimaru of all people, so—"

"It wasn't my idea, yeah!" Deidara snapped. "And I meant that it's pointless for you to be here! You don't even _like_ Kyo-chan, yeah!"

"_There he goes with the 'yeah' again_. Should we start snacking on him? **Not yet**… But it might make him stop…**You have a point**."

"Stop talking about eating me, un!" Deidara yelled.

"Shut up!" Kisame snarled.

"Stop," Itachi said quietly. Deidara and Kisame froze.

"We're likely not the only ones searching for Kyoko," the Uchiha said. "We should be more careful. I don't want to fight with Konoha tonight."

Deidara shuddered.

"Not to mention that Biiju," he muttered. "He's bad when he's angry."

_**xxx **_

Fifty feet away, Shikaku and Kakashi glanced at each other uneasily.

"What is it?" Anko asked.

"Judging from what we caught of what they've been saying, Itachi is catching onto us following them," Kakashi said.

"Should we take a detour?" Sai asked; Shikaku shook his head.

"No time," he said. "We have to get to Kyoko now."

_**XXX**_

Sasuke dodged, amused, as Kyoko sent another jet of water streaming towards him. So far she had been able to extinguish all his fire jutsu. He couldn't use Chidori. There was no way he could know if Kyoko didn't have a Wind Jutsu. They were rare, Wind Users. But wind would cancel out the Lightning.

Kyoko bit her lip, drawing blood. She just had to keep Sasuke at bay until she could get backup. Surely she could do that.

'_At least Orochimaru doesn't seem to want me for another of his sick, twisted experiments_!" Kyoko thought, hopeful despite the situation. It seemed more that he was more interested in breeding elite shinobi at the moment. Not that that made her feel any better.

"Mizu no Buushin!" Three clones appeared around Kyoko.

And poor Sakura-chan. She had been so lucky that she had been with Sai and Naruto and Yamato when Sasuke saw her, otherwise she could have been in a worse situation than Kyoko was at the moment. Kyoko only had to keep Sasuke away. Sakura might have had to deal with Orochimaru as well.

Then Sasuke saw an opening. It wouldn't be as much fun with Kyoko unconscious. But it would be a lot easier.

"Katon—"

"Mizu Bunshin Daibakuha!"

"What the—" was all Sasuke managed before Itachi's own jutsu, the Great Clone Explosion, erupted around Kyoko—the three water clones exploded, drenching him in water; Sasuke's eyes widened as he recognized oil mixed with the water.

'_Gotta retreat_,' he thought. '_Great. Done in by a girl_.'

Kyoko ripped her sash from her body, performing hand signs. A thin jet of fire caught onto a stray thread hanging from one corner of the bright blue silk…and began to spark.

"Fuck!" Sasuke swore, running down the corridor as the room behind him blew apart, exposing the night sky, even so far below the surface.

Kabuto came running.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"She blew the place up, dumb-ass!" Sasuke snarled. "And herself with it!"

Kabuto sighed.

"Shame," he said. "She was so pretty."

"Hn. Is Orochimaru ready for me yet?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto nodded, turning to lead Sasuke away from the rubble and towards Orochimaru. He was surprised that Sasuke had agreed to this. But Orochimaru needed a new body, and he needed it now. And Sasuke had willingly agreed…

_**XXX**_

"There!" Deidara said, pointing. Smoke was rising up through the trees.

"Wait." Itachi stopped suddenly, throwing out his arm.

"What now?" Kisame groaned.

"Voices, yeah," Deidara said.

"_It's her comrades_."

Itachi nodded.

"How did they get here before us?" Kisame growled.

"They have a ninja dog," Itachi said simply. "We were lead by a spy who didn't have an exact way of knowing where Kyoko was. They slipped around us half an hour ago, didn't you notice?"

Kisame just rolled his eyes.

"Let's get out of here," he muttered.

Itachi nodded.

"Kyoko's okay," he agreed. "For now anyway."

_**XXX**_

Shikaku, Anko, and Kakashi all stared. It seemed that Sai had been right. There was Kyoko, standing in the midst of what could only once have been a room beneath the ground, breathing hard but with barely a scratch on her.

"Let's just get out of here," Anko said at last, "and get back to Konoha."

The others nodded. Sai scooped Kyoko into his arms as they all turned to go straight back to Tsunade, after a very strange night.

_**XXX**_

"Which one are you?" Kabuto asked.

The man turned.

"Which do you think?" Sasuke asked. In an instant, Kabuto found himself face-to-face with his master, Orochimaru.

"This cannot be happening," Orochimaru hissed. "I created this deminsion. I will not die here!"

Kabuto paled, now back with Sasuke.

"Orochimaru-sama…is dead…No, it's more like…" Kabuto trailed off.

"I've taken over," Sasuke said casually, before turning and walking away. Kabuto watched him go with wide eyes.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I told you it would be longer! Review!**_

_**^_|**_

_**Love,Fangirl**_


	51. Love's Risks, Part One

****

Scarlet Kunai

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters

A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story.

Rated M for violence, language, and lime.

*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense.

****

A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, _Crimson Shuriken_!

__

…This fic is slowly, slowly coming to a close. And now, within the next few chapters…I really don't want to, but I have to…

Anyways, I just want to give a shout out to a couple of people who have reviewed lately:

Inner-me-is-chaos -- You are so sweet!

Gabzalabza -- Don't worry, everything always gets explained!

RozenMaiden14 -- You're last review was cute!

Babychicky14 -- *blush* Thanks, I try to make my lemons as good as possible!

eloquent dreams -- Haha, don't worry, I'm updating as often as I can!!

On with the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously:

__

Shikaku, Anko, and Kakashi all stared. It seemed that Sai had been right. There was Kyoko, standing in the midst of what could only once have been a room beneath the ground, breathing hard but with barely a scratch on her.

"Let's just get out of here," Anko said at last, "and get back to Konoha."

The others nodded. Sai scooped Kyoko into his arms as they all turned to go straight back to Tsunade, after a very strange night.

_****_

xxx

__

"Which one are you?" Kabuto asked.

The man turned.

"Which do you think?" Sasuke asked. In an instant, Kabuto found himself face-to-face with his master, Orochimaru.

"This cannot be happening," Orochimaru hissed. "I created this deminsion. I will not die here!"

Kabuto paled, now back with Sasuke.

"Orochimaru-sama…is dead…No, it's more like…" Kabuto trailed off.

"I've taken over," Sasuke said casually, before turning and walking away. Kabuto watched him go with wide eyes.

"Again," Kakashi encouraged.

Kyoko sighed. She had just gotten out of the Hokage's office after answering every question Tsunade had fired at her about Sasuke and Orochimaru, after having spent three days in the hospital being checked over.

"Come on, Kyoko!" Sai said. "It can't be that hard."

"I'd like to see you do it!" Kyoko snapped as she crouched.

She and Kakashi were working on her taijutsu.

"Just concentrate your chakra and try it again," Kakashi said.

"Right."

"Just take a deep breath," Kakashi said.

"Right." Kyoko took a deep, deep breath. "Leaf Hurricane!

She launched herself at Kakashi, turning in midair, leg thrust out to kick him; but Kakashi shook his head, ducking, and bringing up his own leg to block her.

"Not good enough," he said, sighing. "Try again."

"Sensei!"

Sai, Kakashi, and Kyoko looked up as Sakura came running towards them.

"My master wants to see Kyoko," Sakura said as she reached the three. "I have to go get Naruto now."

"Right!" Kakashi called after her. He turned to Kyoko. "You can go for now, but be prepared for more training this afternoon."

"Hai, Sempai." Kyoko took off back towards the village.

Kakashi sighed, sitting and stretching.

Sai sat beside him.

"Sai," Kakashi said, "I think it's time you told me exactly what you meant when you said that Kyoko is doing everything she can for her mission with Akatsuki. And I particularly want to know why you thought that Itachi had come for Kyoko."

"Well…"

**__**

XXX

"You're late!" Tsunade snapped.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura said, bowing in apology. "Naruto was eating lunch -er- breakfast, and--"

"Ero-sannin's here, too?" Naruto interrupted.

"Hey, Naruto!" Jiraya grinned from where he stood beside Tsunade, Kyoko in between them.

"What did you want to speak to us about?" Sakura asked, coming up from her bow.

Tsunade paused.

"Right," she said. "Information has been coming in from other countries. I wanted to discuss it with you."

"Info?" Sakura said.

"What is it, what is it?" Naruto demanded.

"Orochimaru is dead," Tsunade said. "And it seems Uchiha Sasuke was the one who killed him. The same night that Kyoko was kidnapped and Sasuke attempted to ra--"

Jiraya cleared his throat, jerking his head towards said raven-haired kunoichi. She had turned deathly pale at the news that her old "caregiver" was now no longer in existence, and had choked and shook her head when Tsunade had started to tell Sakura what Sasuke had done. It wasn't exactly something that Kyoko wanted anyone to know. And she particularly didn't want Sakura to know what she had already told Kakashi and Tsunade, that Sasuke had wanted to rape his pink-haired former comrade.

Naruto and Sakura were stunned,

"R..R-really?" Naruto stammered.

"It's definitely true," Jiraya said. "My most reliable sources confirmed it."

"That's…then…" Sakura didn't seem to know what to say, but Naruto laughed.

"I KNEW that freak wouldn't be able to take Sasuke down!" he laughed. "So Sasuke's coming back to the Leaf Village now, right?" he asked eagerly. "Right?"

Tsunade was sad and silent.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Doesn't look like it," Jiraya said.

"What the Hell do you mean?!?" Naruto roared. "Why not??"

"Naruto-kun," Kyoko started, but he ignored her.

"How could he not come back now that Orochimaru is gone?!" Naruto demanded, furious.

"Sasuke is obsessed with revenge," Tsunade said simply.

"He'll try to find Akatsuki so he can kill his brother Itachi," Jiraya said.

Kyoko nodded.

"And Itachi will fight back," she said.

"That bastard again," Naruto growled. "Damn him…SHIT!" he yelled.

Sakura bit her lip; Tsunade and Jiraya both glanced over at Kyoko, but her face was smooth and blank.

**__**

XXX

Far outside the Hidden Leaf Village, Sasuke turned away from a girl with neon red hair and a purple jacket who watched him with lusty eyes, a tall boy with bright hair who watched him nervously, and a second boy with pointed teeth, a lazy grin, and a huge sword.

"From now on," Sasuke said slowly, "we four move as one. And our group will be known as 'Hebi.'" (**A/N: Hebi means Snake**.)

**__**

XXX

"We need to form a platoon and move out right now!" Naruto said. "The mission to hunt down Akatsuki is still going on, right?"

"Yeah…" Tsunade put a hand on her hip, frowning.

"To get to Sasuke, we need to go after the member of Akatsuki we've got the best chance of finding!" Naruto said.

**__**

XXX

"'Hebi has only one purpose…" Sasuke said.

**__**

XXX

"In other words," Naruto said, "we need to find…"

**__**

XXX

"Uchiha Itachi!"

**__**

XXX

XXX

"It's about to rain," Kisame commented.

"It looks like a big storm is coming in," Itachi agreed with a sigh; Kisame glanced at him.

"You still thinking about that bitch and Orochimaru?" he asked.

Itachi nodded.

"My little brother," he said softly.

"What about him?"

"Kakashi and the young man who was carrying Kyoko--Sai, I believe is his name--trailed a bit behind the others," Itachi said. "Zetsu and I followed, Zetsu because he wanted to see if Kyoko could get away long enough to report to him."

"And?"

"She wasn't able to," Itachi said. "But I overheard her telling Kakashi and Sai just why Orochimaru had had her kidnapped," he said, betraying feelings of disgust in his voice.

"Oh?"

"He planned for Sasuke to rape and impregnate her," Itachi said bitterly. "Apparently power and forbidden jutsu aren't the only things Orochimaru has been teaching Sasuke."

"You sound upset."

"Not particularly," Itachi said. "I'm not worried about Kyoko. She quite literally blew apart quite a bit of Orochimaru's east base."

"Then what?"

Itachi frowned.

"I may not want to have anything to do with my old clan or my little brother," he said slowly. "But rape…That's just unforgivable."

Kisame nodded. Even those of the Akatsuki, the S-class thieves and murders that they were, wouldn't dream of such a thing.

"Well…Orochimaru is dead now," the blue man said. "Maybe--"

"Iie." Itachi shook his head. "He's now gathered a platoon. Three others besides him." He shook his head. "It doesn't bode well."

"For you or the brat?" Kisame asked.

"Either of us," Itachi said.

"Whadda ya mean?"

"If Kyoko hears about Sasuke's team…you know her, Kisame. She's strong, but not strong enough to beat Sasuke and his team, not on her own. And think what would happen were Tsunade to order her to go after him."

"She'd go after him," Kisame shrugged. "She's got nothing to do with your brother, why'd she ever pause to kill him?"

"Possibly because her friends want him back," Itachi said. "Tsunade wouldn't order her to kill him. Even with Orochimaru dead, Konoha will still want information on him."

Kisame nodded.

"I see…Well, let's get under the trees," he said. "Don't want the body to get cold." He lifted his sword lightly, where the half-dead body of a Jinchuurichi was splayed carelessly across the top of the wrapped blade.

Itachi nodded.

They would be gathering again soon. Besides, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to be in the rain too long. It was growing colder. And with these eyes of his making him sick more and more frequently…He just couldn't afford the risk of a cold.

**__**

XXX

Only a week later, Kyoko stood on the top of the wall surrounding Konoha beside Kakashi as he spoke to the eight-man squad going in pursuit of Sasuke. Hinata, Yamato, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, and Kakashi, along with Paa-kun and the others of the Eight Ninja Hounds.

"Alright, let's go," Kakashi said.

"Wait!" Sai said suddenly before running up to Kyoko. He planted wrapped his arms around her and firmly planted kiss on her lips.

Kiba scowled, looking away and glaring at Shino, who had raised an eyebrow.

But Sai was really only talking to Kyoko. Using the kiss as an excuse, he turned her so that his back was to the others.

"If I see Itachi," he muttered to her, "I'll try not to let the others find out he's near. I promise."

"Thanks, Sai," Kyoko whispered, hugging the boy tightly and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll hold you to it."

Sai nodded. He still wasn't sure why, but he felt the most emotion when he was around Kyoko. She really was his best friend. From how Sakura had tried to help him understand, Sai found that the names for what he felt towards the girl with the black hair were loyalty and the want to protect her. And it was more than true that he didn't sleep well without Kyoko in his bed. But as far as affection that was anything beyond friendship? Sai didn't even feel aroused when around Kyoko, and he had always thought that she was sexy. Well, whenever she was naked. But he had already walked in on her in the bath plenty of times…No, Kyoko was only a friend. Sakura, however…Well, Sai didn't think she was quite as ugly as he once had. Ino…no, she was far too shrill. And he really was beginning to feel small twinges of what could only be annoyance anytime she was around, particularly if Sai happened to be with Kyoko. Yes, it was definitely annoyance.

Sai stepped away and Kakashi clapped a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"Good luck with your own mission," he said.

Kyoko nodded.

"Be safe, Sempai," she said.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll talk to you when you get back," he said, tilting his head meaningfully.

Kyoko sighed.

"I understand," she said. "Don't overuse your Sharingan, Sempai."

"Right." Kakashi turned to the others. "Scatter!"

"Right!"

Kyoko sighed as she watched them leave. Tsunade, who had been watching from the ground, nodded to her in dismissal. Kyoko nodded as well, turned, and left in the direction the others had for her own mission with the Akatsuki, but thinking back to her conversation with Sai when she had gotten out of the Hokage's office after having been abducted and then threatened with rape.

**__**

xxx

_"So…" Sai sat beside Kyoko on their shared futon. "I think there's more to your mission with Akatsuki than you're telling me. Or even the Hokage."_

_"How did you catch on?" she asked._

_"Kakashi and Yamato told me about Itachi," Sai said. "I know that he was once your teacher. And now you're fucking him."_

_"No," Kyoko whispered, "I'm not 'fucking' him."_

_"Yeah you are."_

_"Iie." Kyoko sighed. "Sai, there's a difference between what you do on a mission and what you do with someone you share a bond with."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that…well, when it's just for the sake of a mission, then it's sex," Kyoko said. "When it's meaningless or with someone you don't know or care about on a mission, then it's fucking. When it's with someone you care about…"_

_"What?" Sai asked as Kyoko trailed off._

_"When it's someone you care about or have a deep bond with," Kyoko said, "it's different."_

_"Different how?" Sai asked._

_"It's hard to explain," Kyoko said. "It's…When you have a bond like that with someone, you have sex with them by choice…and not because it's fun, but because you can say so much to that person without any words at all."_

_Sai looked confused._

_"How do you talk without words?" he asked._

_In answer, Kyoko placed a hand on his hand._

_"If we were on a mission and you were hurt," she said, "I might put my hand on yours, to show you that I'm here and won't leave you." She then pressed her hand to her cheek. "I might do this if you were ill," she said, "to show you that I want to help you feel well again."_

_"Oh," Sai said. He stood and when to the bookcase, running a finger over the spines of the books. He pulled on from the shelves._

_"Like it says in this book?" he asked._

_"What?"_

_"It says that when you have bonds with your friends, you can talk to each other through gestures and facial expressions, like a smile or putting your arm around their shoulder when they're scared or worried."_

_Kyoko nodded._

_"Hai, it's a lot like that."_

_"So…if we were to have sex right now," Sai asked, "would it be a way of strenghting our friendship even further?"_

_"Hai," Kyoko said._

_Sai thought a moment._

_"What about with Sakura?" he asked. "I've not slept with her. Would that strengthen my bond with her?"_

_"Only if you were close to her already," Kyoko laughed. "And I told you already, I don't know that Naruto-kun would really like it if you were to try anything with Sakura." She paused. "Why did you ask that about Sakura-chan?" she asked._

_Sai shrugged._

_"I don't know," he admitted. "But if I were to have sex with any of our comrades, I'd rather it be Sakura than Ino. She's annoying."_

_Kyoko raised an eyebrow._

_"What about Hinata-chan or Tenten-chan?" she asked._

_"I never thought about them," Sai said honestly. "I only ever thought about Sakura."_

_"Hmm…" Kyoko looked thoughtful._

_"Nani?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"…So you still have a bond with Uchiha Itachi?" Sai asked._

_Kyoko nodded._

_"I thought I didn't," she said. "I thought that I had let it all go, that I was only acting as though I still had a bond with him to keep him from thinking that I would betray Akatsuki. But the truth is, I've been withholding any information I have that might hurt Itachi. I know that I shouldn't, I even know that it's pointless; Itachi is more than capable of taking care of himself. But he's also ill, and I worry about him. The Hokage already knows this, because Kakashi told her, but truth is, the more Itachi uses the Sharingan, the less he can see. And I don't want that to happen," she said, tears softly falling. "I want my old sensei to be able to see the world for its beauty again," she said. "He only sees the hatred in the world. I know that he's far from the young boy who was once my ANBU captain. But I also know that that can't be helped. He was only a little boy when the Great Ninja Wars finally ended; you and I weren't even born at the time. I want Itachi to be able to see the world the way we can see it, as a safe place again."  
"Sai," Kyoko said, eyes blazing, "I haven't told the Hokage this, and you can't either. Promise me, Sai!"_

_"Hai, I promise," the black-eyed boy said._

_"You can't go back on this," Kyoko said. "This is a promise from you to me, best friend to best friend. That's the bond we share, Sai, you can't break this promise or that bond will be broken."_

_"I promise," Sai said again, taking Kyoko's hands in his._

_Kyoko sighed._

_"Sai, I don't think Itachi ever wanted to leave Konoha," she said. "And I don't think that he killed the Uchiha clan on his own. I don't think it was even his idea in the first place. But I don't have proof, and until I can, no one can know my suspicions. It will take a lot to get Uchiha Itachi to open up to me like he once did before the massacre. But I'm getting close, I can feel it! Sai, if I can get the truth out of Itachi, I might be able to get Tsunade-hime to have him brought back to the Leaf Village for questioning and find out who was behind it in the first place!"_

_Sai nodded. Kyoko's eyes were burning and she had a wild look about her. She smiled at him._

_"Sai?"_

_"Nani?"_

_"You're holding my hands."_

_"Oh, gomen."_

_"Iie, iie." Kyoko shook her head. "That's what I meant about speaking without words. By taking my hands in yours when I asked you to make me a promise, you were telling me, without words, that you were hear for me, that you would never betray my confidence, and you were showing me that it was safe to tell you."_

_"Really?" Sai asked. He smiled. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of this emotions thing."_

_Kyoko smiled, nodding._

_"I think so, too," she agreed._

_xxx_

Kyoko shook her head, wiping away a few tears, made by the stinging cold winds in her eyes.

Sai's birthday had come and gone; it was now December, and freezing rains had taken the place of the snow that had covered the ground only weeks ago. Sai and Kyoko now didn't bother to put away the blankets and futon, instead leaving them out and letting the heat from their bodies stay trapped beneath the layers. If it got any colder, they would have to stay somewhere else.

Ino had already offered her place, but it had been Sai who had been the first to refuse her.

Shaking his head, he had replied to Ino's shrill "Why not?!?" with, "Iie, you said that Kyoko and I would have separate rooms. I can't sleep without Kyoko in bed with me. Besides, wouldn't it have made more sense for you to say that my room would be on the opposite side of the house and Kyoko's room beside yours, instead of the other way around?"

Ino had pouted until Sakura had rolled her eyes and nudged her in the side.

"The Hokage's mansion has a few empty offices," the pink-haired girl said. "Tsunade will let you stay there."

Kyoko smirked at the memory.

But she was so confused.

Konoha was home to her, where Sai and Kakashi were, always waiting for her. But Akatsuki felt right, too. If it weren't for her loyalty to the Leaf Village…Iie. The Leaf Village had to come first. If it weren't for this mission, she would never have gone after Itachi. At least…not while she was on a mission…Right? It was all just so confusing…

And to make matters worse, Kyoko's stomach had begun to feel strange. Her headaches were returning. She hoped it wasn't the poisons coming back…

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortness, especially compared to the last chapter, but it's a part one of two, second part should be up in a few days.

Love ya!


	52. Love's Risks, Part Two

Scarlet Kunai

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters

A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story.

Rated M for violence, language, and lime.

*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense.

****

A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, _Crimson Shuriken_!

__

…This fic is slowly, slowly coming to a close. And now, within the next few chapters…I really don't want to, but I have to…

Haha, all you guys who think you know why Kyo-chan's stomach is hurting…just slow down! Geesh! There are so many possibilities! Medial, psychological, poison, unnoticed injuries… My point is, don't be so quick to jump to conclusions!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously:

__

She was so confused.

Konoha was home to her, where Sai and Kakashi were, always waiting for her. But Akatsuki felt right, too. If it weren't for her loyalty to the Leaf Village…Iie. The Leaf Village had to come first. If it weren't for this mission, she would never have gone after Itachi. At least…not while she was on a mission…Right? It was all just so confusing…

And to make matters worse, Kyoko's stomach had begun to feel strange. Her headaches were returning. She hoped it wasn't the poisons coming back…

__

Itachi sighed, arching his neck. Just thirty-two hours to go.

Zetsu's image flickered. He was out looking around.

"**Kyoko is on her way**," he said. "Looks like she's upset about something. _I'd be careful if I were you, Kisame._"

"Me?" Kisame turned towards Zetsu's image. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't like Kyo-chan, yeah," Deidara said. "But she was able to destroy over half of one of Orochimaru's lairs. With a single bomb, un!"

"What about it?"

"_Kyoko knows that you don't like her_," Zetsu said. "**She knows it was you in Deidara's room that time**."

"What were you doing in Deidara's room with Kyoko?" Itachi said sharply.

"I was only testing her abilities," Kisame said with a shrug.

"Tobi is tired, are we almost done?" Tobi asked suddenly, trying to ease the ache in his shoulders.

"Thirty-one more hours, un!" Deidara snapped. He turned to Zetsu.

"When will Kyo-chan be here?" he asked.

"Two days," Zetsu answered. "_It looks like she just left the Leaf Village this morning._"

"What time is it now, hmm?"

"**Dusk**."

"Hmm…" Deidara nodded. "We'll be done by then, un…" He glanced at Tobi. "I think we can get back by then, yeah."

Pein was silent; Konan glanced at him.  
"Let's just get this done," Kisame said.

Pein nodded.

"This man was half-dead already when we brought him in," Kisame said. "It shouldn't take too much longer. The Bijuu isn't as reluctant to be ripped away."

"Maybe it's just a stupid Bijuu," Tobi said cheerfully.

"Shut up, Tobi, yeah!" Deidara snapped.

"I'm just--"

"Shut up!"

"Calm down, Deidara," Pein said.

Itachi glanced over at him. So few now. Deidara. Pein. Konan. Kisame. Madara. Hidan. And himself.

Sasori was dead. Orochimaru had left after Itachi had refused to become his body. Kakazu was dead. Hidan should be dead, but was saved by Kyoko. Konoha was becoming stronger.

Who would be next? Himself? Deidara? He didn't want to know what would happen to Kyoko if neither he nor Deidara were there to keep her safe.

But what if it were someone from Konoha? From Suna? Kakashi…Sai…the Kazekage and his siblings…

She wasn't delicate. No, she wasn't delicate at all. Kyoko was a kunoichi, an ANBU. She knew the ways of the world of ninja, she knew that ANBU were trained to fight and to be prepared to die.

But he didn't want that. He never wanted that to happen to her. If he had known then that he would feel this way now…it wouldn't have made any difference, but he still would have pleaded to the Third not to let Kyoko into ANBU.

But it was what had to happen. And it wouldn't have mattered. It had also been what Kyoko had wanted. That he knew. And what Kyoko wanted…Itachi just couldn't say no to her.

**__**

XXX

Kyoko bit her lip. She was just a day away now. Another twelve hours of travel, then sleep. Tomorrow morning, it would be just a few more hours and she would be back. This time she would report directly to Pein. Then she would go to Konan… Konan had the more delicate chakra control. If she didn't know medical ninjutsu, she could still help. But for now…

Abruptly, Kyoko stopped again. Panting, she leaned against a tree, sinking down to her knees, her head in her hands. The sensation grew to be too much. The pain increased. Kyoko pulled her hair away from her face just as she gave in a vomited into the bushes.

Wiping her mouth, Kyoko sighed, standing. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, running her hands through it as she walked, braiding it over her shoulder. Gulping water from her bottle, she took a deep breath before beginning to run again, performing handsigns. The light green chakra began to glow at her hands, and she pressed them against her stomach to make the aching stop. She had hoped that the vomiting would have stopped by now. For five days it had been the way she woke, running from the bed to the bathroom while Sai sat up rubbing his eyes and asking if she was okay. She hadn't been ill now for the past two days. Why had it started again? She was almost afraid to go to Tsunade or even Sakura or Shizune. She wouldn't even have considered going to Konan if she weren't in so much pain…well, not pain. Discomfort.

**__**

XXX

Sai glanced at the two Ninja Hounds Kakashi had sent with him. So far no sign of Uchiha. Either of them, Itachi or Sasuke.

He could tell now when he was nervous, but he had never been this…anxious. He had seen Sasuke before. He wasn't too worried about that. But Uchiha Itachi…

He knew that Kyoko had told Itachi about him Sai also knew that Itachi knew that he and Kyoko were currently living together…and that they were currently "dating." But did he know that they had once slept together? Did he know that they slept in the same bed? That Sai couldn't sleep without her? That he felt the most emotion when he was around her? Could Uchiha Itachi ever understand that Sai needed Kyoko, to help him understand?

At least…would Itachi understand that before he killed him?

**__**

XXX

Kyoko sighed.

"_Kai_!"

Stepping off the water and into the darkness of the front cavern of the Akatsuki hideout, Kyoko sighed, bringing chakra to her eyes to let them adjust quicker to the dramatic change in the light.

"Kyo-Kyo!" came a sudden squeal and Kyoko flinched.

"Don't call her that, you little bastard!" Deidara yelled, hitting Tobi. "She doesn't like it!"

He jumped down from the tip of the statue that was already fading back into the ground.

"I see you've just finished sealing another demon," Kyoko said, annoyed.

Deidara put up his hands.

"Hey, it's our job, yeah," he said, laughing nervously, then flinched as Kyoko reached into the weapons pouch strapped to her thigh beneath her skirt.

But instead of drawing out a bomb, Kyoko instead drew out the same scroll in which she had seal Hidan's body. Performing hand signs at a speed that only Itachi caught, she placed her hands on the parchment. With a light puff of smoke, a book appeared between her hands.

"A fucking bingo book?" Hidan asked, coming up behind Deidara.

"Hai…" Kyoko flipped between the pages as she walked towards the corpse that had held the Bijuu. "I thought so," she muttered.

"Nani?" Pein's hologram flickered as he turned towards her.

"This man is in my bingo book," Kyoko said softly. "His village's Kage wants him for murder and rape."

She knelt beside the cadaver, pulling another scroll from her pouch.

"What's that one, un?"

"This scroll," Kyoko answered, "is blank. I'm going to seal the body inside before I take it back to Tsunade-hime."

She looked up at Pein.

"I'll bring the money from his Kage to you," she said.

"Good." Pein turned away.

"Just don't expect me to be your new Kakazu," Kyoko said, then, "Leader-sama?"

"Nani?" He didn't turn to look at her.

"Anno…I need to speak with Konan-sama…" Kyoko glanced at said woman. "In person."

Pein and Konan shared a surprised look.

Finally, Pein nodded.

"I'll be at the hideout in three days," Konan said before her hologram flickered and disappeared.

"Kyoko, how long will you be with us this time?" Pein asked.

"I'm not sure," Kyoko admitted. "Maybe two weeks. More likely only one. My comrades are near. And Leader?"

"Hai?"

"I don't know if Zetsu-san has discovered this yet," Kyoko said. "But Orochimaru-sama has been killed."

"Killed?" Pein was surprised. He looked at Zetsu's image.

"_I had no idea_," he said.

"By who?" Pein asked Kyoko.

"Uchiha…Sasuke," Kyoko whispered, watching Itachi nervously. He made no motion whatsoever.

"Damn…" Deidara scowled. "I wanted to kill him."

Pein ignored this and instead said, "Kyoko, this time you'll stay with Kisame."

"Nani?" Kisame and Kyoko yelped.

"Pein-sama, there's no way I'm going to share my room with a slutty little bitch like her!" Kisame roared.

"Leader-sama, please!" Kyoko said softly. "Shouldn't I stay with Dei-kun or Itachi-sama?"

"Iie. I already know that you get along and work well with them. Now I want to see how well you do with Kisame."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Kisame yelled, but Kyoko sighed.

"Hai, Leader-sama," she said.

"And this time," Pein said, "don't leave Kisame's room to go to Deidara's, as you did when with Hidan and Itachi."

Kyoko swallowed, vowing to use Zetsu to practice her newfound taijutsu skills on.

**__**

XXX

Later, as Kyoko paced across the floor of Kisame's room, the shark-like man leered at her.

"Are you ever going to calm down and sleep?" he snapped.

Kyoko ignored him.

"Damn it, bitch," Kisame said, "lie down and go to sleep already!"

"Kisame-san," Kyoko murmured sweetly.

"What?"

"Sharingan," Kyoko said, turning. Her eyes were blazing the same exact colors as Itachi's.

Kisame's blue color turned to a strange grey.

"That's better," Kyoko said. "Now, let's just get one straight, fish-man. If you so much as look at me in a way I don't like during my stay her this time, if you don't shut the fuck up and leave me alone…I'm going to use this on you. I'm far, far below Itachi's level. But I don't need to be to hurt someone so lowdown as you."

"I-I-"

"And don't even think about following me," Kyoko hissed, opening the door. "Or I'll use my bombs as well as the Sharingan."

She was about to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I can see now," Kisame said slowly, "why Deidara likes you so much." He laughed. "I can even see why Itachi is always watching you when you're around!"

Kisame grinned at Kyoko's raised eyebrow.

"Go on," he said. "I don't care what you do. Heh heh…You're something else, you know that?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"That's what Sasori no Dana always said," she muttered.

"Wow…" Kisame scratched his head. "You managed to get that guy's respect?"

"I don't know that it was so much respect as acceptance," Kyoko shrugged. "But I did like his puppets…Kisame-san?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow…I want you to teach me your jutsu…the one that allows you to create a body of water."

"I dunno…" Kisame said. "That takes quite a bit of chakra, I don't think you have enough."

"I don't need that much water," Kyoko said. "I just need enough for my new jutsu."

"What's that?"

"One of my own," Kyoko said. She turned to Kisame, the Sharingan receding.

"I'm going to Itachi-sama," she said. "I need to speak with him."

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame yawned. "You do that."

"Hn…" Kyoko shook her head. "I'll be back. I hope you're a deep sleeper."

Kisame didn't answer. He was already asleep.

**__**

XXX

Itachi rolled over as there was a light knock on his door; he could sense Kyoko's chakra and made a few hand signs, sitting up when he heard the lock click.

"Itachi?"

"Hn." Itachi stood and opened his arms, letting Kyoko fall into them with a Sai.

"Kyoko, you know that Pein said to stay in Kisame's room."

"I don't care." Kyoko rested her head on Itachi's bare chest. She laughed softly. "You knew I was coming."

"Hn?"

"You never sleep in just your boxers," Kyoko laughed. "At least not while it's so cold," she added, breath visible in the frigid air.

"Hn…" Itachi just lowered his face to hers, pressing his lips against her own.

"Itachi?" Kyoko asked breathlessly when he had finally released her.

"Mm?"

"This Sharingan…will you teach me to use it?"

Itachi pulled away.

"Itachi?"

"I don't know, Kyoko," he sighed.

"Please?"

"Maybe…" Itachi put an arm around her and lead her to the bed. Pulling her down with him, he pulled the blankets up over their shoulders, wrapping his arms around Kyoko so that she was nestled snuggly against him.

"Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to go back to Kisame's room before morning," she yawned.

"I'll take you back," Itachi promised. "But for now just sleep. You've been on the road for three days."

Kyoko nodded, drifting off. Itachi sighed. This was a major risk, having Kyoko with him. More so even than she realized. Though Zetsu was growing quite fond of her, he was still loyal to the Akatsuki… If Konoha realized that he and Kyoko were together again… And that wasn't the worst that could happen.

**__**

XXX

Kisame bolted upright as he heard the sound of retching in the room. Kyoko was in the bathroom, vomiting, shoulders heaving.

"Hey…you okay?" Kisame asked. Kyoko just moaned.

"Hey!" Kisame said, moving to put a hand on her shoulder. His hand brushed her neck and his eyes widened. "Shit!"

**__**

xxx

Itachi sat up as there was a loud hammering on his bedroom door. Getting up, he opened it to see his partner.

"What?" he snapped, then looked down to see Kyoko in Kisame's arms.

"She's running a fever," Kisame said. "I don't think she's doing to well."

Itachi nodded, placing a hand on Kyoko's brow as Kisame lay her on Itachi's bed.

"Go get Deidara," he said.

Kisame nodded before leaving.

Itachi sighed, sitting on the bed and stripping the clothes from Kyoko's body before pulling the blankets up over her.

Kyoko had only had a fever like this once before. It wasn't the poison. This was something else.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short, sorry, next chapter coming as soon as I can get it up!

Love,  
Fangirl


	53. Fever and Flashbacks

Scarlet Kunai

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters

A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story.

Rated M for violence, language, and lime.

*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense.

****

A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, _Crimson Shuriken_!

__

***SPOILER WARNING FOR ITACHI-SAMA'S PAST!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously:

__

"This Sharingan…will you teach me to use it?"

Itachi pulled away.

"Itachi?"

"I don't know, Kyoko," he sighed.

"Please?"

"Maybe…" Itachi put an arm around her and lead her to the bed. Pulling her down with him, he pulled the blankets up over their shoulders, wrapping his arms around Kyoko so that she was nestled snuggly against him.

Kyoko nodded, drifting off. Itachi sighed. This was a major risk, having Kyoko with him. More so even than she realized. Though Zetsu was growing quite fond of her, he was still loyal to the Akatsuki… If Konoha realized that he and Kyoko were together again… And that wasn't the worst that could happen.

****

XXX

Itachi sat up as there was a loud hammering on his bedroom door. Getting up, he opened it to see his partner.

"What?" he snapped, then looked down to see Kyoko in Kisame's arms.

"She's running a fever," Kisame said. "I don't think she's doing to well."

Itachi nodded, placing a hand on Kyoko's brow as Kisame lay her on Itachi's bed.

"Go get Deidara," he said.

Kisame nodded before leaving.

Itachi sighed, sitting on the bed and stripping the clothes from Kyoko's body before pulling the blankets up over her.

Kyoko had only had a fever like this once before. It wasn't the poison. This was something else…

Deidara ran down the corridors after Kisame. The blue colored man had only told him that Kyoko was ill in Itachi's room, but that was enough for him to panic.

Itachi looked up, annoyed, as Deidara burst into his room, panting.

"Where--where's Kyo-chan, un?"

"She's right here," Itachi said softly. On the bed beside him Kyoko lay beneath the blankets, cheeks flushed, breathing hard.

"What's wrong, yeah?"

"I'm not sure," Itachi said. "She's only had a fever like this once before, right before her Jounin exam."

"Is it that poison?"

"Iie." Itachi shook his head. "I think it's stress."

"Just stress?" Kisame asked.

Itachi nodded. "She's been training too hard."

"So what do we do, un?"

"We have to bring down the fever," Itachi said. "Help me move the bed to the center of the room."

"Right, yeah."

"Careful not to jolt her," Itachi said. Beneath the sheets Kyoko shifted. As soon as the bed had been set back down, Itachi pulled away all the blankets but one.

"We need to create a seal," Itachi went on. "Follow these hand signs."

"Right, un," Deidara said; Kisame just sighed.

"Am I really needed for this?"

"Hai," Itachi said. "Unless you'd rather explain to Zetsu or Konan why Pein's personal spy has become incapacitated and useless, and how you refused to help. This is a three person seal, and unless you want to go mess with Tobi or wake up Hidan, I suggest you help," Itachi said, Sharingan spinning.

Kisame sighed, nodding. Now he had _two _people to threaten him with the Sharingan. Too bad it was so useful.

Hand seals finished, Itachi pressed his hands on the bed just above Kyoko's head. Deidara placed his at one of Kyoko's sides, Kisame at the other.

Light, blue-green chakra spread over the girl like a blanket.

"Keep the chakra as thin as possible," Itachi said calmly.

"Is this medical jutsu, un?"

"Iie." Kisame shook his head. "It's a ninjutsu."

"Medical jutsu _is_ ninjutsu!" Deidara snapped.

"It's neither," Itachi said. "This is Genjutsu."

"Genjutsu?" Deidara looked shocked.

Itachi nodded. "It's a Genjutsu that requires the chakra of three people. Only one needs to know how to do it, that's why my hands are at her head."

"What kind of Genjutsu?" Kisame asked suspiciously.

"It heals," Itachi said softly. "Forcing the person to sleep, it allows the immune system to awaken fully, attacking the illness. It's a technique only a few choice ANBU learn." He sighed. "If this doesn't work, we'll have to take her somewhere else. Suna is closest. But she may need medical attention."

"And just how are we supposed to get into the Sand Village, un?" Deidara snapped. "I don't think they'll just let us waltz in and go up to the hospital. We killed their Kazekage, I don't think they'll appreciate us bringing one of us to be helped--"

"Kyoko's not one of us," Kisame pointed out. "And she's a close friend to the Kazekage."

"But--"

"We'll figure that out later," Itachi said, frowning. He looked at Deidara. "Do you know what she's been doing to train lately?"

"Taijutsu, yeah," Deidara said promptly. "The Leaf Hurricane…hand to hand combat…weapons--"

"Weapons?" Itachi said sharply.

"Ha-Hai." Deidara looked confused. "Why--What are you doing, un?!" he yelled as Itachi pulled his hands away from Kyoko, breaking the jutsu.

"Kisame, leave."

"What?"

"Leave," Itachi repeated.

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame shrugged as he left the room. The instant the door had closed behind the blue-skinned man, Itachi tore the blanket from Kyoko's form, bare save for her panties.

"Look for any wound on her," Itachi said softly. "Even a scratch."

"Right, un."

Deidara began to examine Kyoko's legs as Itachi spread her fingers and ran his fingers lightly over her hairline.

"Found it, yeah!" Deidara said. He had placed one of his hands on the left side of Kyoko's neck.

Itachi replaced Deidara's hand with his own. Sure enough, there was just a tiny, tiny mark.

"I see it…" Itachi pulled a kunai from his pocket.

"What are you doing, un?"

Itachi didn't anwer.

"Itachi-san? Hey!" Deidara yelled as Itachi drew the blade sharply against Kyoko's pale skin. Blood seeped from the thin line, just enough to spill a few drops onto the bed.

"What the hell, un?"

Deidara stared; Itachi grimaced.

The blood was black.

"It's going to take more than a Genjutsu to heal this, yeah," Deidara whispered. Itachi nodded.

"How are we going to get her into Suna?" the blonde asked.

"Not Suna," Itachi said. "This is going to take the Leaf Village's Fifth Hokage, Tsunade."

"And just how the hell are we supposed to manage that, un?" Deidara snapped. "I don't think either of us is exactly welcome in your old village, Itachi-san!"

"We have to wait for Konan," Itachi said. "Only the ninja from the Hidden Rain Village have ever seen her. She can take Kyoko into Konoha."

"She won't be here until tomorrow, un!"

"Then we'll just have to keep Kyoko alive until then," Itachi said nonchalantly.

Deidara stared at him.

"Leave," Itachi said. "I can take it from here."

"But--"

"Leave."

Itachi sighed as the door slammed shut behind Deidara. It wasn't stress. It seemed that something had happened after Orochimaru had had Kyoko kidnapped, while she was still unconscious in his lair.

Pushing the bed back to the wall, Itachi covered Kyoko once again before kneeling beside the bed. Pressing his lips to the slim red line, Itachi began to suck. The bitter taste of the dark liquid filled his mouth as he drew harder before spitting it out. Over and over he repeated this, until at last the blood ran a pure red and the bitter, choking flavor was replaced with the taste of naught but blood.

Itachi repeated the action once more to be sure before bandaging the wound. After rinsing his mouth, Itachi lay next to Kyoko, pulling her close. Staring up at the ceiling, he found himself finally growing drowsy…

__

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Hn?" Thirteen-year-old Itachi turned to the older boy as they sat together in the training field sharpening weapons. "What is it, Shisui?"

"About that girl…"

"Girl?"

"What is she to you?"

"Shisui, who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that girl you trained. The one on your ANBU team."

"Kyoko?"

"Hai."

"What about her?" Itachi asked again.

"What is she to you?" Shisui repeated. "You've been spending a lot of time with her. People are starting to talk."

"What?" Itachi laughed. "Shisui, Kyoko-chan only just turned eight a few months ago! She's only a few months older than my baby brother."

Shisui paused.

"Mitoko-san said that you spend more time with her than you do with Sasuke.

"Of course." Itachi shrugged. "Don't look at me like that, Shisui, I can't help it. Kyoko is on my team, I'm her captain. And I want to get her exposed to as many missions as I can before--"

"Before?"

"Nothing." Itachi sighed. "She's so skilled, Shisui. It's amazing. She graduated from the Academy in just a month. No one has ever come close to doing that since Kakashi-sempai! And he graduated at the age of five, not seven."

Shisui nodded.

"Shisui, it only took me a few weeks of training and she had already found her specialty. The girl has a natural talent for bombs," Itachi said, lying back in the grass.

"And her other abilities?"

"Well, she's not much one for Genjutsu," Itachi admitted. "But her ninjutsu is amazing. With her chakra control, she might even be able to learn medical ninjutsu when she gets older."

"And her work with weapons?"

Itachi laughed.

"Shisui, you sound like you're trying to find out everything there is to know about Kyoko. I don't think I like that."

Shisui shrugged.

"I'm just trying to find out what it is about such a little girl that has you so preoccupied."

"I'm not preoccupied," Itachi protested.

"Hmm…" Shisui made a sound of disbelief in his throat, which Itachi chose to ignore.

Finally…

"So…when do I meet her?"

"Huh?"

"I said, 'when do I meet her?'" Shisui repeated.

"Baka!" Itachi said. "She's a comrade, one of my subordinates. Stop talking about her as if she's more than that. She's five years younger than I am!"

Shisui was about to reply to this when Itachi suddenly looked up.

"Taichou!"

Itachi jumped to his feet as a tiny girl with shoulder-length black hair and the mask of a puppy in one hand, a kunai in the other, came running across the field.

"Taichou!" she cried again, launching herself into Itachi's arms.

Itachi laughed, crushing her into a hug; Shisui stood, eyebrows raised.

"So Itachi, this must be Ky--" Shisui stopped short.

She was a beautiful little girl, with bright eyes and pale skin. But there were deep shadows beneath her eyes, dark bruises on her chin. One of her eyes was surrounded in yellow and green, the results of an almost-healed contusion. Scars covered the crook of each elbow and she looked too thin to be so energetic.

"Taichou, you promised to train me today!" she pouted.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko," Itachi said. "I meant to come get you."

"It's okay." Kyoko frowned. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"He's at the Academy," Itachi answered. "Shisui?"

"Ha--hai?" Shisui tore his gaze from the girl.

"This," Itachi said, "is Kyoko-chan. Kyoko, this is Shisui-kun."

"Ohiyo!" Kyoko smiled, but edged behind Itachi.

"Kyoko, why don't you go on ahead to my house and get some breakfast before we train," Itachi suggested quietly.

"Hai!" Kyoko turned away.

Shisui expected her to only walk, but instead the child crouched before jumping into a tree, running through the branches.

"Wow…"

"I told you she's amazing," Itachi said proudly.

"Hai, but, anno…How did she get so…banged up?" Shisui asked.

Itachi was silent.

"Itachi?"

"Orochimaru," Itachi said finally, "is responsible for most of the scars. The bruises are from her parents."

The youth sighed.

"That's why I've been taking her on so many missions," Itachi said. "Why I've been spending so much time with her. The Third can't take her away from her parents' house, not on what little evidence he has. Kyoko is a ninja, so her parents blame her injuries on missions. It's not true, and the Third knows it. But still…" Itachi sighed. "I try to keep her away from her mother as much as possible."

"And her father?" Shisui asked.

"He's in the hospital," Itachi answered. "Burns. He doesn't have much longer to live."

Shisui nodded as Itachi stood.

"I had heard a rumor that Orochimaru had taken a child a few years ago," Shisui said. "That would have been Kyoko, ne?'

Itachi nodded.

"Hey, Shisui?"

"Nani?"

"Let's take the long way back to the Uchiha compound," Itachi suggested quietly. "The one past the river."**\**

**xxx**

"…Obssessed with the clan, obssessed with the organization, obssessed with our lineage... A worthless compulsion that enslaves us and limits our capabilities... Leading us to fear what you don't understand…"xxx

"…The people of this clan are all the same; You focus on the trivial and lose sight of what's most important. Change is impossible in this fog of ignorance. How can we evolve when regulation is all we know…?"

Itachi lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, remembering his words from just hours earlier. Remembering how it had been his baby brother who had stopped him from using the Mangekyou Sharingan.

The Elders and Danzou…Madara. He had no choice.

But what would happen to Kyoko? Iie. She wasn't important. Not compared to Konoha…

xxx

"Taichou!" Kyoko cried out. "Taichou, what's wrong?"

"Tsukuyomi!"

Kyoko screamed. It had taken only a second, just like with Sasuke. Itachi cringed. The images he had forced them to see. Sasuke, the images of their parents' last moments. And Kyoko…tears fell down Itachi's face.

No! This was for the best. So what if he had made her see Orochimaru's torture of her? It would make her stronger. It would make Sasuke stronger.

Just as long as they never saw each other again. Kyoko would be the elite kunoichi he had trained her to be. If they never saw each other again. He had already pleaded with the Third. Protect Sasuke.

And tell her..._I'm dead._

**XXX**

Itachi sneered.

"Like I told you before," he said, "appearances and preconceptions aren't going to tell you anything. For instance, you've made the mistake of assuming I'm a patient man. The clan, the clan... You underestimate your own abilities with no idea of the depth of my own. And look at you now... Groveling in the dirt."

He shook his head. The stupid police, the clan…Accusing him of murdering his best friend, Uchiha Shisui…They had no proof. And now he had the eyes… The eyes that he already detested…

"Itachi bolted awake, covered in sweat. Kyoko wasn't beside him.

"She's in the main room."

"Ko-Konan?" Itachi gasped.

Konan nodded.

"She's fine now," the blue-haired woman said softly. "It was a poison. Not Orochimaru's. It wasn't his style. It was your little brother. He had opened a few wounds, but the main one was when he bit her neck. Apparently Sasuke's training has included ingesting poisons to boost his immune system."

Konan looked disgusted.

"There was still a few traces of poison coating Sasuke's teeth," she went on. "Kyoko was just conscious enough last night to realize what was going on and she had the theory about the poison. Apparently you removed just enough of it from her system that she was able to walk." Konan turned away. "Kyoko's fine now, we managed to remove the rest of the poison. It's a good thing you found it when you did. It was strapped there in her neck. She's very lucky."

Konan smiled lightly.

"I don't think the same can be said for you," she said. "You look feverish. I suppose you must have swallowed some when you sucked it out of Kyoko. I'll go get her. She can get it out of your system, else you'll be sick for a week or so. I'm going back to Pein."

"Iie." Itachi shook his head. "I'm not sick because of the poisons. It's just a cold." He grimaced at Konan. "I was out in the rain, I'm fine."

Konan nodded.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Be careful around Madara when Kyoko's here," Konan said softly, just as Kyoko's voice carried through the halls.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked, standing.

"It would appear that Deidara has gone after your brother," Konan said. "I'm off."

"Right." Itachi sighed, going to the table beside his bed. Opening the draw, he reach in for the bottle. He stared at it for a moment before taking out three pills and quickly swallowing them, replacing the bottle quickly before hurrying down the hall to Kyoko.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Totally undramatic, but this chapter makes the next one really good, you'll see!

Next: Scarlet Kunai Special: Super Long Chapter!!!

Love,  
Fangirl


	54. Screams, C4, and a New Jutsu

Scarlet Kunai

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters

A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kunoichi, more info in story.

Rated M for violence, language, and lime.

*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense.

****

A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, _Crimson Shuriken_!

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously:

__

"She's fine now," the blue-haired woman said softly. "It was a poison. Not Orochimaru's. It wasn't his style. It was your little brother…I don't think the same can be said for you," she said. "You look feverish. I suppose you must have swallowed some when you sucked it out of Kyoko. I'll go get her. She can get it out of your system, else you'll be sick for a week or so. I'm going back to Pein."

"Iie." Itachi shook his head. "I'm not sick because of the poisons. It's just a cold." He grimaced at Konan. "I was out in the rain, I'm fine."

"Be careful around Madara when Kyoko's here," Konan said softly, just as Kyoko's voice carried through the halls.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked, standing.

"It would appear that Deidara has gone after your brother," Konan said. "I'm off."

"Right." Itachi sighed, going to the table beside his bed. Opening the drawer, he reach in for the bottle. He stared at it for a moment before taking out three pills and quickly swallowing them, replacing the bottle quickly before hurrying down the hall to Kyoko.

****

xxx

The Elders and Danzou…Madara. He had no choice.

****

xxx

"There is always a choice," Kyoko said quietly.

****

xxx

"I trust Kyoko-chan completely," Gaara said. "I trust her loyalty, her ambitions, her motives, and in her abilities. I've seen her fight, I've seen her spar against Temari and Kankuro. If she can beat the two of them fighting against her together, then I have no doubt she will be able to conduct herself in a manner than will keep her out of trouble."

****

xxx

"We're two different people entirely," Itachi murmured. "You are loyal to the village that raised the man who almost destroyed you. I'm loyal to those who wish to destroy that village and all other ninja villages. You are driven by love; I am driven by hate. My life is black and drenched in blood; your life, though also bloody, is still white and pure."

****

Chapter Fifty-Four: Screams, C2, and a New Jutsu!

Kakashi thought back to a few days ago…

_"So you want to hunt down Itachi in order to find Sasuke," Jiraya said. "Let's say you actually find him. What are you going to do then?"_

_Naruto was silent._

_"Well…" Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then held up a finger. "We can't do anything with just a single platoon."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto demanded._

_"Think about it!" Sakura said. "If we kill Itachi, Sasuke-kun will no longer have a target. Our only choice is to capture Itachi, and he's so powerful! To pull that off, we'll have to have several teams deployed at the same time."_

_Kakashi nodded._

_"Exactly," he said. "Although in reality, one team of two platoons would be ideal. When you've only got one or two people to apprehend, having three or more teams makes it easier for them to spot you, not to mention that the chain of command becomes much more complex."_

_"Plus you'll need a lot more technique to capture someone that you do to kill them," Jiraya added. "Communication is also vital, so you'll want a squad that's been on a lot of missions together."_

_"I agree," Kakashi said, nodding. "In fact, I've already picked a team that I think fits that description perfectly." He turned to the door. "Come on in, everyone!"_

_Kyoko bit her lip as the door swung open. Kiba stood there along with Hinata and Shino, Akamaru wagging his tail enthusiastically, and Sai and Yamato stood behind Team Eight._

_"I would have Kyoko with us as well," Kakashi said, nodding to her. "But it's my understanding that she has a mission of her own."_

_Kyoko nodded._

_"So--"_

_"Sempai," Kyoko said quietly, interrupting Kiba. "I don't know that this is the best idea."_

_Everyone turned to stare at her; she took a deep breath._

_"Uchiha Itachi is…very strong," she said carefully. "His eyesight may be fading, but nothing else has. He's much stronger than he was when he came to Konoha. And the Itachi you fought on your way to save Gaara…that was just a jutsu. It was no where near as strong as the real Itachi." Kyoko looked up. "Sempai, this really isn't a good idea."_

_Kakashi sighed._

_"Kyoko-san, I understand how conflicting this is for you," he said. "But--"_

_"Conflicting?" Kyoko shook her head. "I just don't want my old comrade to destroy my new comrades, Kakashi!"_

_Kakashi looked slightly taken aback at Kyoko's use of his first name._

_"Okay," he said slowly. Then he smiled. "Kyoko, don't worry about it. No harm is going to come to any of your friends. Old or new."_

_Kyoko shrugged off the hand Kakashi placed on her shoulder._

_"Jiraya no Dana, you don't really think this is the wisest decision, do you?" she pleaded._

_"I don't," the Saanin said. "But it can't be helped. Sasuke needs to come home, and the only way to find him is to find Itachi."_

_"Do you even know where Itachi is?" Kyoko snapped. "He's not exactly the type to stay in one place for very long!"_

_"Do you know?" Tsunade asked. _

_"Iie, I don't!" Kyoko said, cheeks flushed. "It's not as if we've been exchanging letters for the past nine years, telling each other where we should meet!" She scowled. "I meet with the others, not Uchiha! And Itachi is much stronger than his little brother, and in case you're forgetting how bad Sasuke is, it took me my best explosive to keep him off me!"_

_"Kyoko!" Tsunade snapped, standing up and slamming her hands on her desk. "I don't know why Orochimaru chose you to do his experimenting on, but you of all people should want to get Sasuke back! Now are you with us or not!?"_

_"You already know my answer, Tsunade-_sama_," Kyoko muttered._

_"Good." Tsunade sat back down on her desk. "Then you'll be glad to tell us all everything you know about Itachi's whereabouts."_

_Kyoko sighed._

_"We're waiting," Tsunade said._

_"He should be near the Land of Wind by now," Kyoko muttered. "His partner is going after a Demon Vessel. Akatsuki members never work alone, so Kisame will be with him."_

_"Good." Tsunade stood again. To Team Kakashi and Team Eight, she said, "Go get ready. I'll have your mission details ready in an hour. Kakashi, Kyoko, stay with me."_

_Kyoko swallowed as Kakashi shut the door behind those exiting._

_"Kyoko," Tsunade said, sighing. "What has gotten into you?"_

_Kyoko was silent._

_"Kyoko-san," Kakashi said, "please. Answer."_

_"It's nothing," Kyoko murmured. _

_Tsunade sighed._

_"Kyoko, if I'm overworking you--"_

_"Iie. I'm not being overworked." Kyoko sighed, pressing a hand to her temple._

_"Then what is it?" Jiraya asked._

_"I feel strange lately," Kyoko said softly. "As if I can never get enough sleep."_

_"Have the nightmares come back?" Tsunade asked, alarmed._

_"Iie." Kyoko pressed a hand to her stomach. "I feel strange here, and I keep getting headaches."_

_"Does your back hurt?" Tsunade asked, standing._

_"Iie."_

_"Hmm…" Tsunade brought green chakra to her hands. "When was the last time you had sex with Sai?"_

_"Um…" Kyoko blushed. _'Not since the first time_,' she thought._

_Tsunade smiled knowingly. She pressed her hands to Kyoko's abdomen; the kunoichi winced at the invasion of chakra._

_After a few minutes, Tsunade sighed, relieved._

_"Nani?" Kyoko asked._

_"Well, you're not pregnant, thank goodness," the Hokage said. "That's a relief. I really can't spare you. How have you been sleeping?"_

_"I sleep through the night," Kyoko said. "You'll have to ask Sai if I do anything strange in my subconscious."_

_Tsunade nodded. _

_"I think I'll do that," she said. "You may still be having nightmares."_

_Kyoko nodded. "I've felt like this since I was kidnapped," Kyoko said, then shook her head. "Maybe I just inhaled too much smoke from blowing up Orochimaru-sama's East base."_

_Sighing, she left through the window. She really didn't feel like chancing running into Kiba._

_Tsunade sighed._

_"What are we going to do about this?" she asked._

_Kakashi sighed. "When I talked to Sai after he told me that he hadn't been entirely truthful about how everything Kyoko-san had told him about her mission with Akatsuki, he said a few things that worried me. I'm still worried about them."_

_"What was that?" Jiraya asked._

_Kakashi sighed._

_"He told me that he isn't so sure that Kyoko had completely let go of her old bond with Uchiha Itachi. And he wasn't sure how Kyoko was reacting to being around her old friend Deidara either."_

_Tsunade nodded._

_"Sai also told Kakashi that he thought that Itachi had come for Kyoko, after Yamato and I had awakened him, Sakura, and Naruto from the Genjutsu."_

_"If it wasn't Itachi who had cast that Genjutsu," Kakashi said, "then I don't know who it could have been. I'm not one hundred percent sure that it was Sasuke."_

_"I'd prefer not to think of that," Tsunade said._

_Kakashi nodded._

_"I'm not sure exactly what Sai meant," he said, "and knowing Sai it could just have been a misunderstanding that made him think Itachi wanted to be with Kyoko. But then again, Itachi was one of the Akatsuki members who went after her when she was kidnapped."_

_"I still don't quite understand why Akatsuki would have gone after Kyoko as well," Tsunade said frowning._

_"Kyoko has information on Akatsuki," Jiraya said. "They may have wanted to be sure that Orochimaru didn't discover it if he tortured or killed her."_

_"That's true," Tsunade said._

_"And the most likely to be accurate answer," Kakashi said._

_Tsunade nodded._

_"You'd better go get ready as well, Kakashi," she said. "You're platoon will be moving out in a few days."_

_Kakashi nodded, slipping out the same window Kyoko had._

_Tsunade sighed, head in her hands._

_"Jiraya?" _

_"Hmm?"_

_"What if--"_

_"Don't," the Toad Sage said firmly. "It will only make you worry more if you say it out loud."_

_"But--"_

_"Tsunade, just let it go for now," Jiraya advised._

_The Hokage sighed._

_"I can't," she said. "I think I may have made a terrible mistake in sending Kyoko to the Akatsuki. Of all the people in ANBU, I had to chose her!"_

_"How could you have sent anyone but Kyoko?" Jiraya asked. "She had the best motive. She has a history with not only one but _two _of the Akatsuki members. If we had sent anyone else, it would have taken much longer for this to work, if it had worked at all. The leader of the Akatsuki believed Kyoko. I don't know what she told him to make him believe her, but whatever it was, it worked. And with two of the members already knowing her, Kyoko had a better chance of immediately being able to gather information."_

_"I could always have sent another ANBU and had them tell Uchiha Itachi that they were from Root and Danzou had sent them," Tsunade said, head on her desk. "If Kyoko and Itachi really have renewed their old bond…What if it isn't just the same bond that they use to have, Jiraya?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, what if their bond is no longer that of just teacher and pupil?" Tsunade moaned. "What if it's the bond of friends? What if they've become lovers?" she wailed. "I've sent Kyoko to her doom! She's the best ANBU I've got, and I've sentenced her to death by sending her to a lover with no heart!" _

_Tsunade banged her head on the desk._

_Jiraya sighed and pulled her back into a sitting position._

_"Even if Kyoko were stupid enough to have fallen in love with her old sensei," he said, "which she isn't, Kyoko's got a good head on her shoulders. Besides, she's so loyal to this village and so obsessed with her life as a kunoichi, nothing could ever get in the way of that."_

_"You really think so?" Tsunade asked hopefully._

_"Yeah!" Jiraya grinned. "Besides, even on her days off, she's always training or in here bothering you to send her on another mission. Hell, it was just this morning she was asking you if Gaara needed anyone from Konoha to go to Suna. Well, she's friends with him and loves Suna, but it still counts as a mission," Jiraya said thoughtfully. "And you've read Gaara's reports! Even when we sent her there to be with him after Gaara was attacked by the Akatsuki and all she was assigned to do was guard Gaara and help him with his paper work, she was training in the woods and with his siblings every spare moment she could get!"_

_"You're right," Tsunade sighed. "I'm surprised she's even dating Sai," she admitted. "She's never shown romantic interest in anyone before."_

_"What about that Inuzuka kid?" Jiraya asked._

_Tsunade shook her head. "I think that was more on him. But getting back to Itachi…does anyone here really now anything about him?" she asked. "Other than Kyoko and Kakashi, that is. Kyoko knows his old personality, and can compare it to how he acts now, but if they rarely see each other like she says, then that's really not much to go by."_

_"What about ANBU team thirteen?" Jiraya asked. _

_"Iie, most of those who were under Itachi's command only knew him for a short period," Tsunade sighed. "And they never got together outside of missions. I already tried talking to them."_

_Jiraya nodded._

_"And Kakashi?"_

_"He only knows about Itachi's abilities," Tsunade answered, looking out the window. Kakashi had caught up to Kyoko and the two appeared to be talking. Kakashi placed a hand on Kyoko's shoulder and pointed towards Sai, who was also visible from the window. Kyoko went to him; they put their arms around each other and disappeared from sight._

_"Maybe it's not Itachi that makes her object to this mission of Kakashi's," Jiraya pointed out. "It could be Sai."_

_Tsunade nodded, smiling faintly._

_"I'm worrying about nothing," she muttered. "Of course she's only worried about Sai! She's probably worried about Kakashi and the others as well. She does have a point when she says that Itachi is strong."_

_Jiraya nodded._

_"See!" he said. "We can count on Kyoko. Besides, it's not like she'd ever go off and have sex with anyone in the Akatsuki, she's too smart for that."_

_Tsunade laughed._

_"Thank goodness!" she said. "You're right, Jiraya, she's got a good head on her shoulders. If she wasn't already such a talented explosives expert, I'd train her fully in the art of Medical Ninjutsu."_

_Jiraya nodded._

_"We should probably have Kakashi teach her to Summon," he said, rubbing his chin. "I bet she'd catch onto it faster than Minato did when I taught him."_

_Tsunade nodded._

_"I don't doubt it," she said, then sighed. "Of all three of us Saanin…why did it have to be Orochimaru who first noticed her?"_

_Jiraya sighed._

_"I don't know," he said. "But Orochimaru always did have a knack for spotting power and potential before anyone else did. Kyoko's had a hard time. But look at her now! She's grown into a beautiful young woman, she's talented, she's got friends."_

_Jiraya smiled._

_"She really has risen up from the battle, hasn't she?" Tsunade sighed._

_Jiraya nodded._

_"I'm going to go through all of Sensei's old reports," he said finally. "Maybe I can find something that will help us with our questions about Itachi."_

_Tsunade nodded._

_"That's the strange thing," she said. "When I first became Hokage, I looked through all of Kyoko's old reports because I knew that Sensei had favored her. But I never could find anything on the missions she did with Itachi."_

_"Nani?"_

_"I found all the other reports," Tsunade said. "Itachi's, ANBU team thirteen's, Kyoko's. But I can't find anything about Itachi and Kyoko working together. Not during ANBU at least. Only training. The only recorded confirmation I could find that Itachi and Kyoko even did ANBU missions together were a few documents that named the missions. But there were no details."_

_"What missions were they?" Jiraya asked as Tsunade pulled a slim file from her desk._

_"Only two, Tsunade said, swallowing nervously. _

_"And?"_

_"They were both assassination missions," Tsunade said softly. "I think Kyoko may have first assassinated a man when she was only eight."_

****

_XXX_

Deidara jumped down from his giant clay figure, followed closely by Tobi.

"So far so good, mm."

"So who are we going for, Sempai?" Tobi asked. "Sasuke or the Nine-tails?"

Deidara jumped back onto the figure after looking around.

"Who should we go for indeed, yeah," he said softly.

**__**

XXX

When Itachi left his room it was only to see Kyoko as she paced furiously up and down the length of the main chamber of the Akatsuki hideout.

Konan had not yet left, but was instead watching Kyoko pace.

"Kyo-chan, you're only going to make yourself stressed," she said softly.

"This is unnecessary!" Kyoko said. "Dei-dei doesn't need to go after Sasuke! He's such a hothead!"

"Kyoko-" Itachi tried.

"Just because Deidara-kun wanted to kill Orochimaru-sama and Sasuke beat him to it, that's no reason to go after Sasuke!" Kyoko said.

Hidan just shrugged before leaving.

Zetsu stood and left as well.

"Where's he going?" Kisame asked.

"To go watch Deidara," Konan said softly. "It's his job, he _is_ a spy."

Kyoko stopped short.

"Spy…" she murmured, then whirled around, hair and skirts flying. "Kisame-san!"

"Nani?" Kisame looked up lazily.

"I need water," Kyoko said. "Enough to see my reflection."

"Can't you just use a mirror?"

"Iie, it has to be water!" Kyoko said, shaking her head. "And the river is too wide and deep. Besides, it has to be still."

"Okay, okay." Kisame stood up and began making hand signs. Kyoko watched closely with her Sharingan. Itachi watched Kyoko.

As soon as Kyoko could see her reflection in the water on the floor of the cave, she held up her hand.

"That's enough, Kisame-san. Arigato."

"Yeah, yeah," Kisame muttered, walking off and towards his room.

Kyoko began to make hand seals. Itachi watched, his Sharingan spinning. Konan leaned forward, curious.

Itachi frowned. This jutsu had more than thirty seals. It was more complicated than the Dragon Missile Technique. He didn't want to know how much chakra it was going to take.

Finally Kyoko stopped, at the sign of the Dragon.

"Ninja Art: Water Scrying Jutsu!"

"Water…Scrying?" Konan asked.

Itachi just shook his head.

"I've never heard of it, either," he murmured.

The water in front of Kyoko rippled then suddenly went still. An image of Deidara shimmered on the surface before settling into the water, making it seem as though Kyoko were watching him through thick, clear glass. The image shifted into Sasuke:

"_That outfit. You're…_"

**__**

XXX

"So you're Sasuke-kun, huh? Hmm…you sure do look a lot like Itachi!" Tobi said cheerfully.

Sasuke glared.

"Damn you're scary!" Tobi whimpered, running back into the trees.

Sasuke started to turn away then stopped. There was another chakra presense above him. Another member of the Akatsuki, a man with long blonde hair, was smiling wildly.

"KATSU!"

Sasuke suddenly found himself surrounded in smoke and rubble from the immense bomb.

'_Crap! This looks like that guy from a long time ago, back when I was still in Konoha!_'

"Heh." Deidara jumped to the ground, the smoke still clearing. When it had finally disappeared, Sasuke was seen surrounded by an enormous snake.

"Looks like he's got some skills," Tobi said nervously.

Deidara laughed.

"Haha, I still can't believe that Orochimaru was done in by a stupid brat like him, un," he said.

Sasuke just stared at him, Sharingan spinning.

"Oh, such malice!" Deidara taunted. "I like these eyes of his, Tobi, yeah!" Deidara laughed again. "I'm gonna have to apologize to Itachi-san after this, yeah. The Sharingan. No doubt this it Itachi-san's brother," he continued. "That's the whole reason he was even able to kill Orochimaru. Because of his Uchiha blood. Heh." Deidara snorted. "Just another pathetic loser mistaking the gifts of his heredity for his own power."

At this, Sasuke launched himself at Deidara and Tobi, drawing his katana.

'_He's fast_!' Deidara thought, blanching slightly. He jumped out of the way.

"Huh?!" Tobi said, looking to see where Deidara had gone. Within seconds, Sasuke had passed him, slicing him through the stomach. Tobi fell to the ground with a thud.

"One down," Sasuke said softly as Deidara landed in a tree branch. Sasuke looked up at him. "You seem to like to talk. I'll ask _you_ about Itachi."

"Oh? And how about I ask _you_ about Kyo-chan, un?" Deidara snapped.

Sasuke whirled around as Tobi stood up, rubbing his side.

"Tobi, what's up with you!?" Deidara yelled at him. "He may be a kid, but you still shouldn't let you're guard down! You should have already known that by watching me spar with Kyo-chan!"

"Seriously, Sempai," Tobi said, ignoring the comment about Kyoko, "his Shunshin Jutsu is just too fast for us to deal with! We should leave!"

Deidara ignored this, plunging his hands into his bags of clay.

"Tobi, stand back!" he said.

"Uh-oh!" Tobi ran towards Deidara with a scream.

Sasuke brought Chidori to his left hand as Deidara's bombs flew towards him.

"Woah!" Tobi whimpered as bombs landed around him as well. "Sempai, timeout!" he screeched. "Don't detonate them!" Then…

"Sempai! Behind you!" Tobi yelled.

"Huh?" Deidara turned just in time to see Sasuke behind him with his sword drawn, poised to run Deidara through. Deidara threw a bomb at him…

"Katsu!"

It was too close to him and Deidara was caught in the blast.

"Sempaaaaaiii!!!" Tobi yelled. He started to sob. "He was a strict sempai, but still a good one. I'll never forget you, Deidara-sempai!"

"Quit your whining!" Deidara snapped, coming out of the smoke.

"You're alive!" Tobi squealed, shocked.

"Duh. I used the push from the blast," Deidara said, annoyed. '_I'm just glad I was only using the C1 chakra!_'

"He's definetly too fast," Deidara said. "Which means this fight calls for C2!"

"Na-nani?" Tobi asked, nervous.

An immense clay dragon suddenly formed from the tiny amount of clay Deidara had lifted from his bag.

"Here we go!" Tobi yelled, excited. "One of Sempai-s specialty C2 works! The dragon!!!"

"You know what to do, Tobi!" Deidara said, jumping up onto the head of the statue.

"Got it covered, Sempai!" Tobi said happily. "All ready for 'that'!"

Deidara grinned, nodding.

"We're using 'it,' right?"

"Right!" Deidara said. "Get ready Tobi, mm!"

"Right!" Tobi cried, pumping his fist.

The immense clay sculpture suddenly opened it's mouth, spilling out a hundred smaller bombs.

"Go get 'em, Tobi!" Deidara said.

"Yes sir!" Tobi said, thrilled.

'_Is this thing one giant explosive? Or is he going to use it to attack from above?'_ Sasuke thought.

"What a pain," he muttered, running towards Deidara again.

"He's coming, Sempai!" Tobi wailed. "Show him the power of your pop-art!"

"Pop is dead!" Deidara laughed. "My style is super-flat!"

The dragon opened its mouth a second time, a smaller clay dragon crawling out and spreading its wings; the larger dragon that had given birth to it lifted into the air, Deidara still on its head.

Sasuke turned and ran as the smaller dragon launched itself at him.

"Heh heh. Katsu!"

'_That one was different!'_ Sasuke thought as he escaped the blast. '_Was it being guided?'_ Then he noticed something… '_Where the other one?!?'_

He drew his katana again.

'_I need to get him first_!' he thought, charging with a jutsu that was a style that was rather familiar to Deidara.

"Heh! That was Kakashi's attack!" the bomber said. "I'll give you some credit, though, using shape manipulation to stretch and throw it is pretty creative! Though it was only about five meters…"

Sasuke scowled. The Chidori hadn't worked…He needed something else.

'_Damn!'_ he thought. '_He's a long-range fighter and he's probably figured out my range by now!'_

"I'm gonna pack a real punch this time!" Deidara yelled to Sasuke. "I don't care how strong you're defenses are, this time you're going to go flying, mm!"

A second "baby" dragon was forming in the mouth of the dragon in the sky…it fell…

'_Shit he's fast!'_ Deidara thought angrily as Sasuke managed to dodge the huge bomb before it had even made impact. Then Sasuke's foot slipped.

"You're mine now, yeah!" Deidara yelled, as the ground suddenly exploded beneath Sasuke's feet.

Deidara watched as the smoke cleared.

"Did I get him?" he muttered, then frowned. "What the hell is that?"

There on the ground was something a strange grey color. It looked like it was holding a katana…

"Shit!" Deidara muttered. It seemed that Orochimaru had given Sasuke a curse mark. Sasuke even had wings. It appeared that he had dodged the underground bomb by flying upwards.

Tobi suddenly popped up, half in, half out of the ground. He waved his arm energetically.

"I've finished laying out the underground mines, Sempai!" he called happily!"

"Nice work Tobi, now get out of there!"

"Yes sir!" Tobi yelled, laughing.

Sasuke frowned; Deidara smirked.

"My C2 can box you in with land mines and lock on air-to-ground attacks," he said proudly. "That beautiful combination is what we've been setting up! Now we've got you surrounded, and one wrong move with blast you into the next stratosphere!"

Deidara gloated.

"Think you can pull off another escape, hm? Here comes the big one!" he yelled, the dragon opening its mouth to reveal a much bigger duplicate than the two before. "I'm cutting your wings, you little bastard!" Deidara yelled angrily as Sasuke drew his wings around his body to protect himself from the blast.

_**BOOM**_

As the smoke cleared, Deidara laughed to see Sasuke on the ground, his left wing several feet away.

"You're really resorting to pathetic attacks like that?" Deidara yelled as Sasuke threw shuriken at him. "You insult me! Even Kyoko can't get me with those, and she's a million times better than you!"

Deidara smirked as Sasuke cautiously stood and took a step to the side.

"Sideways?" Deidara asked. "Hehe, nothing to stand on there, kid! That's where all my mines are! But then again," he added as an afterthought, "They're everywhere else, too!"

Then Deidara scowled as Sasuke lifted his sword…and plunged it into the earth.

'_He stuck his sword by the mines on purpose?? He must have been trying to see where they were so he could get a foothold! Little bastard.'_

__

**XXX**

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, the image flickered just as Sasuke jumped into the air, using his remaining wing for extra momentom, and sliced Deidara's dragon in half.

Kyoko moaned.

"That thing can't balance cut in half!" she cried. Konan rushed to her, placing her arms around Kyoko's shoulders.

"I'm running low on charka," Kyoko murmured. Her hands, placed just brushing against the water, were channeling chakra, that was slowly fading in brightness.

Konan nodded, placing her hands on top of Kyoko's. The chakra around the raven-haired girls hands suddenly flared bright blue again. She leaned back into Konan; the blue-haired woman squeezed Kyoko's hands gently. The girl was exhausted from using medical Ninjutsu just a few hours ago. It was no wonder this new jutsu she had invented was taking so much out of her after only an hour.

Inside the water's image, Deidara cried out in frustration; Kyoko grimaced. Her friend was attached to the head of his clay dragon with shuriken.

She whimpered as her friend began to fall towards the ground on top of his own C2 explosive--the ground still riddled with mines. And Sasuke had just summoned two snakes…

__

**XXX**

"I knew this would happen!" Tobi yelled. "An explosion! Deidara-sempai, you idiot! How could you die on me!?!?"

"Shut the hell up already, Tobi, hmm!!!" Deidara yelled. He was on top of his typical bird statue.

"You're still alive!" Tobi yelled, overjoyed.

"Yeah, now quit your damned whining!" Deidara snapped.

"He just won't give up," Sasuke muttered, no longer in his Curse Marked form. He stared up at Deidara with his Sharingan eyes.

"Those eyes…" Deidara muttered to himself, furioyus. "Those damned eyes… What a joke. I'm the superior shinobi. I have an artistic perfection that loses to no one!"

To Sasuke, he yelled, "I am superior to you! There's no way I'll lose! Not to…not to…Ugh!"

He dug into his bag of clay; Sasuke watched calmly, calculating his moves. He raised an eyebrow when Deidara bit into the clay he had lifted from his bag.

Tobi gasped.

"If Sempai is eating the detonation clay with his own mouth, then that means…"

"This is my finest work," Deidara said to Sasuke. "And your doom! Tobi!" he yelled. "Get out of here!"

Tobi screamed, fleeing.

"This is bad!" he wailed. "C4 Garuda!"

Sasuke watched, alarmed, as Deidara leaned forward, spewing chakra from the sky to the ground.

Deidara panted. '_This jutsu was really meant to kill Itachi after all, hm.'_Sasuke thought. '_If so…That thing is huge. If it explodes…I'm done for.'_

A huge clone of Deidara was rapidly forming and rising from the ground in front of him. He turned…

"Oh come on, don't run like that!" Deidara yelled, laughing. "Do you really think you can run away from Garuda?" He grinned. "_Katsu!"_

The immense clone of Deidara was swelling, becoming bigger, deformed. More deadly. And then…

It fell apart.

'_No explosion?'_ Sasuke thought. '_No…that can't be right. This is…'_

"Victory is mine!" Deidara yelled and Sasuke suddenly noticed that there were birds in the sky and lizards on the trees.

"ART IS A BANG!" Deidara yelled. Sasuke started to run. "_Katsu_!" He began to laugh as the birds and lizards began to fly apart. "Now…VANISH!"

Sasuke swore as small lacerations began to cover his arm. The bleeding spread…and he realized that the tiny explosions were coming from _inside_.

Deidara laughed wildly.

"THIS IS A MASTERPIECE!" he yelled.

"Tiny bombs on the microscopic level," Tobi muttered. "C4 Garuda. Anyone who breathes in the bombs will have them all over in their bodies. And when they explode, it destroys the body from the inside out." Tobi shivered. "What a terrifying jutsu."

Deidara pushed his hair out of his eyes; his scope was gone from his left eye.

"I guess I should thank Itachi-san for this," he said. He closed his right eye and opened his left, the eye he had trained to break Genjutsu.

There was no sign of Sasuke.

"Ha!" Deidara yelled. "I win! My art wins!"

Then…

The sky suddenly went dark. Deidara froze before turning his head slowly. Sasuke was behind him, again in his Second Level Curse Form. His right wing had been replace by snakes. Sasuke's left hand reached out--and went straight through Deidara's chest.

"Looks like you used up all your chakra," Sasuke growled. "Even your movements are now slow."

"These eyes," Deidara snarled.

"Bombs invisible to the naked eye," Sasuke said. He paused. "But my Sharingan can see the color of chakra. The tiny bombs that are filled with your chakra…I can see them clearly in the are in the shape of a big cloud of colored smoke. Where you stay in the air is always just outside the range of the smoke," Sasuke went on. "And from that I could already tell what kind of attack would hit me, so avoiding it was easy."

Deidara growled in frustration.

"So what I saw back there of you dying from my C2 was--"

"Yes. My Genjutsu!"

"Keh." Deidara chuckled. "I see. So that's how it is."

"I didn't hit your vital organs on purpose," Sasuke said, hand still in Deidara's chest. "Now tell me where Uchiha Itachi is!"

Deidara laughed.

"Like I said," he chuckled, "I really must thank Itachi-san for this."

"What?" Sasuke asked, then inhaled sharply. A hand had burst through the clay of the bird's back and latched onto his ankle. Sasuke looked down to see Deidara leering up at him.

"A clay bunshin?!?"

"Your Genjutsu," Deidara grinned. "I've already experienced it before. It's just like Itachi-san's. I won't fall for the same trick twice! Well, not exactly like Itachi's. his was twice as good as yours!"

'_Ever since that day I fought Itachi, right after Kyo-chan came to see me in the Stone,_' Deidara thought, '_I've trained my left eye to counter the Sharingan! I've trained hard on how to slowly break its Genjutsu!_'

Deidara held tight to Sasuke's ankle. The younger Uchiha was trapped by Deidara's clay clone.

Deidara grinned.

"Now this is finally it! EAT MY C4 NOW!!"

"Huh?"

The clay bunshin had him trapped and clay issued from Deidara's mouth was rapidly swelling, just like the C4 Garuda had.

Deidara pushed himself away from the new bombs.

"Looks like you're the one who's low on chakra," he said. "You don't even have enough left to free yourself, do ya? _Katsu_!"

The bomb flew apart into smaller bombs; Sasuke's Sharingan spun.

"I was right," he muttered.

Outside the bomb, Deidara laughed.

'_The inside of that bomb is the same as the first_,' he thought. '_Millions of invisible C4 bombs_!'

He reached into his bag, then pulled his hand out quickly.

"Ow," he muttered, looking at his hand. It was covered in small lacerations. "Shit, these cuts hurt." He sighed. "I'm almost out of chakra."

There was suddenly a highpitched noise and Sasuke burst through the bomb.

"What now, un?" Deidara laughed. '_All he had left was another raikiri.'_ "You're still too far away for your raikiri shots to hit!" he taunted as Sasuke attempted to hit him again with Chidori.

"You're finished!" Deidara laughed. "_Katsu!"_Deidara hit the ground with a thud and a groan, but Sasuke was still too close to the blast. His body once again disintegrated.

"It's over," Deidara muttered, "I won. MY ART WINS!"

He wiped the blood from his mouth, laughing. He turned around…and was punched square in the jaw by Sasuke.

"This…this isn't another illusion," Deidara muttered. "How…"

He stopped shourt. Sasuke was panting hard, exhausted, and looked as though he could soon pass out.

Deidara stared.

"You--You couldn't have…You figured it out?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke nodded. "A while ago. My Chidori is a lightening jutsu. You get it now?"

"You _did_ notice," Deidara muttered. "The that raikiri you used earlier--"

"Earth is weak against lightening," Sasuke said. "I diffused your explosives by overloading them with electricity."

"You…you ran that last raikiri through your own body and turned every C4 bomb inside of you into a dud…"

"Yep. It took a hell of a toll on me, though," Sasuke admitted, then added, "Byt the way, it's called 'Chidori.'"

"When…when did you figure it out?"

"After the land mines went off," Sasuke said. "But I was analyzing your jutsu from the beginning. By countering your first attack with my Chidori needles, I noticed how some of the bombs went off…and some didn't. That's when I came up with a theory."

"Theory?"

"The explosions you set off when I threw the needles were so you could avoid the attack," Sasuke said. "And you only threw one more afterwards. But none of the bombs I had lanced earlier with my Chidori needles exploded. However, since they landed near your partner, I also considered that you might not have detonated them on purposed."

"So you weren't sure if it was your Chidori that stopped them or me. Now I get it," Deidara said. "That's why you risked setting off the land mines?"

"Exactly. You said yourself that they would blow up automatically."

"So?"

"If the detonated automatically, it wouldn't matter if you wanted to stop them or not," Sasuke said. "I only had one more way to confirm if my lightening techniques could defuse your bombs, if your bombs were really made of earth. I wasn't using my katana to check the earth for bombs. I was trying to confirm my theory, charging my katana with Chidori and puncturing one of your mines."

Deidara growled. "How?" he yelled. "How could you possibly have figured out where the mines were?!"

"I already told you," Sasuke said. "My eyes give color to chakra."

"You could…You could see where the mines were…Then what the hell were you going to do if you were wrong and it detonated!?"

"That would have forced me to use my other option," Sasuke said. "But I was right, so I didn't need it."

Deidara glared.

"So," Sasuke said as Deidara tried and failed to stand up. "Where's Itachi?"

Deidara scowled, fingering something in his hands…Then opened his hands towards Sasuke, clay snakes shooting out of the mouths of his hands. They wrapped themselves around Sasuke's ankles, but he didn't flinch.

Instead he charged them with Chidori; Deidara let go just before the shock reached his hands, but Sasuke suddenly fell down to his knees. He was as low on chakra as the blond.

"Heh. Still acting tough, huh?" Deidara laughed. "You can't fool me, you just burned up your last bit of chakra. I'm going to win! Even if I can't move, my exploding clay can still--"

He stopped short. Sasuke was simply staring at him.

"C'mon," Deidara said, annoyed. "Let's see you get a little scared, mm? my art is going to finish you this time, no doubt about it!"

He started to laugh as Sasuke just continued to stare.

"That's what pisses me off about you damned Uchiha!" Deidara yelled. "You and your fucking brother. Stop acting cool! Those eyes! Those goddamned fucking cocky eyes of yours! It drives me insane!" Deidara yelled. "Eyes that reject! Eyes with no emotion! Even Kyo-chan's eyes don't show anything when she uses her Sharingan! Even her pretty face is ruined by those fucking red eyes!"

Sasuke just stared.

"Eyes that distain my art!" Deidara yelled. "I hate them! I refuse to be looked down on by them anymore! They have no appreciation, no wonder, no love! They're eyes that ignore my creations!"

"I couldn't care less about all that," Sasuke said as Deidara panted, breathing hard as he tried to calm down. "Now tell me where Itachi is!"

"Even without the Sharingan," Deidara muttered as the red in Sasuke's eyes turned back to a dark, dull grey, "he still takes me lightly." He clenched his fist and forced himself to his feet. He ripped away his shirt. A seal was tattooed on the left side of his chest, a line stitched in the middle as though it had been badly sewn closed.

Deidara lifted a hand, severing the thread, lifting all the remaining clay from his bag with the other hand. He gave the thread a tug, swearing as it was ripped from his flesh, dripping blood.

Sasuke watched, too exhausted to wonder what he was doing…then his mouth fell open and he paled as the seal on Deidara's chest opened wide…revealing a fourth, enormous mouth.

Deidara cackled as he fed the mouth with his wad of clay.

"Behold, my greatest creation!" he said, blood and saliva dripping from the corners of the mouth on his face. Lines began to snake their way across his skin like a Curse Mark at form level one. "Self Destruction!"

'_He's insane!'_ Sasuke thought.

"Death will transform me into a work of art!" Deidara yelled, eyes wide. "Even more so than Kyoko would have been as Dana's puppet! An explosion unlike any of the others! One that will leave scars in the earth like nothing else! A creation worthy of praise like anything before it!"

_'Sorry, Kyo-chan_," Deidara thought.

"And you!" he said to Sasuke, "Will DIE!"

Sasuke forced himself back to his feet and began to run.

"This blast will cover more than ten kilometers!" Deidara screamed as the lines on his face and body became thicker, denser. "You'll never get away, yeah! Now, show me your fear!"

Sasuke tripped but didn't fall.

"Drown yourself in the awe and despair! Cry like a lost child!"

The mouth on Deidara's chest was ripping away from his body.

"Because--"

Sasuke was stating to panic.

"My--"

His eyes darted around.

"Art--"

"KATSU!"

Too late…

"IS A BLAST!!!"

__

**XXX**

"DIEDARA!!!" Kyoko screamed. The image in the water scattered as Kyoko leapt to her feet, running through it and towards the entrance to the cave. She drew a kunai from her pouch, a bomb from her corset.

"Itachi, grab her!" Konan cried.

Itachi reached out and caught Kyoko by the skirt, drawing her into his arms.

Kyoko fought, scratching Itachi's face and arms with the kunai before Konan had managed to force it out of her hand, having been attempting to get the bomb away from the girl first.

Kyoko moaned, sinking to the floor.

Konan reached for her, kneeling besider Kyoko and putting her arms around her.

Kisame and Hidan came out of their rooms at the sound of Kyoko's screaming sobs.

"What the hell's going on?" Hidan snapped, just as Pein and Zetsu's images flickered into sight.

"Deidara has died," Zetsu said. "He finally went out with a bang."

"We lost another member?" Kisame groaned. "I think he was actually quite a bit stronger than Hidan and Kakazu. So, who's he lose to? Sasuke or the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki?"

"Sasuke," Zetsu said, "but…Sasuke was killed too."

Kisame laughed.

"Killed himself along with Sasuke!" he grinned. "That's amazing."

Itachi was silent; Kyoko was crying neither tears nor sobs into Konan's shoulder, exhausted from low chakra and pain. She hadn't heard a word of what Zetsu and Kisame had said.

"Be grateful of him, Itachi," Pein said. "Deidara gave his life to eliminate trouble."  
"Wait…" Kisame looked around. "We're forgetting something…Where's Tobi?"

"Tobi probably died," Zetsu said. "Deidara apparently went insane and detonated himself with Tobi nearby."

"But Tobi was good at running," Kisame said. "That must have been a big jutsu."

"It's fine," Pein said. "A man of Tobi's level is easy to acquire. Deidara was special though." He turned to Kyoko.

"Kyoko, you are now our bomber as well as my spy. Keep that in mind."

"Well…the ability to turn a gloomy organization cheerful," Kisame said, "Tobi had that talent at least."

"I'm going," Pein said. "At least mourn for Deidara quietly."

His hologram flickered and disappeared.

Itachi was still silent as Konan held Kyoko to her.

Kyoko suddenly gasped, pulling sharply away from Konan.

"Kisame, water!" she rasped, making hand signs.

"What?" Kisame turned to her. "C'mon, you watched me do the jutsu with your Sharingan, you can do it on your own."

"I don't have enough chakra for that!" Kyoko snapped.

Kisame sighed, but made the appropriate seals, sitting down when he was finished.

"Ninja Art: Water Scrying Jutsu!"

An image of a snake showed, rippling with the water.

"Manda!" Kyoko gasped. She jumped up and ran out of the cave.

"Where is she going?" Kisame asked, just as Zetsu's image flicked and left. Then Zetsu himself came up through the floor of the cave.

"Hello!"

Konan, Hidan, Zetsu, Kisame, and Itachi looked up to see Tobi coming through the entrance.

"Tobi?" Kisame asked.

"Hello!" the man in the orange mask said again. "Kyo-Kyo just ran past me, she doesn't look very happy. Did she get fired?"

Hidan sighed.

"Fuck!" he yelled. "This means we have to go after her!"

Konan stared at him.

"Since when do you ever go after people?" Kisame asked.

Hidan shrugged.

"I owe her one," he said. "And Jaashin-sama would fucking strike me down if I didn't pay it back somehow. And I'm going to do it by bringing her back before she hurts herself."

Itachi sighed.

"Her comrades are near," he said. "I'd only endanger her if they saw me near her. Besides, I have something I need to do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey all! 40 pages in just a few days, CHA! Okay, contest time! The first five who can answer these three questions correctly will have an entire oneshot written and dedicated to them, from one of these anime: _Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, Death Note, InuYasha, Vampire Knight, Bleach, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, Blood Plus, _or _Full Metal Alchemist! _Your character choice, genre, and basic plot line! Private message me or review. Okay, here are the questions!**

**1. Who are Uzumaki Naruto's parents?**

**2. Name every member of Team Seven (manga and anime!), their chakra affinity (if it's been mentioned), when they joined the team, and their most seen jutsu!**

**And finally…**

**3. When does a ninja strike?**

**Answer all three correctly and win!!!**

**Anyways, yeah, most of the dialogue between Sasuke and Deidara-kun is from the manga, I think I got it all right, I did it from memory, mostly.**

**Review and message me for the contest!**

**Love,  
Fangirl**


	55. Found Out! Accidental Giveaway!

Scarlet Kunai By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters

A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kinoichi, more info in story.

Rated M for violence, language, and lime.

*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense.

****

A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, _Crimson Shuriken_!

__

***SPOILER WARNING FOR THE EIGHT MAN SQUAD, MANGA CHAPTERS 350 TO 370 (estimate)!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously:

****

Chapter Fifty-Five: Found Out! Accidental Give Away!

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped, seeing the blonde boy running towards her and the others along with Hinata, Bull, and Yamato.

"Looks like everyone else noticed, too," Yamato said.

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto gasped. There was an enormous crater in the ground. The Eight-man Squad had seen the explosion that had lit up the day's sky, turning it a brilliant white too intense to look at directly.

"Sasuke-kun was right here until a moment ago, we followed his scent!" Sakura said.

"There are still traces of it left," Kiba said. "As well as a bunch of other people's scents."

"So what does that mean for us?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"The damage to the surroundings," Shino said, "indicates there was a battle, but--"

"I recognize one of these other scents mixed with Sasuke," the dog who had been with Sakura suddenly said. "I smelled it back in town!"

"Huh?" Sakura turned swiftly towards him.

"It looks like Sasuke's traveling with several people," the dog said. "He's got companions."

"That means…" Sakura said softly.

"Sasuke's probably formed his own platoon," Kakashi said. "Two of these six other scents are Akatsuki, but--"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Naruto shouted. "Let's follow Sasuke's scent!"

"We can't, unfortunately," Paa-kun said, shaking his head.

"Huh? Why not?" Naruto demanded.

Kiba sighed, inhaling.

"The trail ends here," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean, 'it ends?!?'"

"One possibility," Yamato said heavily, "is that he was obliterated by the huge explosion. But he could also have used a space-time Ninjutsu to teleport himself somewhere safe."

"Looks like it's the latter," Kiba suddenly said.

"Nani?" Naruto spun around towards him.

"Nowadays," Kiba grinned, "my nose is even better than a ninja hound's. I've found Sasuke."

"Better than a ninja hound's…Kiba, you've improved," Kakashi said. "The Inuzuka clan must be proud."

Kiba shrugged, embarrassed.

Naruto grinned.

"Lead the way, Kiba!" he yelled, but was interrupted by a shrill scream.

"What the hell--" Kiba said.

"It sounds like my girlfriend," Sai said calmly.

"Iie, Kyoko-san is on an important mission for the Hokage," Kakashi said.

"Hai. And that was an explosion a while ago," Sai said, nodding his head meaningfully towards the crater.

"Oh shit," Kakashi muttered, head in his hand.

"Nani?" Sakura asked, but the scream sounded again, this time with words.

"WHERE IS HE?? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!"

"Yeah, that's my girlfriend," Sai said cheerfully.

"Shit, shit, shit…"

Yamato, Naruto, and Kiba watched Kakashi with raised eyebrows as the Jounin kept swearing.

"Kyoko, get back here!" they heard someone yell.

"Yeah, Kyo-Kyo, come back!"

"Don't call me Kyo-Kyo, Tobi, you little shit!" Kyoko yelled, coming into view from the opposite side of the crater. "WHERE THE HELL IS UCHIHA?!?!?!?"

"Kyo-Kyo--" another voice said, this one sounding almost like two people speaking at once.

"Shut the fuck up, Zetsu-san!" Kyoko yelled.

"Fuck!" Kakashi groaned. Kyoko was running towards the crater, followed by a man in an Akatsuki cloak. A very _strange _looking man in an Akatsuki cloak, who was followed closely by another Akatsuki member with an orange mask.

"Show some respect, fucking slut!" someone else yelled and Kakashi paled; Yamato, Sai, Naruto, and Sakura all stared at each other. That voice sounded far too familiar for comfort.

"_I agree with Hidan_. **Show us some respect or we'll start snacking on _you_, now Deidara's dead**…"

"Shut up, Zetsu-san, you're just salad ingredients!" Kyoko yelled, sliding to a halt inside the crater.

"Damn it, you whore!" Hidan yelled, coming into view.

"Hey! I thought Shikamaru killed you!" Naruto gasped.

Hidan grinned. "Fuck no! That little pussy couldn't keep me down, not with K--"

"_Leaf Hurricane_!" Kyoko's kick landed square with Hidan's jaw. With a sickening _crack!_ the bones separated.

"Stop calling me a whore, Hidan-san!" Kyoko yelled. She had yet to realize that she was among her Konoha comrades. She turned to Zetsu. "Sasuke isn't dead!" she yelled. She grabbed Zetsu by his Akatsuki cloak. "That bastard's not dead, now tell me where the fuck he is so I can kill him!"

"Can't," Zetsu said, shrugging apologetically.

"Hello!" the man in the orange mask said, cheerfully waving at Kakashi and the others of the Eight Man Squad.

"What?!?" Kyoko cried. "You're a fucking spy! You saw the entire thing! Now find him!"

"**Well excuse me for not being able to sniff him out like a dog**," Zetsu snapped. "And I don't get my orders from you."

"Fine!" Kyoko muttered. "Then good luck without the Water-Scrying Jutsu. It's a hell of a lot more useful than you are!"

"Kyo-kyo!" Zetsu called after her as she ran off.

"Don't call me what that perverted snake and Uchiha use to call me!" Kyoko yelled back.

"Shit that hurt!" Hidan yelled, having popped his jaw back into place. He looked at Zetsu. "Itachi calls her Kyo-Kyo?"

"Iie." Zetsu shook his head. "It's my understanding that Sasuke may have called her that while attempting to rape her."

"What?!?" Naruto yelled.

The two Akatsuki members turned towards him; they had forgotten the Eight Man Squad was there.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto demanded. "Sasuke'd never rape anyone!"

Hidan laughed.

"Whatever you say, kid," he said. "But I believe that fucking girly bastard Itachi over you any day. And if that bastard believes such a whorey bitch as Kyoko, then I believe her too. See ya, godless heathens!" he laughed, running off in the same direction Kyoko had; the man with the mask ran after him, calling for him to wait up.

"**She's not a slut**," Zetsu muttered. "You just don't like her because she's not afraid of you."

And with that, he sank into the ground.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then--

"So that's it, then."

Everyone turned towards Shino.

"Nani?" Hinata asked.

"Kyoko has betrayed Konoha in favor of Akatsuki," Shino said gravely. "This must be reported to Tsunade-sama immediately."

"NO!" Sai shouted, then went slightly pink as everyone turned towards him.

Kakashi sighed.

"Everyone," he said quietly, "this is classified information. Kyoko is only doing her job. Report it to the Hokage if you wish, but trust me, Kyoko is only doing exactly what has been order of her by Tsunade-sama herself."

"But she just said that she wants to kill Sasuke!" Naruto protested. "I'm with Shino, she's betraying the Leaf!"

"Iie, iie," Sai said. "She's just upset because the explosion means that Deidara is dead, and he was another bomber."

"So?" demanded Naruto.

"She's just a little freaked out right now because Deidara was also an explosives expert," Yamato said.

"Hai." Kakashi nodded. "Think how you would feel if someone were to defeat someone who shared your area of expertise," he said. "Kyoko is an amazing expert when it comes to explosives, but she admitted that the Akatsuki had a better bomber than she was."

He clapped a hand over Naruto's shoulder.

"Just think about it," he said to everyone. "Kiba, how would you feel if someone who could out-smell you was tricked and couldn't track someone? Shino, remember how tense you were when Guren was able to obliterate most of your insects with her Crystal Style Jutsu? Naruto, think of how it would be if your Kage Buunshin suddenly failed you completely."

Kakashi sighed.

"For Kyoko…bombs are her safety zone, and Sasuke's just proved that he can beat a bomber who was a whole level above her. She's feeling threatened right now." Kakashi smiled. "So don't worry about it. I've done a lot of work with Kyoko, she'll calm down in a few minutes."

"But why was Akatsuki with her?!?" Naruto demanded. "She was talking to them like she knows them!"

"She's been on the same mission for almost a year now," Sai said suddenly. "It's only natural that she knows them, she works with them all the time."

"What the Hell mission would she have to make her be around the fucking Akatsuki--" Kiba started, but Kakashi shook his head.

"Classified," he said simply. "It's none of our business what Tsunade-sama orders of her shinobi unless we are the shinobi ordered to do the mission. Leave Kyoko alone, she's stressed enough as it is."

Sai nodded.

"I'll go get her," he said.

"Wait, she's with three Akatsuki members!" Hinata said, but Sai had already painted a bird, performed his jutsu, and was out of hearing range. There was then the sound of several explosions and Kakashi sighed.

"Well," he said as more than a few trees fell, "there goes half the terrain."

"What are you talking about, that was only a few trees," Kiba said, just before another loud explosion and another set of trees fell. A fourth bomb, and smoke and rock could be seen flying upward as the creaks and crashes of falling limbs.

"What's going on?" Shino asked.

Kakashi shook his head.

"It's Kyoko," he said.

"What the heck is she doing?" Naruto asked.

"She's either bombing the Akatsuki members," Yamato said.

"Or taking out her frustration on the trees," Kakashi finished. "Let's just hope she calms down soon."

Naruto shivered.

"I never knew Kyoko-chan was so scary!" he said.

"I'm just glad she didn't freak out like that on me," Kiba muttered.

Up in the sky, Sai glanced around. Kyoko seemed to be alone. There was no sign of the Akatsuki members.

Landing beside her, Sai held up his hands as Kyoko whirled around, eyes wild, poised to throw the bomb in her hand.

"Kyoko," he said softly, "let's go home."

"Iie." Kyoko shook her head, turning back around. She aimed, cocked back her arm, and threw the bomb. It landed in the middle of a close set of young trees. Rock, blue smoke, and wood flew everywhere.

Sai sat down on the bird he had painted.

"Kyoko?"

"Nani?" Kyoko asked, as is none of what was happening mattered.

"The others are waiting for me. Do you want to come back with me?"

"Iie."

"…Do you want me to stay?"

"Iie."

"…Kyoko?"

"Nani?"

"…"

"…"

"Are you crying?" Sai asked finally.

"Iie," Kyoko said, choking. But she gasped and shuddered as Sai hugged her from behind. He scooped her up into his arms and held her tight as he climbed back onto the bird, flying back towards their Konoha comrades.

**__**

xxx

Kakashi helped Sai down as he landed, Kyoko held tightly in his arms.

"Is she alright?" Yamato asked as Kyoko shook with sobs.

"He killed him!" Kyoko gasped, clinging to Sai.

"I know," he whispered.

"He killed him!" Kyoko's eyes were wild.

"I know," Sai said. "Calm down."

"I can't!" Kyoko cried. "Uchiha killed Deidara! He killed him, Sai!" By now she was hyperventilating. "Deidara's skill was more than twice mine!" Kyoko gasped, "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have done this! It's this mission!"

"Calm down," Kakashi said, reaching out to her, but Kyoko ignored him in favor of clutching Sai.

"Sasuke killed him, Sai!" Kyoko shrieked. "He just killed him! Deidara went after him, but that was no reason to kill him!"

"Kyoko-"

"This is all my fault!" Kyoko sobbed.

"No, it's--"

"Deidara didn't just go after Sasuke because he beat him to killing Orochimaru, he did it because Sasuke tried to rape me!" Kyoko said, cutting ignoring Sai. "He tried to rape me, now he's killed Deidara, and now he's after Itachi!"

"Kyoko--" Kakashi tried.

Kyoko whirled around and clutched Kakashi's flak jacket.

"What if Sasuke gets to Itachi, sempai?" she wailed. "He and Deidara are the ones who protect me in Akatsuki! And now Deidara's gone!" Kyoko began to sob.

"Kyoko-san, it's okay!" Kakashi said, taking her hands. "It will be--"

"If Sasuke kills Taichou, then what am I going to do?" Kyoko demanded. "Leader-sama isn't very trusting and Zetsu reports everything! What if I do something wrong! He'll give Hidan-san permission so sacrifice me to Jashin! Pein only let me straight into the Akatsuki because Itachi is my old sensei!" Kyoko said. "I don't want my sensei to die, Sempai! I know he's my enemy, but that's no reason for him to die! He hasn't done anything against Konoha! Only against Sasuke! The massacre wasn't all him, I'm sure of it! I just need him to tell me, but I'm doing everything I can and it's not working!"

Kakashi shook Kyoko lightly by her shoulders.

"Kyoko-san, you're in shock!" he said. "A man you were once friends with has died, Orochimaru just kidnapped you so that Sasuke could rape and impregnate you, and now Sasuke has proven that he can defeat a bomber higher than your own caliber. But calm down!" Kakashi smiled at her as Kyoko took great gulps of air and tried to stop crying. "Deidara was weak!" he said. "_You_ are strong. You've stayed with your comrades, recovered from the Mangekyou Sharingan, Orochimaru's poisons. You're elite! Nothing bad will happen to you! You can survive this mission!"

Kyoko nodded, calm again.

"Good. Now," Kakashi said, "I want Sai to take you home. Report back to Tsunade-sama, rest, and be ready to get back to the Akatsuki as soon as you can. If they ask where you were, tell them the truth: you went home to recover from Deidara's death. They do know how close you once were, right?"

Kyoko nodded, swallowing.

"Then you'll be fine," Kakashi said, smiling. "Sai, as soon as you get her to the Hokage and help her report, tell the Hokage about our progress, then report back to us. I'll send Paa-kun with you."

The dog nodded, jumping up onto the large bird painting; Sai lifted Kyoko up, who was exhausted from crying and anger.

As they left, Kakashi sighed.

"This doesn't look good," he whispered to Yamato, who nodded.

Behind them, the rest of the Eight Man Squad stared. They knew now what Kyoko's mission was--and they all had their own ideas about what Kyoko had meant when she had said she was doing everything she could to get Itachi to open up to her.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short, sorry! Contest from previous chapter is still ongoing!

Review!

-Fangirl


	56. What To Do

**Scarlet Kunai ****By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kunoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, **_**Crimson Shuriken**_**!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

**Chapter Fifty-Six: What to Do?**

Ino looked up from the front desk at the hospital as a woman with red hair stopped in front of her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hai," the woman said softly. "I heard that Kyoko was in the hospital again, I'd like to visit her."

"Oh, um, let me see…" Ino said, riffling through the day's records. "Kyoko, Kyoko…Okay, yeah, she's already been release," Ino said, finally finding the right record. "She was only in for a checkup."

The woman nodded.

"Thank you," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Ino said, standing up. "How do you now Kyoko-chan?"

The woman smiled. "I'm a friend of a friend; he wasn't able to come himself so he sent me."

"Oh." Ino thought a moment. "I think Kyoko-chan might actually be home right now, and her boyfriend is still on his mission…do you want her address?"

"That's not necessary," the woman smiled. "My friend will just be happy to know that she's not been hospitalized again."

"Right," Ino said, as Shizune's voice came over the intercom.

"_Ino-chan_?"

"Hai?" Ino asked, pressing on the button to allow her voice back to Shizune.

"_Kyoko left her prescription in her room, she needs it before she leaves for her mission_."

"Right, I'll bring it to her when I get off," Ino said.

"_Iie, she's leaving in just half an hour_," Shizune said.

"Alright, I'll get it to her now," Ino said, annoyed. "Just have it sent down."

"_Right_."

Ino sighed.

The woman smiled at her again.

"I can take it to her," she said.

"Could you?" Ino asked, relieved. "Oh thank goodness!"

The woman nodded.

_**XXX**_

In the apartment she shared with Sai, Kyoko paced, restless. She thought back to two days ago…

"_He killed him, Sai! He just killed him!" Kyoko moaned._

"_I know, Kyoko, I know," Sai said, holding her tightly as he led her up the stairs to Tsunade's office._

"_Can you not get her to calm down?" Paa-kun asked._

"_I'm working on it," Sai said. He tightened his arm around Kyoko's shoulder._

"_I'm going ahead," Paa-kun said. "The Hokage might have someone in her office already."_

"_Right."_

_A few minutes later and Sai had Kyoko sitting in the Hokage's office._

"_Kyoko, you need to stop this," Tsunade said sharply as she waved Sai away. "Calm down right now, that's an order."_

_As soon as Kyoko heard the word "order" her panic immediately stopped._

"_Better?" Tsunade asked._

"_Ha-hai."_

"_Good. Now, tell me what happened," Tsunade said._

_Kyoko took a deep breath._

"_It's Sasuke," the dark-haired girl said. "He's gathered a platoon. And that's not the worst of it."_

"_It's not?" Tsunade asked, alarmed._

"_It's not the worst for _me_," Kyoko said, correcting herself._

"_What is it? What's happened?" Tsunade demanded._

"_It's Deidara," Kyoko said. "One of the Akatsuki members. The one who kidnapped Gaara-kun."_

"_What about him?"_

_Kyoko paused before saying slowly, carefully, "He wasn't always in Akatsuki, Tsunade-hime. He was once a respected ninja in the Hidden Stone Village. And then a terrorist for hire, but still somewhat respected.  
"I knew him as a ninja," Kyoko went on. "We met just after I became ANBU, during my second mission I went on with Itachi. We went to the Stone Village. Deidara was still a ninja then. We quickly bonded when we discovered that we had the same love of explosions."_

_Tsunade was silent as Kyoko went on._

"_It wasn't until I went to the Akatsuki for this mission that I found out he had been forced to join the Akatsuki."_

"_Forced?"_

"_Hai. By Hoshigake Kisame, Sasori of the Red Sand, and my old sensei," Kyoko said. "When I went into Akatsuki, I did not pretend that I was not upset. But I did make it seem as though I did not mind as much as I did in the beginning. I let Deidara think that we were still friends. And now he's dead."_

"_Dead?" Tsunade asked. "How?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke," Kyoko said. "Despite being an S-class Criminal, Deidara was still honorable. When he heard that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, he was angry, but he was also angry because he knew why I had been captured by Kabuto on Orochimaru's orders. He went after Sasuke for both killing Orochimaru before he could and for his attempt to force me to bear his child."_

"_I see," Tsunade said. "And what does that mean for you?"_

_Kyoko sighed. "I won't pretend I'm not sad that Deidara is dead," she said. "He was once a beloved friend. And now that he is gone…he was the one who protected me in Akatsuki," Kyoko said. "He kept me safe when Kisame held a grudge against me, and when Kakazu and Hidan were angry and looking for a fight. And now that he's gone…Itachi is the only one to protect me."_

"_Uchiha protects you?" Tsunade said sharply._

"_No one would dare touch me knowing it would make Itachi angry," Kyoko said. "Itachi thinks that I am useful to the Akatsuki, therefore he does not want anything to happen to me."_

"_I see. And why would his partner hold a grudge against you?"_

"_Apparently Itachi had been distracted around the time I came to the Akatsuki," Kyoko said. "He blamed it on me."_

"_I understand. And the panic attack you were having?"_

"_That would be due to Deidara's death," Kyoko admitted._

"_Oh?"_

"_Hai. Deidara was still a much better explosives expert than I am, despite my improvement over the past few years. Knowing that Sasuke was able to kill him…" Kyoko grew quiet. "It has made me doubt my own abilities," she whispered. "If Sasuke can defeat someone much more powerful than I am in my own expertise, then what hope do I have against him? It's true that Deidara's chakra was Earth-based, therefore so were his bombs, and Earth is weak against Lightening…But does that really mean anything?"_

_Tsunade was silent. Kyoko seemed to be talking more to herself than to anyone else._

"_My bombs are based on chemicals, not clay," Kyoko murmured. "And my chakra affinities are Water and Fire…That's a rare combination…but Sasuke is also Fire…and Water puts out fire, but it's weak against Lightning…so if it comes down to it, I don't really have an edge over Sasuke…Not when he knows so many Kaijutsu…(_**A/N: Forbidden Jutsu**_)…And if I can't use Lightning, I don't have much hope against Kisame…I don't know the leader's abilities, or his partners…But I don't think either of them would come after me…Zetsu, I've never seen him fight, but I'm sure he's earth…"_

_Kyoko looked up at the Hokage._

"_If it was that easy for Sasuke to defeat Deidara, then he's stronger than any of us thought. Deidara was an elite Shinobi, even if he was a hothead. I think you should call back Kakashi-sempai's team."_

_Tsunade thought for a moment._

"_Who is stronger," she asked finally, "Sasuke or Itachi?"_

"_Itachi," Kyoko said immediately. "He has a cool head and is always calm. Sasuke is driven by anger and his calm demeanor is deceiving."_

_Tsunade nodded._

"_I want you to rest," she said. "This Akatsuki member's death has come as a shock to you, particularly as he had the same love of bombs that you do. After a few days you are to return to the Akatsuki. If they ask you where you were, and they likely will, you are to tell them that you ran into your comrades. You joined them, saying your mission was over and then came home. Understood?"_

"_Hai, but that won't work," Kyoko said quietly._

"_What do you mean?" Tsunade said sharply._

"_When I heard that Deidara had died, I went to where it had happened. A few of the Akatsuki members went with me. We ran into Sempai and the rest of the team."_

_Tsunade inhaled sharply._

"_What does this mean?" she asked._

"_The Akatsuki thinks that I am loyal only to them and lying to and tricking you," Kyoko said, "so there is little worry where they are concerned. I'm more worried about those who saw me, save Sempai, Yamato-san, and Sai; they already knew."_

_Tsunade nodded._

"_I'll have to think on this," she said. "I'll discuss it with Jiraya."_

_She waved Kyoko away. This was going to take a lot of sake._

_**XXX**_

Kyoko sighed, going to the door. Whoever was knocking seemed to be rather impatient.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said, sighing as she picked her kunai up from the floor as she went.

"Can I help you?" Kyoko asked as she opened the door to see a short young woman with red hair.

"You left your prescription at the hospital, Kyo-chan," the woman said.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Prove it."

The woman smirked.

"'Water-scrying Jutsu," she said.

"_Konan_?" Kyoko asked incredulously.

The woman nodded, sweeping past Kyoko and into the apartment. She drew the blinds before relinquishing the jutsu that had altered her appearance.

"Does Leader-sama have a message for me?" Kyoko asked, sitting down.

"Iie." Konan shook her head. "Itachi."

"Itachi?" Kyoko asked. "_He _sent you?"

"Hai," Konan nodded. "He wants to know when you are returning."

"I was about to leave just as soon as I had finished backing my bag," Kyoko said.

"I know. I was just at the hospital, I heard it over the speaker when the girl was speaking to the woman who had said you'd forgotten your medication in the examination room."

"Right, I did forget them, didn't I?" Kyoko said as Konan handed her the bottle.

"What are they?"

"Sleeping pills."

"I see." Konan stood. "And how did your Kage react when she realized that you had jeopardized the mission she thinks you're on?"

"She hasn't said," Kyoko answered, placing her bombs carefully in her new sash. "She said she would discuss it with Jiraya no Dana."

Konan was silent.

"Shall we leave together?" she asked finally.

Kyoko nodded. She was more worried about the fact she may be sent to Ibiki if worse came to worse.

_**XXX**_

Tsunade paced in her office. She had finally decided. She would have to call another meeting with Kakashi and Kyoko…and everyone who had been in Kakashi's Eight Man Squad.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Totally undramatic, I know, sorry, it's also short, but review anyways. Contest from chapter 54 still ongoing!**_

_**^_|  
Fangirl**_


	57. Talking

****

Scarlet Kunai

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters

A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kunoichi, more info in story.

Rated M for violence, language, and lime.

*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense.

****

A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, _Crimson Shuriken_!

__

Hey all! Sorries that it took so long, but Finals Week is finally over!!! Horroray! Bonzai! And I really don't care what my grades are…not now. I'll think about it when they come in the mail…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Say Anything (WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SAI-KUN'S PAST AND THE ANBU ROOT DIVISION!!!)

Kyoko was silent as she and Konan walked towards the Konoha gates.

"How is Itachi?" Kyoko asked finally.

Konan paused.

"He's been pacing a lot," she said. "I've been at the hideout instead of the Rain, on Pein's orders, to keep an eye on things."

"And Kisame? Hidan?"

"They're both fine, the same as always. Hidan is furious though, that you threw your Lacerating Heat Bomb at him again and ripped open his stomach."

"He deserved it," Kyoko said quietly. "He laughed at Dei-dei's death."

"…And Zetsu?"

"He got in the way, that was an accident."

"Tobi?"

"That one was for Dei-kun. I only meant to hit Hidan and Tobi, not Zetsu. He knows that, right?"

"Hai."

"Good."

**__**

XXX

Itachi was waiting for her as Kyoko and Konan came into view of the hideout. Itachi raised an eyebrow as Kyoko took his hand and pulled him with her to his room.

"Sit," she said softly.

"Nani?" Itachi asked, sitting on the bed as Kyoko paced.

Kyoko was silent as she paced. Itachi watched her, knowing it was best not to push her.

"Deidara is dead," Kyoko said finally; Itachi nodded. She wasn't finished. Kyoko paused again.

"Deidara is dead, she repeated. "And that leaves only you to protect me, to speak up to Pein if something were to go wrong. With Deidara gone, and you only here at the hideout when I am, this isn't the ideal situation for me to be here at Akatsuki. Especially not with how Dei-kun died. And now Sasuke has gathered a platoon, which you already knew, thanks to Zetsu. Konan and I spoke on the way here…Pein thought it was amusing my overreaction, so I've no worries towards that…Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Who's going to be Tobi's new partner?"

"I don't know…don't worry about it. I'm sure Pein won't pair him up with you."

"Good. I have to stay in Konoha. That's where I belong, according to you."

"You know I'm right."

"Yes, yes," Kyoko said, distracted. "Tsunade has already been informed of the situation with Deidara-kun…I told her the entire story of how we met…and so far she believes that I'm loyal to Konoha…she still has no idea that I'm with you…Only Sai knows about us and--"

"Nani?" Itachi said sharply. "There's someone in Konoha who knows of us?"

"Hai."

"Kyoko, even _Zetsu_ of all people doesn't know about us, how did that happen?"

"I came clean."

"You told him on your own?"

"Not really…Sai had begun to figure it out on his own. Kakashi-sempai told him you were once my sensei and my captain, and Sai already knew about this mission from me and the Hokage, and he just put two and two together and confronted me. I came clean. He hasn't told anyone, he's promised not to, and I believe him."

"Are you sure that you can trust him?"

"Yes," Kyoko said shortly.

Itachi sighed.

"I'm not doubting your decisions, I'm doubting that your friend will be able to resist a truth serum or extensive torture."

"Sai will be fine. Besides, he's the last person they would suspect of lying. They don't think he knows how."

"Oh?"

"Sai was once a part of Root," Kyoko whispered.

"Root? You mean Danzou?"

"Hai." Kyoko sat beside Itachi, staring at her hands. "As Shinobi, we protect many things: People; land; objects; homes; lives. But in ANBU, we are both more and less than that. Remember?"

"Hai," Itachi murmured. "ANBU is short for '_Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_.' The Special Assassination and Tactical Squad."

"The 'Dark Side,'" Kyoko whispered. "Under direct control of their Kage. we protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct severe high-risk missions in enemy territory, assassinations, tracking, surveillance. Complete incognitos. Interrogation. Torture. We have an extensively detailed knowledge of the human body specifically for torture. Not for medical ninjutsu. Only for torture."

Itachi put an arm around Kyoko as she continued.

"We are weapons at the Hokage's disposal, soldiers trained, not to fight, but to die. We are taught to serve our purpose and then die. But back home in Konoha…there is a second ANBU branch…Ne. The 'Root.' It was created by Danzou and the Elders. Led by Danzou. Taught by Danzou. Commanded by Danzou. He has trained and honed his ANBU to be emotionless, to have a heart that only beats but does not feel. He sends his soldiers on missions only to benefit Konoha--but not the Konoha as we all know it. The Konoha that he aspires for. The Konoha he wants us to become. And his ANBU…if he says jump, they jump. If he says to kill the Hokage, they would kill the Hokage. If he said to destroy the entire village and then themselves, they would do it."

"And Sai?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know that that's even his name," Kyoko whispered.

"You don't? Then how can you trust him?" Itachi asked.

Itachi watched as, silently, a tiny drop of water splashed onto Kyoko's hand in her lap.

"Because," Kyoko whispered, a second tear falling. "Sai doesn't know if that's his name either."

"What?"

"The members of Root are all orphans," Kyoko explained, "taken as young children and trained to be what Danzou calls 'perfect Shinobi.' Sai was raised to have no personality, no bonds, no emotions. He doesn't know his own name because he was so little when he was taken and trained. If Danzou knew what his name was, he never bothered to tell Sai. He only trained him, then gave him a name so that Danzou could tell him apart from his other so-called loyal Konoha Shinobi."

"How do you know Sai, if you're not a member of Root?" Itachi asked.

"We had met before, in interogatoin training," Kyoko said. "Soon after you left. You had yet to teach me fully in the art of torture. In fact, you had taught me nothing at all."

"I wanted to spare you from that--"

"A foolish hope," Kyoko said quietly, angrily. "You were often a fool when it came to my training. Don't try to argue with me," she added as Itachi began to speak. "You know I'm right. You wanted to spare me the horrid details that came with being an ANBU, forgetting that I would learn them regardless of who was my captain. The Third Hokage himself requested that I be in ANBU, there was really nothing you could have done to prevent me having any of my training. I would have learned most of what I learned in ANBU had I completed my normal training at the same pace as my former classmates," Kyoko said. "One of the Jounin would eventually have seen my potental and suggested I be ANBU. And you know me, Itachi. I would have jumped at the possibility to have more training. Anything to make me a better kunoichi. Besides, I first only went to the academy to get away from my family."

"I know," Itachi murmured. "But what about Sai?"

"Sai…he wasn't exactly like the other ANBU, I knew that," Kyoko said. "We didn't actually meet until later. He was strange, he wasn't like anyone else. But I was alone. You had left me, used the Mangekyou Sharingan on me…I had only just gotten out of the hospital a month before, and had been with the monks at the Fire Temple, then I threw myself back into my training. We didn't meet again until I was thirteen. It was just after Naruto-kun had left the village with Jiraya no Dana. Sai and I saw and recognized each other and began to talk. We started meeting at least once a week to train with each other. We never spoke much, but almost a year and a half later, the Third told me that he needed to send me on a new kind of mission. Newly weds. He told me to pick a fellow ANBU…and that we would have to do everything newly weds would on their honeymoon. _Everything_. He gave me two days to chose. I chose Sai. He agreed. We went on the mission. We recovered stolen weapons containing the Third's own hidden jutsu. We came home. And everything then went on as it had before."

Kyoko sighed before continuing.

"Itachi?"

"Nani?"

"I'm tired…Has Konan told Pein yet that I'm back."

"I'm not sure." Itachi stood. "I'll find out. Just stay here."

"Hai," Kyoko whispered. She was asleep before Itachi had closed the door.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short, sorry, next chapter will be longer!

Review!

^_|  
Fangirl


	58. Say Anything, Part 1

**Scarlet Kunai By**** Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kunoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, **_**Crimson Shuriken**_**!**

_**Hey all! Sorries that it took so long, but Finals Week is finally over!!! Horroray! Bonzai! And I really don't care what my grades are…not now. I'll think about it when they come in the mail…**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Say Anything**

Itachi opened the door to his room quietly and sighed in light relief that Kyoko had not been disturbed. Apparently Konan had left soon after she had checked on Kyoko herself. When Itachi had asked her why she seemed to so suddenly have taken an interest in Kyoko, Konan had just given him a tiny smile.

"It's been a long time since I've talked to another woman and not had to hide who I am," she had said softly.

_**XXX**_

Kyoko shifted, keeping her eyes determinedly closed as Itachi lifted her and pulled the blankets back before laying her back on the bed and covering her.

"She's exhausted, isn't she?" a voice Kyoko did not recognize.

"Hai," Itachi said softly. "She's been leading a double life for nearly a year now. It would tire anyone."

"Hm. She's quite the passionate one," the voice said. "She bombed my ass while saying that art is a bang and I didn't really appreciate Deidara."

'_Tobi?!'_ Kyoko thought.

Itachi sighed.

"Kyoko is passionate," he agreed. "It's one of those flaws of Shinobi that somehow makes them stronger."

"Are you saying that Kyoko is stronger than I am?"

"Iie. I'm saying she's stronger than me," Itachi said softly. "If I had her morale—"

"If you had Kyoko's morale, you'd have been a weak fool," Tobi snapped, "and you'd be dead along with the rest of our God-forsaken clan."

"Hai. A fate better than the one I live now."

"Are you feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Iie, just stating the obvious," Itachi said. "I could have died then, knowing that you would be the only Uchiha left, but instead I chose to live with killing my entire family on the orders of Danzou."

"Hm…Sometimes I can only hope you're being sarcastic, Itachi," Tobi said.

"I am," Itachi said. "My apologies."'

"You're only tired," Tobi said. "Get some sleep."

"Hai," Itachi murmured, following Tobi out of the room. Kyoko assumed that he would be going to Kisame's room.

Sighing, she pushed down on the "stop" button of the recorder. She had gotten the entire thing. Tobi wasn't Tobi. Danzou had ordered the Uchiha Massacre. And there was a third surviving Uchiha…

_**XXX**_

Back in Konoha, Naruto lay facedown on his bed. The mission of the Eight Man Squad had failed. They'd found neither Sasuke nor Itachi. No, that wasn't quite true…though it had been Itachi who had found _him_. Naruto. And had given him some of his own power.

_**XXX**_

"Itachi?"

"Nani?" Itachi turned over to see Kyoko gazing up at him. He had just come back into his room after being sure that Madara was not near and lain beside Kyoko.

"How long has it been?" Kyoko asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How long has it been since we were able to sleep with our arms around each other and not be afraid? How long since we didn't have to care?"

"Kyoko," Itachi sighed.

Kyoko whimpered and Itachi wrapped his arms around her. She was still half asleep.

"Too long," Itachi whispered. "Years."

Kyoko nodded, nestling closer into Itachi's warm chest…then giggled when Itachi brushed her hair out of her eyes, making the long locks tickle her neck.

"Go to sleep," she laughed. Itachi just smirked and pulled her closer.

"No one but me."

"Never anyone but you."

_**XXX**_

It was a race. A race to get back to Konoha before she could even think of turning back. Not two days after Tobi's conversation with Itachi, Kyoko had kissed Itachi gently and told him that Tsunade expected her back in just a day and a half.

It wasn't true. Tsunade didn't expect her back for a week at least. But this information was just too important. And she hated to think what might happen if anyone in Akatsuki were to discover that she had recorded a private conversation. Especially one that she was sure would reveal information that most of the rest of the Akatsuki didn't know…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Yeah, I know I said it would be longer, but here's the deal: I'm dragging out what this is. On purpose. Or accident. Still not quite sure.**_

_**But don't worry! As soon as Kyoko gets back to Konoha…it will be fast. Very…Very…Fast. **_

_**--Fangirl**_


	59. Potential Danger! Confessing to the Hoka

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kunoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, **_**Crimson Shuriken**_**!**

**Okay, so question! Why do so many people keep saying that most of the Akatsuki members are only genin? Scariously. I mean, Itachi-sama was a Special Jounin (ANBU), Deidara-kun was a Chuunin, Tobi was/is a Kage, Pein-sama is a god and a Kage…I mean, scariously! Do they not read the manga??? Hell, it's even in the anime that Itachi-sama is ANBU, so are they not even paying attention??? Sheesh… How do these people count as fans? This is pissing me off, it's so confusing…I'm just going to go on with the fic now, before I scream and get even more pissed…Oh, right. There are some more Spoilers for the night of the Uchiha Massacre in this chap, sorries!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

"_She's exhausted, isn't she?" a voice Kyoko did not recognize. _

_"Hai," Itachi said softly. "She's been leading a double life for nearly a year now. It would tire anyone."_

_"Hm. She's quite the passionate one," the voice said. "She bombed my ass while saying that art is a bang and I didn't really appreciate Deidara."_

_**xxx**_

"_Iie," Itachi said softly. "If I had her morale—"_

_"If you had Kyoko's morale," Tobi snapped, "you'd be dead along with the rest of our God-forsaken clan."_

_**xxx **_

_"How long has it been since we were able to sleep with our arms around each other and not be afraid? How long since we didn't have to care?"_

_"Too long. Years."_

_**xxx **_

_Tobi wasn't Tobi. Danzou had ordered the Uchiha Massacre. And there was a third surviving Uchiha…_

_**xxx **_

_It was a race. A race to get back to Konoha before she could even think of turning back. _

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Potential Danger! Confessing to the Hokage!**

Kyoko slowed to a walk. It would take another day to get to Konoha running, it would do her no good to make herself sick or exhausted. Sighing, she reached into her pouch. She had picked up a few rather useful tricks from Deidara…and had made them her own.

Stopping and opening the small bag, she pulled out a bit of clay, shaping it into a bird. She carefully placed the paper in the tiny bird's mouth and sealed its beak. The little sculpture took off in the direction of Konoha. A minute and small bit of clay later, a second bird took off after the first.

Kyoko had a different message for Sai. She had picked up a new trick from Konan as well…And she knew now that she could trust the Rain Nin not to betray her confidence. At least, when it came to this kind of thing.

Stretching, Kyoko began to run again.

_**XXX**_

Tsunade groaned mentally as the Elders sat before her. They gazed at her sternly. Homura Mitokado glared at her through his glasses and Koharu Utantane pursed her mouth unhappily.

Finally Tsunade sighed.

"Who was I supposed to send?" she said. "A member of Root? Itachi would never have trusted them. By sending Kyoko—"

"By sending Kyoko, you've endangered Konoha!" Homura roared. He stood. "You know perfectly well that the ANBU make fast bonds and hold to them! They have to in order to work well together! What proof do you have that Kyoko has let go of her past?!"

"She's done well on this mission!" Tsunade said. "She's given us valuable information that we couldn't have obtained in any other way. And it's not just information on Akatsuki! She's been able to gain information on other Jinchuuriki and on forbidden techniques! She's been able to gain information on Sasuke and Orochimaru. We know now thanks to Kyoko that the Akatsuki have more than one hideout and that they're likely still using the one next to Konoha only when Kyoko is with them. And we know that Itachi's health is failing!"

"We gained that information from Hakate Kakashi," Koharu pointed out.

"That was only a suspicion," Tsunade countered. "Which Kyoko was able to confirm!"

"We could have confirmed that on our own by studying Kakashi's Sharingan," Homura argued.

"Kakashi isn't an Uchiha!" Tsunade cried. "Any information we could gain from his Sharingan could only tell us how it works and that could be only how it works for him, because he is _not an Uchiha_! The information Konoha is able to gain by placing one of our ANBU as an Akatsuki member has given us a much more realistic chance against them! And with Kyoko as that person—"

"With Kyoko as that person to be a false Akatsuki spy," Homura said, "you have endangered not only her but precious information on Konoha. You have sent her to her doom, dooming Konoha at the same time."

"Kyoko is strictly dedicated to her mission," Tsunade snarled. "After Itachi left her and she came back from recovering from the Mangekyou Sharingan at the Fire Temple with Chiriku and the other monks, she threw herself completely into the life of an ANBU, as you should well know. She's completed every one of her missions successfully, she's never failed once! Why should she start now? How is this mission so different?"

"This mission is different because she is with old comrades and friends," Koharu said.

"If it's Deidara you're talking about, Kyoko has already explained the situation to me," Tsunade said. "And I explained it to you, as did Kakashi."

"And you don't think it's a danger?"

"Iie, I don't!" Tsunade snapped.

"The girl had a panic attack and it was caused by his death!" Koharu said.

"Kyoko panicked because a more skilled explosives expert than her was killed by Uchiha Sasuke, a man she knows that she will more than likely have to fight again. And you know very well what happened the last time she met Sasuke!" Tsunade glared. "She was kidnapped by Kabuto, Orochimaru's right-hand man. And when Deidara died, she saw how Sasuke was able to survive. He sacrificed a Summon! And not just any Summon. Manda! Even Orochimaru couldn't control that snake, or even work with him. But Sasuke was able to trick Manda into protecting him! How was Kyoko supposed to react? By laughing?"

"Even without the fact that she was once friends with one of the Akatsuki members," Homura said, "there is still the matter of Itachi."

"What about him?" Tsunade snapped.

"He was once Kyoko's captain," Koharu said. "How can you be sure that they haven't rekindled their old bond?"

"We can't be."

Tsunade, Homura, and Koharu all looked up to see Jiraiya.

"We can't be sure that they haven't rekindled their old bond, or even that they haven't made a new bond," Jiraiya said. "But there is one thing I know, and this is it: Kyoko is a highly capable young Kunoichi, who has always succeeded in her missions. She's never once let her personal feelings get in the way of anything. She wouldn't start now. Not after everything that Itachi put her through. Besides, her loyalty to Konoha is akin to an obsession. We can trust her.  
"Besides!" he added with a grin, "with Kyoko having a connection to two of the Akatsuki members, it got her in just that much faster! This was probably the safest way to go about getting information on the Akatsuki. And she's managed to get information on so much else!"

"Yes, that was mentioned," Koharu said stiffly.

"And her information is thorough," Jiraiya said. "And if you can tell me anyone besides Kyo who could get information so thorough that we could ask her what the favorite food of each member is and she can answer, then I'll believe that Tsunade was wrong in her decision to put her trust in Kyoko."

Tsunade gave him a small smile; Jiraiya grinned.

Homura frowned.

"Just what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, right," Jiraiya said, reaching into his pocket. He turned to Tsunade. "It seems your best ANBU captain just keeps getting better. She's learned a few more tricks when it comes to communication."

Tsunade held out her hand for the tiny object that Jiraiya held out for her. It was a tiny bird made of white clay.

"It's my understanding that only the person it's meant for can open it," Jiraiya said.

"How do you know?" Tsunade asked.

"I got one, too," Sai said, coming into the room. He held up a second bird and "smiled."

"Sai!" Koharu stood. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you training in Root?"

"Oh, I retired as a Root ANBU," Sai said cheerfully.

"What?!" Homura said.

"Hai, it was rather boring," Sai said, "to not have any emotions. Besides, if I had stayed with Root, I wouldn't be able to be with my girlfriend, and Kyoko prefers to know that I'm not in too much danger."

"Kyoko again?" Homura growled.

Sai nodded.

"Hai!" He "smiled." "She's a very nice girl, I like her very much. And she doesn't like it when I don't show emotion, I like being with her much more than I liked being in Root."

"Being a Shinobi is not about enjoyment!" Koharu said, but Jiraiya laughed.

"Perhaps not," he said, "but what's the point of a Shinobi who does not enjoy his job? It's so much less efficient than a Shinobi who does."

Sai nodded, turning to Tsunade. Holding up his bird again, he said, "Apply chakra with three fingers, then say 'Art is a bang.'"

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"It's the password," Sai said. "Kyoko told me about it before she left to go back to Akatsuki."

"Hai, but 'Art is a bang?'" Koharu said. "What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"It's something that only the Hokage, Jiraiya, Kakashi, the Kazekage, his siblings, and I would think of," Sai said. "I know how these work, Kyoko explained it to me. Apply chakra with three fingers, then say the password, which changes every time. The Hokage's bird has an explosion etched on its back, so that's the password. Mine has a paintbrush the kanji for life on it, so the password was 'Art is life.'"

"And how do you know that?" Koharu demanded.

"It's like he said," Jiraiya answered, "only he, Tsunade, Kakashi, the Kazekage, and myself would know what the hint on the birds mean. We know Kyoko best. We understand her wit and personality. Besides, her passwords are also a clue as to what the message is."

Tsunade nodded.

"She explained it to you as well, didn't she?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Her message to Sai, 'Art is life,' means that the message needing to be decoded either talks about a new Jutsu she's learned, or something that's going to happen."

"And 'Art is a bang?'" Homura asked.

"Akatsuki," Tsunade said. "It refers to Deidara. He too was an explosives expert. He and Kyoko agreed that explosions and Jutsu were forms of art." She applied chakra to the miniscule bird's beak, spoke the password, and a small scroll fell from the bird's mouth into her palm. Unrolling it, the single sentence read, "_Coming home, drastic change, info gained_."

"Drop it," Sai advised.

"What--?" Tsunade started, then dropped both bird and scroll. They were smoking. As soon as they hit the floor, they burst, tiny little explosions with sharp bangs.

"What on earth—" Koharu started, but Sai had just pressed three fingers to his own bird.

"Art is life," he said cheerfully. He quickly scanned the bit of paper, nodded once, and dropped both paper and sculpture to the ground. They exploded before they hit the floor.

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

"She wants me to have dinner and our bed ready as soon as she gets back from reporting to you so she can eat and sleep when she gets home," Sai said. He turned for the door.

"Where are you going?" Homura snapped.

"Home, to pull out the futon," Sai said, waving goodbye. "Kyoko will be here in—now. Hello!"

Sai opened the door wider and stepped aside as Kyoko entered the room, covered in sweat and breathing hard.

"Tsunade-hime!" she gasped. "It's Itachi!"

"What about Itachi?" Tsunade asked sharply, jumping to her feet.

"The Sharingan…it's getting worse," Kyoko panted, bending over and resting her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath. "And Leader…Leader is acting strange…and To-Tobi isn't Tobi."

Kyoko straightened up, eyes wild.

"I need water," she gasped; Sai drew his water bottle from his pouch and handed it to her.

"I just got back from a mission, too," he said, helping Kyoko sit.

Kyoko nodded before drinking deeply; Sai took the bottle from her, whispering that she was going to make herself sick. He put an arm around her.

"When did you start back home?" he asked.

"A day and a half ago," Kyoko said. "I was going to pace myself, but Zetsu found me. He gave me new information. Akatsuki has found out that Orochimaru-sama isn't really dead, only sealed inside Kabuto's body."

"Hai, Naruto reported that to us," Tsunade said, nodding.

"Akatsuki is now after Kabuto as well," Kyoko said. "Itachi particularly. He's still angry about the poisoning."

"Poisoning?" Koharu said sharply. She stood and Kyoko stared up at her, confused.

"Hai, poisoning," she said.

"And why would Uchiha Itachi still be concerned with the poisons that Orochimaru put inside your body thirteen years ago?"

"Iie, iie," Kyoko said impatiently. She looked at Tsunade. "My illness was from Sasuke. He had been ingesting small amounts of poison to boost his immunity to them, and one still coated his teeth when he broke the skin in my neck. One of the Akatsuki members has a more delicate chakra control; we were able to get it out with medical Ninjutsu."

"One of the Akatsuki _helped _you?" Homura asked.

"Hai. They think I'm a comrade," Kyoko said impatiently. "But that's not the point, the point is that we now know it's virtually useless to attempt to sedate Sasuke to get him back to Konoha, it's far too likely that he's also been building up his immunity to tranquilizers, sedatives, and maybe even minor illnesses." She turned to Tsunade. "Kabuto has gone slightly insane," she said. "Orochimaru-sama's defeat greatly shook him. He's unstable, and may attempt to attack Itachi, in order to draw out Sasuke. There's really no telling at the moment what he'll do, or even what he's capable of, sharing his body with Orochimaru-sama.  
"I have one more thing to tell you, Tsunade-hime," Kyoko said. "You and Jiraiya no Dana. But I think it's best said to only you, not here."

"Whatever you have to say to Princess Tsunade is to be said in front of us from now on," Koharu said sternly.

Homura nodded in agreement.

"We don't like the changes you've seemed to influence," he said. "You've taken a member from Root and are now with your old ANBU captain—"

"I left Root on my own," Sai said. "Naruto and Sakura convinced me. And Kyoko doesn't have a bond with Itachi; she only has a bond with me."

"You were not addressed," Koharu hissed. She turned to Kyoko. "Out with it. What have you learned?"

Kyoko stared at her for a moment, mentally analyzing the situation.

"I learned," she said finally, "that my new Jutsu takes too much chakra. I didn't want to waste your time by discussing ways to lessen the amount of chakra it requires in front of you, I'm sure that you both have much more to do today."

"Hm…" Koharu looked Kyoko up and down. "I really don't approve of this girl," she said to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "I don't care what you say. She is unfit for this Akatsuki mission. And unfit to be ANBU."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see how you're to be any judge of that," she said softly.

"I beg your pardon?" Koharu said stiffly.

"With all due respect, ma'am," Kyoko said angrily, "you don't know me. You don't know my abilities. And you certainly don't know anything about my relationship with Akatsuki, so I suggest you back off and let the Hokage do her job!"

"How dare you--!" Koharu started, but stopped. "What on earth is wrong with your eyes, girl?" she demanded.

"What about my eyes?" Kyoko snapped.

"They're—" Homura started, but then stopped.

"What?" Kyoko asked.

"They looked red for a moment," Sai said. "But it's okay now, they're still grey."

Kyoko frowned. That was bad. She had lost control of the Sharingan. But, then again…

"With all due respect," she said sweetly, looking deep into Koharu's eyes. "I don't see how it is any of your business what information I chose to give in front of you and what I choose to give to the Hokage in private."

Koharu nodded slowly, looking slightly dazed.

Kyoko closed her eyes. They were sore… She had had to use a lot of chakra for such a simple Genjutsu…she could only hope that Koharu's new opinion would be enough to get Homura's opinion to change. She was getting to be rather annoyed with the Sharingan lately. It was damaging Itachi's eyes…and it was a last resort that she was using more and more frequently. It made her own eyes burn to use more than twice in a day, and she had already used it on Kiba just a few moments ago…and again on Ino when she had chased after her to demand that Kyoko break things off with Sai (and not for the first time).

"Let's leave," Koharu said, slightly dazed-sounding. Homura looked surprised, but followed her from the room.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but turned to Kyoko.

"Alright," she said. "What information did you get that you couldn't say in front of them?"

"Tsunade-hime…Jiraiya no Dana …" Kyoko swallowed, nervous. "I know how you'll react to this. You'll think that I've not let go of old bonds…you may even think that I'm only making this up. But I have the proof to back me up."

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked anxiously.

"Sai, watch the door!" Tsunade said.

Sai nodded, unfurling a scroll. Within seconds, he had his paintings outside not only the door to Tsunade's office but outside every window as well.

"Well?" Tsunade demanded, turning to Kyoko.

Kyoko bit her lip.

"Itachi," she whispered.

"What about Itachi?" Jiraiya asked urgently.

"Itachi… He's innocent," Kyoko said. "He wasn't the only one involved in the Uchiha Massacre. It was Danzou."

"Danzou?" Tsunade asked. "Kyoko, are you sure you really want to say all of this? Danzou may be a cruel man who wants to change Konoha for what most consider to be the worse, but—"

"Hai!" Kyoko interrupted. "And there's more!"

"Kyoko, what is it? Tell us!" Jiraiya said.

"You don't really believe this?" Tsunade asked.

"Don't you?"

"Well—"

"Or do you just not want to admit it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, alright!" Tsunade snapped. "Kyoko, contin—"

"Itachi and Sasuke aren't the only surviving Uchiha!" Kyoko said.

"What?!" Tsunade and Jiraiya gasped together.

"Hai! There's a third Uchiha, he's probably very powerful, and I think that he's really the one in control of the Akatsuki," Kyoko said.

"Kyoko, please tell me that you have proof of this," Tsunade said, sounding desperate.

"I do!" Kyoko said, reaching into her bag. "I was asleep in Itachi's room and he came in…Tobi followed him. He's the third Uchiha, but Tobi isn't his real name. I think he and Danzou were the ones to order Itachi to kill everyone…and I'm starting to think that it wasn't just chance that Itachi didn't kill Sasuke. I think it was on purpose. I think he was ordered to kill Sasuke but spared him."

She pulled a small tape recorder out of her bag.

"Why were you sleeping in Itachi's room?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've been sleeping in either Itachi or Deidara's room," Kyoko said. "It was safer. I slept once in Kisame's room while I was ill, then spent the rest of that time in Itachi's room. I also stayed once in Hidan's room before his death.  
"Each Akatsuki member," she said as the tape was being rewound, "has their own room, like I explained after my first time at their hideout. Orochimaru's was never used after he left; it was suspected that it was full of traps. It's likely that that's how Orochimaru was able to discover that that is how I was near Akatsuki just before he had Kabuto bring me to him for Sasuke."

Jiraiya nodded.

"Go on," he said. "After Dei-kun died, I had planned to stay in his room, but went to Itachi's first; I had to discuss with him what Deidara's death could mean for me, what danger it could have put me in. Itachi is now my sole reason to stay in Akatsuki, as far as Pein knows. Therefore, he is my only protector there. Itachi knows this. He realized it before I did, what could happen if he and Deidara were to die."

"'Dei-kun?'" Tsunade repeated.

"Hai." Kyoko looked up, meeting her gaze squarely. "We were once friends, remember? I always called him either Dei-kun or Dei-Dei, and old habits die hard."

Tsunade nodded.

"I take it then that you were still friends up until his death?"

"Somewhat," Kyoko allowed. "When I am with the Akatsuki, yes. When I am home, he is my enemy. It helps somewhat, in keeping Pein's trust."

"Pein?"

"That is the name of the leader of Akatsuki," Kyoko said. "At least, the leader that everyone knows of, unless I'm right about the third Uchiha being the true leader."

Tsunade nodded as Kyoko pressed the play button on her recorder.

_"She's been leading a double life for nearly a year now. It would tire anyone."_

_"Hm. She's quite the passionate one. She bombed my ass while saying that art is a bang and I didn't really appreciate Deidara."_

_"Kyoko is passionate. It's one of those flaws of Shinobi that somehow makes them stronger."_

_"Are you saying that Kyoko is stronger than I am?"_

_"Iie. I'm saying she's stronger than me. If I had her morale—"_

_"If you had Kyoko's morale, you'd have been a weak fool and you'd be dead along with the rest of our God-forsaken clan."_

_"Hai. A fate better than the one I live now."_

_"Are you feeling sorry for yourself?"_

_"Iie, just stating the obvious. I could have died then, knowing that you would be the only Uchiha left, but instead I chose to live with killing my entire family on the orders of Danzou."_

_"Hm…Sometimes I can only hope you're being sarcastic, Itachi."_

_"I am. My apologies."'_

_"You're only tired. Get some sleep."_

_"Hai,"_

Kyoko turned off the tape recorder.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were staring at each other.

"I think," Jiraiya said softly, "that it's time we started to look for Sensei's old reports on Itachi again."

Tsunade nodded, pale. She turned to Kyoko and placed her arms around Kyoko.

"You've done so well," she whispered. "This has probably been so hard on you. If we can ever get this straightened out, we'll never be able to thank you enough."

Jiraiya nodded his agreement, placing a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"There's one more thing," Kyoko murmured.

Tsunade pulled away.

"What is it?" she asked.

Kyoko sat, her hands on her stomach.

"In order to gain Itachi's trust again," she said softly and Sai was instantly by her side.

"Is it time?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded.

"Hai."

"Time for what?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"Tsunade-hime," Kyoko said, "I am _so _sorry. But I've been lying to you. Sai and I both have."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked sharply.

"We're not dating," Sai said.

"Hai," Kyoko whispered. "And Sai already knows everything about my mission with Akatsuki, even what I haven't told you.  
"Tsunade-hime," Kyoko said, taking a deep breath, "Itachi and I have been in an intimate relationship for the past six months. I did to gain his trust," she added quickly as Tsunade's mouth fell open. "It wasn't for fun or because I love him! And no one in Akatsuki knows about it, not even Zetsu, the Akatsuki's spy. Sai knew, so he helped me by letting everyone think that we were dating, which would help me any time I came home sore or had bruises on my neck."

Tsunade stared at Kyoko, biting her thumb; Jiraiya was watching her as if he had never seen anything quite like Kyoko before, for once not thinking perverted thoughts even when the topic was about sex.

"Itachi started to trust me," Kyoko said. "But I wasn't thinking far enough ahead into the plan to gain his trust."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked; Tsunade seemed to be shocked beyond words.

"He told her that he loves her," Sai said softly and Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at him, then at Kyoko, who nodded.

"He did say that," she whispered. "He has several times." She looked up at Sai. "How did you know? That was one of the few things I didn't tell you."

Sai shrugged.

"You talk in your sleep when you're really stressed or worried," Sai said. "I noticed that a few weeks ago. I was going to tell you, but you left for your mission before I had gotten up the next morning, and I didn't get a chance when you came home after Deidara died, either, because you had gone back to Akatsuki before I came back home from my own mission with Sempai and the others while we were looking for Itachi."

Kyoko was about to reply when Sai looked over at the door.

"Kakashi-sempai is coming," he said.

"Let him in," Jiraiya said. Sai nodded, throwing open the door and Kakashi burst in.

"I heard that Kyoko-san was back!" he gasped.

"Hello, Sempai," Kyoko said, standing. "I was just telling Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya no Dana what I've been doing to keep Itachi's trust."

Kakashi nodded.

"I see."

"You knew, didn't you?" Kyoko asked softly. "Sai told you."

"Hai," Sai said. "Before you made me promise."

"You both knew about this and didn't report it?" Tsunade said; she had found her voice again at last.

Kakashi nodded.

"You have to understand," he said. "I know Kyoko-san. If you knew and had pulled her from the mission or ordered her to stop, it could have ruined her plan. She knew what she was doing and has had it under control the entire time. Right, Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko nodded.

"But that's not the point right now. The point is that there is a third Uchiha. And maybe even a fourth."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**See, I told you it would be long! Okay, *sob* this is coming to an end…maybe. I so didn't plan for this…**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**^_|  
Fangirl **_


	60. Say Anything, Part 2

**Scarlet Kunai **

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters_

_A/N: Original Character's name is Kyoko, female, only a few months older than Uchiha Sasuke, no Kekki Genkai, ANBU-ranked kunoichi, more info in story._

_Rated M for violence, language, and lime._

_*I may have to "rearrange" some events, in order for this fic to make sense._

**A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It's for my newest fic, **_**Crimson Shuriken**_**!**

_**This will be short, sorry in advance!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Previously:**_

___"The point is that there is a third Uchiha. And maybe even a fourth."_

**Chapter Sixty: Say Anything, Part Two**

"What do you mean, a fourth Uchiha?" Tsunade asked, but Kyoko stood, shaky.

"Tsunade-hime, I need sleep and nourishment," Kyoko whispered. "I'm exhausted. And I told Pein that I would be back in just two days." She looked up at the Hokage. "Please, Tsunade-hime. Let me sleep, this can wait, can't it? This isn't nearly so important as Tobi and Danzou."

Tsunade nodded.

"Go home," she agreed. "Sai, take care of her."

"Hai," the two said together, leaving the office.

Kakashi closed the door behind them as they left.

"Kakashi, when did you know about this?" Tsunade asked.

"Only a bit over a week," Kakashi said. "I planned to tell you after I had talked to Kyoko about it."

Tsunade nodded.

"Kyoko has a point when she says that a more pressing matter is that Danzou was in charge of the Uchiha Massacre," Jiraiya said. "We need to find Sensei's old reports."

"I agree," Tsunade said. "The sooner we find the reports, the sooner we can have Danzou arrested."

"Even if we can do that," Jiraiya said, "we'll still need Itachi's input on this in order to keep him imprisoned and punished with the maximum penalty."

"But how are we supposed to get the Elders to accept that Itachi should be allowed to testify without being executed?" Tsunade asked. "And more importantly, how do we even get him here to Konoha?"

"That's where we need Kyoko," Jiraiya said, but Kakashi shook his head.

"She'll never go for it," he said. "Not only would she refuse to trick Itachi, but she knows that Itachi would see through it."

"But what if she tells him the truth?" Jiraiya said.

"The truth?" Tsunade scoffed. "That she recorded a private conversation and now knows more about the night of the Uchiha Massacre than anyone else Itachi has ever spoken to? That she betrayed his trust in her? That she doesn't love him back? She could be killed, who knows what Itachi would do!"

"I get the feeling that Kyoko may still be bound to Itachi," Kakashi said. "A bond like what they had developed before the Massacre is not easily broken."

"Sempai!"

Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya all turned to the door as Sai burst into the office.

"Sai! What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"It's Kyoko," Sai said. "She just took a handful of soldier pills and ran off while I was making our bed. I didn't notice until the door slammed."

Tsunade and Jiraiya glanced uneasily at each other.

_**XXX**_

Kyoko took a deep breath, downing another soldier pill.

It was the new Jutsu Konan had taught her. While Itachi had slept, she had sealed her chakra to his. Anytime he was upset, anytime he was sad, she would know. And now…Itachi was worried. More worried than she had ever known him to be.

She had to go to him…

_**XXX**_

_**Two days later…**_

Kyoko, in full ANBU gear with her hair braided over her shoulder, stood beside Itachi outside the Akatsuki hideout. Nervously, she bit her lip. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't angry with her, no. But he was still formidable when upset.

"I--Itachi?" Kyoko asked tentatively.

"Nani?" Itachi didn't look at her.

"Itachi, I have to tell you something. Please, look at me."

"Hn…I'm listening," Itachi said, but did not turn.

"Itachi, I'm--"

Itachi suddenly turned towards Kyoko, but did not look at her.

"Not now," he said sharply.

"Na-nani?" Kyoko asked nervously.

"You're friends are near," Itachi said suddenly. "They're looking for you; I doubt they're happy that you disappeared. You'd best join them."

"Wait, Itachi! I—" Kyoko began, but Itachi turned away. He lifted his hands in a sign and disappeared in a swarm of crows.

"—have to tell you something," Kyoko whispered.

_**XXX**_

Sasuke stood over his brother's body, staring down at him. Madara stood beside him, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo behind him. Tears poured down his face.

"We take vengeance on Konoha," he said finally. "Leave."

As the four left him alone, Sasuke sighed, then tensed. He sensed chakra…it wasn't his uncle's friend, Zetsu, whom Madara had snapped at to come back later. Turning towards the chakra, he saw what looked to be a woman with long braided hair flitting between the trees.

He smirked. Now that he knew Konoha was his true enemy, he was full of energy. And what better way to use it than to use it on a Ninja who was more than likely from Konoha.

Sasuke threw a kunai; it sank solidly into the tree that the woman was leaning against, but she didn't even flinch. Frowning, Sasuke drew closer, then blinked. She wasn't there.

He turned…and froze. The woman, a Konoha ANBU, was holding Itachi's corpse, and two of her clones had reached up from the ground to hold Sasuke in place.

Growling, Sasuke drew and threw a second kunai; the ANBU made to dodge, but the weight of Itachi's cadaver was too much, and it caught her mask.

Sasuke stared.

It was Kyoko. Tears were falling softly down her magnolia skin and over scarlet lips. Itachi's blood covered her hands and her mouth; she had kissed him, and the blood that Itachi had coughed just before he died had stained Kyoko's skin.

But the brightness of her lips and Itachi's blood was dull compared to the Sharingan blazing in her eyes.

Before Sasuke could release himself from the grasp of Kyoko's clones, Kyoko had disappeared…with Itachi's cadaver.

_**XXX**_

"SAKURA!"

Team Seven all looked up, relieved as they heard Kyoko's voice. They had been searching for her for two days and it was now night. She had found them first.

"Kyoko!" Sakura called back, running towards Kyoko.

"Sakura!" Kyoko gasped, coming into view.

Kakashi threw out his arm, stopping Sakura, Naruto, and Yamato.

"Sai, come with me," he said. "Everyone else, stay here."

"But—" Sakura began, but Kakashi and Sai were already ahead and almost to Kyoko.

"Sempai!" Kyoko gasped as Kakashi reached her side.

"Kyoko, where did you disappear to?" Kakashi demanded. "Is that Itachi?"

"Hai!" Kyoko gasped as Kakashi threw one of Itachi's limp arms over his shoulders, helping Kyoko to carry him. "He just fought Sasuke. Sasuke won. Sempai, Itachi is sick, I need to get him to Sakura!"

"Kyoko, he's dead," Sai said, taking her place and helping Kakashi carry the heavy body so Kyoko could have a bit of a rest.

"Iie, iie!" Kyoko said. "He's alive, he's just very sick!"

"Kyoko—" Sai started, but Kakashi cut across him.

"She's right, Sai," he said. "He's still alive. We need to get to Sakura so we can keep Itachi alive until we can get him back to the Leaf and to Tsunade."

As they reached the others, Naruto came forward angrily.

"What the hell?!" he said.

"Itachi is ill," Kakashi said simply; Kyoko couldn't speak and tears ran down her face. "But Tsunade wants to see him. Alive. Sakura, we're going to need your help."

"Ha-hai!" Sakura said nervously as Kakashi and Sai lay Itachi on the ground. She brought chakra to her palms; Kyoko did the same.

"Itachi," Kyoko whispered, so softly even Sakura could scarcely hear her, "I need you to let Sakura save you. Please! Just do this for me, Itachi, please. Please, Itachi, open your eyes. Say something to me! Say anything…Please!"

Kyoko began to sob, still applying chakra to Itachi's temples to keep his own chakra flow strong. Sakura continued to perform her medical Ninjutsu while the others stood around them.

"Itachi, please!" Kyoko whispered. Itachi's blood, mixed with her tears, trickled down and fell onto the weapon clutched in her lap, Itachi's own weapon that was growing colder with every passing moment, Itachi's lingering warmth from clutching on the scarlet kunai.

"Please!" Kyoko whispered, pressing her lips to his brow. "Please! You have to live. For me! For us! For our baby…please! Live. Just live…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**And that's the end…**

**Love,  
Fangirl **

**Stay tuned for the sequel, **_**Crimson Shuriken**_**! Coming soon! (aka, in a few hours.)**


	61. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

This fic, _Scarlet Kunai_, is now a manga! Parts of it, anyway, heh. Chapter One's manga pages will be on Deviant Art starting today; a link to page one will be placed on my profile. Other chapters will be done as well, though not every chapter. So keep an eye out for it!

-Fangirl


End file.
